Our Apartment
by PuppyEyesKyu
Summary: FF Remake WonKyu version
1. Chapter 1

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

BRAAKK!

"Astaga! Apalagi sekarang?!"

Yeoja berambut cokelat ikal itu mengabaikan pertanyaan yang di tujukan padanya, dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang mengarah ke televisi. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat, sebelum akhirnya berteriak dengan kencang. "AAARGGHH!"

Namja sang pemilik apartemen langsung melempari wajah tamu tak di undang tersebut dengan lap tangan yang baru saja digunakannya. "Tutup mulutmu yeoja gila!"

Kyuhyun, yeoja yang di panggil 'yeoja gila' itu langsung duduk dan menatap tersangka yang melempari wajahnya dengan tajam. "Kau yang harus tutup mulut, bajingan!"

"Kalau-kalau Nona Tak Tahu Malu ini lupa, ini apartemenku. Jadi bersikaplah sebagai tamu yang baik."

"SIWON!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal.

Siwon mengalah, lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, ada apa?"

"Aku mau susu cokelat panas," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kau datang tiba-tiba ke apartemenku, disaat semua orang ingin istirahat, dan kau hanya meminta cokelat panas?" tanya Siwon tak percaya. Dia bahkan yakin kalau jam di apartemennya baik-baik saja, dan itu artinya memang sudah pukul satu dini hari. "Memangnya di sepanjang jalan kau tidak menemui cafe 24 jam?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau membuatkannya untukku, aku akan pulang sekarang," ancam Kyuhyun.

"Baik. Baik. Tidak perlu mengancam seperti itu," ujar Siwon panik. Bagaimanapun, dia khawatir melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Mata yeoja itu sembab, dan hidungnya terlihat merah. Terlihat jelas kalau dia baru saja menangis.

Lima menit kemudian, Siwon duduk di samping Kyuhyun dengan secangkir besar susu cokelat panas pesanan yeoja itu. Dia menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun dan disambut yeoja itu dengan suka cita. Yeoja itu menyesapnya perlahan, dan tubuhnya mulai terlihat santai.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa yang membuatmu datang ke apartemenku tengah malam seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun membiarkan air matanya kembali menetes. Hingga akhirnya, dia berada di dalam pelukan Siwon dan tangisan yang sempat di tahannya selama di lift, kembali melesat keluar. Dia terisak hebat, dan Siwon mengusap punggung yeoja itu dengan lembut. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada Kyuhyun, yeoja yang sudah dikenalnya sepanjang hidupnya.

"Bajingan itu meniduri Seohyun di Apartmennya," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara geram. "Seharusnya aku sadar kalau hubungan mereka tidak hanya sekedar Artis dan Asisten."

Siwon tidak menghentikan usapannya pada punggung Kyuhyun meskipun yeoja itu sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Si Brengsek itu bahkan mencium keningku tadi pagi, dan malam ini dia sudah tidur dengan asisten jalang itu!" cetus Kyuhyun berapi-api.

Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga dia bisa melihat wajah yeoja itu secara keseluruhan. "Dia mencium keningmu?"

Kyuhyun mengusap keningnya putus asa. "Menurutmu aku harus mencuci keningku dengan apa?"

"Dimana dia menciummu?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk keningnya.

Siwon langsung memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium kening Kyuhyun, tepat di area yang di tunjuk oleh yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun melotot. Dia langsung mendorong kepala Siwon kuat-kuat hingga namja itu terhempas ke sandaran sofa. "Yak, Bodoh! Jangan mencuri kesempatan! Kau mau mati?"

Siwon menyeringai. "Aku hanya berusaha menghilangkan jejak si brengsek itu dari keningmu. Berterima kasihlah sedikit!"

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Berterima kasih?"

"Dimana lagi dia menyentuhmu?"

Kyuhyun semakin melotot. "Kau pikir aku yeoja seperti apa, hah?!" Sedetik kemudian, air matanya kembali menetes.

"Ya Tuhan," desis Siwon. "Kau bilang kau tidak menyukai namja itu, lalu kenapa sekarang kau menangis, hah?!" Siwon mengusap dagunya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Bukankah kau selalu menangisi namja yang sudah kau putuskan? Padahal kau selalu berkoar-koar kalau kau tidak mencintai mereka."

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya kasar. "Aku memang tidak mencintainya, aku hanya tidak suka dia mengkhianatiku. Kau tahu? Apa dia buta? Aku jauh lebih cantik dari asistennya itu," ujarnya. "Ah benar. Aku belum memutuskan artis bodoh itu. Berarti kami masih sepasang kekasih, kan?"

"Kau gila? Setelah dia meniduri asistennya dan kau masih belum memutuskannya?!"

"Aku lupa." Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya. "Menurutmu, bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan hal itu sementara pikiranku dipenuhi oleh makian karena tingkahnya yang menakjubkan itu?!"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Yeoja di depannya itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Meskipun tidak mengatakannya, dia kagum pada sikap Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu, walaupun dia sering kali disakiti oleh namja selama berpacaran, entah dikhianati, atau terlalu di kekang, Kyuhyun memang selalu menangis ketika hubungannya berakhir dengan namja itu. Namun esoknya, semua akan berubah. Tidak akan ada air mata lagi di matanya.

"Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Kau ingat kata-kataku, kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Begitu semuanya berakhir, aku tidak akan pernah menoleh ke belakang lagi."

"Kau sudah berpacaran dengannya enam bulan lebih. Kau yakin bisa melupakannya?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, kan? Aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Aku hanya nyaman pada hubungan kami. Dia menyatakan cinta padaku, dan aku terima. Dia selingkuh, aku memutuskannya dan tidak akan menoleh lagi padanya. Dia tidak seberharga itu untuk aku pertahankan."

Siwon mendengus mendengar filosofi yeoja di sampingnya. "Kau pasti akan di kejar-kejar wartawan."

Kyuhyun mengerang. "Astaga! Kenapa aku melupakan hal itu?!" Dia menatap putus asa layar ponselnya yang menampilkan profile twitternya.

 **KyuhyunCho**

 **Pengkhiantan adalah hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan**

 **1 minute ago**

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk banyaknya _mention_ yang masuk ke akun twitternya itu.

"Lain kali berpikirlah sebelum bertindak," gumam Siwon sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Aku sudah melarangmu untuk berpacaran dengan artis, kan?! Nikmati saja akibatnya!"

Kyuhyun memukul tubuh Siwon dengan bantal sofa sekuat tenaga. "Dasar kurang ajar! sahabat macam apa kau ini?!"

"Aku bukan sahabatmu, Nona Yang Baru Saja Dikhianati!"

"Yak, Sialan!"

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun membuka matanya sedikit, mengerutkan kening ketika melihat cahaya terang dari jendela. Menandakan bahwa dini hari sudah berganti menjadi pagi. Dengan malas, dia kembali memejamkan mata, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok disampingnya. Menganggap sosok itu adalah guling kesayangannya.

"Kyu, kau ingin kuhabisi di ranjang ini?" desis Siwon. Merasa tidak dapat bergerak karena Kyuhyun benar-benar memeluknya habis-habisan.

"Dasar otak mesum!" Kyuhyun memukul dadaSiwon kuat hingga namja itu terbatuk-batuk.

Siwon tertawa. "Minggir, aku mau mandi."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu beralih pada guling, dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Dia tidak ada jadwal pagi ini, siang nanti dia baru harus mengajar. Jadi dia bisa tidur seharian di apartemen Siwon tanpa gangguan apapun.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan masuk ke alam mimpi ketika bahunya di dorong beberapa kali, membuatnya mengerang keras. Kenapa Siwon senang sekali mengganggu tidurnya? Tanpa mengacuhkan namja itu, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling. Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun merasakan seseuatu yang lembab menyentuh bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya bibirnya dikulum.

Sambil mendelik, Kyuhyun memukul kepala Siwon sekuat tenaga hingga namja itu menjerit. "Kau mau mati di tanganku, hah?!"

Siwon mengusap bibirnya, lalu tersenyum miring. " _Morning kiss_ , kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun melancarkan sebuah pukulan tepat di lengan kiri Siwon. "Dasar mesum! Kau pikir aku siapamu?!"

"Kau? Orang yang aku cintai sepenuh hati."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara seperti orang muntah. "Kau ingin aku muntah-muntah sepanjang hari karena ucapan menjijikkanmu itu?!"

Siwon tertawa, lalu berbalik menuju lemari. Mengeluarkan dasi berwarna biru tua dan mulai memasangnya.

"Sahabat mana yang mencium sahabatnya sendiri?!" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia pun mengikat rambut panjangnya menjadi kuncir kuda.

Siwon berbalik, lalu berkata, "Aku bukan sahabatmu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Jadi aku bisa menciummu."

"Tampaknya, kau benar-benar harus membersihkan otakmu yang kotor itu," kata Kyuhyun putus asa, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan wastafel. Mencuci wajahnya dengan air, berusaha mengusir kantuk, karena dia juga sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan tidur lagi. Setelah menggosok gigi, Kyuhyun berniat membuka pakaiannya, ingin mandi sebelum akhirnya pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"YAK! Bagaimana kalau tadi aku sedang tidak memakai pakaian, hah?!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti sangat mengangumkan," jawab Siwon sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Apa lagi?"

"Aku akan berangkat. Kalau kau nanti mau pergi, jangan lupa matikan semua lampu, periksa kompor dan tutup jendela."

"Aku tahu," sahut Kyuhyun malas.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Bye, Sayang!" Siwon langsung memutar tubuhnya meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan pintu terbuka.

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. "Sayang?! Dia benar-benar sudah gila, ya?!"

***TBC***


	2. Chapter 2

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

"Baiklah, mari kita sambung minggu depan," ujar Kyuhyun menutup kelasnya sore itu.

Kyuhyun membiarkan semua muridnya satu persatu keluar dari kelas. Sesekali menimpali salam perpisahan dari bocah yang rata-rata berusia delapan tahun itu. Setelah tidak ada murid yang tersisa di kelas, dia pun memutuskan keluar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sungkan ketika beberapa guru yang ada di ruang guru menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Sepanjang pagi sampai siang tadi, wajahnya nyaris tampil di setiap stasiun televisi yang menayangkan berita artis. Bahkan, tiga stasiun televisi besar yang ada di Seoul milik Ayahnya juga menayangkan berita tentang berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Jung Yonghwa. Artis sekaligus model bodoh karena selingkuh dengan asistennya.

Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya di kubikel miliknya. Dia menatap ponselnya, yang tidak berhenti berkedip sejak semalam. Dia tidak bisa mematikan ponsel begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau nanti Ayah atau Ibunya menelfon? Atau mungkin Donghae—Kakaknya? Tadi pagi saja Ayahnya sudah menelfon beberapa kali, menanyakan perihal kandasnya hubungannya dengan Yonghwa, dan tentu saja masalah _tweet_ dari akunnya.

Kyuhyun langsung menekan tombol hijau begitu foto Siwon tengah tertidur memenuhi layar ponselnya. "Mwoya?"

Siwon tertawa diseberang sana. "Kau masih di sekolah?"

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. "Ya. Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

"Bagaimana masalah pengunduran dirimu?"

"Sudah di terima. Kepala sekolah bilang, lusa aku boleh keluar, karena dia juga sudah mendapatkan beberapa calon untuk penggantiku," jelas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang sudah memutuskan berhenti sejak empat bulan lalu, tapi baru kali ini benar-benar terlaksana. Dia sudah bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah dasar itu selama setahun, dan sejak lima bulan yang lalu, tepatnya setelah hubungannya dan Yonghwa mulai terkuak ke media, dia mulai tidak nyaman. Beberapa guru disana tampak tidak suka padanya.

Lagipula, siapa yang tidak kenal Jung Yonghwa? Seorang Penyanyi terkenal, juga seorang top model. Padahal usianya baru menginjak 23 tahun.

"Baiklah, aku harus mengemudi," ujar Siwon. "Sampai jumpa!"

Kyuhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas jinjingnya lalu keluar dari ruang guru itu dengan kepala tegak. Sebentar lagi, dia tidak akan bertemu dengan orang-orang menyebalkan itu.

Kyuhyun bernar-benar tidak dapat mengatupkan mulut ketika melihat banyaknya wartawan di depan pagar rumahnya. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa masuk kalau wartawan itu berkerumun di depan pagar? Kyuhyun mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Umma.

"Ne umma?"

"Kau sedang dimana? Para wartawan berkumpul di depan pagar sejak tadi pagi," ujar Mrs. Cho. "Tampaknya mereka tidak akan pergi sebelum mereka bertemu denganmu."

"Baiklah," desah Kyuhyun.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun menginjak gas pada mobilnya perlahan dan berhenti tepat di belakang kerumunan wartawan itu. Dalam sekejap, para wartawan itu sudah mengepung mobilnya. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar, dan saat itu juga puluhan pertanyaan menyerangnya. Saling timpang tindih, hingga dia merasa kepalanya sakit. _Kenapa para wartawan ini malah mengejarku?_ Batin Kyuhyun gemas.

" _Nona Kyuhyun, apa benar hubunganmu dengan Yonghwa sudah berakhir?"_

" _Apa benar Yonghwa berselingkuh?"_

" _Apa maksud dari tweetmu dini hari tadi?"_

" _Apa benar Yonghwa berselingkuh dengan asistennya?"_

" _Kami dengar, kau mengadakan konfrontasi dengan selingkuhan Yonghwa?"_

" _Kau sudah tidak berbicara dengan Yonghwa sejak tadi malam?"_

"Dengar," Kyuhyun buka suara, dan puluhan wartawan itu langsung diam. Hanya terdengar bunyi blitz kamera yang tidak henti-hentinya mengambil gambarnya. "Hubunganku dengan Yonghwa memang sudah berakhir."

Wartawan itu kembali berebut mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Terlalu banyak perbedaan, dan kami memutuskan untuk berpisah," ujar Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada perselingkuhan. Dan masalah tweet-ku tadi malam, itu hanya yah, semacam keisengan."

"Jadi, kalian putus dengan baik-baik?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. "Tentu saja."

oOoOoOoOo

"Terlalu banyak perbedaan katamu?" seru Siwon. "Dan apa jawabanmu yang terakhir? Tentu saja? Kau sudah tidak waras?!"

Wawancaranya kemarin sore sudah keluar pagi ini. Hasil wawancara itu juga sudah menyebar di internet. Begitu juga dengan berita-berita gosip selebriti. Berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Yonghwa memang sedikit menghebohkan, mengingat ketika hubungan mereka dulu terkuak, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa mereka terlihat sangat cocok. Jika dia pergi keluar mencari majalah, wajahnya dan Yonghwa pasti menjadi cover majalah tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau si Brengsek itu benar-benar selingkuh?" protes Siwon. "Kau mau menjaga _image_ Yonghwa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, dan memutuskan untuk mematikan televisi. Dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada.

"Hei, aku akan menendangmu keluar dari apartemenku kalau kau tidak menjawab!"

"Aku akan membakar apartemenmu ini setelahnya," gumam Kyuhyun malas. "Sudahlah. Ini masih pagi, dan sedang akhir pekan. Jadi biarkan aku istirahat."

"Aku serius," ujar Siwon. "Kau menyembunyikannya untuk menjaga image..."

"Tidak," potong Kyuhyun. Dia merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping menghadap Siwon dengan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. "Sebagai seorang yeoja, aku punya harga diri. Aku tidak mungkin bilang pada wartawan kalau Yonghwa memang selingkuh dengan asistennya, kan? Aku harus menyembunyikan wajahku dimana?! Tentang image namja itu, memangnya aku peduli?!"

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Jadi aku tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi." Siwon mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun pelan. "Yonghwa sudah menghubungimu?"

"Setiap waktu," jawab Kyuhyun malas. "Dia bahkan ke rumahku tadi malam."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau kembali mengungsi ke apartemenku?" Siwon menyeringai. "Aku pikir karena kau suka tidur denganku."

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. "Bisa tidak, kau membuang hal-hal kotor itu dari pikiranmu?!"

Siwon tertawa keras. "Sepertinya sangat sulit."

"Untung saja dia tidak tahu tempat tinggalmu," ujar Kyuhyun. "Setidaknya kau berguna."

Siwon tersenyum sinis. "Aku selalu berguna untukmu. Dalam segala hal."

"Aku bisa mencium hal kotor dalam kalimatmu itu," desis Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur!"

"Ani," cegah Siwon ketika melihat Kyuhyun hendak berbalik. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia menarik pinggang Kyuhyun hingga yeoja itu tidur berhadapan dengannya. Bahkan tubuh mereka berdua tidak berjarak sama sekali. "Selamat tidur!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau tanganmu bergerak kemana-mana!"

"Tangan hanya akan diam disini," jawab Siwon, tersenyum manis. Sambil menepuk tangan kanannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Anak pintar." Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Siwon seklias, lalu mulai memejamkan mata.

Siwon menyeringai, dan segera meluncurkan sebuah ciuman tepat di kening Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam, dan langsung menjambak rambut namja itu sekuat tenaga. "Mati kau!"

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar televisi yang menampilkan drama remaja. Dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali sampai Siwon berdiri di depannya sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang berkedip.

"Hae oppa?"

"Kau sedang dimana?" tanya Donghae langsung. "Sejak tadi malam kau tidak pulang. sekarang sudah malam juga, kalau kau lupa."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku di apartemen Siwon. Memangnya aku bisa kemana lagi?"

"Jeongmal? Baguslah. Kami pikir kau dimana." Donghae menghembuskan napas lega. "Setidaknya kami tahu kau di tempat yang aman," desah Donghae. "Siwon pasti menjagamu dengan baik."

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang tengah menikmati keripik kentangnya tadi dengan sinis. Aman? Entah sudah berapa kali namja itu mencium kening dan pipinya seharian ini. Percuma saja dia menjambak, memukul bahkan sampai menendang tulang kering Siwon, namja itu tidak jera sama sekali. "Ne."

"Jadi kapan kau pulang? Bagaimana dengan pakaianmu?"

"Senin malam aku akan pulang," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencuri keripik kentang yang sudah hampir masuk ke dalam mulut Siwon. "Pakaianku ada beberapa disini."

Donghae mendengus. "Harusnya aku tidak lupa, kalau pakaianmu juga hampir memenuhi lemari pakaian Siwon. Seolah itu apartemenmu saja."

"Ini apartemen kami." Kekeh Kyuhyun. "Bye Donghae oppa!"

Siwon mendengus. "Apartemen kami? Aku membeli apartemen ini dengan uangku sendiri! Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan ini juga apartemenmu?"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan perkataan Siwon, dan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu namja itu. Dia baru saja kembali menonton beberapa menit ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar. "Apa lagi Hae oppa?" katanya tanpa melihat ID-caller penelepon sama sekali.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun langsung merubah duduknya menjadi tegak. "Apalagi?" bentaknya langsung.

"Kyu, kita harus bicara," ujar Yonghwa.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi," sahut Kyuhyun dingin.

"Masih banyak yang harus kita bicarakan."

Kyuhyun baru akan membuka mulut untuk membantah ketika Siwon menepuk pundaknya. "Mwo?" katanya tanpa suara.

"Terima saja ajakannya," bisik Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendelik. Dia menjauhkan ponselnya. "Kau gila?"

"Selesaikan masalahmu. Kau belum benar-benar menyelesaikan semuanya."

Kyuhyun mendesah, dan kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Baiklah, kapan?"

"Malam ini. Kau bisa?"

"Di Cafe. Tepat di depan apartemen CityZone."

"Baiklah. Aku akan tiba disana satu jam lagi. Aku masih di tempat pemotretan."

"Hmm," sahut Kyuhyun dan langsung memutuskan panggilan itu.

"Apa katanya?"

"Aku akan tiba disana satu jam lagi. Aku masih di tempat pemotretan." Kyuhyun menirukan gaya bicara Yonghwa, dan diakhiri dengan adegan pura-pura muntah. "Memangnya aku peduli kalau dia masih di tempat pemotretan?"

"Kau tidak mau mandi sebelum bertemu dengannya?" tanya Siwon sambil menyeringai lebar. "Seingatku kau belum mandi dari pagi."

Kyuhyun mendelik. Namun dia tetap bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Satu jam kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah duduk di Cafe yang dimaksudnya. Duduk di sudut supaya tidak terlalu mencolok. Kedatangan wartawan di depan pintu cafe itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan. Sementara Siwon duduk di meja yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Meskipun sudah hampir jam 10 malam, orang-orang di cafe itu masih banyak. Menikmati minuman hangat, karena temperatur diluar sana semakin menurun. Jelas sekali kalau musim dingin benar-benar akan segera datang.

Lima menit kemudian, sosok yang di tunggunya memasuki cafe dengan wajah tertutup sepenuhnya. Dengan syal dan kacamata hitam lebar.

"Kau sudah lama?" tanya Yonghwa sambil membuka kacamatanya.

"Belum terlalu lama," jawab Kyuhyun tak acuh sambil menyesap cokelat panasnya. "Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada wartawan. Imageku pasti hancur jika itu terjadi," ujar Yonghwa.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Dan masalah Seohyun. Benar. Aku memang tidur dengannya."

Kyuhyun menatap Yonghwa datar. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu untuk itu."

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa? Kenapa aku tidur dengan asistenku sendiri?"

"Untuk?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kalaupun kau menjelaskan alasannya, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun, Yonghwa. Dan karena aku belum mengatakannya secara langsung padamu, sekarang akan aku katakan."

Yonghwa mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita putus. Semuanya sampai disini," ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

"Kita tidak bisa putus begitu saja."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya. "Kau masih bisa mengatakan hal itu setelah kau tidur dengan asistenmu? Luar biasa."

"Aku lupa diri, Kyuhyun. Aku mohon, maafkan aku. Dan kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal."

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat. "Maaf. Kita tidak bisa mengulangnya dari awal. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan perselingkuhan. Apapun alasannya. Jadi, mari kita lanjutkan hidup kita masing-masing." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, hampir melewati meja mereka kalau saja Yonghwa tidak memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kita belum selesai bicara, Kyu!" bentak Yonghwa hingga beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka.

Kyuhyun berusaha menarik tangannya. "Yak! Aku sudah muak melihat wajahku sendiri tampil di setiap channel televisi selama dua dari ini. Dan aku pasti akan muntah kalau besok wajahku masih muncul disana. Jadi lepaskan tanganku sekarang!"

"Kita selesaikan ini baik-baik. Kumohon!"

"Yonghwa, aku bisa membuat iklanmu tidak muncul di tiga stasiun televisi milik Ayahku, kalau kau tidak melepaskan tanganku sekarang juga," ancam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun keluar dari Cafe itu di ikuti oleh pandangan semua orang. Dia dapat merasakan kalau Siwon mengikuti di belakangnya meski dia tidak menoleh sama sekali. Dia menyebrangi jalan dengan cepat, dan nyaris berlari memasuki lift, takut jika Yonghwa mengikutinya. Tapi untungnya tidak. Dia menghembuskan napas lega ketika hanya dia dan Siwon yang ada di dalam lift.

"Namja itu bodoh, ya?" Siwon terkekeh. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membuat iklannya tidak muncul di tiga stasiun televisi Cho Ahjussi?"

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa pelan. "Aku baru menyadari sekarang, kalau dia benar-benar bodoh. Memangnya aku siapa bisa membuat iklannya tidak muncul? Appa tidak akan mengikuti ucapan konyolku itu."

"Aku rasa dia tidak akan menghubungimu lagi," ujar Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Tentu saja."

"Begitu tiba di apartemen, bagaimana kalau kita memesan Pizza?"

"Ide bagus!" Kyuhyun langsung menghambur memeluk Siwon.

Siwon kembali mencuri ciuman pada pipi Kyuhyun ketika yeoja itu masih memeluknya. "Itu gerakan reflek," jawab Siwon, menampilkan wajah sok polosnya.

"Cih!" Kyuhyun mendengus.

***TBC***


	3. Chapter 3

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

Kyuhyun menikmati pijatan karyawati salon pada kepalanya. Rasanya dia ingin tidur saat itu juga, seperti yang sedang di lakukan oleh —Ibunya saat ini. Tapi beberapa pengunjung salon yang sedang berada di ruangan itu menatapnya terang-terangan. Padahal ini sudah seminggu berlalu setelah berita menghebohkannya dan Yonghwa, yang menyebabkan wajahnya muncul di televisi selama empat hari penuh sebelum akhirnya di gantikan oleh artis lain yang tertangkap basah sedang berada di sebuah hotel pada dini hari, padahal dia sudah menikah.

Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memejamkan mata ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Dia meminta tolong pada karyawati yang bernama Hee Bin itu untuk mengambilkan ponselnya yang ada di meja dihadapannya.

Dia menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya, sebelum berkata dengan malas-malasan, "Ada apa?"

Siwon di seberang sana terkekeh. "Astaga! Ini masih siang, kenapa suaramu masih seperti orang yang dibangunkan pagi hari, hah?"

"Kau menelepon hanya untuk mengolokku?" cibir Kyuhyun. "Memangnya pekerjaan kantormu sudah selesai?"

"Aku sedang istirahat," sahut Siwon. "Mataku lelah karena membaca laporan terus dari tadi pagi. Jadi aku sedang mencari hiburan."

"Cih, dasar Presdir gila!" umpat Kyuhyun. "Dan apa katamu? Mencari hiburan? Memangnya aku televisi? Yang menayangkan hiburan?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Berbicara denganmu adalah hiburan, sekaligus memberiku semangat."

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. "Jangan membual. Aku ingin muntah saat ini," gerutu Kyuhyun.

Siwon terkekeh. "Baiklah. Kau sedang dimana?"

"Di salon," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Siwon. "Memangnya kau bisa berada dimana lagi setelah menjadi pengangguran."

Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya hingga Hee Bin yang masih memijat kepalanya terlonjak kaget. "Yak! Aku akan membunuhmu begitu kau muncul di hadapanku, mengerti?!"

Mrs. Cho tak kalah kaget karena seruan putri bungsunya itu. "Astaga, Kyu! Kau membuat umma kaget!"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah ummanya, lalu tersenyum minta maaf. "Maafkan aku Umma. Seseorang yang meneleponku sudah bosan hidup tampaknya," ujarnya.

Mrs. Cho menggelengkan kepala, dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan kembali tubuhnya, hingga Hee Bin kembali bekerja. "Berhenti membuatku kesal, Choi Siwon!"

"Nanti malam kau menginap di apartemen?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Setelah kau mengolok-olokku, menurutmu aku masih mau tidur disana?!"

Siwon tertawa. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan tidur disana. Karena kalau tidak, aku akan membuang semua pakaianmu yang ada di lemari. Atau mungkin menyumbangkannya?"

"Ancaman macam apa itu?" sungut Kyuhyun. "Sangat tidak berbobot."

"Sepertinya aku ingin memesan Jajangmyeon, Pizza juga singgah sebentar di supermarket untuk membeli susu cokelat bubuk."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. "Kalau begitu aku akan menginap disana," ujarnya sambil memutuskan telepon sepihak.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, membayangkan betapa nikmatnya malam nanti. Dia bisa makan Jajangmyeon, lalu setelah itu Pizza, dan minum susu cokelat panas sebelum tidur. Itu benar-benar surga dunia. Mungkin dia juga bisa menonton salah satu dari koleksi DVD Siwon sampai pagi, karena dirumah dia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu. Mr. Cho—ayahnya, pasti akan membunuhnya kalau menonton sepanjang malam.

"Kau akan menginap di tempat Siwon nanti malam?" tanya Mrs. Cho, setelah mereka berada di mobil untuk perjalanan pulang.

Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang kemudi mengangguk. "Ne, waeyo umma?"

Mr. Cho menatap Kyuhyun sekilas. "Umma hanya bingung dengan hubungan kalian."

"Kami berteman. Lalu?"

Mrs. Cho mengangkat bahu. "Kau entah sudah berapa kali berpacaran. Terhitung semenjak kau sekolah menengah, kan? Tapi kau tetap dengan Siwon. Maksud umma, kau tetap dekat dengannya. Seharian kau pergi dengan pacarmu, lalu malamnya kau akan bertemu lagi dengan Siwon. Kau seperti tidak dapat di pisahkan dengannya."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil, Umma. Tentu saja begitu."

"Semenjak kuliah, kau mulai tidur dengan Siwon padahal kau punya kekasih—"

"Astaga, Umma!" potong Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak tidur dengan Siwon. Aku hanya menginap di tempatnya. Okay? Jangan berpikir macam-macam."

"Baguslah. Kupikir kau tidur dengannya setiap kau menginap disana. Ayahmu sering uring-uringan masalah ini. Memangnya siapa yang bisa berpikir logis, jika ada sepasang manusia bermalam dalam satu tempat? Siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Kenapa sekarang dia malah mendapat kuliah gratis dari Ibunya? "Umma, aku masih waras. Aku tidak akan tidur dengan namja yang bukan suamiku."

Mrs. Cho tersenyum lebar. "Itu baru putriku," ujarnya.

oOoOoOoOo

"Kau masih belum tidur?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi sama sekali. Ini entah sudah film yang keberapa yang ditontonnya. Tapi, dia masih belum mengantuk. Karena DVD koleksi Siwon benar-benar bagus, membuatnya tidak bisa mengedipkan mata. Bahkan berpikir untuk tidurpun tidak.

"Ini sudah jam 3, kau tahu?" ujar Siwon sambil duduk disamping Kyuhyun dengan segelas air di tangan kanannya. Dia sudah tidur semenjak pukul 11, dan Kyuhyun memilih menonton di ruang duduk karena tidak ingin menganggu tidurnya. Dan karena haus, dia terbangun, mendapati sisi sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya kosong. Lalu dia menemukan Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah segar di depan televisi.

"Film ini sedang seru, Siwon. Tutup mulutmu," sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau sampai televisiku rusak karena kau menonton semalaman, kau harus menggantinya dengan yang lebih bagus dari ini," ujar Siwon.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas. "Aku akan belikan layar bioskop untukmu, jadi sekarang pergilah tidur, jangan ganggu aku."

Siwon meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja lalu bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan ke mesin penghangat ruangan. Menaikkan suhunya. "Kau tidak kedinginan dari tadi?" katanya.

"Sedikit, tapi aku malas bergerak kesana untuk menaikkan suhunya," jawab Kyuhyun tak acuh.

Siwon berdecak kesal, berjalan menuju kamar mengambil selimut. Kembali keluar dan melempar selimut itu tepat pada wajah Kyuhyun. "Pakai itu, bodoh! Bagaimana kalau nanti kau sakit?"

Kyuhyun mendelik, namun tetap membungkus dirinya dengan selimut itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Aku tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan apapun," sambar Kyuhyun langsung.

Siwon mendorong kepala Kyuhyun dari samping, membuat yeoja itu terkekeh. "Aku serius."

"Baiklah. Kau ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa Yonghwa tidur dengan Seohyun. Kau tahu alasannya?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kupikir kau ingin bertanya apa," gerutunya, merasa kesal karena pertanyaan Siwon sama sekali tidak penting. "Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau tidur dengannya."

Siwon melotot maksimal. "Bajingan itu mengajakmu tidur?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk santai. "Beberapa kali, secara tidak langsung. Tapi aku selalu menolak. Kau mengenalku, kan? Tidak ada seks sebelum pernikahan. Dan tentu saja dia tidak akan menikahiku dalam waktu dekat," ujarnya. "Selain bodoh, otaknya juga tidak kalah kotor."

"Bagaimana caranya dia mengajakmu tidur?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Rasanya dia ingin menghajar artis itu saat ini juga.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lurus-lurus. Menuntut jawaban.

Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah. "Dia mengajakku main ke apartemennya, dan aku selalu bilang tidak bisa."

Siwon menghembuskan napas lega. "Aku pikir dia menciummu, lalu tangannya mulai bergerak kemana-mana," gumamnya dengan suara pelan.

"Itu kan kebiasaanmu, Tuan Mesum!" ketus Kyuhyun. "Tanganmu itu suka bergerak tak tentu arah!"

"Aku hanya meletakkan tanganku di lehermu, di pinggangmu, atau di betismu, di—"

"Yak! Berhenti mengucapkan hal menjijikkan seperti itu!" sembur Kyuhyun sambil memukuli tubuh Siwon dengan bantal sofa. "Kau namja paling mesum yang pernah aku kenal! Bahkan Yonghwa tidak pernah mencium bibirku, kau tahu?! Harusnya kau yang kutendang jauh-jauh dari hidupku!"

Siwon tertawa keras. Senang melihat Kyuhyun emosi, tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang terus di pukuli. "Bukankah ciuman pertamamu juga denganku? Benar, kan?"

"Aish! Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!"

Siwon segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, dan menariknya hingga tubuh Kyuhyun berada tepat di atasnya. Dia menatap mata Kyuhyun yang tengah melotot tajam ke arahnya, lalu beralih pada bibir yeoja itu.

"Kalau kau mencium—"

Siwon langsung membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. Tersenyum ketika mendapati Kyuhyun semakin mendelik. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan senyuman lebar. Dia selalu suka mencium yeoja itu. Selalu merasakan hal yang sama. Manis.

"Haiiss jinjja!" seru Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari tubuh Siwon. "Kenapa kau suka sekali mencium bibirku, Sialan?!"

Siwon tersenyum manis. "Karena aku mencintaimu. Masa kau tidak mengerti?"

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar. "Ha ha ha. Lucu sekali, Mr. Choi."

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **6 years ago...**_

Kyuhyun berdiri di dekat meja yang menyajikan banyak makanan dengan kesal. Dia benci sendirian di tempat ramai seperti saat ini. Kedua temannya, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook, sudah menghilang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, bergabung dengan puluhan siswa lainnya dilantai dansa. Dan Siwon meninggalkannya karena ingin pergi ke toilet.

Ya, dia sedang berada di acara yang paling dia hindari di seluruh dunia. Prom night. Dia sudah berniat tidak datang, karena menurutnya acara ini hanya membuang-buang waktu. Tapi, kedua temannya dan Siwon berhasil menariknya datang setelah mendandaninya habis-habisan. Sekarang, dia harus terjebak dengan gaun berwarna aqua, tanpa lengan, ditambah high heels setinggi tujuh sentimeter, yang membuatnya ingin terjembab sepanjang waktu.

"Kyuhyun, kau mau berdansa denganku?"

Kyuhyun menatap namja di depannya. Terkejut karena Jongsuk, namja yang baru dia putuskan tiga bulan yang lalu, mengajaknya berdansa. "Mian, Jongsuk. Aku tidak bisa."

Jongsuk tidak menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. "Baiklah," ujarnya sambil berlalu pergi.

"Aku pasti tampak bodoh karena berdiri sendirian disini," gerutu Kyuhyun, karena masih belum melihat sosok Siwon.

Kyuhyun mundur hingga berada ke sudut ruangan, agar orang-orang disana tidak menyadari keberadaannya, lalu mengajaknya berdansa. Dia sudah dalam mood yang buruk sekarang dan tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Dia ingin pulang, tapi pulang dengan taksi atau bus atau kereta bawah tanah pada malam hari bukan keahliannya.

"Disini kau rupanya, Nona manis."

Kyuhyun mendelik Siwon. "Kemana saja kau, hah?!"

"Aku sempat berdansa dengan Tifanny sebentar."

"Kau meninggalkanku dengan alasan ingin ke toilet dan kau ternyata malah berdansa dengan yeoja itu?!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang ke toilet. Ketika ingin menghampirimu, tiba-tiba saja dia menghadang jalanku. Aku tidak mungkin menolak ajakannya, kan? Aku tidak ingin mempermalukannya."

Kyuhyun mendengus dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Terserah."

"So, kau mau berdansa denganku?" Siwon mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kyuhyun.

Dengan wajah cemberut, Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan Siwon. Mereka pun berjalan ke tengah aula, yang sudah di sulap menjadi tempat yang indah. Bergabung dengan para siswa lainnya.

Mereka bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu yang sedikit cepat. Sesekali Kyuhyun menginjak kaki Siwon dengan sengaja, membuat namja itu melotot tajam padanya.

"Itu balasan karena kau meninggalkanku sendiri," ujar Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Terima kasih," gerutu Siwon tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kyuhyun.

Lalu, lagupun berganti dengan musik slow, membuat mereka yang berdansa memperlambat gerakannya. Lampu aulapun sedikit redup membuat suasana semakin menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di leher Siwon dengan canggung. Bagaimanapun, dia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Siwon walaupun dia sudah berteman dengan namja itu sejak kecil. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, hingga Kyuhyun merasa, jika Siwon memajukan wajahnya sedikit lagi, bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Siwon yang sangat mempesona. Dia seperti terhipnotis hingga tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Dan yang dia sadari berikutnya adalah keberadaan bibir Siwon dibibirnya.

Kyuhyun memundurkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Dia menatap Siwon tidak percaya. Dia berciuman dengan...Siwon?

" _Our first kiss_ , eh?" kekeh Siwon.

***TBC***


	4. Chapter 4

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya yang tidak berhenti berkedip. Layar ponselnya menampilkan wajah Siwon yang tengah tertidur dengan kursi pesawat sebagai kasurnya. Saat itu mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Paris, tempat pernikahan Eunhyuk –sahabatnya dan Siwon, tahun lalu. Disaat dia belum berpacaran dengan Yonghwa.

Bahkan setelah dua bulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu, beberapa fans Yonghwa yang tidak menyukainya, masih saja menganggunya. Mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih karena sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yonghwa dalam berbagai bahasa melalui akun twitternya. Dia bahkan menonaktifkan pemberitahuan pada akun twitternya, sehingga ponselnya tidak berbunyi setiap detik. Sebagian fans yang mendukung hubungannya dengan Yonghwa terlihat kecewa atas kandasnya hubungan mereka. Ya, selalu ada pro dan kontra.

"Kau tidak mau mengangkat telepon dari kekasihmu itu?" tegur Donghae. Meskipun matanya menatap televisi, dia tetap menyadari ponsel adiknya tak henti-hentinya berkedip.

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Siwon bukan kekasihku."

"Lalu kenapa kau betah sekali bermalam di tempatnya, bahkan pakaianmu pun ada disana?" sambar Donghae cepat. Bagaimanapun dia terlihat tidak peduli, dia sangat memperhatikan adiknya semata wayang itu. "Kau berpacaran dengan namja lain, lalu malamnya kau _tidur_ dengan Siwon. Kau tidak semurah itu kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendelik, dengan cepat dia melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke kepala Donghae, hingga kakaknya yang berusia dua tahun di atasnya itu menjerit kesakitan. "Aku tidak tidur dengan Siwon," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menekankan kata tidur. "Kenapa saat seorang namja dan yeoja tidur bersama dalam satu ruangan pada malam hari semua orang menganggap mereka berhubungan seks?!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah memang begitu?" Donghae mengangkat bahu. "Aku selalu tidur dengan Sandara setiap aku main ke apartemennya, walaupun siang hari."

Kyuhyun sukses tidak dapat mengatupkan mulutnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis. "Otak oppa ternyata jauh lebih kotor dari Siwon. Dan tidak. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata menjijikkan itu lagi. Kalau oppa mau tidur dengan Sandara eonni atau yeoja manapun, jangan katakan padaku!"

Donghae terkekeh. "Aku kagum pada pertahanan diri Siwon," gumamnya. "Aku yakin Siwon tidak punya kelainan. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyerangmu padahal kalian tidur di ranjang yang sama? Apa imannya benar-benar kuat? Atau kau tidak menggoda sama sekali?" Donghae memperhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah, lalu berdecak. "Kau cukup mengundang, kurasa."

Kyuhyun meringsek maju, dan langsung mencekik Donghae sekuat tenaga. Kakaknya itu melotot karena mendapat serangan seperti itu, namun dalam sekejap, Donghae berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Astaga!" Donghae mengusap lehernya sambil menatap Kyuhyun pura-pura ketakutan. "Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa Siwon tidak menyerangmu. Kau sangat menakutkan," ujarnya.

"Kami berteman dan Siwon tidak mungkin menyentuhku, oppa tahu?!" sembur Kyuhyun.

Donghae menyeringai. "Bukankah ciuman pertamamu dengan Siwon? Begitu juga sebaliknya, kan? Kau ciuman pertamanya?"

Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi dari ruang duduk hotel itu, lalu masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa ponselnya. Dia bisa saja melempar Donghae dari jendela kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap, kalau dia berada disana lebih lama lagi. Dia menatap ponselnya yang kembali berkedip. Kali ini sebuah pesan masuk.

 **From : Siwon**

 **Hei, Bodoh! Kau kemana saja? Seminggu tanpa kabar, dan ketika aku mengunjungi rumahmu, Cho Ahjussi bilang kau sedang ke Canada. Bersama Donghae. Benar?**

 **Ps. Angkat teleponku, sialan!**

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. "Bahkan dia masih sempat mengumpatku? Dasar namja otak mesum—" Kyuhyun menghentikan gerutuannya ketika layar ponselnya kembali dipenuhi oleh wajah Siwon. "Kau yang Sialan, otak Mesum!" sembur Kyuhyun begitu menggeser tanda hijau di layar ponselnya.

Siwon tertawa keras. "Ah, akhirnya aku mendengar suara menyebalkanmu juga," ujarnya.

"Kau sedang banyak uang sampai melakukan panggilan internasional ini?"

"Tidak usah menanyaiku! Hanya aku yang boleh bertanya disini."

Kyuhyun kembali mendengus.

"Benar kau sedang di Canada?"

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun pendek.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Aku menemani Donghae oppa. Aku asistennya sementara waktu karena asistennya sedang sakit."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau kau ingin kesana?" tuntut Siwon.

"Ah, benar," desah Kyuhyun. "Menurutmu kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Baiklah, sekarang aku ganti pertanyaan. Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu tentang keberadaanku? Memangnya kita punya hubungan seserius itu? Bukankah kau juga tidak mengatakan keberadaanmu dengan jujur?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Minggu lalu, jam delapan malam. Kau bilang kau sedang di Cafe di depan apartemenmu, kan?"

"Ya, memang. Lalu kenapa?"

"Jadi menurutmu, siapa yang kulihat di kelap Blue Squirell? Dengan yeoja penggoda yang nyaris menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tajam. "Aku yakin mataku baik-baik saja."

Tidak ada balasan dari seberang sana.

"Sudahlah. Aku harus tidur sekarang. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku harus ke bandara."

"Tunggu!" cegat Siwon.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Jadi, kau cemburu?" tanya Siwon, dengan suara sok polosnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus keras-keras. "Aku cemburu? Kau sudah sinting? Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Aku tidak peduli kau dengan yeoja yang telanjangpun disana. Yang aku tidak suka adalah, kau tidak jujur. Mengerti? Dan simpan seringaimu, Tuan Mesum! Aku tahu kau melakukannya!"

Siwon terkekeh. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berpikir macam-macam, kalau aku bilang aku sedang disana, karena— Tunggu." Siwon berhenti bicara. "Kau melihatku disana? Berarti kau juga disana?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jemu. "Kalau aku tidak disana, menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau disana, bodoh?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Dan, ah, pantas saja kau tidak membalas pesanku! Kau juga tidak jujur Nona Kyuhyun."

"Aku punya urusanku sendiri, dan tidak. Aku tidak berbohong. Lalu kenapa aku harus mengatakan dimana aku berada padamu? Aku kan sedang kesal padamu!" Kyuhyun cemberut. "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur!"

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun menguap lebar sambil keluar dari pesawat. Disampingnya, Donghae tidak kalah mengantuk. Mereka sudah datang pagi-pagi sekali ke bandara, di tengah dinginnya musim dingin. Lalu tiba-tiba saja pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi di tunda penerbangannya karena cuaca.

"Padahal aku yakin cuaca baik-baik saja," sungut Kyuhyun, dengan sangat malas menyeret kopernya. "Kita pulang naik taksi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa tidak." Donghae mengulum senyum.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke depan, dan saat itu dia langsung menganga shock. Sampai-sampai dia berhenti melangkah.

Bagaimana tidak, Siwon berdiri beberapa meter di depannya, dengan mantel musim dingin berwarna hitam, syal abu-abu serta jeans hitam, terlihat segar padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Jam yang seharusnya digunakan orang-orang untuk bermalas-masalan dirumah mengingat saat ini hari Sabtu di tambah lagi udara benar-benar menggigit.

Namja itu memegang karton ukuran sedang pada tangan kirinya dengan tulisan, 'Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun', sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang boneka beruang putih besar dan di pelukan beruang itu ada sebatang cokelat. Donghae oppa pasti berpikir kalau aku dan Siwon benar-benar berpacaran, gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sebelum semakin banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, Kyuhyun melangkah maju, nyaris berlari dan segera merebut karton dengan tulisan permintaan maaf itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Minta maaf." Siwon menyeringai lebar.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. "Memangnya kau melakukan apa sampai minta maaf dengan cara seperti ini?"

"Tadi malam, kau bilang kau kesal, kan?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menahan umpatannya agar tidak terlontar. Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya mendengus keras, hingga uap keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau bisa minta maaf dengan cara yang lebih normal," gerutu Kyuhyun. "Aku akan membunuhmu lain kali, kalau kau meminta maaf dengan cara seperti ini." Kyuhyun menggelinjang karena angin kembali berhembus. Dia bisa mati kedinginan kalau tidak pergi dari daerah terbuka seperti saat ini sekarang juga.

Dengan cepat, Siwon melepas mantelnya, dan menyampirkannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun, sehingga menyisakan sweater putihnya yang tidak begitu tebal. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun melotot, siap melontarkan omelennya, namun Siwon lebih cepat, "Tidak usah membantah! Kau mau mati kedinginan? Sudah, ayo ikut aku!"

Kyuhyun duduk di samping kemudi sementara Siwon memasukkan kopernya ke bagasi dibantu Donghae. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua masuk. Donghae langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran jok mobil dan memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun mendengus melihatnya.

"Tidak usah mencibirku, Kyu," desis Donghae. "Aku akan muntah kalau masih melihat kalian bermesraan di depan mataku. Jadi lebih baik aku menutup mata rapat-rapat," ujarnya tanpa membuka mata sama sekali.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Siapa yang bermesraan, hah?!"

"Tentu saja kita, menurutmu siapa lagi?" sambar Siwon sambil membelokkan mobilnya menuju jalan raya.

"Tutup saja mulutmu, Sialan!"

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun memasukkan potongan omelet yang sudah dia oleskan pada saus sambal ke dalam mulutnya sambil membuka akun twitternya. Dia mengabaikan mention, dan beralih pada TimeLine. Dia melihat TimeLine-nya penuh dengan keluhan akan badai yang akan terjadi nanti malam. Lalu matanya menangkap sebuah akun yang me-retweet sebuah tweet dari akun resmi portal internet. Dia akan mengabaikannya kalau namanya dan akun twitternya tidak di tag pada tweet tersebut.

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menekan link yang tertera pada akun tersebut. Dan begitu link tersebut terbuka, Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memotong omeletnya lagi.

"Ini apa-apaan—" Kyuhyun membaca artikel itu baik-baik, dan langsung mengumpat setelahnya.

 **Putus dari Jung Yonghwa, Cho Kyuhyun punya kekasih baru?**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, mantan kekasih Jung Yonghwa sekaligus putri kedua dari CNC Group terlihat bersama seorang namja misterius di bandara tadi pagi, Sabtu (7/2). Kyuhyun, yang baru pulang dari Canada bersama kakaknya, Donghae di jemput oleh namja misterius ini. Namja itu membawakan sebuah boneka beruang serta sebuah karton yang berisi permintaan maaf pada Kyuhyun. Tampaknya hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik. Belum ada penjelasan tentang hal ini oleh Kyuhyun sendiri.**

 **Berita terkait:**

 **Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yonghwa demi namja lain?**

 **Siapa namja yang menjemput Kyuhyun?**

 **Kebaikan Yonghwa dibalas dengan perselingkuhan dari pihak Kyuhyun?**

"Memangnya aku ini selebriti?!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam ponselnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan foto-foto yang menyertai artikel tersebut. Foto pertama di ambil dari samping, menunjukkan Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut dan wajah Siwon terlihat kabur, namun jelas terlihat kalau Siwon sedang memegang boneka dan karton. Lalu di foto kedua, tampaknya diambil dari belakang Kyuhyun sehingga tulisan 'Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun' terlihat jelas. Lagi-lagi wajah Siwon masih buram. Dan di foto ketiga, adalah ketika Siwon menyampirkan mantelnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersadar ketika ponsel di tangannya bergetar. Nama Yonghwa muncul disana. "Astaga! Kenapa dia kembali menghubungiku?" sungut Kyuhyun. Dia membiarkannya, hingga akhirnya getaran ponselnnya berhenti. Lima detik kemudian, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini Siwon. "Hei, Brengsek! Sudah puas melihat berita tentangku muncul di internet?!"

Siwon tertawa keras. "Kau sudah tahu ya? Aku baru ingin memberitahumu."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Cih!"

"Jadi, aku adalah namja misterius Kyuhyun?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Choi Siwon!" seru Kyuhyun. Bahkan suaranya menggema di rumahnya sendiri. Rumahnya memeng sedang kosong. Donghae pergi keluar, bertemu teman-temannya. Dan tentu saja Ayah dan Ibunya pergi berdua, layaknya remaja yang masih kasmaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang menutupnya? Dengan...bibirmu?" Siwon kembali tertawa di ujung sana, dan langsung mematikan teleponnya sepihak.

"Dasar namja mesum!"

***TBC***


	5. Chapter 5

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

" _Tidak. Hubunganku dan Kyuhyun berakhir dengan baik-baik." Yonghwa menatap ke salah seorang reporter yang bertanya namun tidak terekam kamera, lalu berkata, "Kyuhyun tidak berselingkuh. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir selama dua bulan, dan aku rasa itu cukup baginya untuk mencari penggantiku."_

Kyuhyun mematikan televisi itu dengan remote, lalu membanting remote-nya ke meja di hadapannya. "Kau mau mencari perhatian orang-orang seolah-olah kau yang terluka di situasi ini?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya terkekeh. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Tidak usah berpacaran dengan artis?"

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Kami sudah putus. Dua bulan. Lalu kenapa para wartawan itu masih saja menguntitku? Aku bukan selebriti. Memangnya berpacaran dengan artis membuatmu juga menjadi selebriti? Tidak, kan?"

"Kebanyakan memang begitu."

"Si Brengsek itu bukan membelaku, tapi malah membuatku terlihat semakin buruk," sungut Kyuhyun. "Dia bilang, dua bulan cukup bagiku untuk mencari penggantinya. Sedangkan dia tidak terlihat dengan siapapun. Dia hanya tidak mengatakan aku berselingkuh secara terang-terangan."

Donghae mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun penuh sayang. "Mungkin memang supaya publik menaruh perhatian padanya. Bukankah valentine nanti film terbarunya akan keluar? Last Hope? Aku tidak ingat judulnya."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Last Hope? Aku sih berharap tidak ada yang menonton filmnya itu," gerutunya. "Apa komentar appa soal ini?"

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya appa bisa apalagi? Ini kan masalahmu dengan Yonghwa."

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Ini semua gara-gara Siwon. Kalau saja dia tidak muncul di bandara dengan cara memalukan seperti itu, aku pasti tidak muncul lagi di berita manapun!"

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika ada yang memeluk bahunya dari belakang. Begitu kuat hingga dia tidak bisa menoleh untuk melihat pelakunya. Tapi, rasanya dia sudah tahu tanpa repot-repot menoleh.

"Baby, apa yang kulakukan di bandara kemarin itu hal romantis, kenapa kau malah menyebutnya memalukan?"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Siwon. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadari kedatangan namja mesum ini? "Siapa yang kau sebut baby, namja mesum?!"

Siwon meluncurkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Kyuhyun, hingga yeoja itu menjerit kesal. Sementara Donghae yang melihat mereka berdua malah tertawa. "Tentu saja kau. Memangnya siapa lagi?" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, dan detik itu juga sebuah pukulan bersarang di kepalanya. Hingga dia merasa kepalanya berdenyut untuk sesaat. Pukulan Kyuhyun memang yang terbaik.

"Aku akan memasang masker permanen pada bibirmu!" ketus Kyuhyun.

Siwon tertawa, lalu memutari sofa, dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun. "Untukmu." Siwon menyerahkan sekotak pizza ukuran sedang di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku tidak menerima sogokan," ujarnya tak acuh. "Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak tahu, malam ini ada badai?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Makanya aku kesini. Kau pikir menyenangkan melewati badai sendirian di apartemen?"

"Tidak usah berlebihan. Sudah lima tahun jaejoong ahjumma dan Yunho Ahjussi pindah ke Jepang, dan sejak itu kau selalu melewati badai sendirian," ujar Kyuhyun nyaris menggerutu. "Yak!" seru Kyuhyun ketika Donghae menyambar kotak Pizza yang di letakkan Siwon di atas pangkuannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak menerima sogokan? Jadi lebih baik aku habiskan, benar?" ucap Donghae dengan wajah sok polosnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik, namun tidak berkata apa-apa ketika kakaknya itu membawa kotak Pizza tersebut ke arah ruang makan. "Kau demam?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun.

"Sedikit tidak enak badan," aku Siwon dan memperbaiki posisi kepalanya pada pundak Kyuhyun, mencari posisi nyaman.

"Sana, cari kamar! Lalu tidur!"

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mendelik Kyuhyun. "Hei, kau pikir rumahmu ini hotel?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Setidaknya rumahku punya kamar yang lebih dari satu. Tidak seperti apartemen seseorang."

Siwon menyeringai. "Kalaupun apartemenku punya kamar lebih, bukankah kau lebih suka tidur denganku?"

"Yak, Choi! Jangan lari!" seru Kyuhyun begitu Siwon berlari menjauhinya.

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri melintasi lobi kantor Siwon. Dia tersenyum sopan pada Yoona, sang resepsionis, dan berbelok ke arah kanan, menuju lift yang akan mengantarnya ke ruangan Siwon di lantai 25. Dia sudah sangat sering berlalu-lalang di kantor milik Siwon, hingga beberapa orang disana mengenalnya. Sehingga dia tidak perlu memberitahukan kedatangannya pada resepsionis, atau bahkan membuat janji dengan sekretaris namja itu.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun mengumbar senyum sopannya untuk security yang menjaga lantai khusus ruangan Siwon tersebut. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya, dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat meja sekretaris pribadi Siwon kosong. Yang kemungkinan, yeoja yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu sedang berada di ruangan Siwon.

Tanpa repot-repot mengetuk, Kyuhyun langsung mendorong pintu yang berkaca buram itu dalam sekali sentakan. Hingga membuat kedua orang yang ada di ruangan itu sama-sama menoleh ke arahnya. Terkejut.

Seringai Kyuhyun langsung lenyap begitu apa yang tersaji di depan matanya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya sama sekali.

"Pastikan file itu sudah di tangan Manajer Keuangan setelah jam makan siang usai."

Sekretaris Siwon yang bernama Tifanny Hwang itu mengangguk, lalu bangkit dari kursinya. "Permisi, Choi sajangnim." Lalu dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang teduh. "Permisi, nona Cho."

Kyuhyun bergerak maju setelah pintu di belakangnya tertutup. Kyuhyun berdiri disamping Siwon, menatap namja itu dengan sinis, sebelum akhirnya bersandar pada meja kerja Siwon yang sangat jauh dari kata berantakan.

"Aku selalu berharap menemukanmu dan Tifanny sedang berciuman di ruangan ini. Seperti bos-bos besar lainnya," ujar Kyuhyun. "Bahkan mereka sampai tidur dengan sekretarisnya sendiri."

Siwon tertawa keras. "Kau terlalu sering membaca novel roman, kau tahu? Dasar bodoh!"

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Hei, tidak usah sok suci! Aku tahu pikiran mesummu itu, Siwon," ujarnya. "Tifanny punya tubuh yang menggoda, dan bibirnya juga sensual. Kau tidak mungkin melewatkannya, bukan?"

Siwon kembali tertawa. Kali ini tawanya lebih lama, hingga ia merasa sampai sakit perut. "Aku tidak memperhatikannya. Yang aku tahu, dia punya kinerja yang bagus." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil. "Atau kau sudah punya kelainan? Mulai tertarik dengan sesama jenis?"

Kyuhyun melotot kesal. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mengambil sebuah map dari tumpukan rapi di meja, lalu memukulkannya ke kepala Siwon. "Aku masih normal, Sialan!"

Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau tidak tergoda," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan kening. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak pernah mendapati kalian berciuman?"

"Kalau kau memergoki kami, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon sambil terkekeh. "Mencakar wajah Sekretarisku itu sampai tidak berbentuk?"

Kyuhyun kembali memukul kepala Siwon. "Kenapa aku harus mencakar wajah Tifanny, hah?!"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya. "Lagi pula, aku tidak mencium yeoja sembarangan."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Tidak mencium yeoja sembarangan, katamu?"

Siwon mengangguk patuh bak anak sekolah.

"Cih, kau bahkan selalu menciumku sembarangan!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya. "Ayo makan siang," ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika tidak mendengar pergerakan dari belakangnya, dia menoleh. Dan dia langsung terkejut karena Siwon sudah berdiri di belakangnya, benar-benar sangat dekat hingga dia mundur selangkah. "Astaga! Kau berjalan atau terbang, hah? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar langkahmu?!"

Siwon mengangkat bahu.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu berbalik untuk menggapai gagang pintu, namun tangannya di cekal dari belakang. Siwon. Dengan malas, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Cup!

"Aku belum menciummu hari ini," ujar Siwon sambil menyeringai, lalu segera keluar dari ruangannya sambil berlari.

"Yak, Kuda mesum! Kau mau mati di tanganku, hah?!" teriak Kyuhyun keras. Hingga security dan Sekretaris Siwon menatapnya kaget. Bercampur waspada.

Astaga! Aku tidak mungkin benar-benar membunuh namja itu! Memangnya mereka pikir aku siapa? Batin Kyuhyun gemas.

oOoOoOoOo

"Kau semakin pucat dari tadi pagi," ujar Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan Skin Roll ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya dengan semangat.

Saat itu dia dan Siwon sedang berada di Restoran Jepang. Tempat makan favorit mereka berdua untuk makan siang. Selain tidak begitu dekat dengan keramaian lalu lintas, tempat tersebut juga nyaman.

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon sambil mengambil ponselnya, berkaca disana. "Rasanya aku akan terserang flu. Tenggorokanku mulai gatal-gatal."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Karena kau tidak mendengarkanku tadi malam. Harusnya kau tidur cepat, bukannya tidur larut karena bermain catur dengan Donghae oppa." Kyuhyun menyesap green tea-nya perlahan. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa bagusnya permainan itu."

Siwon terkekeh kecil, lalu mengambil potongan salmon terakhir di piringnya. "Hanya perasaanku, atau kedua yeoja yang diseberang kita selalu menoleh setiap tiga menit ke arah kita?"

"Tidak. Mereka memang menatap kita," desis Kyuhyun. "Fans Yonghwa, tebakanku. Mau bertaruh?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Sebaiknya nanti kau pulang lebih awal, lalu tidur," perintah Kyuhyun. "Kau lihat laporan cuaca? Sore nanti salju akan turun dan udara akan semakin dingin."

"Baik, Umma."

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Yak! Aku bisa menarik lidahmu sekarang kalau kau masih memanggilku umma! Kau... sial!"

"Hei Kyu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon panik ketika Kyuhyun bangkit dari bangkunya.

Kyuhyun berderap cepat, dan berdiri di samping yeoja yang baru saja mengambil gambarnya. Secara diam-diam, tapi sayang sekali ketahuan. Dengan santai, Kyuhyun duduk di kursi kosong di antara kedua remaja itu. "Annyeong," sapanya dengan seringai menakutkan. "Aku memang Kyuhyun. Mantan kekasih idola kalian. Jadi kalian tidak perlu menoleh ke arahku setiap tiga menit lagi. Arraseo?"

Kedua yeoja itu mengangguk cepat.

Siwon tersenyum minta maaf pada yeoja remaja itu, berusaha menarik Kyuhyun menjauh, namun Kyuhyun tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kyuhyun, jika dia benar-benar merasa tersinggung, dia bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan.

"Nah, kenalkan. Dia temanku. Kami berteman sejak kecil," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan kontak mata dengan kedua yeoja itu. "Dia juga namja yang menjemputku di bandara dua hari yang lalu."

"Kyu, ayo pergi," desis Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh Siwon tutup mulut. "Tolong hapus foto yang baru saja kalian ambil. Kalau foto tadi tersebar di internet, aku akan mencari kalian," ujar Kyuhyun tajam. Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada kedua yeoja itu. Terserah kalau nanti mereka mengutuknya habis-habisan. Lagipula, dia tidak hidup dari caci maki kedua yeoja remaja itu. "Aku tidak peduli kalian mau mencaci makiku di internet. Selama foto tadi tidak tersebar, kalian aman."

"Kyu, kau mengancam anak-anak!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Jinjja? Kalau mereka melapor pada polisi, memangnya aku tidak bisa?"

Siwon menggeleng pasrah melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Aku heran, padahal aku bukan selebriti sama sekali. Tapi kenapa wajahku selalu muncul di televisi? Apa kalian tidak bosan?"

Kedua yeoja itu menggeleng.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku bahkan sampai muak melihat wajahku disana," ujarnya. Dia pun bangkit, menampilkan senyum terbaiknya pada kedua remaja itu. "Baiklah. Aku harus pergi. Jangan lupa kata-kataku tadi. Annyeong!"

"Kau sudah tidak waras?" seru Siwon ketika berjalan di parkiran, menuju mobil Siwon. "Apa gunanya kau mengancam anak-anak seperti tadi? Kau pikir mereka akan menghapus fotonya?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Siwon yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Setidaknya aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak menghajar mereka saat itu juga," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi. Membuat sepasang kekasih yang berjalan melewati mereka menatap Kyuhyun waspada. "Apa yang kalian lihat?!" bentak Kyuhyun langsung.

Siwon mendorong kepala Kyuhyun karena gemas. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini, hah? Kau sedang datang bulan?"

"Salah satunya," gumam Kyuhyun. Lalu dia mulai mengomel, "Aku tidak suka mereka mengambil fotoku, lalu mereka menyebarnya di internet, dan tidak sampai satu jam kemudian, wartawan akan mengejarku. Aku ini bukan selebriti, kan? Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan pada mereka padahal kau tahu, aku sudah kesal sejak awal? Aku tidak mau menderita penyakit jantung karena menahan emosi yang ingin ku lontarkan!"

Siwon mengerti. Yeoja di depannya ini hanya terguncang. Hidup selama 23 tahun dengan aman, jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kamera, blizt, pertanyaan wartawan, pasti sangat tidak menyenangkan ketika tiba-tiba saja wajahnya muncul di setiap acara gosip di semua stasiun televisi, di kejar wartawan, dituduh berselingkuh, dan diumpat oleh orang-orang yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya.

Siwon melangkah maju, dan menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mengusap rambut Kyuhyun yang tergerai dengan gerakan teratur. Kyuhyun terdengar beberapa kali menghembuskan napas berat.

"Keadaan ini membuatku tertekan, Siwon."

"Siapapun yang berada di posisimu pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama," hibur Siwon.

"Entah kapan kekacauan ini benar-benar akan berakhir," gumam Kyuhyun lemas.

"Suatu hari nanti," ujar Siwon. "Semua kekacauan ini akan berakhir."

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon sekuat tenaga hingga namja itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau benar-benar tidak membantu sama sekali," sungutnya, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Siwon.

"Baby, tunggu aku!"

***TBC***

Saengil chukka hamnida

Saengil chukka hamnida

Saranghaneun uri Siwonnie

Saengil chukke hamnida ^_^ #prok #prok#prok #tebarcoffeti

#keephealthy #comebacksoon #missyou


	6. Chapter 6

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

Kyuhyun berjalan menaiki tangga sambil menguap lebar. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tapi dia sudah mengantuk. Donghae masih betah berada di ruang duduk, menonton DVD yang tadi siang di belinya. Cuaca dingin sepertinya memang membuat seseorang mudah mengantuk.

Mendesah, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang berada di sisi kanan ranjangnya. Tirai jendelanya belum tertutup, dan dia tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu. Dia terkadang membayangkan jika tirai itu terbuka, seseorang akan menampakkan wujudnya yang jauh dari kata menarik. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan pada malam yang dingin ini.

Salju kembali turun, masih dalam batas normal. Setidaknya jalanan belum sepenuhnya tertutupi membuktikan bahwa salju itu belum turun terlalu lama. Kyuhyun segera bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya setelah menutup tirai jendela tersebut. Dan dia nyaris saja tertidur ketika mendengar ponselnya di atas nakas bergetar keras.

Kyuhyun berdecak ketika melihat foto Siwon memenuhi layar ponselnya. "Apalagi sekarang? For your information, Mr. Choi, di rumahku sudah pukul 11, jadi berhenti menggangguku! Kau mengerti?" omel Kyuhyun langsung.

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun merasakan kantuknya langsung menguap entah kemana. Dia segara merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dan selimutnya langsung teronggok di sekitar pinggangnya. Mengabaikan lengannya yang kedinginan. "Siwon? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" sembur Kyuhyun panik. Suara Siwon yang serak berhasil membuatnya cemas.

"Kyu," erang Siwon.

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya putus asa. "Kau sedang dimana?"

"Tentu saja di tempat tidur! Menurutmu aku bisa kemana lagi dengan kepala sepusing ini?" gerutu Siwon.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Berusaha membuat dirinya tidak panik. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, oke? Jangan turun dari ranjangmu! Sedikitpun, kau mengerti? Aku akan segera kesana! Ingat, jangan kemana-mana!"

Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilan Siwon secara sepihak. Dia pun berlari menuju lemari, menyambar sembarang mantelnya dan segara meninggalkan kamar. Dia menuruni dua anak tangga sekaligus, dan tiba di ujung tangga dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae ketika melihat Kyuhyun berlari melintasi ruangan sambil memakai mantelnya.

"Apartemen," jawab Kyuhyun pendek.

Kyuhyun menyambar kunci mobilnya, dan kembali berlari menuju pintu depan. Tepat begitu pintu di belakangnya tertutup, Kyuhyun tertegun di tempatnya. Salju turun dengan deras, hingga jalanan mulai tertutupi meskipun masih bisa di lalui kendaraan.

"Shit! Apa salju sialan ini tidak bisa turun besok saja?!"

"Hei, yeoja kecil! Kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun terlonjak, lalu memutar tubuhnya ke sumber suara. "Hae oppa, aku sudah 23 tahun. Berhenti memanggilku yeoja kecil!"

"Baiklah Kyu," putus Donghae. "Kalau-kalau kau lupa, sekarang sudah pukul 11, dan salju sedang turun! Apa yang kau kejar ke apartemen Siwon, hah? Dia membawa yeoja lain kesana?"

"Aku akan membunuh yeoja manapun yang berani menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen itu," gumam Kyuhyun penuh tekad. Lalu dia berkata, "Siwon sakit, aku harus menemuinya."

Donghae berdecak. "Kalau dia sakit, harusnya dia menelepon ambulans. Kau bukan dokter, kan?"

"Katakan pada umma dan appa, aku menginap di tempat Siwon."

"Memangnya kau mau menginap dimana lagi, kalau bukan di tempatnya?"

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Tutup saja mulut oppa," ketus Kyuhyun. "Dah! Aku pergi!"

oOoOoOoOo

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu supaya tidak tidur larut malam," sungut Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan kompresan di atas kening Siwon. "Aku juga menyuruhmu pulang cepat tadi siang."

"Berhenti mengomel," protes Siwon dengan suara serak, dan tak lama kemudian disusul oleh batuk keringnya.

"Setidaknya demammu tidak terlalu tinggi."

Begitu tiba di apartemen Siwon, Kyuhyun baru merasakan kepanikannya menguap karena mendapati Siwon memang tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempat tidurnya. Entah namja itu memang mematuhi perintahnya, atau mungkin karena sudah tidak sanggup bergerak kemana-mana lagi.

Setelah memaksa Siwon menghabiskan setangkup roti yang di susul dengan obat flu, Kyuhyun mengompres kening Siwon. Namja itu hanya terserang flu. Karena cuaca yang dingin, ditambah lagi daya tahan tubuhnya tidak begitu bagus disebabkan bekerja terlalu keras.

"Sebaiknya besok kau tidak usah bekerja," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kompresan di kening Siwon yang mulai mengering. Dia kembali membasahinya dengan air hangat dan meletakkannya kembali di kening namja itu. "Aku akan menghubungi Tifanny besok pagi."

"Banyak berkas yang harus aku urus besok. Lagipula, besok siang aku ada meeting penting."

"Tidak ada kata kantor untuk besok."

Siwon mendelik. "Kau mau membuat perusahaan rugi?!"

"Baiklah," putus Kyuhyun. "Hanya meeting. Setelah itu kau harus pulang. Aku akan ikut denganmu ke kantor, dan menunggumu di depan ruang rapat. Mengerti?"

"Kau pikir aku ini bocah lima tahun yang baru masuk taman kanak-kanak?!" protes Siwon dengan suara keras. "Kau..." Siwon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena dia kembali terbatuk-batuk.

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas setelah memberikan segelas air pada Siwon. "Jadilah anak manis yang tidak suka berteriak-teriak. Oke?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tajam, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia meletakkan gelasnya di atas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia pun membelakangi Kyuhyun, bagaikan anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Jaljayo Siwon," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Siwon. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika Siwon segera menepis tangannya.

Kyuhyun pun menghempaskan dirinya di sofa empuk yang ada di hadapan ranjang Siwon, setelah memasukkan sebuah kaset film laga pada DVD milik namja itu. Dia mengecilkan volumenya seminimal mungkin yang bisa di dengarnya, namun tidak menganggu tidur Siwon.

Ketika film itu mulai diputar, Kyuhyun merasakan matanya mulai mengantuk. Tapi dia berusaha menahan kantuknya. Karena dia tidak boleh tertidur. Setidaknya hingga beberapa jam kedepan. Dia harus memastikan bahwa demam Siwon tidak semakin parah, dan namja itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari ranjang.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuknya. Beberapa kali dia tertidur dalam keadaan duduk, dan terbangun ketika tubuhnya nyaris tumbang ke arah depan. Beberapa kali Siwon terbangun karena batuknya yang hebat, dan dia harus bolak-balik ke luar kamar untuk mengambilkan air. Dia juga sudah berhenti menonton film sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan menggantinya dengan channel televisi yang menanyangkan berita pagi dan ramalan cuaca untuk hari ini.

"Yah, itu bagus," gumam Kyuhyun mengantuk, ketika mendengar bahwa seharian nanti akan panas dan salju tidak akan turun.

Kyuhyun segera memutar kepalanya saat mendengar suara berisik di belakangnya. Matanya melotot ketika melihat Siwon berusaha turun dari ranjang sementara tubuhnya terbelit oleh selimut. Terdengar namja itu mengumpat kesal dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Astaga," gumam Siwon. "Siapa yang sedang sakit saat ini? Kenapa wajahmu sangat berantakan? Wajahku bahkan masih terlihat tampan."

Kyuhyun mendelik dan menatap cermin setinggi satu setengah meter di sisi kanannya. Dia mendesah putus asa karena wajahnya benar-benar menyeramkan. Matanya sayu, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya semakin memperburuk keadaannya, begitu pula dengan rambutnya yang kusut masai. "Tidak usah menghinaku," sungut Kyuhyun. "Setidaknya aku sudah menjagamu semalaman."

Siwon tersenyum. "Ah, kau benar." Siwon memajukan tubuhnya dan mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih karena sudah menjagaku, baby."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sengit. "Bersyukurlah karena saat ini kau sedang sakit," desis Kyuhyun ketika melihat Siwon sudah bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar mandi, hingga hanya menampakkan kepalanya. "Karena kalau tidak, aku akan memukul kepalamu dengan ini!" Kyuhyun mengangkat remote di tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Siwon menyeringai. "Itu pasti menyenangkan sekali." Detik selanjutnya, dia segara menutup pintu kamar mandinya sebelum sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan terjadi.

"Brengsek! Keluar kau dari sana, sekarang!" bentak Kyuhyun habis kesabaran sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi Siwon.

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya bahwa dia akan menunggu Siwon hingga selesai rapat. Tapi namja itu melarangnya menunggu di depan ruang tempat rapat berlangsung, hingga akhirnya dia mengungsi ke ruangan namja itu.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya hingga berbaring pada sofa empuk yangs sering di gunakan Siwon untuk berbicang dengan para managernya, atau tamu lainnya. Dia hampir saja tertidur, ketika teringat untuk membuka media sosialnya hingga portal internet. Tanpa sadar, dia tersenyum puas ketika tidak melihat satupun foto ataupun artikel tentang makan siangnya dan Siwon kemarin. Berarti, kedua remaja itu benar-benar takut pada ancamannya. Setidaknya dia bisa bersikap tak acuh pada makian yang mereka lontarkan.

Kyuhyun mendongak ketika pintu ruangan Siwon tiba-tiba terbuka. Dia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dan membalas senyum Tifanny dengan sangat bersahabat. Dia memang sangat menyukai Tifanny, ketika dia pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya di perusahaan ini.

"Kupikir kau butuh cokelat panas," ujar Tifanny sambil meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas di atas meja di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Gomawo eonni. Tapi aku lebih membutuhkan tidur, sebenarnya."

Tifanny tertawa mendengar lelucon Kyuhyun. "Aku benar-benar senang ketika akhirnya sajangnim tidak datang tadi pagi, dan hanya datang untuk rapat ini," kata Tifanny. "Wajahnya benar-benar pucat, dan dia terlihat kelelahan. Aku sudah putus asa untuk menyuruhnya mengambil libur dua atau tiga hari ketika jadwalnya tidak terlalu padat, dan kau pasti tahu jawabannya."

"Yah, dia memang keras kepala sekali," aku Kyuhyun. "Eonni pasti bisa membayangkan wajah tidak setujunya ketika aku melarangnya datang ke kantor hari ini."

"Tapi, apa demamnya benar-benar sudah turun?" tanya Tifanny. "Kau tahu, lebih baik dia libur dua atau tiga hari untuk beristirahat, dari pada menghabiskan waktu seminggu untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sebelum kesini aku sudah memastikannya, meskipun batuknya belum berkurang. Mungkin sepulang dari sini aku harus menyeretnya ke dokter."

"Itu ide bagus." Tifanny tersenyum lebar. "Aku berpikir, kalau kau dan sajangnim punya hubungan yang serius, karena melihat kedekatan kalian, kalian berdua nyaris seperti orang yang sudah bertunangan atau semacamnya."

Kyuhyun tersendak minumannya. "Mwo?"

Tifanny mengangkat bahunya dengan anggun. "Tapi, ketika beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat kau mempublikasikan hubunganmu dengan Yonghwa, aku cukup terkejut."

Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. "Begitu ya?"

"Mungkin karena sajangnim tidak pernah membawa yeoja lain ke perusahaan ini, makanya aku berpikir kalau kalian berdua punya hubungan yang serius," kata Tifanny. "Ini hanya pendapatku saja, tapi kau lebih cocok dengan Choi sajangnim. Dibanding dengan Yonghwa, kau terlihat cocok dalam hal apapun dengan Siwon. Karena itulah, aku cukup senang ketika hubunganmu dan Yonghwa berakhir."

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Bingung harus berkomentar apa. Hingga akhirnya ketika dia akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya tentang yeoja lain yang tidak pernah dibawa Siwon ke perusahaan, pintu ruangan kembali terbuka.

Siwon mendesah kecewa melihat Kyuhyun. "Aku benar-benar berpikir kalau kau akan tidur di ruanganku."

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka. "Rapatmu sudah selesai?"

Siwon mengangguk. Dia terkejut ketika mendapati Tifanny ada di ruangannya. Duduk di samping Kyuhyun. "Wah, Tifanny." Dia menatap sekretarisnya itu dan Kyuhyun bergantian, sambil menyeringai. "Aku curiga, kalau kalian berdua sedang membicarakanku."

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. "Apa untungnya bagi kami membicarakanmu, hah?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus, dan menyesap cokelat panasnya.

Tifanny bangkit dari duduknya ketika Siwon memutuskan duduk di samping Kyuhyun, mengambil cangkir cokelat dari tangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba hingga Kyuhyun mendelik. Mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat lucu. "Aku permisi sajangnim, nona Cho."

"Nona Cho, katamu?" protes Kyuhyun.

Tifanny terkekeh. "Saat ini aku kembali menjadi sekretaris Mr. Choi."

Siwon ikut terkekeh. "Terserah apa katamu, Tifanny."

Tifanny menunduk singkat, dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau benar-benar rapat? Kenapa Tifanny eonni tidak ikut denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon menyesap cokelat panas milik Kyuhyun dan berdecak puas karena rasanya. "Tidak benar-benar rapat sebenarnya. Hanya menandatangani kontrak."

"Bukankah itu bisa di lakukan oleh orang lain?" sungut Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Ayo pulang!" ajaknya sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Ke dokter dulu, baru pulang."

"Aku sudah sembuh, kenapa lagi harus ke dokter?" Sedetik kemudian Siwon kembali batuk.

"Nah!" Kyuhyun berdecak senang. "Lebih baik aku membawamu ke dokter, sebelum kau menyebar virus itu padaku."

"Ya! Terserah! Lakukan saja semaumu, yeoja menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, dan langsung menggandeng lengan Siwon erat-erat. Tidak membiarkan namja itu kabur sedikitpun. "Dengan senang hati, namja mesum!"

Siwon mendelik ketika dia membuka pintu. "Aku tidak mesum! Aku namja normal, kau tahu?"

Senyum Tifanny langsung menyambut mereka begitu mereka keluar dari ruangan Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan ucapan Siwon, dan balas tersenyum pada Tifanny. "Hai, eonni!"

Siwon menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun, hingga yeoja itu menoleh padanya. "Tidak usah melotot padaku," ketus Siwon.

"Apalagi sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil bersidekap. Mereka bahkan masih berada di depan ruangan Siwon, dan Tifanny melihat mereka berdua dengan penuh minat. Astaga, dari sisi manakah yeoja itu melihat bahwa dia terlihat cocok dengan Siwon?

"Aku bukan namja mesum!"

"Jadi hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Semua orang juga tahu bahwa kau namja mesum!"

Siwon menggeleng tidak setuju. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur, karena aku hanya menciummu, bukannya namja dari negri antah brantah. Bukan begitu Tifanny?" Siwon menatap sekretarisnya minta dukungan.

Tifanny menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi kaget, namun dia tetap mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Perlukah namja itu mengatakannya di depan Tifanny? Dimana dia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya? "Aku mau pulang," desis Kyuhyun, dan segera berderap meninggalkan namja itu.

Siwon lebih cepat, dia menyambar tangan kanan Kyuhyun, dan menariknya kuat hingga yeoja itu berada dalam pelukannya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat pipi Kyuhyun merona. "Bukankah kau akan mengantarku ke dokter, Mrs. Choi?"

***TBC***


	7. Chapter 7

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

Tok! Tok!

"Ya?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari psp yang sedang ia mainkan ketika pintu kamarnya di ketuk. Namun dia tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ada Siwon di bawah, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya, Umma."

"Sayang, kau tahu dia sedang..."

Kyuhyun buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengumpat keras ketika kakinya terbelit selimut. Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk sampai ke pintu hingga dia bisa mengunci pintu kamarnya ketika pintu kamarnya tersebut terbuka lebar.

Siwon muncul di hadapannya dengan seringai lebar. Mrs. Cho—ibunya hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Kyuhyun menatap keduanya dengan cemberut, lalu detik selanjutnya dia segara memutar tubuhnya dan kembali menuju tempat tidurnya. Melanjutkan gamenya.

"Siwon, kau mau cokelat panas?"

Siwon memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis pada Mrs. Cho. "Jika Ahjumma tidak keberatan."

"Tentu tidak, Siwon." Mrs. Cho melirik putrinya yang terlihat tak acuh pada mereka berdua. "Nah, kusarankan agar kau hati-hati padanya," ujarnya sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya.

Siwon tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk. Begitu Mrs. Cho meninggalkan mereka, Siwon menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Mengabaikan Kyuhyun, Siwon duduk pada sofa baca milik Kyuhyun. Dan dia mengedarkan pandangan. Kamar Kyuhyun tidak banyak berubah semenjak terakhir dia melihatnya. Mungkin hampir setahun dia tidak memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Terakhir dia masuk ketika menjenguk Kyuhyun karena yeoja itu demam, dan tidak mau di rawat di rumah sakit.

Satu sisi dinding kamar Kyuhyun di isi dengan meja bacanya, dan ada seperangkat komputer yang sudah jarang di gunakan semenjak Laptop mulai bertebaran. Di samping meja itu berdiri sebuah rak setinggi satu meter dan di penuhi oleh koleksi kaset games dan novel yeoja itu. Meskipun penuh barang, jangan harap kau bisa menemukan debu disana. Bahkan setitik pun. Kyuhyun benar-benar merawat koleksinya dengan baik. Disamping rak itu, ada lemari kaca yang isinya adalah tas dengan berbagai model maupun warna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersentak, dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Mwo?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dia bersidekap sebelum berkata, "Bukankah kau dengar? Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, Tuan Choi Yang Terhormat."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu," balas Siwon dengan wajah pura-pura terluka.

Kyuhyun berdesis dan memukul kepala Siwon dengan psp yang sedang di mainkannya. "Aku sedang serius!"

Siwon terkekeh dan ketika itulah Mrs. Cho masuk sambil membawa dua mug cokelat panas. Dia menatap putrinya itu dengan tatapan memperingatkan. "Kyuhyun, berhentilah bersikap kasar! Kau mau melajang seumur hidupmu karena sifat bar-barmu itu?!"

Kyuhyun menatap Mrs. Cho tak percaya. "Umma?"

"Bagaimana kalau tidak ada namja diluar sana yang mau denganmu, hah?! Kau bisa apa?!"

Kyuhyun semakin melongo. "Umma! Kau bicara apa?"

Siwon mengangkat tangan kanannya, meminta perhatian. "Ahjumma, kalau tidak ada namja diluar sana yang mau dengan Kyuhyun, aku rasa aku bersedia."

Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah Siwon. Dia melotot pada namja itu. "Bisa tidak kau tutup mulut besarmu itu sedetik saja?!"

Mrs. Cho meletakkan nampan yang di bawanya ke atas meja, dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat di puncak kepalanya putrinya itu. "Jaga ucapanmu, Cho Kyuhyun!" lalu dia beralih pada Siwon, "Siwon, dengar. Jangan terlalu lemah dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau dia mengatakan hal-hal kasar padamu, kau bisa memukul kepalanya atau melakukan apapun asal dia menutup mulutnya itu! Mengerti?"

Siwon tertawa kecil karena Mrs. Cho berpihak padanya. "Tentu saja, ahjumma. Aku akan melakukan _'apapun'_ untuk menutup mulutnya. Ahjumma tidak perlu cemas."

"Bagus." Mrs. Cho menepuk pundak Siwon penuh sayang.

"Astaga, Umma! Kenapa umma berpihak padanya, hah? Umma lupa, aku ini putrimu!" seru Kyuhyun dramatis.

Mrs. Cho berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. "Kau bahkan akan 24 tahun musim dingin nanti, tapi kau masih kekanakan."

"Aku tidak kekanakan," bantah Kyuhyun.

"ya, kau yeoja yang kekanakan dan bermulut kasar!" Mrs. Cho segera meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun sebelum semuanya bertambah kacau. Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa menyulitkan semua orang kalau dia mau.

Kyuhyun mendengus keras-keras. Dia mengipasi wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. Seolah-olah keringat sedang menumpuk di wajahnya karena percakapannya dan Mrs. Cho barusan.

"Ah, ini benar-benar nikmat," decak Siwon. "Kyu, kau harus mencobanya."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sejenak, lalu berteriak keras. "Aaaaaakh!"

Siwon terlonjak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Dia mengambil bantal sofa di dekatnya dan melemparnya tepat mengenai kepala Kyuhyun, membuat yeoja itu terdiam. "Kau mau membuatku tuli?"

Kyuhyun mendengus keras, lalu menatap Siwon dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kau mau mati?!" bentaknya sambil balik melempar bantal sofa pada Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh. "Ahjumma bilang, aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk menutup mulutmu itu. _Apapun._ "

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "Simpan seringaimu, Sialan! Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan hal kotor dengan otak mesummu itu!"

Siwon semakin tertawa. "Kau mengerti diriku dengan baik, Kyu. Kau pasti tahu kan, dengan apa aku akan menutup mulutmu? Jadi berhenti mengatakan kata-kata kasar."

"Cih!" Kyuhyun mencibir dan kembali menuju tempat tidurnya. Dia meletakkan pspnya di atas nakas, lalu mengubur seluruh tubuhnya di balik selimut.

Siwon menatap gundukan di tempat tidur. "Hei, Kyu! Kau benar-benar akan tidur? Sekarang bahkan masih jam 11 pagi."

"Silahkan bicara sendiri, Tuan Choi."

Siwon tertawa, dan menghampiri tempat tidur. Dia duduk di sisi kosong yang tidak di tiduri Kyuhyun. "Hei, aku serius. Aku penasaran kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan atau mengangkat teleponku sejak kemarin sore."

"Kau pikir saja sendiri," cetus Kyuhyun dari balik selimut.

Siwon mengulum senyum. "Aku sudah memikirkannya, dan kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapanku."

Kyuhyun menurunkan selimutnya hingga sebatas leher. "Tidak ada yang salah katamu?!"

Siwon mengangguk dengan polos.

"Yak Sialan! Kau—"

Cup!

Kyuhyun melotot karena Siwon baru saja mencuri ciuman darinya. "Sudah bosan hidup?!"

"Aku bisa memukul kepalamu atau melakukan apapun yang aku mau untuk menutup mulutmu ketika kau mengatakan hal-hal kasar. Dari pada memukul kepalamu, lebih baik aku menutup mulutmu itu, kan?" balas Siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas keras. "Yang benar saja!" Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di atas keningnya. "Dasar namja! Dia benar-benar menjalankan otak mesumnya itu dengan baik," gerutunya.

"Kembali pada topik sebelumnya," ujar Siwon. "Jadi kenapa kau mengabaikanku?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam. "Kau mengatakan pada Fanny eonni, kalau kau menciumku. Dan eonni, pasti tidak akan menyimpan informasi itu sendiri. Semua orang di kantormu pasti sudah tahu, sekarang! Aku harus menyembunyikan wajahku dimana, hah?!"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun jengah. "Hanya karena itu? Astaga! Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Aku pikir karena masalah apa," ujarnya tak acuh lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Ini masalah serius! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa ke kantormu lagi tanpa merasa malu, hah?! Hei Siwon! jangan pura-pura tidur!"

"Itu hanya ciuman, Kyu. Tidak usah berlebihan," balas Siwon. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan ciuman? Bahkan bocah-bocah yang masih di sekolah menengah saja sudah melakukannya."

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya putus asa. "Buanglah sikap tak acuhmu itu sedikit! Kau tidak memikirkan apa dampaknya terhadap reputasimu? Kau pemilik perusahaan!"

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Siwon jengah. Terkadang dia memang tidak dapat mengerti jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya bilang, aku menciummu. Bukan menidurimu. Itu bukan apa-apa." Siwon merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, hingga dia bisa menatap Kyuhyun. "Lagipula, jika aku mengatakan kalau kita sudah tidur bersama, kenapa harus malu? Memangnya menidurimu sesuatu yang memalukan? Dan menciummu juga sesuatu yang memalukan?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menahan emosinya. Namun ketika melihat seringai Siwon, pertahanannya runtuh dan dalam sekejap dia sudah berada di atas tubuh Siwon dengan tangan mencengkram leher Siwon sekuat tenaga, hingga namja itu tidak bisa bernapas. "Seharusnya kau yang menjaga mulutmu baik-baik, brengsek! Dan sekarang, enyahlah kau ke neraka!" teriak Kyuhyun penuh dendam.

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan tegang. Saat ini, dia sedang berada di SM Elementary School, sebuah Sekolah Dasar yang cukup terkenal di daerah Seoul,. Menghabiskan waktu 20 menit dari rumahnya karena dia harus terjebak macet. Dan setelah melihat GPS pada mobilnya, memang tidak ada jalan lain yang dapat di laluinya tanpa terjebak macet sama sekali.

Tentu saja dia tidak dalam rangka reuni ke sekolah dasar itu, meskipun dulu dia memang bersekolah disana. Kali ini, dia mendatangi bekas sekolahnya dalam rangka wawancara. Dia memang telah mengirimkan lamaran sekitar sebulan yang lalu, dan baru hari ini lah dia di panggil untuk wawancara. Panggilan wawancara ini datang kepadanya dalam bentuk surat elektronik yang baru dia terima sabtu kemarin.

Peminat untuk menempati guru seni di sekolah tersebut benar-benar di luar perkiraan Kyuhyun. Dia pikir hanya ada segelintir orang, sepuluh paling banyak. Namun ternyata lebih dari itu, membuatnya sangat gugup.

Seorang namja berusia awal 30-an keluar dari ruangan wawancara, dan Kyuhyun merasakan tangannya semakin dingin. Gilirannya. Setelah seorang pegawai memanggil namanya untuk masuk, Kyuhyunpun bangkit dari duduknya sambil memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri.

Tepat ketika dia akan memegang gagang pintu, ponselnya berbunyi hingga dia sendiri terlonjak kaget. Sambil menahan umpatannya, Kyuhyun melihat layar ponselnya dan menampilkan wajah Siwon yang tengah tertidur di pesawat. _Ingatkan aku untuk membuang foto namja ini_ , batin Kyuhyun geram. Tidak akan ada lagi foto di setiap kontak yang ada di ponselnya.

Dia memang punya masalah dengan kesabaran. Tapi anehnya, dia sangat menyukai anak-anak dan tidak bermasalah meskipun kebanyakan orang menganggap anak-anak menyebalkan. Karena itulah dia ingin menjadi guru sekolah dasar. Mungkin dia hanya mudah tersulut emosi pada orang-orang dewasa.

Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun menggerser layarnya ke arah tanda merah pada ponselnya. Sebelum Siwon meneleponnya lagi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya. _Aku bisa tenang sekarang,_ Kyuhyun mengucap dalam hati dan melangkah memasuki ruang wawancara dengan lebih percaya diri.

30 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Siwon. Dia tidak sabar memberi tahu namja itu bahwa dia sudah melakukan wawancara, dan pasti di terima. Bukannya dia terlalu percaya diri, hanya saja dia merasa bahwa dia melakukannya dengan baik. Lagipula, nilai-nilainya yang memuaskan tentu tidak akan dianggap angin lalu oleh para penyeleksi. Setidaknya dia juga punya pengalaman.

Ketika kembali berhenti karena terjebak macet, Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya. Mengerutkan kening karena Mrs. Cho tidak kunjung meneleponnya. Biasanya Ibunya itu suka tidak sabaran. Dan teringat kalau dia mematikan ponselnya sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang wawancara saat Siwon menelepon.

Setelah memastikan kendaraan di depannya belum bergerak, Kyuhyun menghidupkan ponselnya. Tidak terkejut ketika banyaknya _voice mail_ dari Mrs. Cho, dan satu dari Siwon. Aneh sekali namja itu hanya menghubunginya sekali. Seingatnya Siwon setipe dengan Ibunya. Mereka tidak akan berhenti mengirimkan voice mail hanya dalam satu kali. Mereka akan terus mencobanya, dan kalau seandainya operator telepon bisa marah, mereka berdua pasti sudah di _damprat_ habis-habisan.

Kyuhyun memilih pesan suara dari Siwon. Sedetik kemudian, suara Siwon menyambutnya.

"Hai Kyu. Aku mengerti kau tidak mau bicara denganku,"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening begitu mendengar kalimat pembuka dari Siwon. Memangnya dia kenapa tidak mau bicara dengan namja itu?

"Aku tahu kata-kataku kemarin siang keterlaluan. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata kasar dan mengungkit-ungkit masalah sampai menidurimu dan semua kekacauan lainnya. Aku benar-benar minta. Kau tahu, aku hanya bercanda."

Kyuhyun mengerti sekarang. Dia ingat kejadian kemarin siang. Setelah Siwon bicara omong kosong tentang masalah tidur dan mencium, dia benar-benar menerjang namja itu dan mencekik lehernya. Begitu Siwon megap-megap tidak bisa bernapas, dia menjauhkan tangannya, dan langsung mengusir namja itu sambil mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan bicara dengan Siwon di sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Namja itu seperti tidak mengenal dirinya saja. Dia memang marah saat itu. Tapi hanya di sepanjang hari itu. Begitu malam tiba, dan berganti dengan pagi, dia sudah melupakannya. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak bicara dengan Siwon di sepanjang sisa hidupnya?

"Aku tahu ini terdengar seperti sogokan, tapi kalau kau mau memaafkanku, datanglah ke restoran Sapphire. Kita makan disana. Aku traktir."

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya di tempat ponsel yang ada di mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Lima menit sebelum jam istirahat kantor untuk makan siang. Masih 10 menit lagi sebelum sampai di kantor Siwon. Jadi begitu terlepas dari kemacetan, dia segera berbelok ke arah kanan. Memutar arah. Menuju restoran yang disebutkan Siwon.

"Dia tidak main-main," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Restoran yang di sebutkan Siwon merupakan restoran yang cukup terkenal. Terkenal karena makanannya sangat lezat, dan juga mahal. Dari lantai dua, kita bisa melihat namsan tower yang indah. "Aku akan membuatnya bangkrut dalam sekali makan," ujarnya penuh tekad.

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

"Hei, kau masih belum bangun?!"

"Sudah!" balas Kyuhyun setengah merengut.

Kyuhyun, dengan rambut yang kusut, piyama bermotif beruang, keluar dari kamar. Kamar Siwon tepatnya. Sambil menguap lebar, dia berjalan ke ruang duduk, dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa panjang yang mengarah pada televisi berlayar datar yang menempel pada dinding.

Sementara Siwon sendiri sibuk di dapurnya yang bersebrangan dengan ruang duduk, dengan seperangkat meja makan yang memisahkan keduanya. Namja itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat Kyuhyun kembali menyambung tidurnya di sofa. Dia memindahkan sosis yang telah matang ke dalam piring, yang sudah di lapisi oleh tisu penyerap minyak.

Mematikan kompor, Siwon membawa dua piring nasi goreng hasil masakannya yang di lengkapi oleh sosis dan telur ke meja makan. Dia menatanya dengan baik, lalu kembali ke dapur. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia muncul dengan segelas susu cokelat di tangan kanan, dan segelas jus jeruk di tangan kirinya.

"Siwon!"

Siwon menoleh dengan gusar, dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya sadar, tanpa ada kantuk yang tersisa sama sekali. "Apa?" tanyanya malas. Dia ingin segera sarapan sebelum terlambat ke kantor.

"Kau harus melihat ini!" ujar Kyuhyun semangat. "Kemarilah!"

Dengan malas, Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk tegak di sofa. Siwon memutuskan untuk berdiri di sisi sofa, tidak berniat bergabung dengan Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"Lihat itu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk televisi.

" _ **Pada pemutaran pertama film**_ **Last Hope** _ **tadi malam, Jung Yonghwa terlihat hadir bersama model terkenal, Kim. Mereka berdua tampak serasi karena mengenakan pakaian dengan warna yang sama. Keduanya selalu mengumbar senyum bahkan ketika wartawan menanyakan perihal hubungan mereka. Manajemen Yonghwa mengatakan kalau keduanya memang sedang dekat sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Sepertinya hal ini membuktikan bahwa hubungan Yonghwa dan Kyuhyun putri pemilik tiga statsiun televisi ternama memang sudah berakhir."**_

"Kau dengar? Kau dengar katanya?" Kyuhyun mengguncang tangan Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar. "Astaga! Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini ketika melihat mantan kekasihku punya kekasih baru."

Siwon mengernyit saat mendengar tawa puas Kyuhyun. "Kau sehat?" tanya Siwon sangsi. Terakhir kali yang dia ingat, Kyuhyun mengamuk besar karena mantan kekasihnya, berpacaran dengan yeoja lain sebulan setelah hubungan mereka berakhir. Alasan yeoja itu mengamuk karena kekasih baru mantannya itu adalah orang yang berbeda dengan selingkuhannya. Tapi, bukankah Yonghwa juga begitu?

"Memangnya aku terlihat sakit?" balas Kyuhyun cemberut. Setengah berlari, Kyuhyun menuju meja makan. Masih dengan senyuman lebar, Kyuhyun menyantap sarapannya. Dia menatap Siwon yang tengah memerhatikannya dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Aku yakin otakmu bermasalah karena kau baik-baik saja melihat Yonghwa bersama yeoja lain."

Kyuhyun menyesap susu cokelatnya, lalu berkata, "Dengar, aku pastikan otakku tidak berpindah dari tempatnya sama sekali. Yah, mungkin tidak masuk akal, tapi aku memang senang karena Yonghwa sudah punya kekasih baru. Selain karena para wartawan tidak akan mengerjarku lagi, itu artinya memang sudah tidak ada kesempatan bagi kami untuk kembali."

Siwon semakin mengerutkan kening.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, lalu menatap Siwon serius. "Aku memang berpacaran cukup lama dengan Yonghwa. Enam bulan? Atau tujuh? Aku rasa enam. Itu rekor terlama mengingat hubunganku dengan mantan kekasihku yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mencapai bulan kelima. Begitu putus dengannya, aku menangis. Seperti biasa." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu santai. Menangis setelah hubungannya dengan kekasih berakhir memang sudah hal biasa. "Aku memang sempat kesal, marah, bahkan ingin memukulinya ketika aku melihat dia tidur dengan asistennya. Tapi begitu aku bertemu dengannya, memutuskan hubungan kami, aku rasa saat itu semuanya juga berakhir. Termasuk perasaanku. Lalu aku kembali pada kehidupan normalku. Dan pada akhirnya aku sampai pada satu titik, bahwa ternyata aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya hingga aku tidak merindukannya sama sekali, padahal enam bulan kehidupanku aku jalani bersamanya."

Siwon benar-benar melongo mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau yeoja itu akan berucap demikian. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun memang tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Kalau dia memang tidak punya perasaan sama sekali pada Yonghwa, kenapa dia bisa betah menjalani hubungan bahkan sampai enam bulan? Memecahkan rekor dengan kekasih-kekasihnya sebelumnya? Tapi mengingat yang berbicara adalah Kyuhyun, dia percaya-percaya saja. Karena yeoja itu memang sulit di tebak.

Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya. "Sepertinya yang aku katakan padamu ketika malam aku memergokinya tidur dengan asistennya, aku rasa alasan kenapa kami bisa bertahan cukup lama adalah karena kami cocok. Jangan pasang tampang menyeramkan itu," sungut Kyuhyun ketika Siwon menatapnya tajam. "Kami memang cocok dalam banyak hal. Makanan kesukaan, hobi, film, dan berbagai hal lainnya. Setelah aku pikir-pikir, itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk memulai sebuah hubungan. Tampaknya kami lebih pantas berteman. Bukankah begitu?"

"Terkadang, teman juga pantas kau jadikan kekasih," balas Siwon datar.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon malas. "Yah, kau memang tidak pernah setuju pada ucapanku."

Siwon menyeka bibirnya dengan tisu, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Pergilah," usir Kyuhyun sambil menandaskan susu cokelatnya. "Aku ingin menikmati masa liburku sebelum besok kembali bekerja." Kemarin siang Kyuhyun mendapatkan email dari pihak sekolah yang menyatakan kalau dia di terima menjadi pengajar di tempat sekolahnya dulu tersebut.

Mata Siwon menyipit. "Aku akan mengejarmu sampai ke neraka kalau apartemenku berantakan begitu aku pulang bekerja."

Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tenang saja Mr. Choi. Aku akan menjaga apartemen kita dengan baik."

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun memasukkan password apartemen dengan buru-buru. Begitu tiba di dalam, dia segera mengganti sepatu kets-nya dengan sandal putih berkepala babi di depannya. Dia meletakkan soju yang di belinya di supermarket di lantai satu apartemen di atas meja makan.

Dia bisa tiba di apartemen lima menit lebih awal jika sang penjaga kasir tidak membuat masalah. Dia sudah terbiasa membeli soju disana, namun kali ini sang penjaga kasir adalah pegawai baru sehingga tidak mengenalnya. Sehingga pegawai yeoja itu memaksanya menunjukkan kartu tanda pengenalnya yang tidak dia bawa sama sekali. Dia hanya membawa uang yang di berikan Siwon, dan meninggalkan dompetnya.

"Pegawai itu benar-benar tidak percaya kalau aku sudah akan 24 tahun musim dingin nanti," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menuangkan bir dengan alkohol rendah itu kedalam gelas. Dia meneguknya dalam sekali tegukan. "Apa wajahku seperti remaja 17 tahun? Hah?!"

Siwon terkekeh. Dia melirik wajah Kyuhyun yang bersih dari sapuan make-up. Bahkan tanpa memakai pewarna bibir, bibir yeoja itu sudah berwarna merah muda. Dia mendorong pelan kepala Kyuhyun. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur wajahmu awet muda. Banyak orang yang ingin sepertimu. Kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau aku mulai mencari kekasih yang di bawah umur? Mungkin siswa Senior High School? Tampaknya menyenangkan."

Siwon kembali mendorong kepala Kyuhyun. "Aku tarik kata-kataku lagi," ujarnya ketus. Lalu, tiba-tiba Siwon mengendus sesuatu. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke mantel Kyuhyun. "Kau ganti parfum?"

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Makin lama kau semakin mirip anjing pelacak," ujarnya sambil terkekeh. "Dan tidak. Aku tidak ganti parfum."

"Ini parfum namja," desis Siwon.

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi, lalu menatap Siwon. "Memang. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan siapa aku bertemu ketika di supermarket tadi."

Siwon ikut duduk. "Siapa?"

"Changmin!" Kyuhyun nyaris berseru.

"Changmin?" Siwon membeo.

Changmin adalah teman satu angkatannya dan Siwon ketika masih di SHS. Namun mereka beda kelas. Mereka juga tidak bergitu akrab, hanya saling tersenyum ketika berpapasan saat di koridor. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah makan di meja yang sama saat di kantin sekolah. Makanya Kyuhyun heran—sangat heran saat Changmin tiba-tiba memeluknya ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu saat di supermarket tadi. Mungkin saat berpelukan itulah parfum Changmin melekat pada mantelnya.

"Iya. Changmin. Kau ingat?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon penuh harap. "Dia ketua Tim Baseball saat SHS. Kau ingat? Kau ingat?"

Siwon mendengus. "Aku akan ingat kalau kau mengenyahkan wajah penuh harapmu itu! Memangnya kenapa aku harus mengingatnya?"

"Kau ini pikun? Bukankah dia sangat terkenal? Semua orang mengenalnya dulu."

Siwon mendengus semakin keras. "Dia tidak lebih terkenal dariku. Semua orang juga mengenalku," balas Siwon.

Kyuhyun merengut. Namun tidak membantah.

Meskipun Siwon tidak masuk klub manapun, tetap saja semua orang seangkatan mereka mengenal Siwon. Bahkan beberapa junior mereka juga mengenal namja itu. Mungkin karena Siwon pernah menyanyi pada saat acara perpisahan senior ketika mereka masih menduduki tahun kedua. Mungkin juga karena namja itu tipikal orang yang mudah berteman. Dia berteman dengan si A, lalu si A mengenalkannya pada Si B, lalu Si B mengenalkannya pada Si C, begitu seterusnya.

"Jadi, dia yang membayar minuman ini?" tanya Siwon. Dia kembali teringat pada topik awal pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sang penjaga kasir tetap tidak mau membiarkan Kyuhyun membeli sojju tersebut sebelum yeoja itu menunjukkan kartu tanda pengenalnya.

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun sambil kembali meneguk soju-nya. "Dia muncul di belakangku. Menunjukkan kartu tanda pengenal dan membayarnya."

Siwon menjauhkan tangannya dari botol soju itu, dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan menuju lemari es, dan mengeluarkan jus apel kemasan.

"Bukankah tadi kau sangat ingin minum soju?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Siwon meminum jus tersebut tanpa henti. "Kau bahkan sampai mengancam akan membuang semua pakaianku kalau aku tidak membelikan soju ini untukmu. Lalu kenapa sekarang tidak kau minum?"

"Dasar cerewet," ujar Siwon ketus sambil membuat kotak jus tersebut ke tempat sampah.

"Yak sialan! Aku bertanya padamu," protes Kyuhyun saat Siwon dengan santainya duduk di sofa di depan televisi tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku sudah tidak berminat pada soju itu," balasnya datar. "Dan kau, berhentilah bicara kasar seperti itu."

Kyuhyun mendengus dan ikut duduk disamping Siwon. Lalu, dia merebahkan kepalanya pada lengan sofa, dan meletakkan kakinya di atas pangkuan Siwon dengan santai. "Ini mulutku. Aku bisa bicara sesuka hatiku."

Siwon mencibir. "Kalau saja semua mantan kekasihmu itu tahu bagaimana kau sebenarnya, mereka pasti akan lari secepat kilat." Siwon sedikit heran karena Kyuhyun selalu menjaga ucapannya dengan baik di hadapan kekasih-kekasihnya. Yeoja itu benar-benar bersikap seperti putri raja, yang seolah ketika dia mengatakan kata kasar atau mengumpat dia akan di gantung dan mayatnya akan di serahkan pada sekumpulan buaya yang sudah lama tidak makan.

"Aku harus menunjukkan sikap yang baik di depan kekasihku, bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun manis. "Tapi, begitu nanti aku bertemu dengan namja yang terhubung denganku lewat benang merah tak kasat mata yang mengaitkan jari kelingking kami, aku akan menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya. Hanya padanya karena nanti aku akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku dengannya," ujar Kyuhyun dramatis. Bahkan mata yeoja itu terlihat menerawang, membuktikan bahwa pikirannya sudah terbang kemana-mana.

Siwon mengeluarkan suara seperti orang sedang muntah. "Kau menjijikkan."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam. "Hei! Itu namanya jodoh," sungut Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu mengangkat jari kelingking tangan kanannya. "Jariku ini sudah terikat dengan jari seseorang. Dan begitu saatnya tiba, aku akan bertemu dengannya. Karena itulah aku sedang mencarinya."

"Dengan berpacaran dengan setiap namja yang menyatakan cinta padamu?" tanya Siwon dengan nada mengejek.

"Ini hanya masalah waktu, Choi." Kyuhyun mendelik. "Memangnya kau tidak percaya pada konsep jodoh?"

"Aku percaya." Siwon mengangguk. "Dan aku yakin, aku sudah menemukannya. Yah, seperti katamu, aku sudah menemukan yeoja yang jarinya terhubung dengan jariku oleh seutas benang merah tak kasat mata."

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Meskipun nada bicara Siwon tentang jari yang terhubung oleh benang merah tak kasat mata terdengar sangat menyebalkan, dia sangat penasaran dengan yeoja yang di maksud namja itu. "Siapa? Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu?"

Siwon menyeringai. "Saat aku bertemu dengan orang itu, aku bisa merasakannya. Seperti semua orang di dunia ini mengatakan padaku dalam waktu yang bersamaan : dialah orangnya."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan mulut ternganga. Detik selanjutnya dia sudah tertawa. Keras-keras. Dia tahu itu tidak sopan, tapi kata-kata Siwon memang sangat menggelikan. "Astaga! Kau mengatakan ucapanku menjijikkan tapi kau lebih menggelikan. Itu adalah kata-kata acara TV murahan dan kau mengatakannya padaku. Oh Tuhan!" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

Siwon mendelik, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Perasaannya sudah lebih baik dari tadi. Moodnya tiba-tiba memburuk karena masalah soju tadi, dan sekarang sudah lebih baik karena tawa Kyuhyun.

"Jadi siapa dia?"

Siwon menggedikkan dagunya ke arah Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. "Kau."

"Aku?" ucapnya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dia mengusap air matanya yang menetes karena tawanya tadi dengan cepat. Karena Siwon tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain seringainya, dia berdecak. Namja ini memang pintar sekali mengerjainya. "Oh, God! Kau benar-benar tidak lucu," protes Kyuhyun. "Dan kalau kau mau tahu, aku tidak berminat menjadi jodohmu!"

Saat itu juga Siwon ingin sekali mencekik Kyuhyun hingga yeoja itu kehabisan napas.

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

Kyuhyun membereskan buku panduannya, mendekapnya di depan dada, lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Dia baru saja akan berbelok ke arah kiri yang akan membawa menuju ruang guru, ketika tatapannya tertuju pada yeoja kecil yang duduk sendirian pada bangku panjang di depan ruang kelas.

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan kening. Berusaha mengingat nama anak yeoja yang berambut pirang itu. Dengan perlahan dia duduk disampingnya, mengusap pundaknya perlahan. "Kau sedang apa Yoolie?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Nama anak yeoja itu adalah Jung Jiyool. Nama yang cantik seperti sosoknya. Dan panggilannya adalah Yoolie.

Yeoja kecil bernama Jiyool itu mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Annyeong Kyu saenim," sapanya dengan senyum cerah. "Yoolie sedang menunggu samchon."

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda paham. "Perlu saem temani?" tawar Kyuhyun. Meskipun masih banyak teman seumurannya yang bermain di lapangan yang di tutupi salju, tampaknya Jiyool tida berniat bergabung sama sekali.

Jiyool mengangguk semangat. "Terima kasih Kyu saenim."

Kyuhyun kembali mengusap rambut Jiyool yang di kuncir kuda. Dia selalu suka anak kecil.

"Kyu saenim, suaramu bagus sekali."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jiyool. Satu jam sebelum jam pulang, dia memang meminta seluruh siswanya satu persatu untuk menyanyi di depan kelas. Dan dia menjadi penutupnya. "Terima kasih," ujarnya. "Suaramu juga bagus," kata Kyuhyun lagi pada anak yeoja yang berusia 8 tahun itu.

Bibir Jiyool mengerucut. "Tidak sebagus suara saem."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, lalu dia bergidik merasakan angin berhembus sedikit kencang. Dia melirik lapangan sudah kosong dan kebanyakan siswa sudah pulang di jemput orang tua mereka atau dengan bus sekolah, dan hanya beberapa orang yang masih menunggu di koridor. Dia melihat beberapa siswa yang di ajarnya. Tiba-tiba mendapat ide.

Kyuhyun menyuruh sekitar sepuluh orang siswa yang berada di koridor itu untuk masuk ke ruang kelas yang sudah kosong. Meminta mereka menunggu disana, sementara dia pergi ke ruang musik untuk mengambil gitar akustik dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian.

"Nah, sambil menunggu jemputan, bagaimana kalau kita menyanyi?" tawar Kyuhyun pada anak-anak itu.

Anak-anak itu mengangguk dengan semangat di ikuti oleh seruan setuju. Terutama Jiyool. Yeoja kecil itu tampak senang sekali karena dia bernyanyi.

Kyuhyun memetik gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi. Menyanyikan lagu yang sempat terkenal beberapa waktu lalu karena film-nya yang mendunia. Bahkan setelah pulang dari bioskop, Kyuhyun langsung mengunduh lagu tersebut dan memutarnya berulang-ulang sampai Donghae bosan mendengarnya. _Let it go_.

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them now_

 _Well, now they know_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door_

 _I don't care what they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil terus bernanyi. Bahkan anak-anak yang duduk di hadapannya pun mulai ikut bernyanyi saat dia memasuki reff. Dan terus mengikutinya sampai lagu berakhir. Begitu lagu berakhir, anak-anak di hadapannya bertepuk tangan dengan heboh.

Dan tepuk tangan itu tidak hanya berasal dari para siswanya, tapi juga dari luar ruang kelas. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati para orang tua sudah berdiri disana. Tampak menunggu putra-putri mereka keluar. Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya memerah. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk bernyanyi di hapadan para orang tua dari siswa-siswa didiknya.

"Nah, kemasi barang-barang kalian," ujar Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan gitarnya di atas meja.

Anak-anak itu pun keluar sambil berlari menuju orang tuanya. Mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyahuti mereka dengan semangat.

Kyuhyun mendekap bukunya di tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya memegang gitar. Ketika membalikkan tubuh, dia terkejut melihat Jiyool berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Samchon belum datang," ujarnya sendu.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Buru-buru dia menghampiri Jiyool. "Bagaimana kalau saem membelikanmu cokelat panas sambil menunggu samchonmu?" bujuknya.

"Kyu saem mau menemani Yoolie?" tanya Jiyool penuh harap.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja," ujarnya dengan senyuman hangat. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau kita ke ruang musik dulu untuk mengantar gitar ini, kan?"

Jiyool menggeleng. "Yoolie bisa membantu saem membawakan buku."

"Tidak perlu repot."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Jiyool cepat. "Hanya dua buku tidak masalah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan bukunya pada yeoja kecil itu. Setelahnya dia mengusap rambut Jiyool kembali.

"Kyu saenim, apa kau punya anak?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. "Belum," ujarnya kemudian. "Kenapa?"

"Saem seperti ummaku. Umma suka mengusap kepalaku seperti yang saem lakukan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Lalu dimana umma mu?"

Wajah Jiyool meredup.

Oh, Tidak. Batin Kyuhyun cemas. Jangan katakan Ibunya meninggal.

"Umma sedang ke Jepang bersama appa."

Kyuhyun mendesah lega. Lalu dia mendorong pintu ruang musik. Meletakkan gitar itu ketempatnya dan kembali menghampiri Jiyool. "Mereka pergi bekerja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggiring Jiyool menuju ruang guru.

"Mereka pergi bulan madu." Jiyool bersungut.

Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya memerah. Astaga! Apa yang dipikirkan orang tua Jiyool hingga mengatakan itu pada putri kecil mereka? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Mengambil bukunya dari dekapan Jiyool dan meletakkannya di meja. Dia mengambil tasnya, lalu membawa yeoja kecil itu menuju kantin.

Setelah kembalinya mereka dari kantin beberapa menit kemudian, dan berdiri di depan ruang kelas, Paman Jiyool masih belum terlihat. Dia bisa saja mengantar anak itu pulang, namun bagaimana kalau pamannya itu muncul dan mengira yang tidak-tidak terjadi pada keponakannya.

"Kau tahu nomor ponsel samchonmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Jiyool mengangguk. Yeoja itu baru akan menyebutkan nomor ponsel Pamannya pada gurunya tersebut ketika orang yang di maksud sedang berjalan menghampirinya. "Changmin!"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap ke ujung koridor, dan dia terkejut. Changmin paman yeoja kecil ini?

"Shamchon sangat, sangat, sangat terlambat," sungut Jiyool.

"Maafkan aku, _princess_. Samchon ada rapat mendadak. Samchon akan membelikanmu cokelat panas, bagaimana?"

Jiyool semakin cemberut. "Yoolie sudah punya."

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun?"

"Kalau tidak ada Kyu saenim, Yoolie pasti sudah di culik." Jiyool masih bersungut-sungut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, dia kembali mengusap kepala Jiyool. "Jadi dia samchonmu?"

Jiyool mengangguk dengan wajah cemberut.

Changmin mencubit hidung keponakannya gemas, lalu dalam satu sentakan menggendong yeoja kecil itu. "Kita makan siang bagaimana?" bujuknya.

"Yoolie tidak mau kalau Kyu saenim tidak ikut," titah Jiyool.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Mwo?"

"Bagaimana Kyu?" tanya Changmin.

oOoOoOoOo

"Kau makan siang dengan siapa?"

Kyuhyun mengambil boneka lumba-lumba miliknya yang seukuran guling, dan memeluknya erat. Menjadikannya tumpuan sikunya sementara dia menelungkup di atas kasur. Di depannya ada laptop yang sedang menyala menampilkan wajah tak percaya milik Siwon.

Dia menggunakan jejaring sosial _Skype_ untuk berbicara dengan Siwon. Jangan berpikir kalau Siwon sedang di luar kota atau di luar negeri. Namja itu masih di Seoul, masih di Apartmennya. Siwon selalu beralasan bahwa berbicara tanpa menatap wajah itu tidak seru.

"Changmin. Shim changmin," ketus Kyuhyun. "Aku harus mengulang berapa kali?!" protesnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Siswaku adalah keponakannya. Dia terlambat menjemput dan aku menemani yeoja kecil itu. Namanya Jiyool. Dia anak yang cantik, seperti namanya." Kyuhyun kembali membayangkan wajah salah satu siswanya itu. "Kau harus bertemu dengannya dan melihat dengan matamu sendiri."

"Aku? Bertemu dengan Changmin?" Siwon mendengus. "Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan _playboy_ kacangan itu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon jengkel. "Bukan Changmin. Tapi Jiyool."

"Oh, maaf." Siwon mengatakannya tanpa rasa menyesal sama sekali.

Hening.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela kamarnya. Tirai kamarnya masih belum di tutup, menampilkan pemandangan salju yang turun. Lusa sudah masuk bulan juli, dan itu artinya ulang tahun Siwon. Dia akan memberikan kado apa pada namja itu?

"Baby, kau mendengarku?"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar panggilan itu. Dia mendelik Siwon. "Namaku Kyuhyun, kalau kau lupa."

"Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan, baby?" tanya Siwon lagi, mengabaikan ucapan ketus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar panggilan Siwon. Malas berdebat, dia mengabaikannya. "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

Siwon menyeringai. "Kau sedang memikirkanku?"

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. Tidak menjawab.

Siwon berdecak. "Lihat! Pipimu memerah!" seru Siwon gembira. "Kalau kau disini, aku pasti sudah menciummu," ujar Siwon sambil terkekeh.

"Kalau kau disini, aku pasti sudah melemparmu keluar, dan membiarkan tubuhmu membeku," balas Kyuhyun kejam.

Siwon mengulum senyum. "Kau pasti kesepian kalau aku membeku."

Kyuhyun yakin matanya akan keluar kalau dia memutar matanya lebih cepat. Kapan namja ini akan berhenti menggodanya?

"Ah, lusa ulang tahunku," ujar Siwon.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun malas. Seolah tak berminat. "Kau mau minta kado? Maaf. Tapi kau sudah 24 tahun, jadi berhenti meminta kado seperti anak kecil," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Siwon menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak peduli berapapun usiaku, setiap ulang tahun harus ada kado."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Itu kan kata-kataku."

"Benarkah?" Siwon mengerutkan kening seolah berpikir. "Ah, benar. Kau mengucapkannya saat ulang tahunmu yang ke-15, kan? Waktu itu kau minta kado padaku, padahal saat aku ulang tahun kau tidak memberiku kado sama sekali."

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Tidak usah mengungkitnya."

Siwon tertawa. "Kau memang tipikal orang yang mau menang sendiri. Mau mendapatkan untung tapi tidak mau rugi." Siwon kembali tertawa.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon datar. Membiarkan namja itu tertawa sepuasnya.

"Pokoknya aku mau kado. Titik," ujarnya tidak dapat di bantah. "Harus istimewa," tambahnya lagi.

"Kalau aku ingat untuk membelinya," ujar Kyuhyun tak acuh.

"Sorenya, datanglah ke sapphire restaurant."

"Kau mau mentraktirku makan lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap. Membayangkan makan siangnya bersama Siwon di restoran itu dua minggu yang lalu.

Siwon menggeleng. "Bukan aku, baby. Tapi calon Ibu mertuamu yang mengajak."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. Memikirkan perkataan Siwon. Begitu mengerti, dia langsung mendelik. "Yak! Sejak kapan aku calon istrimu sampai menyebut Choi ahjumma calon ibu mertuaku, hah?!" bentaknya habis kesabaran. "Dan jangan panggil aku baby!"

"Aku suka memanggilmu begitu," jawab Siwon santai. "Umma ingin merayakan ulang tahunku dengan makan malam seperti biasa. Jadi umma mengundang keluargamu. Dia bilang, dia merindukan Cho ahjumma."

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Tentu saja. Sudah lima tahun mereka tidak bertemu."

Mrs. Cho dan Mrs. Choi memang bersahabat. Pertemuan mereka bermula saat Mrs. Choi pindah ke hadapan rumah mereka saat dia berumur lima tahun, sedangkan Donghae tujuh tahun. Siang sepulang sekolah, Mrs. Cho mengenalkan mereka berdua pada anak-anak keluarga Choi. Yang tertua adalah Jiwon berusia empat tahun di atasnya, dan yang kedua adalah Siwon sendiri yang sebaya dengannya. Ketika orang tua mereka bersahabat, mereka pun begitu.

"Jiwon noona juga akan datang," ujar Siwon.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar, tiba-tiba teringat putri pertama Jiwon yang bernama Sunny yang tahun ini berumur lima tahun, juga putri keduanya yang baru lahir tiga bulan yang lalu. "Baiklah. Jam berapa?"

"Jam lima." Siwon bersungut. "Umma tidak pernah melewatkan ritual tiup lilin."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Siwon tidak suka ritual meniup lilin dan memotong kue, tapi juga tidak mau melewatkan kado.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau datang tanpa kado," ancam Siwon. "Dan satu lagi, aku tidak akan bicara padamu selama sebulan ke depan kalau kau terlambat!"

Kyuhyun menguap setelah Siwon selesai bicara. Bukan maksudnya mengejek namja itu, tapi dia memang sudah mengantuk karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Oke. Ini benar-benar tengah malam. Kyuhyun bergidik. "Jangan marah, okay? Tapi aku benar-benar mengantuk," ujar Kyuhyun cepat sebelum Siwon mengomelinya karena tidak sopan.

Siwon mengatupkan mulutnya lagi, dan wajahnya kembali cerah. "Baiklah. Selamat malam. Semoga mimpi indah, _Baby_!"

Kyuhyun sudah akan membentak saat Siwon langsung memutuskan koneksinya, membuatnya bertambah kesal. "Memangnya sejak kapan namaku berubah menjadi _Baby_?!"

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^

Untuk **aprilside** : Changmin itu bukan mantan kekasih kyuhyun hanya sekedar teman SHS.


	10. Chapter 10

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **9 years ago...**_

Kyuhyun menatap buku yang di hadapannya dengan serius. Mengabaikan Siwon yang terlihat memohon di hadapannya. Donghae yang duduk di atas sofa di belakangnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua bocah tersebut. Dan ketika Siwon kembali memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan rengekan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Donghae memutuskan keluar dari ruang duduk itu, menuju kamarnya.

Dia sangat malas kalau sudah mendapati kedua makhluk itu sedang bertengkar. Benar-benar bertengkar sampai salah satu dari mereka tidak mau buka suara. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang tidak mau bicara pada Siwon, karena Siwon tidak memberinya kado pada ulang tahunnya kemarin. Donghae yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungan kedua remaja itu, tapi keduanya tetap bersikeras bahwa mereka hanya berteman.

"Kau masih tidak mau bicara padaku?" tanya Siwon putus asa.

Kyuhyun mendongak. Menatap Siwon datar, lalu menggeleng tegas.

"Kau kan sudah besar, kenapa harus ada kado di ulang tahunmu?" protes Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendelik. Habis kesabaran. "Tidak peduli berapapun usiaku, setiap ulang tahun harus ada kado."

Siwon merengut tak setuju. "Kalau begitu aku juga berhak marah padamu karena kau tidak memberikanku kado Juli lalu."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon jengkel, lalu kembali menekuni bukunya. Besok dia ada test, dan dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk, sehingga sulit memahami materi itu, di tambah lagi Siwon terus mengganggunya.

"Baiklah. Aku salah, okay?" Siwon mengalah. "Berhenti mendiamkanku," ujar Siwon sambil menyerahkan sebuah gantungan handphone pada Kyuhyun. Gantungan itu berbandul kristal huruf S.

Kyuhyun menatap gantungan handphone tersebut dan langsung tersenyum. "Terima kasih," ujarnya. "Aku tidak peduli kadomu apa. Aku hanya mau kado darimu."

Siwon mengangkat ponselnya. "Aku juga punya." Siwon menunjukkan gantungan handphone-nya yang berbandul huruf K. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Keren. Kau memakai inisialku, dan aku memakai inisialmu." Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Siwon dan menggenggamnya. "Gomawo Siwon."

 _ **Flashback end**_

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika kenangan itu memenuhi pikirannya. Setelah menggantung mantelnya di lemari, dia berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Dia membuka laci nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Laci itu berisi barang-barang berharganya. Kebanyakan adalah pemberian Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengambil kotak persegi berukuran 5x5 cm yang berada di sudut depan. Lalu membukanya perlahan. Hanya ada satu benda disana, dan itu adalah gantungan ponsel yang di berikan Siwon sembilan tahun yang lalu. Dia mengeluarkannya, dan terkekeh ketika melihat huruf S disana sudah tidak sempurna. Tidak ada dua lengkungan pada huruf S-nya karena ulah Kyuhyun.

Ponselnya terjatuh dari meja. Rusak. Sedangkan gantungan yang diberikan Siwon pecah pada lengkungannya. Hal itu membuat Siwon uring-uringan beberapa hari. Mengomelinya tentang kecerobohan dan tidak bisa menjaga barang. Setelah membeli ponsel baru, Kyuhyunpun memutuskan untuk tidak memakainya karena gantungan itu sudah tidak sempurna. Lagi-lagi Siwon marah padanya, dan besoknya Kyuhyun sudah tidak melihat gantungan itu pada ponsel Siwon. Namun yang tidak di ketahui Siwon, dia menyimpan gantungan itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan Siwon pada gantungan miliknya sendiri. Kyuhyun pernah bertanya dan Siwon menjawab dengan ketus bahwa namja itu sudah membuangnya. Entah benar atau tidak.

Kyuhyun kembali menyimpan gantungan itu ke dalam kotaknya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam nakas. Ketika melihat benda-benda yang ada di nakas itu, dia kembali tersenyum. Ternyata sudah lama dia mengenal Siwon. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyadarinya. Tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah kotak crayon. Crayon itu milik Siwon, namun Siwon memberikan padanya karena hari itu dia tidak membawa crayon sama sekali. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat saat itu mereka tahun kedua di sekolah dasar.

Siwon kecil sosok yang baik. Dia sering berbagi mainan dengan Kyuhyun. Berbagi makanan, juga barang-barang sekolahnya. Kyuhyun kecil, meskipun Siwon memberikan benda-benda itu padanya dia tidak memakainya melainkan menyimpannya dan tidak pernah menggunakannya lagi.

Lalu, ketika mulai memasuki Junior High School, Siwon mulai tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang menyebalkan. Dia tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Kyuhyun hingga yeoja itu marah. Meskipun mereka berbeda sekolah saat itu, mereka tetap dekat. Aneh memang, mereka selalu berdebat, saling mengejek setiap saat, namun mereka tidak pernah benar-benar bertengkar.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri mengingat perjalanan hidupnya sampai di usianya sekarang. "Astaga! Kenapa di semua kenanganku selalu ada Siwon di dalamnya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, nyaris tidak percaya. "Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya," gumamnya sambil menutup nakas itu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

30 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan segar. Hari ini matahari menunjukkan dirinya membuat musim dingin sedikit lebih hangat. Sehingga Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mandi setelah dia pulang mengajar.

Kyuhyun sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hair dryer_ saat ponselnya berdering. Mematikan pengering rambut, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan mengambil ponselnya. Wajah Siwon memenuhinya layar ponselnya tersebut.

"Kenapa rasanya hanya dia yang hobi meneleponku?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggeser tanda hijau pada layar ponselnya. "Ne?"

"Hei Baby, kau sedang dimana?"

Kyuhyun merasakan bahunya merosot. "Excuse me, Sir. Disini tidak ada yang bernama Baby,"

Siwon tertawa. "Aku serius, kau sedang dimana?"

"Aku sedang di Mars. Bagaimana denganmu?" balas Kyuhyun asal. Dia berjalan menuju meja riasnya, dan menyisir rambutnya perlahan.

"Ryeowook mengirim email padaku beberapa saat lalu. Dia bilang dia sedang di Seoul saat ini. Tapi nanti malam dia harus kembali lagi ke China."

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun, meninggalkan meja riasnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Ne," jawab Siwon. "Eunhyuk juga baru tiba tadi pagi dari Paris. Dia berkunjung dengan suaminya. Dan dia akan seminggu di Seoul."

"Itu bagus," seru Kyuhyun semangat. "Bagaimana dengan Kibum? Dia masih tinggal bersama kangguru?"

"Kau pasti terkejut."

Kibum juga teman sekolah menengah mereka. Mereka berteman hingga tahun terakhir. Namun begitu lulus, Kibum kembali ke kampung halaman Ayahnya California dan memulai debutnya sebagai aktor disana. Satu tahun setelah berpisah, teman mereka itu mulai terkenal. Dan tampaknya belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Kibum ke Seoul. Tapi, menilik dari ucapan Siwon...

"Dia disini?!" jerit Kyuhyun. Terlepas dari pertemanan mereka, Kyuhyun sangat mengidolakan Kibum. Senyum namja itu sangat memikat.

"Yeah," sahut Siwon. "Malam ini kita akan berkumpul di... ah, aku lupa. Nanti aku tanyakan pada Ryeowook. Kau mau ku jemput?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Yeah, seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya." Siwon mendesah pura-pura menyesal. "Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7."

"Hmm."

"Bye, baby!"

oOoOoOoOo

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu garasi rumah Kyuhyun yang tertutup. Dia menekan klakson sekali, dan tidak sampai satu menit kemudia orang yang di jemputnya sudah keluar bersama dengan Ibunya.

Siwon menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Ajhumma, maaf aku tidak bisa masuk. Kami sudah terlambat," ucapnya menyesal.

Mrs. Cho yang berdiri di ujung teras tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, Siwon. Aku mengerti."

"Baik, Umma. Aku pergi. Bye!"

Siwon melambaikan tangan pada Mrs. Cho, lalu mulai memundurkan mobilnya setelah memastikan Kyuhyun duduk tenang di sampingnya. Dia kembali menekan klakson sebagai tanda untuk pamit, dan melajukan mobilnya.

Jalanan Seoul terlihat ramai malam itu. Tampaknya warga Seoul menikmati malam ini yang terlihat sangat bersahabat dengan tidak ada turunnya salju sama sekali dan memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Tak kentara, Siwon melirik penampilan yeoja disampingnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat segar karena mengikat rambut cokelatnya menjadi kuncir kuda. Di balik mantel coklat yang tidak di kancingkan itu terlihat blus putihnya yang di masukkan ke dalam celana jeans hitamnya. Penampilan yeoja itu di tutup dengan kets hitam yang bersol putih. Kyuhyun memang suka mengganti-ganti penampilannya. Ada kalanya ketika yeoja itu sangat feminin dengan memakai gaun juga heels, ada juga saat-saat ketika yeoja terkesan tidak peduli. Tapi setelah dia pikir-pikir, Kyuhyun lebih sering memakai sepatu converse dari pada heels. Bahkan di apartemennya sudah ada sepuluh pasang sepatu kets dengan warna yang berbeda, dan hanya ada empat heels.

Siwon menginjak rem dan berhenti di belakang mobil jeep putih saat lampu jalan berwarna merah. Sekali lagi dia melirik Kyuhyun yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Melihat dari penampilannya, yeoja itu terlihat sangat sederhana mengingat mereka akan bertemu dengan Kibum. Sahabat sekaligus idola yeoja itu. Seharusnya yeoja itu berdandan habis-habisan karena akan bertemu Kibum, kan?

Kyuhyun mendengus keras-keras setelah membanting ponselnya ke atas pangkuannya. "Cukup!"

Siwon terlonjak saat menginjak gas karena mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun. "Mwo?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku tahu kau memandangiku dari tadi," ketus Kyuhyun. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan penampilanku, hah?"

Siwon menggeleng, dan membelokkan setir mobil ke arah kanan. "Tidak ada. Kau terlihat cantik seperti biasa."

Bukannya tersenyum karena sudah di puji, Kyuhyun malah kembali mendengus.

"Hei, aku memujimu. Kenapa malah mendengus?" protes Siwon.

"Aku tidak akan tersanjung karena pujianmu," balas Kyuhyun tak acuh. "Kau sudah terlalu sering memujiku sampai aku kebal mendengarnya."

Siwon terkekeh. "Itu karena kau tidak pernah menanggapi pujianku," jawabnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan mata berbinar. "Terima kasih. Kau juga sangat tampan, Siwon."

Siwon bergidik. Dan membelokkan mobilnya memasuki halaman hotel tempat mereka akan berkumpul. "Itu membuatku takut," ungkap Siwon jujur.

Kyuhyun tertawa, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada hotel di depannya. Mulutnya menganga karena tidak percaya akan berkumpul di hotel tersebut. Hotel ini merupakan hotel bintang lima, dan restoran yang berada di lantai paling atas hotel tersebut termasuk dalam lima besar jajaran restoran termahal di Seoul. Tapi keamanan serta privasi restoran tersebut juga bagus. Kyuhyun hanya tiga kali ke restoran tersebut, itupun untuk makan siang bersama Donghae dan kolega bisnis kakaknya itu sewaktu dia harus menjadi asisten sementara. Yah, meskipun orang tuanya kaya raya, mereka tidak pernah makan di restoran mahal seperti itu. Mereka lebih sering makan di restoran keluarga yang suasananya sangat nyaman.

Siwon menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun memasuki hotel itu. Tanpa sadar tersenyum saat Kyuhyun tidak menepis tangannya sama sekali, yang saat itu sudah berpindah ke pinggang yeoja itu. Mereka berdua menuju lantai teratas. Begitu tiba di pintu masuk restoran, mereka di sambut oleh pegawai restoran, menanyakan apakah mereka sudah memesan atau belum.

"Atas nama Kim Kibum," ujar Siwon.

Pegawai namja itu tersenyum. "Lewat sini."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengikuti pegawai namja itu ke dalam restoran, sedikit ke sudut dan berada tepat di samping jendela. Menyuguhkan pemandangan Seoul pada malam hari yang sangat memukau karena kerlap-kerlip lampu. Begitu mereka tiba disana, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk juga Kibum sudah duduk di meja mereka.

Kyuhyun segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Ryeowook. beberapa detik kemudian yeoja itu sudah berada dalam pelukan Eunhyuk, lalu pada Kibum. Bahkan yeoja itu sampai menjerit membuat Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya sementara dia berpelukan singkat dengan Ryeowook juga Eunhyuk. Yang tidak di perkirakan Siwon adalah, Kibum sampai mengangkat Kyuhyun beberapa senti dari lantai karena memeluk yeoja itu. Detik selanjutnya Siwon sukses melongo karena kedua orang di hadapannya itu, oh bukan. Tepatnya Kibum membawa Kyuhyun yang masih dalam pelukannya berputar.

Siwon tak kuasa menahan dengusannya. "Hei, kalian berdua tidak sedang syuting Video klip. Jangan berlebihan," ujarnya.

Kibum terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun hingga yeoja itu kembali memijak lantai. "Aku tahu kau ingin memelukku juga," balas Kibum.

Siwon kembali mendengus, namun tak urung memeluk sahabatnya itu juga. Setelah itu dia melepas mantel hitamnya dan menyampirkannya pada sandaran kursi. Dia baru akan duduk saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang kesusahan mantelnya sendiri. Jadi, tanpa di minta dia membantu yeoja itu, lalu meletakkannya di kursi yeoja itu sendiri.

"Manisnya," goda Eunhyuk.

Siwon terkekeh namun tidak membalas sama sekali.

"Dia," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Siwon dengan dagunya. "Disamping jabatannya sebagai Presiden Direktur, dia bekerja paruh waktu sebagai asistenku."

Siwon menggeleng tak terima dan segera melayang sebuah ciuman pada pipi Kyuhyun hingga yeoja itu melotot padanya, sementara sahabatnya yang lain terkekeh melihat mereka berdua. "Itu karena kau sudah bicara sembarangan."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku bisa bicara sesuka hatiku," balasnya.

"Dan aku masih heran kenapa kalian berdua tidak saling membunuh," sahut Ryeowook.

Kibum menggoyangkan tangannya. Tanda bahwa dia tidak setuju dengan ucapan Ryeowook. "Lebih mengherankan lagi karena sampai sekarang mereka belum punya anak, atau bahkan mungkin menikah."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Benar juga. Bukankah kalian sudah tinggal bersama?"

"Dia masih tinggal bersama keluarganya," ujar Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tenang. "Meskipun kadang-kadang dia memang tidur di apartemenku."

Kyuhyun meluncurkan sebuah serangan pada kepala Siwon. "Ya! Kau tidak membantu sama sekali," sungutnya.

"Setidaknya kau tidak berlarut-larut setelah putus dengan Yonghwa, kan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tak percaya. "Kau dengar beritanya?"

Eunhyuk mengibaskan tangan. "Aku bahkan mendengarnya. Meski tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi dia itu memang terkenal. Karena itulah, berita putusnya Jung Yonghwa dengan kekasihnya Kyuhyun menjadi berita hangat. Apalagi melihat hubungan kalian yang baik-baik saja."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Ketika masih di jalan, Ryeowook sudah menanyakan pesanannya juga Siwon.

"Hei, tidak bisakah kalian menghapus nama Yonghwa selama kita berkumpul? Memangnya dia sepenting itu sampai kita harus membicarakannya?" sambar Siwon setelah pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka berlalu.

Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Cemburu, heh?"

Siwon mendelik sahabat lamanya itu, namun tidak membalas ucapan yeoja tersebut.

Sisa makan malam mereka berlangsung menyenangkan. Mereka membicarakan pekerjaan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Saling berbagi kisah ketika mereka tidak saling bertemu selama hampir lima tahun.

"Kibum, ayo kita foto bersama."

Siwon tersendak wine yang sedang diminumnya. "Mwo?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sinis. "Aku ingin berfoto dengan idolaku. Memangnya kenapa?"

Siwon mendengus. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, terlepas dari seorang aktor, Kibum tetap temanmu? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau meminta foto dengannya?"

"Kalau kau juga ingin berfoto dengan Kibum, kau tidak perlu menghakimiku seperti itu," sungut Kyuhyun.

Kibum berdecak. "Sudahlah. Ayo Kyu, kita berfoto."

Kyuhyun berseru dengan semangat. Dia berdiri dari kursinya secepat kilat, dan segera menarik Kibum. Siwon hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Kibum dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada namja itu. Ryeowook selaku juru foto mereka hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Baiklah, satu...dua...tiga!"

Dan Siwon merasakan rahangnya jatuh ke lantai tepat ketika Ryeowook menekan tombol untuk mengabadikan moment itu. Tanpa di perkirakannya sama sekali, Kibum menundukkan wajahnya, mencium pipi Kyuhyun tepat di detik terakhir sehingga terabadikan oleh kamera ponsel Kyuhyun.

Kibum tertawa melihat Kyuhyun membeku. Yeoja itu seolah sudah di kutuk menjadi patung. Di hadapannya, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook juga sudah tertawa keras karena reaksi Kyuhyun yang berlebihan.

"Siwon, katakan padaku ini bukan mimpi," ujar Kyuhyun, masih dalam posisinya yang berdiri tegang.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun kesal. "Ini bukan mimpi."

"Astaga! Apa benar Kibum menciumku?" Kyuhyun memegang pipinya.

"Dia hanya mencium pipimu, tidak usah berlebihan," ketus Siwon ketika melihat Kyuhyun masih belum mendapatkan kesadarannya.

Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, membawa yeoja itu duduk. Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya dengan tubuh kaku. "Apa kau sebegitu mengidolakanku?" goda Kibum. "Kau perlu bukti kalau ini bukan mimpi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menciummu lagi?"

Siwon mendelik. "Apa katamu?"

Ryeowook tertawa lagi. "Kyu, sadarlah. Sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah disini."

Dengan kesal Siwon mendorong kepala Kyuhyun hingga bahu kanan yeoja itu bertubrukan dengan bahu Kibum. Ketiga orang yang ada di meja itu baru saja akan memprotes perbuatan Siwon ketika melihat Kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya.

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya, dan menatap Kibum tak percaya. "Kau benar-benar mencium pipiku, kan?"

Ryeowook menyerahkan ponsel Kyuhyun. "Kau lihat sendiri. Ini buktinya."

Kyuhyun menerima ponselnya dan menjerit tertahan ketika melihat layarnya yang menampilakan fotonya dan Kibum. Dia memeluk pinggang Kibum sambil tersenyum dan Kibum mencium pipinya. "Siwon, ingatkan aku untuk tidak mencuci wajahnya begitu tiba di rumah."

Siwon mendelik Kyuhyun. "Begitu tiba di rumah, aku akan langsung menyeretmu ke kamar mandi, dan menggosok pipi kananmu dengan washlap. Kalau perlu sampai kulit pipimu mengelupas," ujarnya tajam.

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

"Happy Monday!" seru Kyuhyun begitu dia memasuki ruang makan. Dimana sudah ada Mr. Cho, Mrs. Cho juga Donghae. Ini adalah minggu pertamanya setelah mengajar dan dia benar-benar harus menikmatinya baik-baik.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Mr. Cho, begitu Kyuhyun sudah duduk disamping Mrs. Cho, dan menerima sodoran setangkup roti.

"Menyenangkan," ujar Kyuhyun disertai senyuman.

Mrs. Cho tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. "Kau benar-benar suka menjadi pendidik, hm?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. Tidak dapat menjawab karena mulutnya penuh dengan roti.

"Bukankah hari ini ulang tahun Siwon?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan.

Kyuhyun menyesap jus jeruknya sebelum berkata, "Ya. Dan jangan lupa, undangan makan malam Choi ahjumma. Jam lima sore."

Mrs. Cho berdecak. "Umma hampir saja melupakannya." Dia lalu menatap Mr. Cho. "Malam ini kau tidak ada acara lain, kan?"

Mr. Cho menggeleng. "Hanya saja siang ini ada acara penggalangan dana."

Donghae menyahut, "Penggalangan dana? Yang appa sebutkan tempo hari?"

Mrs. Cho langsung menatap putranya tajam. "Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak ikut, Hae," ucapnya tegas. "Umma sudah bosan mendengar semua alasanmu."

Donghae bersungut. "Kenapa kalian tidak membawa Kyuhyun? Dia perlu dibawa dalam acara itu sesekali."

Mrs. Cho melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah melotot tajam pada Donghae. "Dia bukan pebisnis, kenapa harus membawanya?"

Jadilah siang itu Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan membersihkan lemari games dan novelnya. Bagaimanapun, koleksinya itu selalu mendapat perhatian nomor satu. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, dia harus membersihkannya itu setiap hari Minggu. Atau paling tidak sekali dalam seminggu. Setelah membersihkan dengan kemoceng, dia akan memindahkan posisi-posisi itu dari tempatnya semula.

Kalau tidak membersihkan koleksinya itu, Kyuhyun hanya akan berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas tempat tidur. Atau mungkin pergi keluar dengan Siwon. Lagipula, dia memang tidak pernah ikut ke acara amal seperti penggalangan dana. Biasanya dia hanya akan pergi pada acara-acara makan malam, sebagai pasangan Donghae. Kakaknya itu tidak pernah membawa yeoja lain ke acara makan malam selain dirinya. Namja itu tipikal orang yang tidak ingin masalah pribadinya di bahas. Merupakan hal sulit karena sejak setahun belakangan ini, Donghae sering muncul dalam majalah bisnis.

Kyuhyun baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur ketika ponselnya berdering keras. Dia sudah sangat yakin kalau yang menelepon adalah Siwon, karena itu ketika melihat nama Changmin yang terpampang di layar ponselnya, dia merasa sedikit kecewa. Mungkin karena seharian ini dia belum berkomunikasi dengan namja itu.

"Yoboseo Changmin!"

"Yoboseo Kyu saem!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan melihat layarnya baik-baik. Memang nama Changmin yang tertulis di layar ponselnya, tapi kenapa dia mendengar suara anak kecil? Seperti suara... "Jiyool?" tanya Kyuhyun tak yakin.

"Aku lebih suka di panggil Yoolie, sebenarnya."

"Oh." Kyuhyun bingung masih harus berkomentar apa. "Waeyo?"

"Yoolie ingin mengajak saem menonton film siang ini. Menonton bersama Changmin samchon tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Otte?" ucap Jiyol semangat.

"Mwo?"

"Annyeong Kyu. Ini aku, Changmin." Suara diseberang sana berubah menjadi suara namja dewasa yang tak lain adalah Changmin. "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Yoolie mengajakmu. Tak usah kau pikirkan perkataannya. Kau tahu anak kecil, kan? Mereka suka sekali mengatakan apapun yang terlintas dipikiran mereka."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, meskipun dia tahu Changmin tidak melihatnya. "Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

"Mwo?" tanya Changmin terkejut.

"Ajakan Yoolie, aku tidak keberatan," jawab Kyuhyun. "Jadi, jam berapa filmnya di putar?"

Terdengar suara samar selama beberapa detik, sebelum Changmin berkata, "Yoolie bilang sekitar pukul tiga. Kau mau pergi bersama?"

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, tapi aku akan membawa mobil," tolak Kyuhyun halus.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan alamat bioskopnya padamu. Kita berjumpa disana, oke?"

oOoOoOoOo

Tepat ketika jam menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore, film yang dia tonton bersama Jiyool juga Changmin berakhir. Film yang mereka tonton menyenangkan. Jiyool yang duduk di antaranya dan Changmin tidak pernah berhenti mengomentari setiap adegan dalam film tersebut. Yeah, film itu memang film anak-anak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu sebelum pulang?" tawar Changmin ketika mereka sudah keluar dari bioskop.

Kyuhyun menatap jam tangannya dan tersenyum minta maaf pada kedua orang tersebut. "Mian, tapi aku harus pulang."

"Ayolah, Kyu saenim. Kita makan bersama, ya?" bujuk Yoolie dengan wajah menggemaskannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mengusap puncak kepala bocah kecil itu. "Aku benar-benar harus pulang. Aku ada acara yang sangat penting."

"Baiklah, tidak masalah," ujar Changmin. Namja itu lalu menatap Yoolie yang sudah menunjukkan wajah sendu. "Kyu saem tidak bisa Yoolie, dia harus datang ke acara temannya. Kalau dia tidak datang, temannya akan sedih." Changmin memberikan penjelasan dengan lancar.

"Bukankah kalau kita sudah berjanji kita harus menepatinya?" tambah Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya dengan wajah tidak rela Yoolie mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa Kyu saenim."

Begitu keluar dari lapangan parkir bioskop dan sudah membaur dengan kendaraan lainnya di jalan utama Seoul, Kyuhyun menginjak pedal gasnya kuat-kuat. Sudah hampir 16.45 dan dia tidak boleh terlambat sama sekali ke tempat itu. Kalau dia terlambat, tempat yang di tujunya sudah akan tutup, dan dia akan mati saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun nyaris membanting pintu mobilnya ketika dia tiba di Lotte mall. Dia berlari menuju lift yang akan mengantarnya menuju lantai 5, dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar ketika lift itu sedang bergerak menuju tujuannya.

Lotte mall sore itu terlihat ramai. Kebanyakan orang-orang berbondong-bondong menuju tempat makan, sebagian remaja sibuk di arena bermain. Dan anak-anak yang datang bersama orang tuanya asyik berlarian. Di tengah-tengah lantai satu ada pertunjukkan Band, dan orang-orang yang ingin melihatnya bisa berdiri pada pagar pembatas yang ada disetiap lantai.

"Aku ingin mengambil pesananku," ujar Kyuhyun ketika dia tiba di toko yang di maksud.

"Bisa kulihat bukti pembayarannya?" tanya pegawai yeoja berambut hitam tersebut.

Kyuhyun membuka dompet dan menyerahkan bukti yang diminta oleh pegawai toko.

"Oh, nona Cho, di sini ditulis bahwa kau bisa mengambil pesananmu pada pukul 5.30 pm."

Kyuhyun terlonjak. "Mwo?"

Pegawai itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan sabar. Dia menyodorkan kertas yang diberikan Kyuhyun, dan menunjuk pada sebuah sisi. "Kau bisa mengambil pesananmu pada jam 5.30 atau bahkan setelahnya. Tapi tidak bisa sebelum jam itu."

Kyuhyun masih mengerutkan kening. "Bukankah kalian tutup pukul 5?"

"Kami tutup pukul 10 malam, Nona."

Kyuhyun merasakan semua darah dalam tubuhnya berkumpul di pipi, hingga dia yakin pipinya sangat merah. Astaga! Dia mendapat info dari mana sampai-sampai dia sangat yakin kalau toko ini akan tutup pukul lima? Dan tadi pegawai itu bilang... "Aku baru bisa mengambil pesananku pukul 5.30?"

Pegawai itu mengangguk. "Benar nona."

Kyuhyun mendesah putus asa. Dia melihat jam tangannya, dan ingin mengerang saat itu juga ketika jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5.05. "Baiklah. Aku akan datang nanti."

Kyuhyun akhirnya menuju pagar pembatas yang ada di tengah-tengah mall itu, hingga dia bisa menyaksikan pertunjukan band di bawah. Meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat yang menyanyi, setidaknya dia tetap bisa mendengarkan lagu apa yang di bawakan.

Kyuhyun merasakan ponselnya yang ada di dalam tas sandangnya bergetar. Dengan malas, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tidak terkejut ketika orang yang meneleponnya adalah Ibunya. Sudah jam lima lebih sepuluh menit, dan jelas dia terlambat ke acara perayaan ulang tahun Siwon. Terlambat bukan hal baru lagi baginya, dan seharusnya Ibunya tidak perlu cemas. Siwon pasti akan membakar perusahaannya kalau dia bisa datang tepat waktu.

"Aku masih di jalan, Umma. Terjebak macet," ujar Kyuhyun lebih cepat, sebelum Mrs. Cho memulai omelannya.

"Terjebak macet? Kau tidak akan terjebak macet jika berangkat dari rumah. Jalur manapun yang kau lewati, kau tidak akan terkena macet sama sekali."

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Habis sudah hidupnya. Memang tidak ada jalur yang dia lewati akan terkena macet. Kalau dia dari rumah. Masalahnya sekarang adalah, dia tidak di rumah sama sekali. Dia ada di pusat kemacetan.

"Yang penting, aku akan datang ke sana. Umma tidak perlu cemas," ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya. Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Kalau umma masih belum melihat batang hidungmu sepuluh menit lagi, jangan marah kalau mobilmu umma sita."

"Tapi Umma—"

Tut...Tut...Tut...

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran pasrah ketika dia tiba di Old Ebbitt Grill pada pukul 06.45 pm dan semua orang di meja itu menatapnya. Nyaris terlambat dua jam. Dan dia patut bersyukur karena semua orang belum pulang sama sekali.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar terlambat. Aku ada urusan, jadi... terjebak macet. Maafkan aku."

"Kau tahu, akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak datang," sambar Mrs. Cho kesal.

Mrs. Choi mengibaskan tangan sambil tersenyum hangat. "Tidak masalah, Mrs. Cho. Semua orang punya urusannya masing-masing."

Kyuhyun berpelukan dengan Mrs. Choi, Mr. Choi, juga Jiwon. Dan saling bersalaman singkat dengan suami Jiwon, Jason. Dia sempat mencium pipi Sunny, sebelum akhirnya megambil tempat duduk di samping Donghae. Dia mengerutkan kening ketika menyadari tidak ada Siwon di meja itu.

"Dimana Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun, setelah menelan sepotong kue yang diambilnya dari piring Donghae.

"Ke toilet," jawab Jiwon. "Kekasihmu itu uring-uringan karena kau tidak kunjung datang."

Kyuhyun membulatkan mulut membentuk huruf O. "Aku akan menyusulnya. Dia pasti sangat kesal." Diapun bangkit dari duduknya, sebelum kembali berkata, "Dan Jiwon noona, dia bukan kekasihku. Mengerti?"

Kyuhyun menunggu di depan pintu toilet namja dengan tidak sabar. Beberapa namja yang baru keluar dari bilik tersebut menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Heran, terkejut, bahkan sampai menggoda. Kyuhyun balas memelototi namja muda yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda tersebut. Dia yakin kalau umur namja itu bahkan belum genap 17 tahun.

Dia baru saja ingin memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam toilet itu, ketika Siwon keluar dari sana dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat melihatnya. Untung saja namja itu segera keluar, karena kalau tidak, dia pasti akan menjadi gila karena masuk ke toilet namja.

"Hei, kau tidak melihatku?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Siwon berlalu begitu saja.

Mereka berhenti di ujung lorong, yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke ruangan makan restoran tersebut.

Siwon menatap jam tangannya, lalu beralih padanya dengan tatapan datar. "Akan lebih baik kalau kau mengirimkanku pesan, yang isinya mengatakan kalau kau tidak bisa datang."

"Kenapa? Setidaknya aku berusaha datang, yah meskipun nyaris terlambat dua jam." Kyuhyun menunjukkan cengirannya berharap wajah dingin Siwon memudar.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir yeoja di hadapannya. Dia baru akan melangkah ketika Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar marah?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas. "Aku lupa waktu dan seharusnya kau mencoba meneleponku, jadi aku bisa datang lebih awal."

Siwon menarik tangannya dengan kasar, dan mendengus keras. "Kenapa aku harus meneleponmu? Seharusnya kau sadar diri, dan datang tepat waktu. Kau bukan bocah berusia lima tahun, kan?" Siwon mencibir dengan sinis. "Dan lupa waktu katamu? Ah, kau pasti sangat menikmati film yang kau tonton dengan Changmin, kan? Apa sesudahnya kalian pergi makan malam? dan saat kau melihat jam kau baru ingat kalau kau harus ke perayaan ulang tahunku?"

Kyuhyun sukses tidak bisa berkutik. "Bagaimana—"

"Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Yah, kebetulan saja kita menonton di tempat yang sama, dan aku melihat kalian berdua." Siwon kembali berbicara ketika melihat Kyuhyun hendak membuka mulutnya. "Kenapa aku tidak memanggilmu dan mengajakmu pergi bersama? seperti yang tadi kukatakan, kau bukan bocah lima tahun yang harus diingatkan segala sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan."

Setelah mengucapkan semua hal itu, Siwon langsung meninggalkannya. Membuatnya benar-benar terkejut karena Siwon tidak pernah semarah itu padanya. Buru-buru dia mengejar Siwon yang pasti akan menuju meja mereka. Dia kembali tercengang saat tidak mendapati Siwon disana.

"Dimana Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Pulang. Dia bilang dia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan teman-temannya," jawab Mrs. Choi.

"Kalian bertengkar? Wajahnya menyeramkan sekali." Jason buka suara.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kalian segera berbaikan. Moodnya yang buruk bisa bertahan selama beberapa hari." Jiwon menambahkan.

Tanpa pamit, Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar. Dan dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya, karena Siwon masih menunggu mobilnya di depan lobi. Karena kalau namja itu sudah pergi, dia jamin, Siwon tidak akan mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Siwon, aku minta maaf," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengatur napasnya.

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mana kadoku?"

Kyuhyun meringis. "Itu—"

Wajah Siwon semakin muram. "Ingat ucapanku tempo hari? Kalau kau tidak membawa kado, aku tidak akan bicara denganmu satu bulan kedepan. Atau hingga musim panas tiba."

"Mwo?"

Siwon segera masuk ke mobilnya begitu _valet_ membukakan pintu mobil untuk Siwon. "Omong-omong, semua barang-barangmu yang ada di apartemenku akan aku kemasi. Paling tidak, dalam tiga hari kedepan kau sudah menerimanya."

"MWO?!"

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci, Kyuhyun memerhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Mencari keberadaan mobil Siwon. Yeah, benar. Dia sedang berada di basement apartemen namja itu. Meskipun disana banyak mobil, Siwon selalu meletakkan mobilnya di blok yang sama. Untuk ukuran apartemen kelas menengah, keberadaan mobil _Lexus LFA_ juga _Peugeot HX1_ di blok F itu tidak bisa di lewatkan begitu saja. Siwon selalu memakai mobilnya itu bergantian. Seperti koleksinya, Siwon juga tidak akan membiarkan debu hinggap terlalu lama pada mobil kesayangannya tersebut. Satu hal lagi, dia hafal plat mobil namja itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat kedua mobil Siwon tersebut diparkir berdampingan. Siwon tidak suka bepergian kalau bukan dia yang menyetir. Jadi, dapat dipastikan kalau namja itu sedang mendekam di apartemennya. Entah, dia juga tidak mengerti dengan obsesi namja itu tentang menyetir. Mungkin dulunya dia bercita-cita menjadi pembalab. Lagi pula, dibandingkan dengan pergi ke bar, Siwon lebih suka mengurung dirinya di kamar, menghidupkan musik yang keras dan melompat-lompat di tempat tidur layaknya penyanyi profesional ketika dia sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk.

Begitu tiba di depan pintu apartemen Siwon, Kyuhyun segera memasukkan pass code yang tak lain adalah nomor apartemen itu sendiri. Yeah, terkadang Siwon memang tidak dapat dimengerti. Dari sekian banyaknya kombinasi angka di muka bumi, kenapa namja itu malah memakai nomor apartemennya sebagai password?

Terdengar bunyi yang lain dari biasanya. Dan tak lama kemudian, suara sang operator yeoja mengatakan bahwa password yang dia masukkan salah.

"Rasanya aku tidak salah menekan," gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan kening.

Kyuhyun kembali mencoba, dan suara operator yeoja itu kembali terdengar.

"Dimana kesalahannya?" Kyuhyun mengomel sendiri.

Kyuhyun menatap jam tangannya, dan dia mengerang keras. sepuluh menit lagi menuju pukul 11, dan dia masih terkurung di luar. Dia mencoba sekali lagi, dan kali ini operator itu malah memintanya untuk memakai kunci manual atau memanggil petugas keamanan.

"Damn!" umpat Kyuhyun pelan begitu menyadari keadaannya. Siwon pasti menukar password apartemennya, sehingga dia tidak bisa masuk. Tampaknya namja itu benar-benar marah besar. "Baik Kyuhyun. Pikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan," ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Pada menit-menit terakhir menuju jam 11, dia kembali teringat perkataan sang operator. Dia bisa masuk dengan cara manual. Buru-buru Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya. Wajahnya langsung sumringah ketika melihat kunci apartemen itu yang berbentuk persegi panjang seperti kartu kredit.

Dua menit menuju jam 11.

Kyuhyun melempar tasnya sembarangan begitu berhasil masuk apartemen Siwon. Seperti yang dia duga, Siwon berada di kamarnya. Terlihat dari cahaya lampu yang menyusup dari celah kecil di bawah pintu juga fentilasi. Berusaha tenang, dia mengeluarkan kue tar yang sudah dia pesan dari jauh-jauh hari dan baru satu jam yang lalu dia ambil. Menyalakan lilin yang berbentuk angka 24 itu.

Tepat ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 11, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Siwon, dan berteriak sekencang mungkin. Berusaha mengalahkan musik yang sedang di putar oleh namja itu.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE, CHOI SIWON!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil ketika melihat Siwon membatu di posisinya. Seperti yang sudah dia duga, namja itu sedang menggelar konser tunggalnya dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada, dan celana jeans hitam panjangnya. Rambut namja itu terlihat acak-acakkan, yang pasti karena dia terlalu sering mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya naik turun. Layaknya penyanyi rock.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon yang masih berdiri diam di tengah-tengah tempat tidurnya. Mengikuti Siwon, dia pun naik ke tempat tidur, dan berdiri di hadapan namja itu. Mempertahankan senyumnya meskipun wajah Siwon masih menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Saengil chukka hamnida," ujar Kyuhyun. Meskipun suaranya tidak akan terdengar, setidaknya namja itu bisa melihat gerakan bibirnya.

oOoOoOoOo

Siwon memarkirkan mobil _Lexus_ putihnya disamping _Peugeot_ metalik –yang juga mobilnya. Dia memang selalu berusaha memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang sama. Meskipun blok F itu hanya punya dua tempat kosong, tapi posisi parkir disana jarang berubah. Tampaknya orang-orang pemilik mobil itu juga punya kesamaan dengannya.

Dia berbohong pada orang-orang di Old Ebbitt Grill. Sebenarnya dia tidak pergi merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan teman-temannya. Melainkan langsung pulang ke apartemen. Dia memang sudah berencana akan menghabiskan sisa malam itu di Hooters. Sebuah cafe yang khusus untuk orang-orang diatas 21 tahun. Cafe itu menyediakan alkohol, sehingga anak-anak di bawah umur dilarang masuk. Juga ada live music, dan jelas lagu yang di putar adalah lagu rock, alih-alih lagu jazz yang mendayu-dayu. Namun, karena Kyuhyun, yeoja yang dia harapkan kehadirannya malah datang terlambat, moodnya langsung memburuk.

Sebelum pergi ke apartemennya, Siwon singgah sebentar di super market yang ada di lantai dasar apartemennya itu. Biasanya, dia akan berjalan disetiap lorong meskipun pada akhirnya dia hanya akan membeli sebuah barang. Namun kali ini, dia langsung menuju lorong khusus minuman beralkohol. Moodnya sedang buruk, dan yang ingin dia lakukan hanyalah mengurung diri di kamarnya, menghidupkan musik keras-keras, dan bernyanyi diselingin dengan meminum alkohol.

Dia mengambil dua botol dengan kadar alkohol rendah. Setidaknya, dia masih waras sehingga tidak memilih alkohol yang berkadar tinggi. Besok dia harus bekerja, meeting pukul 10. Dan kalau malam ini dia sampai mabuk, dapat dipastikan dia tidak akan masuk kantor besok pagi. Lalu lusa, dia akan terbaring di peti mati, karena Yunho pasti akan membunuhnya.

Begitu tiba di apartemennya, Siwon langsung menuju kamarnya. Dia meletakkan alkohol yang dibelinya di atas nakas. Dia melirik jam bekernya yang berbentuk stroberi—sangat kontras dengan warna kamarnya yang maskulin, jam itu menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Dan kenapa dia memakai jam itu? Karena Kyuhyun memberikannya dua tahun lalu saat _thanks giving_. Dia memberikan yeoja itu boneka _spiderman_ yang sangat di benci oleh yeoja itu. Pada akhirnya, mereka setimpal.

"Oke Siwon, sekarang enyahkan yeoja itu dari kepalamu!" Siwon memerintahkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menekan tombol _play_ pada remote yang di tangannya, lagi Always milik blink182 mulai mengalun di seantero kamarnya. Seakan belum cukup, Siwon mengatur volume speakernya dalam kondisi _full_. Dia tidak perlu cemas para tetangganya akan terganggu, karena apartemennya di lengkapi dengan kedap suara.

Siwon membuka sebotol alkohol dan meminumnya beberapa teguk. Lalu, dia pun menuju lemari. Mengeluarkan semua pakaian Kyuhyun, dan memasukkannya dengan serampangan ke dalam kardus khusus barang-barang. Setelah itu, dengan sekali raup, semua barang-barang kosmetik Kyuhyun yang memenuhi meja riasnya kecil itu segera berpindah kedalam kardus yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak akan main-main kali ini. Kau tahu?" Siwon mengomel sendiri, dan untuk menambah dramatis sikapnya, dia menendang kardus yang berisi pakaian Kyuhyun. "Nah, sekarang waktunya untuk berpesta!" serunya keras.

Siwon melepas jas abu-abunya, disusul dengan kemeja hitam yang dia kenakan hingga dia bertelanjang dada. Lalu dia pun menaiki tempat tidur, melompat-lompat layaknya vokalis Blink182 yang kali ini menyanyikan lagu _Feeling This_. Lagu-lagu pun berlanjut, dan berganti penyanyi. Dia sudah menghabiskan dua botol alkohol yang tadi dibelinya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam kurang.

Tubuhnya mulai kelelahan, namun moodnya sudah kembali membaik. Itulah kenapa dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan berteriak-teriak ketika moodnya buruk. Berteriak keras-keras bisa melepaskan emosinya. Dari pada dia pergi ke Bar, lalu mabuk-mabukan tidak jelas.

Siwon sedang menyanyikan reff lagu Numb milik Linkin' Park ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan yeoja yang membuatnya marah beberapa jam yang lalu berdiri disana, sambil berteriak keras-keras. Meskipun tidak bisa mengalahkan lagu yang sedang di putar, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh yeoja itu.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE, CHOI SIWON!"

Siwon tidak dapat bergerak dari posisinya. Terlalu terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan datang ke apartemennya, sambil membawa kue, dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Lagipula, bagaimana yeoja itu bisa masuk? Bukankah dia sudah mengganti pass code apartemennya? Berjaga-jaga kalau Kyuhyun menyelinap kedalamnya.

Siwon kembali terkejut ketika Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya. sepertinya Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari gerakan yeoja itu.

"Saengil chukka hamnida," ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon menyambar remote _DVD Player_ yang berada di bawah kakinya, menekan tombol _stop_ , sehingga lagu yang diputar berhenti. Menyisakan kesunyian yang terasa canggung di atmosfer kamarnya itu.

Melihat wajah polos tanpa dosa Kyuhyun, Siwon malah merasa seperti orang bodoh. Melihat kue yang di bawa Kyuhyun, jelas kalau kue itu sudah di pesan jauh-jauh hari, bukannya dibeli dengan mendadak supaya membuatnya senang. Jadi, sudah pasti keterlambatan yeoja itu ke perayaan ulang tahunnya sore tadi memang disengaja supaya dia bisa marah-marah.

"Arrrggh!" teriak Siwon sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia sedikit mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di atas kasurnya. "Shit! I hate you! Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar membencimu hingga tujuh keturunanmu selanjutnya! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena semua ini!"

Kyuhyun tertawa, dan menghampiri Siwon. "Baiklah. Sekarang tiup lillinmu sebelum meleleh dan mengenai kuemu."

Siwon meniup lilinnya dengan tidak sabaran. Bahkan dia tidak membuat permohonan sama sekali. "Kau sudah merencanakannya, kan? Ketika aku marah-marah sore tadi, kau pasti tertawa kan? Kau pasti tertawa setelah aku pergi, kan? Mengaku saja!"

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum. "Aku ingin bilang tidak. Tapi aku memang tertawa." Dan Kyuhyun pun tertawa lagi.

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun duduk manis disamping Siwon yang tengah memakan potongan kue ulang tahunnya. Wajah namja itu masih terlihat kesal karena dikerjai oleh Kyuhyun. Mengabaikan wajah muram Siwon, Kyuhyun ikut mengambil potongan kue rasa _blue berry_ tersebut. Siwon memang sangat tergila-gila pada rasa _Blue berry_ sehingga dia mencari toko kue yang menyediakan rasa tersebut, karena diluar dugaannya, _blue berry_ itu susah di dapat.

"Kau sudah memesan kue ini sejak kapan?" tanya Siwon, ucapannya nyaris tidak dapat dimengerti karena mulutnya penuh dengan kue.

"Tiga hari yang lalu," jawab Kyuhyun. "Aku harus masuk empat toko kue yang berbeda untuk menemukan blue berry kesukaanmu itu. Berterima kasihlah sedikit."

Siwon menyeringai. Secepat kilat dia melayangkan sebuah ciuman di pipi kiri Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih, Sayang." Moodnya benar-benar sudah membaik. Selain karena kue _blue berry_ , juga karena kedatangan dan ucapan selamat dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelinjang jijik. "Berhenti menciumku!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Dan seingatku, aku sudah mengganti pass code, jadi kenapa kau bisa masuk?"

"Aku punya kunci cadangan. Tidak peduli kau mengganti pass code-mu, aku akan tetap bisa masuk karena kunci itu," jelas Kyuhyun. "Dan kenapa aku baru datang? Karena aku tiba-tiba mendapat ide yang sangat cemerlang."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku menelepon Choi ajhumma kemarin malam. Menanyakan jam berapa tepatnya kau lahir. ajhumma bilang, pukul 11 malam. Karena itulah aku baru datang sekarang. Akulah orang yang benar-benar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Tidakkah menurutmu itu sangat keren? Dimana lagi kau bisa menemukan sahabat sepertiku? Aku ini _limited edition_ , kau tahu?" Kyuhyun berbicara panjang lebar.

Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Gomawo."

"Tidak usah sungkan," ucap Kyuhyun tak acuh setelah Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. "Nah, kau masih mau kado?"

Siwon mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya ini saja sudah cukup. Tapi, kalau kau ingin memberiku kado, pasti lebih menyenangkan."

Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Siwon. "Aku tahu gengsimu setinggi langit. Tidak ingat, kalau sore tadi kau menagih kado padaku?"

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Itu karena aku sedang kesal padamu."

Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku mantelnya. Dia menatap Siwon dengan tatapan menggoda, sedangkan Siwon terlihat sangat tidak sabaran. Ketika dia menyadari kesabaran Siwon sudah berada di ambang batas akhir, dia pun mengeluarkan tangannya. Menunjukkan kotak seukuran 10cm.

Siwon segera menyambar kotak yang berbungkus kertas kado warna ungu itu. Dia mengabaikan tatapan protes Kyuhyun, dan menatap kotak tersebut dengan tatapan menilai.

"Ini bukan cincin, kan?"

"Memangnya aku mau melamarmu?" sambar Kyuhyun ketus.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Siwon langsung merobek kertas pembungkus kado tersebut. Menampilkan kotak berwarna hitam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Siwon terpesona karena kado yang diberikannya. Dia memberikan sebuah jam pada namja itu. Seperti jam khusus namja pada umumnya. Berbahan _stainless steel_ , talinya berbahan kulit yang berwarna hitam. Namun yang membuatnya istimewa adalah huruf K berwarna biru safir sebagai _background_ -nya. Dan di sekeliling permukaan lingkaran jam itu ada ukiran nama lengkap Siwon dalam tulisan Yunani. Jam itulah yang dia ambil di Lotte mall. Dia benar-benar memikirkan kado yang akan di berikan pada Siwon.

"Ini keren," puji Siwon. "Tapi, kenapa harus huruf K? Namaku Siwon. Dengan awalan S, kalau kau lupa. Satu lagi, kenapa kau menulis namaku dalam tulisan Yunani?"

"Supaya kau ingat, kalau akulah pemberi jam itu. Dan aku suka sekali tulisan Yunani," ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan. "Untuk mendapatkan jam itu, aku juga sudah memesannya dua hari yang lalu. Aku benar-benar memikirkan ulang tahunmu, kau tahu?"

Siwon tersenyum lebar. Dia memajukan wajahnya, dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Mendapat keuntungan karena bibir Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka. Dia baru akan memperdalam ciumannya, saat yeoja itu mendorongnya dengan kasar.

"Yak, Sialan! Aku sudah bilang, berhenti menciumku!" teriak Kyuhyun protes. Dia baru akan kembali mengomel ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu disudut kamar. Dua buah kardus yang tampak aneh. Terlihat sebuah kain yang terjulur di sudut kardus itu. "Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga. Rasanya dia mengenal kain yang terjulur itu.

"Bukan apa-apa," ujar Siwon cepat. Dia buru-buru berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun, yang tinggal selangkah lagi dari kardus tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon ke pinggir, sehingga dia benar-benar bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam kardus. Dan saat melihatnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar menganga. "Itu pakaianku!" jerit Kyuhyun histeris. "Kenapa pakaianku ada di kardus?"

Siwon meringis. "Kau tahu, kan? Tadi aku kesal padamu jadi..."

Kyuhyun kembali menjerit. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada peralatan make-up ku?!"

Siwon tersenyum minta maaf. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Kyuhyun mengambil bedak padatnya, dan nyaris sesak napas ketika mendapati bedaknya itu sudah pecah-pecah sehingga tidak dapat di pakai lagi. Kotak eyes shadownya juga tidak kalah berantakan. Pelembab wajahnya tumpah, salah satu tutup parfumnya pecah, dan pewarna bibir kesukaannya patah. Ini benar-benar mengerikan. Dia menatap Siwon dengan tatapan membunuh sebelum akhirnya berteriak dengan keras, "SIWOONN!"

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

Musim semi sudah bertahan di langit kota Seoul selama dua minggu. Suasana musim dingin benar-benar sudah menghilang, digantikan dengan warna-warni bunga musim semi yang mulai bermekaran. Udara pun terasa menyegarkan. Membuat orang betah berada di luar ruangan. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini, bersama dengan keluarganya juga keluarga Siwon.

Sore itu dia menghabiskan waktu di taman belakang rumah keluarga Choi—rumah sebelum mereka pindah ke Jepang- yang saat ini ditempati oleh Jiwon dan Jason. Untuk merayakan kenaikkan pangkat Jason di perusahannya, yang membuatnya pindah ke Seoul. Jason memang tidak bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Siwon. Namja itu memulai semuanya dari bawah. Dia anak yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan, sehingga dia menjadi sosok yang mandiri. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat kakak Siwon jatuh hati padanya.

"Ini hanya perasaanku, atau memang kau sedang menatap Jason?"

Kyuhyun terkejut karena kedatangan Siwon yang tiba-tiba. Dia mendengus. "Aku memang menatapnya. Lalu kenapa?"

Siwon balas mendengus. "Dia kakak iparmu. Kau lupa?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Hei sejak kapan aku menikah denganmu sehingga Jason menjadi kakak iparku?"

Dengan santainya, Siwon meletakkan tangan kanannya melingkari pundak Kyuhyun. "Belum. Tapi pasti akan tiba waktunya."

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan cepat. "Apa? Apa maksudmu, hah? Akan tiba waktunya untuk apa? Aku menikah denganmu? Cih! Bahkan aku tidak pernah membayangkannya."

Siwon menyesap anggurnya dengan nikmat. "Bagaimana kalau aku menikah dengan yeoja lain? Kau pernah membayangkannya?"

Dalam satu sentakan kuat, Kyuhyun mendorong tangan Siwon yang bertengger di pundaknya. "Kau pikir aku pengangguran yang tidak punya pekerjaan sehingga aku harus membayangkanmu menikah dengan yeoja lain? Yang benar saja!" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku untuk hal yang tidak berguna."

Siwon tertawa. "Santai Lady. Kenapa kau malah mengeluarkan taringmu? Aku bertanya baik-baik."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon jengkel selama beberapa saat. Lelah karena Siwon balas menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda, Kyuhyun memutuskan menghampiri Donghae yang sedang menggendong Sunny. Bayi mungil itu terlihat bahagia dalam gendongan kakaknya itu.

"Hai Sunny!" sapa Kyuhyun semangat.

Seolah mengenali yang memanggilnya, Sunny secara naluriah memgulurkan tangannya, meminta Kyuhyun agar menggendongnya. Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Dan bayi itu langsung tertawa kecil—kalau menggumam tidak jelas itu dapat disebut tertawa.

"Bagaimana persiapan festival musim semi di sekolahmu?" tanya Donghae.

"Hampir selesai. Anak-anak terlihat bahagia sekali ketika merias panggung," jawab Kyuhyun. Teringat akan anak-anak kelas 6 yang sangat bersemangat ketika menggambar background. Setiap kelas memang punya tugasnya masing-masing. Nanti di lapangan akan di dirikan beberapa stand. Diantaranya menjual makanan kecil buatan rumah, juga karya-karya seni yang di buat oleh siswa-siswi itu sendiri. "Festival itu terbuka untuk umum. Kalian bisa datang kalau sempat."

"Disana pasti banyak anak-anak, kan?" tanya Jiwon dengan wajah polosnya. "Sunny pasti menyukainya. Mungkin aku bisa membujuk Jason supaya kami bisa kesana."

"Itu bagus," ucap Kyuhyun semangat. "Disana juga ada kotak amal, yang nantinya akan di sumbangkan ke panti asuhan."

"Omong-omong, kau pasti punya kesabaran ekstra karena mau mengajari anak-anak yang baru tumbuh dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu," komentar Jiwon.

"Aku suka anak-anak." Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sunny gemas. "Terutama bayi seperti Sunny."

"Kau bisa punya bayi sendiri, Kyu," ujar Donghae dengan wajah jailnya.

"Ne?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Jiwon mengulum senyum. "Kau bisa membuatnya dengan Siwon. Dengan begitu, kau akan punya bayi. Benarkan Hae?"

"Astaga! Ada apa dengan semua orang?" protes Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kalian pasti punya bayi-bayi yang lucu," tambah Donghae lagi.

"Tutup mulutmu, oppa!"

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun duduk pada bangku yang berada di belakang panggung, yang memang khusus untuk panitia. Dia berperan sebagai MC untuk acara lomba yang di adakan di panggung. Seperti drama, menyanyi, hingga membacakan puisi. Membuatnya lelah karena harus naik-turun panggung. Guru-guru lain, mengawasi murid-murid yang menjaga stand, sisanya berada di lapangan untuk memimpin lomba lainnya. Estafet, sepak bola, juga bisbol. Sekolah tempatnya bekerja memang luas karena keberadaan lapangan-lapangan olahraga tersebut. Dan sebagian guru menjadi juri di masing-masing perlombaan.

"Minum?"

Kyuhyun mendongak dan terkejut melihat Siwon yang sedang menyodorkan air isotonik padanya. "Wilayah ini hanya bisa dimasuki panitia dan peserta lomba," ujar Kyuhyun dengan ketus.

Siwon mengangkat bahunya dengan santai, dan kembali menyodorkan minuman itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambilnya dengan sentakan kuat, meminum isinya dalam beberapa teguk, dan kembali memelototi Siwon. Meminta jawaban.

"Astaga," desah Siwon. "Aku bilang pada mereka, kalau aku di perintah oleh Cho Kyuhyun untuk mengantar minuman."

"Kau sudah gila," putus Kyuhyun akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik dia sempat terdiam.

Begitu memasuki jam makan siang, semua peserta sudah menampilkan semua kemampuan terbaik mereka. Sementara para juri berunding, Kyuhyun dan Sungjae –guru seni— menghibur para penonton dengan menyanyikan lagu You touch my heart milik Sung Si Kyung.

 _geurae geuraesseotji  
neol saranghagie sesangeun naegen keodaran gamdongieosseo geu sunganeul itneundamyeon  
naega saraon jjarbeun seworeun neomuna bojalgeoseobseo  
doedollyeo boryeo hae neoreul chajeuryeo hae_

 _neo eobsi sarado meoljjeonghi sumeun swigetjiman  
huhoewa geuriummaneuroneun gyeondil su eobseo_

 _harudo jasini eobseo dojeohi_

Mereka berdua menutup penamilan tersebut dengan membungkuk menghadap para penonton yang mayoritas adalah para orangtua serta sanak keluarga dimana putra-putri mereka turut serta dalam perlombaan. Hiburan selanjutnya adalah penampilan dari tim dancers sekolah yang sudah sering mengikuti perlombaan diluar sekolah, sehingga mereka tidak boleh ikut serta dalam perlombaan ini.

"Kurasa kalian berdua bertatapan cukup lama ketika masuk bagian reff," komentar Siwon begitu Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau dan dia." Siwon menunjuk Sungjae—yang tengah berbicara dengan teknisi— dengan dagunya. "Bukankah sikap kalian tadi terlalu berlebihan? Aku yakin jika kau tidak memperbaiki rambutmu—yang sangat aku syukuri—dia pasti sudah menggenggam tanganmu."

Kyuhyun sukses tidak mengatupkan mulutnya mendengar ucapan Siwon. Kadang, dia benar-benar kagum atas khayalan namja itu, namun lebih seringnya dia ingin memukul kepala Siwon dengan sesuatu saat hal itu terjadi. "Mungkin aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit, dan meminta dokter untuk membedah otakmu."

"Dan begitu kepalaku berhasil dibedah, dokter akan menemukan namamu akan memenuhi seluruh isi otakku."

"Ha Ha. Lucu sekali, bajingan."

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Kyu. Ada banyak anak-anak disini." Siwon mengedipkan matanya dengan jail.

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. "Dasar sok pintar!"

Begitu lombanya berakhir, tugas Kyuhyun selaku MC juga sudah selesai. Selanjutnya panggung tersebut akan dijadikan hiburan untuk umum, dan sekolah sudah menyewa MC profesional untuk itu. Dengan demikian, Kyuhyun bisa saja memutuskan untuk pulang atau pergi ke salon untuk memanjakan dirinya. Tapi, dengan adanya Siwon yang setia menjadi bayangannya, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan kedua hal tersebut tanpa mendapat gangguan.

Kyuhyun, tepatnya bersama Siwon, bertemu dengan Changmin juga keponakannya Jiyool di stand makanan. Entah perasaannya saja, atau memang kedua tubuh namja itu berubah tegang dan terlihat saling menilai satu sama lain.

"Hai," sapa Kyuhyun pada keduanya.

"Kyu saenim, kau sudah selesai di perlombaan?" tanya Jiyool. "Mau?" yeoja kecil itu menawarkan kentang goreng yang baru saja di belinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih suka sandwich." Lalu dia pun mengenalkan Siwon pada mereka dan dia yakin Changmin mengenalnya. "Yoolie, ini Siwon. Temanku. Changmin, ini Siwon. Kau ingat dia?"

"Tentu saja," ucap Changmin datar. "Dia selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana."

"Aku harus menjaga yeojaku, kan?" balas Siwon, menatap Changmin dengan tatapan menantang.

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat ke arah Siwon. Dia ingin menendang tulang kering namja itu, tapi berusaha menahan keinginannya. Dan akhirnya dia hanya terkekeh tidak karuan. "Jangan dengarkan ucapannya."

"Kyu saenim, aku dan samchon akan menonton akhir pekan ini. Saem mau bergabung? Siwon samchon, kau juga boleh ikut."

"Aku rasa itu menyenangkan."

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa."

Siwon langsung menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Dia tidak akan tahan berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Changmin lebih dari setengah jam. Dunia akan kiamat kalau dia sampai menyetujui usul anak kecil itu. "Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah punya rencana hari itu," ujar Siwon sambil menatap Jiyool dengan tatapan meminta maaf. "Mungkin lain kali." Lalu Siwon beralih menatap Changmin. "Kalau tidak keberatan, kami ingin berkeliling."

Kyuhyun langsung menepis tangan Siwon yang bertengger manis di pundaknya begitu mereka sudah cukup jauh dari Changmin dan Jiyool. Dia memelototi namja itu hingga dia yakin matanya akan melompat keluar, sementara Siwon membalas tatapannya dengan raut tanpa dosa.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Siwon langsung meletakkan tangannya di dahi. Seolah memeriksa suhu tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku rasa aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah bertanya."

"Kau sangat tidak sopan, kau tahu?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun malas. "Kenapa aku harus ikut menonton bersama mereka? Kalaupun mereka hanya menonton berdua, biayanya tidak akan bertambah, bukan?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, tidak masalah. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau hanya ada kami bertiga."

Siwon menyerah. Dia tidak akan menjatuhkan lawannya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Itu hanya akan mengurangi nilainya sendiri. "Yeah. Baiklah."

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak mau mendebatku sampai darah penghabisan?"

"Buat apa? Pada akhirnya kau akan tetap pergi, kan?" tanya Siwon dengan nada sumbang.

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Siwon ringan. "Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya pergi menonton film dengan mereka. Bukan menikah dengan Changmin lalu menjadi bibi Jiyool." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Aku rasa kau benar-benar harus memeriksakan otakmu. Mungkin pembuluh darahmu tersumbat atau saling melilit di dalam sana," ujarnya sebelum menghampiri mesin penjual minuman.

Siwon terkekeh, dan berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun. "Tapi, aku yakin. Pada akhirnya kau akan kembali." _Back to the place where you belong_.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **Two weeks ago...**_

Siwon memasuki _Club_ Blue Squirell yang gemerlap dengan langkah pelan. _Club_ kelas atas itu di penuhi oleh eksekutif muda dan para mahasiswa yang orangtuanya merupakan orang berpengaruh dan berkedudukan tinggi. Kebanyakan pengunjung berusia sekitar awal 20-an hingga menjelang tiga puluhan.

Pada jam-jam awal, _club_ tersebut tampak santai. Namun, memasuki pukul 11 malam, para penari—yang nyaris telanjang—mulai keluar dan menguasi panggung. Dan musikpun akan semakin keras. Dan pada saat itu pulalah pengunjung memenuhi lantai dansa.

Masih pukul 8 ketika Siwon tiba disana, dan keadaan club persis seperti yang di bayangkannya. Musik hanya terdengar samar, di bar hanya ada tiga orang, dan sofa-sofa yang disediakan nyaris kosong tidak terisi. Siwon baru saja akan mengambil tempat di dekat bar, ketika melihat sosok yang di kenalnya di sudut ruangan sedang bersama teman-temannya. Dia berniat mengabaikannya, jika dia tidak mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut-sebut.

Sambil menurunkan topinya, Siwon berjalan ke arah meja tersebut dan duduk tepat di belakang sofa milik Changmin. Syukurlah malam ini dia memutuskan untuk memakai topi, dan dia juga terselamatkan karena lampu club yang sedikit redup. Setelah duduk disana dan mengusir pelayan dengan halus, Siwon memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Kau yakin dia masih perawan?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Di usianya yang sekarang?" tanya suara yang kedua.

"Tentu saja," jawab Changmin penuh percaya diri. "Bukankah kalian sendiri bisa melihatnya?"

"Tidak mungkin. Dia sudah 24 tahun dan masih perawan? Jadi Siwon tidak menidurinya? Begitu juga dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya?"

"Mereka semua bodoh atau Kyuhyun terlalu pandai berkelit?"

Siwon memutar kepalanya ke belakang, dan langsung mengenal kedua orang yang mengobrol dengan Changmin. Mereka juga teman sekolahnya. Teman dekat Changmin semenjak sekolah. Dia tidak tahu kalau ketiga orang itu masih berhubungan. Sambil menahan emosinya, dia kembali mendengarkan percakapan ketiga orang itu.

"Jadi sasaranmu Kyuhyun?"

"Yeah," jawab Changmin.

"Baiklah," ujar suara dua, yang seingat Siwon namanya adalah Seungri. "Kita sudah menentukan sasaran masing-masing, dan sasaran tidak boleh berubah hingga akhir permainan."

Namja lain bernama Kai, berdecak setuju. "Kita lihat saja siapa pemenangnya di akhir Januari ini. Tapi aku yakin, akulah pemenangnya. Kristal si pelajar itu pasti masih perawan."

Changmin tertawa. "kita butuh bukti nyata, Kai. Kalau kau tidak merekam percintaan kalian, dan tidak ada darah di tempat tidur, nilaimu nol." Changmin menyesap minumannya dengan nikmat. "Aku akan membuat Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut, lalu menariknya ke tempat tidur, dan memenangkan permainan ini. Aku akan menambahkan hadiahnya sepuluh juta won pada pemenang, kalau sampai yeoja itu sudah bukan perawan."

Siwon mendengus pelan di tempat duduknya. _**Kau akan kehilangan sepuluh jutamu, dasar brengsek!**_ Maki Siwon dalam hati. _**Kau akan mendapat kejutan dariku. Lihat saja!**_

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^

Terima kasih juga yg udah promosiin ff remake ini di grup wonkyu ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendongak dari layar laptopnya, menatap Donghae yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan wajah keruh. Ini akhir pekan dan belum mencapai tengah hari, jadi apa penyebab wajah kakaknya itu menjadi keruh?

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini."

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut.

Donghae menghampirinya yang duduk di kasur, lalu menyodorkan sebuah undangan berwarna silver. "Lihat."

"Undangan?"

"Lihat pengirimnya."

Kyuhyun meneliti undangan itu, dan dia yakin isi perutnya akan keluar detik itu juga jika dia tidak segera membekap mulutnya. Bukan. Bukan undangan dari Siwon. Kalau sampai dari laki-laki itu, bukannya mual, dia pasti akan segera terbang ke apartemen Siwon dan mencecarnya untuk meminta penjelasan. Itu undangan dari Yong Hwa. Yeah, Jung Yong Hwa. Mantan kekasihnya yang brengsek itu.

Donghae mendengus keras. "Namja itu melakukan operasi pengangkatan otak atau bagaimana? Setelah dia menduakanmu, dia bertunangan dengan selingkuhannya dan mengundangmu ke pesta pertunangannya itu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae datar. "Yeoa itu bukan selingkuhannya. Selingkuhannya adalah asistennya sendiri," balasnya.

Donghae memutar bola matanya. Dia membuka undangan itu, dan memeriksa tanggal acara tersebut. "Akhir Maret ini. Astaga! Dia mengadakannya di The Star Hotel. Ini kan hotel Siwon." Donghae langsung menatap Kyuhyun cemas. "Aku memang tidak menyukai bajingan ini. Tapi pastikan Siwon tidak akan menghancurkan pesta pertunangannya. Oke?"

"Memangnya kenapa Siwon harus menghancurkan pesta pertunangan mereka? Yeoja itu kan bukan kekasih Siwon."

Donghae memukul kepala Kyuhyun. Gemas. "Hei, kau pikir aku tidak tahu bagaimana anak itu—maksudku Siwon—sangat protektif padamu? Dia tidak akan tinggal diam melihatmu di injak-injak seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya. Memusatkan perhatian pada kakak laki-lakinya itu. Dan terkadang Kyuhyun berpikir. Bagaimana dia bisa hidup dengan dua laki-laki yang memiliki kadar khayalan yang sangat tinggi. "Dia hanya mengirimiku undangan. Bukan menginjak-injakku. Tidak usah berlebihan."

"Jangan bilang kau akan datang." Mata Donghae menyipit tak suka.

"Aku memang akan datang." Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Seperti kata oppa, aku tidak boleh di injak-injak, kan? Aku akan datang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menang. Dia pasti yakin aku tidak akan datang. Aku akan membuatnya terkejut."

"Kau akan datang dengan siapa? Jangan mengajakku, karena begitu melihat wajahnnya nafsuku untuk membunuh pasti meningkat."

"Oppa, kalau aku datang bersamamu, dia tidak akan terkejut. Bukannya menang, aku akan kehilangan banyak skor, oppa tahu?"

oOoOoOoOo

"Jaljayo."

"Ne jaljayo."

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya di meja begitu panggilannya berakhir. Dengan santai, dia mengambil cemilan yang berada di pangkuan Siwon dan menyantapnya dengan nikmat kemudian menfokuskan pandangannya pada layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan sebuah film. Tiga puluh detik kemudian Kyuhyun menyerah dan membalas tatapan Siwon.

"Waeyo?" ketusnya. "Aku tahu wajahku cantik, tapi kau tidak harus melihatnya seintens itu. Kau mau membuatku salah tingkah?"

"Itu Changmin?"

Kyuhyun memasukkan keripik selanjutnya dan mengangguk. "Seperti biasa. Dia menanyakan hariku, lalu menyuruhku segera beristirahat dan mengucapkan kalimat 'Jalayo'." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon. "Manis sekali, bukan?"

"Manis bokongku."

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Kau tidak boleh menyebut-nyebut bokong di depan wanita."

Siwon mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun, dan berkonsentrasi pada film yang tengah tayang.

"Besok kami akan makan siang bersama."

Siwon tetap diam.

"Kau tidak mau berkomentar?"

"Oh."

"Oh?" Kyuhyun meninggikan suara. "Memangnya itu komentar?"

"Ya."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Entah mengapa, setiap pembicaraan mereka menyangkut Changmin, wajah Siwon langsung berubah keruh dan suasana langsung terasa mencekam karena aura yang menguar dari laki-laki itu. Lebih seringnya Siwon terlalu tidak ambil peduli dengan siapa dia berhubungan, namun laki-laki itu kelihatan sangat tidak menyukai Changmin. "Kau tidak menyukai Changmin?"

Siwon terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak. Kalau aku menyukainya, mungkin aku sudah berpacaran dengannya semenjak SHS."

Kyuhyun menyempatkan dirinya menendang kaki Siwon sebelum membentak laki-laki itu. "Aku serius."

"Aku sudah tidak menyukainya semenjak SHS. Reputasinya buruk sekali."

"Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tidak bilang begitu."

"Reputasi buruknya hanya di ketahui oleh kaum laki-laki sepertiku."

"Seburuk apa?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu karena itu percuma. Kau tidak akan percaya."

"Tepat sekali," ujar Kyuhyun puas. "Jadi, jangan ganggu kencan kami besok."

OoooOOoooo

Keesokan harinya, tepat menjelang makan siang, Changmin menelponnya. Mengatakan kalau namja itu akan menjemputnya dalam waktu 15 menit. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya kalang kabut. Pertama, dia belum mandi. Kedua, bajunya yang ada di apartemen Siwon tidak cukup bervariasi sehingga membuatnya bingung harus memakai baju apa. Ketiga, dia di apartemen Siwon. Yang terakhir ini benar-benar buruk. Dia sudah memberi tahu Changmin dimana laki-laki itu harus menjemputnya.

Dia memang pernah bertemu Changmin di minimarket yang berada di lantai dasar apartemen ini, mengatakan pada Changmin kalau dia sedang bermain di apartemen temannya. Dan tidak. Dia tidak mengatakan kalau temannya itu adalah Siwon. Lalu sekarang, Changmin akan menjemputnya ke depan pintu apartemen.

Setelah mandi dengan buru-buru, Kyuhyun menyambar dress berwarna magenta dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna hitam, lengannya panjang hingga siku dan panjangnya hanya satu senti di atas lutut.

Yeah, jangan harap bisa menemukan pakaian tanpa lengan di koleksi pakaian-pakaiannya. Apalagi bikini. Ibunya adalah Kristen yang taat dan sangat mengagumi kebudayaan orang timur yang berpakaian tidak terlalu banyak memperlihatkan tubuh mereka. Tanktop adalah baju paling ekstrem yang dapat diterima Mrs. Cho, dan hot pants hanya bisa dia nikmati jika dirumah. Bahkan ketika liburan ke pantai, disaat orang lain sibuk memamerkan bikini terbaik mereka, Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dengan jeans selututnya dan tanktop.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika kenangan saat liburan bersama keluarga Siwon singgah di pikirannya. Saat itu umurnya 15 tahun. Dan itu adalah hari terakhir dia menginjak pantai. Ketika perpisahan High School yang memboyong seluruh siswa tahun terakhir ke pantai, Kyuhyun melewatkannya. Meskipun dulu dia sempat mengutuk peraturan ummanya tentang tidak boleh berpakaian terbuka, sekarang dia menjalaninya dengan lapang dada.

"Hei."

Kyuhyun terlonjak dan segera memutar tubuhnya dari cermin. "Kau berjalan atau terbang, hah? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar langkahmu?"

Siwon mencibir dan menggedikkan dagunya ke arah pintu masuk. "Ada bajingan diluar sana yang bernama Changmin. Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu." (mianhe Chwang oppa #peace #puppyeyes)

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Namanya Shim Changmin tanpa embel-embel bajingan."

"Bagiku, Changmin dan bajingan tidak bisa dipisahkan." Ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata yang disipitkan, Siwon berkata dengan pasrah, "Maaf."

Kyuhyun mengangguk puas. Dia menyambar dompetnya, lalu menepuk bahu Siwon sambil lalu. "Aku pergi."

oOoOoOoOo

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tinggal bersama Siwon."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menatap bangunan yang dilaluinya bersama Changmin. Changmin mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar, membuatnya tergoda untuk menatap jalanan yang mereka lewati. Lagipula laki-laki itu tidak bicara sedikitpun padanya semenjak meninggalkan apartemen CityZone. "Kami tidak tinggal bersama. Aku hanya sedang bermain disana."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Jeongmal?"

"Tentu saja," balas Kyuhyun yakin. Dia tidak berbohong. Dia sering bermain di apartemen Siwon, walaupun sampai menginap itu tidak bisa dikatakan tinggal bersama, kan?

Karena melihat Kyuhyun tampak meyakinkan, akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk tidak mendebat Kyuhyun. Kalaupun mereka tinggal bersama, keyakinannya tidak akan goyah. Dilihat dari sisi manapun Kyuhyun jelas masih perawan. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum puas.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Changmin menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa. Kau menyukai makanan Italia?"

"Italia?"

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, sebelum akhirnya membelokkan mobilnya ke arah kiri, memasuki pelataran restoran Italia yang sering dikunjungi bersama teman-temannya. Dia memakirkan mobilnya pada tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Lalu keluar lebih dulu, supaya bisa membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum enggan ketika Changmin membukakan pintu untuknya. Entah kenapa, dia tidak suka jika seseorang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Terkesan seperti adegan di serial drama yang membosankan.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Changmin.

"Aku terbiasa melakukannya." Changmin mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Bukankah wanita suka diperlakukan manis?"

Ini menjijikkan, batin Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya melemparkan senyum.

Mereka memasuki restoran itu beriringan. Tanpa canggung, Changmin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Membuat gadis itu sempat menegang selama beberapa detik. Dia tidak suka di sentuh oleh orang yang tidak begitu di kenalnya. Meskipun dia sempat satu sekolah dengan Changmin dulunya, dia tidak benar-benar mengenal namja itu sama sekali.

Changmin sudah kehilangan dua poin hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Begitu laki-laki itu melakukannya sekali lagi, dia akan mengakhiri proses pendekatan ini. Hal ini sudah menjadi standar tersendiri baginya, dan dia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sana?" saran Kyuhyun, menunjuk sebuah meja. Dan dengan tidak kentara, dia melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Changmin.

"Spaghetti disini terkenal paling enak," ujar Changmin begitu mereka sudah duduk di sebuah meja bundar yang berada di dekat jendela. Menampilkan pemandangan taman yang sedang penuh dengan warna hijau juga bunga-bunga musim semi.

Kyuhyun menelusuri buku menu, dan mengerutkan kening. Dia baru sadar kalau mereka akan makan siang di restoran Italia. Sepertinya itulah yang di katakan Changmin ketika di mobil tadi. "Aku ingin Chicken Parmigiana. Dan jus lemon sebagai minumnya."

"Kau tidak suka spaghetti?" tanya Changmin heran, setelah pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka berlalu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku suka. Hanya saja sudah beberapa tahun ini tidak pernah memakannya lagi."

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "Siwon. Dia penyebab aku tidak bisa menelan spaghetti lagi," ujarnya. "Aku tidak ingat kapan tepatnya, tapi waktu itu kami sedang makan malam. Dan aku memesan spaghetti. Lalu dia mengatakan kalau spaghetti itu seperti cacing, dan aku sedang memakan cacing itu. Dia tahu aku takut pada cacing dan terus mengatakannya berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya kepalaku penuh dengan bayangan itu. Di suapan kelima, aku menyerah dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Mengeluarkan semuanya."

Changmin mengernyit. "Dia jahat sekali padamu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Dia hanya bercanda," balasnya santai. "Aku harap kau bisa menelan spaghettimu nanti."

"Itu tidak mengurangi kesukaanku terhadap spaghetti. Tenang saja."

Setelah makan siang, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke sebuah Mall yang tidak jauh dari restoran tersebut. Hanya Mall dengan empat lantai. Tidak terlalu besar, namun brand-brand terkenal tetap menyewa di salah satu toko.

Mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari musik, pekerjaan, perkembangan ekonomi saat ini, hingga masa-masa ketika mereka masih bersekolah. Singkatnya, Changmin masih berada di zona aman karena tampaknya memakai kesempatan terakhirnya baik-baik. Itupun kalau laki-laki itu tahu jika kesempatannya hanya tinggal satu kali lagi.

Mereka memasuki toko boneka yang lumayan ramai karena toko tersebut sedang memberi diskon. Kebanyakan pengunjuk toko itu adalah remaja-remaja. Baik yang bersama temannya ataupun bersama kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun melihat seorang gadis yang sedang tersipu malu karena –mungkin kekasihnya memberikannya boneka Hello Kitty yang cukup besar. Changmin menyadari arah tatapan Kyuhyun. Dan tersenyum.

"Kau mau boneka itu juga?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, lalu terkekeh. "Tidak."

"Benarkah?" tanya Changmin. "Tampaknya masih ada yang seperti itu. Akan aku tanyakan pada pegawainya."

"Aku tidak suka Hello Kitty," ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegang lengan Changmin.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tak yakin.

"Kalaupun aku menyukainya—kemungkinannya tipis sekali—aku juga tidak akan membelinya," jelas Kyuhyun. "Siwon akan menghinaku seumur hidup jika aku sampai memiliki boneka perempuan itu."

Tatapan Changmin berubah datar ketika nama Siwon kembali muncul. Dalam kurun waktu dua jam, Kyuhyun sudah menyebut nama laki-laki itu sebanyak dua kali."

Ternyata, nama Siwon tidak hanya muncul ketika di restoran ataupun di toko boneka. Kyuhyun kembali mengucapkannya ketika Changmin menawarkan untuk membelikan gadis itu sebuah high heels setinggi 14 senti, dengan motif sisik ular.

"Siwon akan tertawa sampai lemas jika aku sampai memakai heels itu," komentar Kyuhyun.

Ketika Changmin menunjukkan heels lain berwarna pink cerah, ada bunga berwarna putih sebagai hiasan di ujung heels tersebut, dan tali pengikatnya sampai beberapa senti di atas mata kaki.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan sanggup memakainya di depan Siwon."

"Lebih baik aku mati saat itu juga dari pada mendengar komentar Siwon. Asal kau tahu, komentar laki-laki itu lebih tajam dari pada pisau pemotong daging sekalipun," ucap Kyuhyun di lain kesempatan. Tepatnya saat Changmin menyodorkan Stiletto yang tumitnya berbentuk menara Eiffel dan seluruh permukaan sepatu itu ditutupi olehglitter.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menyebut nama Siwon?" cecar Changmin habis kesabaran.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar perkataan Changmin. Laki-laki itu nyaris seperti membentaknya. Selama beberapa saat, Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa selain hanya menatap laki-laki itu dengan raut yang tidak terbaca.

Begitu menyadari apa yang sudah di lakukannya, Changmin langsung panik. Buru-buru dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan minta maaf. "Kyu, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" potong Kyuhyun. "Kerumahku."

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Changmin dengan santai. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi yang pasti, dia tidak akan melanjutkan pendekatan ini lagi. Changmin sudah memakai kesempatan terakhirnya, dan tidak ada kesempatan tambahan lagi dalam kamusnya.

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	15. Chapter 15 : Siwon's side

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

-Choi Siwon Pov-

Aku menguap lebar, dan bersandar dengan malas pada kepala tempat tidur. Kamarku terlihat remang-remang karena tirai yang belum di buka. Tampaknya Jiwon juga tidak berniat untuk membangunkanku. Ah, bukan. Sepertinya aku yang mengingatkannya supaya tidak membangunkanku saat sarapan. Dan akhirnya aku malah terbangun saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Untung saja sekarang hari Sabtu.

Benar. Saat ini aku sedang berada di rumahku yang lama. Rumah keluarga Choi, sebelum akhirnya kami sama-sama meninggalkan rumah ini karena alasan masing-masing. Aku meninggalkan rumah ini begitu masuk kuliah. Ariana lebih dulu pergi empat tahun sebelumnya, karena noona ku itu memilih kuliah di New York sekaligus menemukan belahan jiwanya disana. Appa dan umma meninggalkan rumah beberapa bulan setelah kepindahanku ke apartemen, dan menetap di Jepang. Appa mengurus semua bisnisnya dari sana, sebelum akhirnya aku mengambil alihnya satu tahun yang lalu, tepat setelah lulus kuliah. Meskipun begitu, beliau tetap memantau dan memberikan saran-saran padaku tentang perusahan tersebut. Dan sekarang, semenjak suami Jiwon naik jabatan, mereka berdua serta satu putri kecil mereka kembali pindah ke rumah ini.

Bicara tentang Kyuhyun, hampir satu minggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Terakhir kami bertemu saat yeoja itu akan pergi kencan dengan Changmin. Dan yeoja itu juga tidak menceritakan kencannya tersebut. Tampaknya Kyuhyun itu sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pengajar. Dan aku, lumayan sibuk, jika rapat disana-sini itu bisa disebut lumayan.

Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang fokus pada hotel The Palace yang ada di Hawai. Hotel itu termasuk hotel mewah bintang empat. Tampak normal jika dilihat dari luar, tapi sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah perputaran keuangan yang tidak normal seperti yang di harapkan. Mereka punya hutang dimana-mana, dan kemungkinan akan bangkrut dalam beberapa bulan. Jadi yeah, aku akan mengambil alih hotel itu dan tampaknya appa sangat setuju.

Kembali pada Kyuhyun, beberapa kali aku sempat melihatnya keluar rumahnya dengan pakaian formal. Namun dia tidak melihatku sama sekali. Yeah, rumah kami berseberangan. Karena itulah kami bisa bertemu dan akrab hingga sekarang. Tapi menurutku, walaupun aku tidak pindah ke seberang rumah Kyuhyun, pada akhirnya kami tetap akan bertemu. Di tempat yang tepat dan waktu yang tepat.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dan turun dari tempat tidur. Meski rumah ini sudah cukup lama kosong, Yoon—asisten rumah tangga keluarga kami, selalu mampir ke sini setiap hari untuk membersihkan rumah dari debu-debu. Aku menatap salah satu sisi dinding kamarku yang penuh dengan foto-foto. Semua itu foto-fotoku dan Kyuhyun. Semenjak kami masuk junior high school, hingga lulus high school. Meskipun saat junior school kami berbeda sekolah, kami selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bermain bersama. Tanpa bisaku tahan, senyumku terkembang.

Yeah, aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Ah, mencintai yeoja itu lebih tepatnya. Karena yeoja itu cantik? Mungkin. Tapi masih ada yeoja lain di luar sana yang lebih cantik dari Kyuhyun. Karena kebersamaan kami yang sudah cukup lama? Bisa saja. Seperti kata orang, cinta datang karena terbiasa, kan? Tapi bagiku, cinta memang datang karena terbiasa. Namun cinta juga hanya akan datang pada orang yang tepat.

Jadi kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu, aku rasa karena dia adalah orang yang tepat. Karena kalau Kyuhyun bukan orang yang tepat, aku pasti akan berpaling begitu menemukan orang yang lebih cantik. Bukankah begitu? Tidak peduli berapa lamapun kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, kalau dia bukan orang yang tepat, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya, kan?

Aku menyambar ponselku yang mendengungkan bunyi 'bib' di atas nakas. Tampaknya ada pesan masuk.

 **Kyuhyun :**

 **Hei bodoh! Kenapa tidak menghubungiku selama seminggu?**

Aku langsung terkekeh membaca pesannya. Mengabaikannya, aku berjalan ke kamar mandi. Aku harus membersihkan diri sebelum bertemu dia, kan?

oOoOoOoOo

Aku bertemu Kyuhyun pertama kali saat kami berumur lima tahun. Jelas, ketika itu aku tidak merasakan apa-apa selain kebahagian anak kecil karena menemukan teman bermain yang baru. Lalu kami masuk sekolah dasar yang sama. Aku sering membantunya, meminjamkannya alat tulis, atau memarahi anak laki-laki yang mengejek Kyuhyun gembul.

Saat kami masuk Sekolah menengah pertama, kami berbeda sekolah. Meskipun begitu, kami tetap bermain bersama setelah pulang sekolah. Dan aku mendengar dia mulai menyebut-nyebut tentang namja tampan disekolahnya. Saat itu kami di tingkat dua. Yang aku rasakan saat itu adalah kesal. Aku hanya tidak suka jika dia menyebut namja lain dan menceritakan padaku betapa tampannya mereka. Mungkin inilah yang namanya cemburu.

Begitu lulus, kami masuk Senior High School yang sama. Dan saat itulah, aku mulai menyadari perubahan-perubahan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu mulai memakai barang-barang wanita—bedak, lipgloss juga parfum yang lebih girly. Kyuhyun juga mulai menata rambutnya dengan baik. Kadang mengikatnya menjadi kuncir kuda, atau menjalinnya dengan model _fishtail_. Semua itu terlihat cocok padanya, dan aku yakin perubahan-perubahan itu yang membuatku terpesona. Sehingga aku menebak-nebak akan seperti apa lagi penampilannya esok?

Mungkin Tuhan sangat bermurah hati padaku, karena mempertemukanku dengan Kyuhyun dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Aku tidak berusah payah mencari 'orang yang tepat' itu kemana-mana karena dia sudah ada di hadapanku. Yeah, meskipun yeoja itu tidak menyadari perasaaku sama sekali. Mungkin disanalah letak perjuanganku. Aku harus berhasil membuatnya menyadari keberadaanku, sebelum dia terlepas. Dan pasti akan sangat sulit untuk menariknya kembali ke dalam genggamanku.

Aku sudah mencoba segalanya—kurasa, tapi yeoja itu tetap tidak menyadarinya. Bahkan aku sampai kehilangan kendali saat prom night, sehingga menciumnya. Tepat di bibir. Bahkan malam itu aku tidak tidur sampai jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Bagaimanapun itu ciuman pertamaku, dan Kyuhyun juga tampak terkejut dengan kelakuanku. Aku sempat berpikir hubungan kami akan memburuk, tapi keesokan harinya, semua berjalan seperti biasa.

Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak mau dia menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Karena sahabat, akan selamanya menjadi sahabat, kan? Tidak akan ada perubahan sama sekali. Dan seharusnya, seorang sahabat tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya atau persahabatan itu akan kacau. Dan aku memang tidak pernah memposisikan diriku sebagai sahabatnya. Aku selalu menganggap diriku sebagai seorang namja yang berusaha untuk membahagiakan dan melindungi wanitanya.

Aku terlonjak saat punggungku di dorong dengan keras. Nyaris membuatku terjembab ke depan. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum manis melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun. Aku memang sengaja mengabaikan pesan dan telepon yeoja itu. Setelah yakin kalau Kyuhyun berada di apartemenku, aku langsung meneleponnya, dan mengatakan kalau aku sudah menginap di rumah sejak minggu lalu.

"Dasar kau bajingan tengik!"

" _By the way,_ aku juga merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. Dia memutuskan duduk disampingku, setelah sebelumnya menendang tulang kering kaki kananku. Entah kenapa, salah satu kegiatan favorit Kyuhyun adalah menendang tulang kering kakiku, dan untuk keselamatan aku tidak akan bertanya. "Kenapa kau menginap disini?"

Aku menyeringai. "Ini rumahku, _remember_?"

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Kau tahu maksudku."

"Karena sudah ada yang meninggali rumah ini lagi, aku jadi ingin menginap disini. Kau bayangkan saja kalau kau harus tinggal dirumah sebesar ini. Sendirian."

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata. "Yah, tidak masalah bagiku. Karena aku tidak takut pada jam tua yang sering berdentang dua belas kali pada pukul 12 malam."

Aku menjambak sejumput rambutnya dengan gemas. Dia tahu dengan jelas salah satu ketakutanku. Yeah, aku memang takut sekali pada jam tua setinggi satu meter yang berada di dekat tangga. Meskipun sudah cukup tua, warna cat jam itu masih mengkilat, dan masih berfungsi dengan benar. Orang tuaku bilang, jam itu antik, tapi menurutku jam itu sangat menakutkan. Persis seperti di film horor yang sempat ku tonton, _insidious_. Dan jam itu berdentang hanya pada pukul dua belas malam, dan suaranya sangat menakutkan.

Kyuhyun mengelus tuts piano yang ada di hadapan kami. "Ini juga piano tua."

Aku mendelik. "Belum cukup tua karena piano ini baru di beli ketika umurku 13 tahun."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Baiklah, baiklah."

"Kau tahu Asher Book?"

"Siapa?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Asher Book," ulangku. "Dia salah satu pemain di Film Fame."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

Aku mendesah. "Sayang sekali."

"Memangnya film itu menceritakan tentang apa?"

Aku menekan tuts piano secara acak. " _Well_ , aku juga tidak tahu."

Kyuhyun menggeram dan dia kembali menendang tulang kering kaki kananku. Tendangan yeoja itu benar-benar yang terbaik. "Kau juga tidak tahu tapi berani mengolokku?" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Pabbo!"

Dengan santainya aku tertawa. "Aku pernah mendengar lagu soundtrack-nya minggu lalu di radio. Lumayan bagus. Penyiarnya bilang, lagu itu dinyanyikan oleh Asher Book yang juga bermain di Film Fame tersebut."

"Kau bisa menyanyikannya?"

"Kau harus membayarku kalau kau ingin aku bernyanyi."

"Kau sudah cukup kaya, jadi kenapa aku harus membayarmu?"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. "Bukan dengan uang. Bagaimana kalau dengan sebuah ciuman panas dan lama?"

"YAKK! Siwon, ini masih siang dan ada anak kecil disini! Jangan bicara hal-hal yang aneh." Tiba-tiba saja Jiwon noona muncul entah dari mana. Dan ada Sunny di gendongannya.

Aku meringis, dan menatap Jiwon noona dengan penuh permohonan maaf. Setelah mengomel tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dikatakan dirumah ini, Jiwon noona pun meninggalkanku dan Kyuhyun menuju halaman belakang.

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan tatapan nista. "Dasar mesum! Suatu saat, kau pasti akan celaka karena otak kotormu itu!"

Mengabaikannya, aku meletakkan tanganku diatas tuts piano. "Dengarkan baik-baik, dan berisiaplah untuk jatuh dalam pesona suaraku yang menakjubkan."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Tidak usah membual. Dan semoga telingaku baik-baik saja setelah lagu ini berakhir."

If I walk would you run?

 _Andai aku berjalan, akankah kau berlari?_

If I stop would you come

 _Andai aku berhenti, akankah kau menghampiri?_

If I say you're the one would you believe me?

 _Andai kukatakan engkaulah yang kusayang, akankah kau percayai padaku?_

If I ask you to stay would you show me the way

 _Andai kupinta kau tuk tetap di sini, akankah kau tunjukkanku caranya?_

Tell me what to say so you don't leave me

 _Beritahu aku apa yang harus kukatakan agar kau tak tinggalkan aku_

The world is catching up to you

 _Seluruh dunia menyusulmu_

While your running away to chase your dream

 _Saat kau berlari mengejar mimpimu_

It's time for us to make a move

 _Kinilah waktu bagi kita tuk bergerak_

Cause we are asking one another to change

 _Karena kita saling meminta tuk berubah_

And maybe I'm not ready

 _Dan mungkin aku tak siap_

But I'm trying for your love

 _Tapi kan kucoba tuk dapatkan cintamu_

I can hide up above

 _Aku tak bisa terus sembunyi_

I will try for your love

 _Aku kan mencoba dapatkan cintamu_

We've been hiding enough

 _Kita tlah cukup lama sembunyi_

If I sing you a song would you sing along?

 _Andai kunyanyikan lagu untukmu, akankah kau ikut bernyanyi bersamaku?_

Or wait till I'm gone, oh how we push and pull

 _Atau menunggu hingga aku pergi, oh betapa kita saling tarik ulur kita_

If I give you my heart would you just play the part?

 _Andai kuberi kau hatiku, akankah kau mainkan peranmu?_

Or tell me it's the start of something beautiful

 _Atau beritahu aku inilah mula dari sesuatu yang indah_

Am I catching up to you

 _Apakah aku menyusulmu?_

While your running away, to chase your dreams

 _Saat kau berlari mengejar impianmu_

It's time for us to face the truth

 _Kinilah saat bagi kita tuk hadapi kenyataan_

Cause we are coming to each other to change

 _Karena kita saling mendatangi tuk berubah_

And maybe I'm not ready

 _Dan mungkin aku tak siap_

I will try for your love

 _Aku kan mencoba dapatkan cintamu_

I can hide up above

 _Aku bisa terus sembunyi_

If I walk would you run

 _Andai aku berjalan, akankah kau berlari_

If I stop would you come

 _Andai aku berhenti, akankah kau menghampiri_

If I say you're the one would you believe me

 _Andai kukatakan engkaulah yang kusayang, akankah kau percaya padaku_

Aku melirik Kyuhyun ketika aku sedang menekan tuts terakhir dari lagu Try tersebut. Dan mendapati fakta kalau yeoja itu tengah menfokuskan tatapannya padaku. Tatapannya sulit di artikan, membuatku bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Aku tahu aku menyukai lagu ini karena sebuah alasan. Karena lagu ini sepertinya sangat sesuai dengan keadaanku. Benar-benar mengenaskan.

Entah yeoja itu sadar atau tidak kalau lagu yang kunyayikan beberapa saat lalu adalah untuknya. Kuharap tidak. Aku masih belum siap kalau kedekatan kami selama ini tiba-tiba kacau karena pernyataan cintaku. Aku sering mengungkapkan perasaanku, tapi tampaknya Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai candaan. Dan aku tidak berniat untuk menyatakannnya dengan serius dalam waktu dekat. Aku masih ingin kebersamaan ini selama beberapa waktu, sebelum nanti akan berakhir. Karena ulahku.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap seolah tersadar dari lamunan. "Mwo?"

 _Saranghae_. "Makan siang?"

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

AUTHOR's POV

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tak mengerti.

"Kau mau makan siang?"

Kyuhyun berdehem. Berusaha mengembalikan fokusnya yang sudah bercecer kemana-mana. Tampaknya dia terlalu larut dengan lagu yang nyanyikan oleh Siwon, yang dibawakan dengan sangat baik oleh namja itu seolah-olah lagu tersebut menceritakan tentang dirinya. Atau jangan-jangan dia terpesona karena suara Siwon? Harus dia akui suara Siwon memang bagus, cukup bagus untuk modal sebagai penyanyi. Berat dan sedikit serak. Jenis suara yang dia sukai dari seorang namja.

"Kyu?"

"Baiklah," ujar Kyuhyun. "Aku rasa aku mulai lapar."

Siwon terkekeh. "Kau terpesona pada suaraku?"

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. "Yang benar saja! Karena mendengarmu bernanyi, aku jadi lapar."

Siwon menggeleng tak setuju, namun akhirnya tidak mendebat Kyuhyun lebih jauh. "Kau ingin makan siang dimana?" Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Berpikir keras. "Kalau aku bilang ingin makan siang di Hawai, kau mau membawaku kesana?"

"Bahkan kalau kau ingin makan di Saturnus, aku akan mengabulkannya."

Kyuhyun meringis dan buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya. "Berhenti merayuku sebelum rasa laparku hilang," ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

Siwon ikut bangkit, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Berhubung aku belum punya pesawat luar angkasa, aku belum bisa membawamu ke Saturnus. Tapi aku bisa membawamu ke resto manapun dikota ini."

Dengan santai, Kyuhyun menepis uluran tangan laki-laki itu. "Kemanapun asal jangan restoran Italy, karena aku semakin muak dengan makanan mereka."

Empat puluh menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka berhasil duduk berhadapan di Zengo—Asian Restoran di daerah Chinatown. Kyuhyun memesan _Filipino Lumpia Spring Rolls_ yang tampak sangat menggoda, sedangkan Siwon lebih suka _Chicken Udon Noodles_ , tampak seperti mie. Udon sepertinya dari Jepang.

"Aku belum pernah kesini," aku Kyuhyun setelah pelayan yang berwajah sangat Asia itu pergi.

"Well, kita sama."

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Yah, aku pernah melihat _instagram_ Jiiwon. Dia memosting sebuah foto yang di ambil disini." Siwon mengedarkan pandangan. "Tempat yang cukup nyaman."

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan wisata kuliner? Kita makan di setiap restoran berbeda yang ada di Seoul? Mungkin Restoran khusus makanan khas Perancis? Aku pernah melihat restoran itu lima blok dari Old Ebbitt Grill. Atau mungkin makanan Indonesia? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip. Gadis di depannya sudah tidak waras? Memangnya mereka berdua remaja yang baru masuk Senior High School sehingga banyak waktu luang untuk menjelajah restoran yang ada di Seoul?

"Tempat makan yang sering kita kunjungi hanya itu-itu saja." Kyuhyun buru-buru menggeleng. "Kita bahkan tidak mengunjunginya. Kau hanya memesan, lalu kita akan makan di apartemen. Itu mulai membosankan."

Siwon mengucapkan terima kasih ketika pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, dia langsung menatap Kyuhyun sengit. "Well, aku orang sibuk. Jadi aku tidak akan mengabulkan usul anehmu."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan memelas. "Tidak sampai satu jam yang lalu kau bahkan bersedia mengantarku ke Saturnus."

Siwon semakin mendelik. "Kau tidak tahu arti kata perumpamaan?" Dengan mendesah, dia kembali berkata, "Aku tidak mau melakukan wisata kuliner atau apapun itu. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin makan."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Tak berniat memperpanjang perdebatan, akhirnya ia ikut menyantap pesanannya. Dia bisa memaksa Siwon kapan-kapan. Yang pasti bukan dalam waktu dekat, karena tampaknya laki-laki itu sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun selama satu minggu ke depan. Kalau dia menebak, pasti pekerjaan Siwon sedang menumpuk, atau bahkan ada masalah dengan perusahaannya. Disekeliling mata laki-laki itu ada lingkaran hitam, khas orang yang kurang tidur.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Changmin?" Tanya Siwon beberapa saat kemudian. "Aku tidak mendengar cerita membosankan tentang kencan kalian sampai hari ini."

Kyuhyun menyeka bibirnya dengan tisu, dan menyeruput minumannya dengan santai. "Well, kami belum saling berciuman, jika itu yang ingin kau ketahui."

Siwon tersendak potongan ayam yang sedang dikunyahnya. "Apa?!"

"Begitulah," ujar Kyuhyun. Tidak terlalu tertarik menceritakannya. Karena kalau dia menceritakannya, Siwon akan tahu kalau kencannya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dan yang paling penting, Siwon akan tahu tiga hal penting yang tidak boleh dilakukan selama berkencan dengannya. Itu benar-benar buruk. Dan selamanya, tiga hal itu akan terus tersimpan di dalam pikirannya. "Kami makan siang di resto Italy. Lalu pergi ke Mall. Cukup menyenangkan."

"Well, aku tidak melihat sisi menyenangkannya sama sekali," balas Siwon sinis.

Kyuhyun mendelik. Baru akan membalas ucapan Siwon ketika tayangan televisi yang berada di dekat kasir menarik perhatiannya. Berita tentang pesta pertunangan Yonh Hwa dengan model terkenal, Go Ahra.

" _ **Meskipun masih belum di konfirmasi, tampaknya Jung Yong Hwa dan Go Ahra memang akan melangsungkan pertunangan dalam waktu dekat. Keduanya terlihat keluar dari sebuah butik desainer terkenal beberapa waktu yang lalu. Roy, manejer Yong Hwa hanya tersenyum dan meminta dukungan dari para penggemar ketika ditanyakan tentang berita terkait."**_

"Dia mengundangku," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggedikkan dagunya ke arah televisi.

Siwon kembali tersendak. "Kau bercanda?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

"Apa kau serius?" Siwon masih tidak percaya. "Bajingan itu mengundangmu? Apa dia lupa apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?"

Kyuhyun menggeser piringnya ke pinggir. "Astaga! Kenapa kau bereaksi sama dengan Hae oppa?"

"Kau tidak akan datang, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku harus datang!" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon penuh tekad. "Dia akan tertawa sampai kakinya lemas kalau aku sampai tidak datang. Kalau aku tidak datang, dia pasti berpikir kalau aku masih mencintainya dan tidak punya kekuatan untuk datang ke pesta pertunangannya."

"Kalau kau datang, orang-orang akan berpikir kalau kau tidak punya harga diri dan hanya pura-pura kuat karena datang ke pesta terkutuknya itu."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Benar juga," gumamnya. Kemudian dia menggeleng, "Aku akan tetap datang, dan membuat orang-orang itu berpikir kalau Yong Hwa sudah tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku. Kedatanganku kesana, hanya akan membuat mereka berpikir kalau aku bisa mendapatkan yang jauh lebih segalanya dari namja itu."

"Caranya?"

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu."

"Mwo?" Siwon nyaris berteriak. "Kau ingin aku dijebloskan ke penjara karena membunuh artis itu?"

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Aku mulai bertanya-tanya. Apa benar kau pemilik The Star Hotel?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon tdak mengerti. Kenapa Kyuhyun suka sekali melakukan pembicaraan yang terkadang tidak saling berhubungan?

"Karena tempat Yong Hwa melakukan pertunangannya adalah di ballroom The Star Hotel."

"MWO?!"

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun menggandeng lengan Siwon ketika memasuki ballroom yang sudah di sulap sedemikian rupa. Interiornya seperti kerajaan-kerajaan zaman dulu, dan banyak bunga disana-sini. Yeah, bisa dikatakan mewah dan sedikit berlebihan hanya untuk pesta pertunangan. Mereka bahkan belum tentu menikah, kan? Di sisi lain ballroom, ada panggung yang cukup besar, tempat sang pemilik acara bernaung. Mereka terlihat mencolok, karena pakaian mereka yang berbeda dari para tamu.

Yong Hwa memakai jas putih, kemeja putih hingga celana putih. Disampingnya, Ahra juga tidak kalah berkilau karena tube dress-nya yang berwarna putih di taburi manik-manik yang berkilauan karena di timpa cahaya lampu. Para tamu undangan yang kebanyakan dari dunia selebritas dan para model memakai pakaian yang berwarna gelap. Mulai dari hitam, biru tua, abu-abu gelap, cokelat gelap dan warna-warna gelap lainnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri memakai _long dress_ berlengan sebahu berwarna merah marun yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Dress itu sedikit terbuka di bagian belakang, hingga menampakkan setengah punggungnya. Hal itu sempat membuat Mrs. Cho mengomel tentang berpakaian yang sopan di depan umum. Karena itulah dia mengatur rambutnya dengan model _water fall braid_ , dan sedikit mengikalkannya sehingga punggungnya yang terbuka dapat tertutupi dengan baik.

Disampingnya, Siwon memakai jas hitam, celana hitam, dan kemeja merah marun yang sangat serasi dengan dressnya. Dia tidak memaksa Siwon memakai pakaian yang sama dengannya. Siwon sendirilah yang berinisiatif menanyakan warna pakaian apa yang akan dia gunakan.

"Dia pasti punya banyak uang," ujar Siwon sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ballroom.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "seperti aku peduli saja."

"Aku serius," ujarnya. "Kau pasti akan terkejut ketika tahu biaya sewa untuk ballroom hotel ini."

"Dan kau masih belum mengatakannya padaku. Kenapa kau sampai tidak tahu kalau ada pesta besar di hotelmu sendiri?"

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. Lalu kembali mengagumi desain ruangan tersebut. Dia pasti mendapat banyak keuntungan karena pesta ini. Pasti banyak wartawan yang meliput dan hotelnya akan semakin terkenal. Tampaknya dia bisa menurunkan sedikit hasratnya untuk membunuh Yong Hwa.

"Siwon!"

"Well, apa gunanya pegawai kalau bukan untuk mengatur hal-hal semacam ini?" Siwon mengangkat bahunya. "Kau kan tahu, hotelku bukan hanya ini."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Dasar namja sok kaya!"

Siwon terkekeh. "Aku memang kaya."

Tidak terlalu banyak wartawan di dalam ruangan itu. Tampaknya Yong Hwa hanya membiarkan beberapa wartawan yang terpercaya untuk meliput suasana pesta pertunangannya. Enam dari 20 wartawan itu adalah wartawan dari tiga stasiun televisi milik ayah Kyuhyun.

Wartawan memenuhi pintu masuk ballroom, yang di jaga oleh bodyguard terbaik. Para wartawan itu hanya bisa mengambil foto. Bagi wartawan yang ingin menanyai para tamu, bisa di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Hanya beberapa langkah dari pintu keluar. Keamanan tempat itu benar-benar dijaga dengan baik. Untuk memasuki ballroom, para tamu undangan di di haruskan untuk memerlihatkan undangan mereka untuk di verifikasi. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ketika petugas yang memverifikasi undangan itu mengenalinya.

"Hei, Siwon!"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara ketika nama Siwon di panggil. Seingatnya Siwon tidak punya kenalan di kalangan selebritas. Atau mungkin dia yang tidak tahu tentang pergaulan Siwon. Setelah diingat-ingat, Siwon tidak terlalu sering menceritakan teman-temannya.

Begitu melihat sosok yang memanggil Siwon, Kyuhyun sukses melongo. Orang itu adalah Kim Taeyeon. Si penyanyi cantik yang memiliki mata seperti mata kucing. Astaga! Bahkan dari jarak sedekat ini, kecantikan gadis itu tidak berkurang sama sekali. Kebanyakan artis yang sering muncul di hadapannya jauh lebih baik jika di lihat dari layar televisi daripada secara langsung.

Well, Yong Hwa juga hampir seperti itu. Dia pertama kali bertemu dengan laki-laki itu ketika dia ingin bertemu ayahnya yang saat itu sedang berada di studio Channel 75. Saat itulah dia melihat Yong Hwa untuk pertama kalinya. Laki-laki itu baru saja selesai syuting variety show, yang akan di tayangkan minggu depan. Yong Hwa berbasa-basi dengan ayahnya, sementara mata laki-laki itu sesekali meliriknya. Dan appa nya pun mengenalkan mereka. Perkenalan itu berlanjut dan semunya berakhir desember tahun lalu. Hampir tiga bulan berlalu setelah mereka putus, dan sekarang laki-laki itu bertunangan dengan wanita lain. Agak sulit di percaya, dan laki-laki itu jelas sangat bodoh. Bahkan media sempat menyudutkan Maria, bahwa wanita itulah orang ketiga diantaranya dan Yong Hwa.

"Kyu, kenalkan ini Kim Taeyeon." Ucapan Siwon kembali menariknya pada kenyataan. "Kau pasti mengenalnya, kan?"

"Taeyeon imnida."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu. "Kyuhyun imnida" ujarnya sedikit canggung. "Aku suka lagu solo mu. Terutama yang judulnya _I_ ."

Taylor tersenyum. "Gamsahamnida." Gadis itu menoleh ke arah panggung lain, tempat para penyanyi berusaha menghibur para tamu undangan. "Maaf, tapi aku harus bersiap-siap untuk tampil."

"Sampai jumpa!"

"Kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya?" tuntut Kyuhyun langsung setelah Taeyeon berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Siwon terkekeh, dan menghela Kyuhyun menuju meja prasmanan. Mengambil segelas soda yang sudah disediakan. "Dia menyewa rumahku yang ada di Auckland untuk syuting video klip. Mungkin untuk lagunya yang berjudul _I_. Aku tidak begitu ingat."

"JEONGMAL?!" Kyuhyun langsung berdehem dan memasang wajah polosnya ketika beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau serius?!"

"Menurutmu bagaimana mungkin aku tiba-tiba kenal dengannya? Aku tidak berminat punya hubungan dengan seorang artis."

Kyuhyun menginjak kaki Siwon dengan gemas. Laki-laki itu suka sekali menyindirnya. "Dan sejak kapan kau punya rumah di Auckland?"

"Aku membelinya dua tahun yang lalu. Beberapa bulan kemudian, pihak Taeyeon menghubungi Tifanny, yang kemudian menghubungiku."

"Bukankah seharusnya kalian tidak bertemu kalau semuanya sudah di urus oleh Fanny eonnie?"

Siwon menyeringai. "Kebetulan aku sedang di New Zealand. Mengunjungi hotelku yang ada disana."

Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya mendengar penjelasan Siwon yang terdengar sangat santai. Setelah menghembuskan napas kesal, dia menatap ke arah panggung, tempat Yong Hwa dan Ahra sedang berdiri dengan anggun. "Bagaimana kalau kita bersalaman dengan mereka?"

"Baiklah, aku juga mulai tidak tahan disini." Siwon merendahkan suaranya. "Kau tahu, beberapa wartawan mulai menyorot kita sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Tentu saja. Mereka pasti akan menyorotku habis-habisan. Dan bersiaplah, besok wajahmu akan muncul di televisi, dan dibicarakan banyak orang. Termasuk pegawai-pegawaimu."

"Tidak masalah. Selama gadis yang digosipkan denganku adalah kau, aku senang-senang saja," balas Siwon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Astaga!"

"Aku serius, Sayang!"

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di belakang mobil Donghae. Dia memperbaiki poninya yang sedikit berantakan, menyambar paper bag—yang berisi dress yang dia gunakan tadi malam saat pergi ke pesta pertunangan Yong Hwa, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari mobil. Dia tersenyum sopan pada satpam yang berjaga di pintu pagar rumahnya ketika namja paruh baya itu terus menatapnya seperti memastikan. Yeah, pasti wajahnya sudah mulai muncul di televisi karena wawancaranya tadi malam. Tepat setelah keluar dari _ballroom_.

"Aku pulang!" seru Kyuhyun, yang langsung di sambut oleh seringai lebar kakaknya.

"Umma! Artis pendatang baru mengunjungi rumah kita!"

Kyuhyun memutar bolanya ketika mendengar tawa Ibunya dari dalam rumah. "Bagaimana kalau kau menyiapkan _red carpet_ untuk artis pendatang baru ini, oppa?" balas Kyuhyun sengit.

Donghae terkekeh, dan tanpa membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, namja itu melenggang menuju ruang makan.

Kyuhyun mendengus keras begitu Donghae sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Kakaknya itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Donghae pasti mendengar suara mobilnya sehingga menunggunya di depan pintu hanya untuk menyampaikan olokkan untuknya.

Setelah meletakkan—atau lebih tepatnya melempar _paper bag_ yang tadi di bawanya ke tumpukan pakaian kotor, Kyuhyun segara menuju ruang makan. Wangi _Chocolate croissant_ bahkan sudah menyambutnya ketika dia baru membuka pintu masuk tadi. Dia sudah tidak sabar memakan croissant buatan sang umma yang sangat disukainya.

"Annyeong Umma!" Kyuhyun mencium pipi Lisa sekilas sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping Donghae yang tampak sibuk dengan I-padnya. "Selamat pagi appa!"

"Pagi, Sayang!" Mr. Cho berdehem. "Kau kembali masuk televisi."

Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan cengirannya mendengar perkataan ayahnya. "Begitukah?"

"Kali ini dengan Siwon," lanjut Mr. Cho. Tidak terpengaruh dengan wajah sok polos yang di tunjukkan putrinya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai kau hadir ke pesta pertunangan Yong Hwa?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya. Dia baru saja akan memasukkan potongan _croissant_ yang sangat menggoda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Tampaknya itu harus menunggu, karena Mr. Cho mulai tidak suka wajahnya terlalu sering muncul di televisi belakangan ini. "Apa appa tidak tahu kalau Yong Hwa sudah mengumumkan pada semua orang kalau aku di undang ke pesta pertunangannya? Aku pasti akan tampak memalukan kalau sampai tidak muncul disana."

"Tapi kenapa dengan Siwon?" tanya Mrs. Cho. "Mrs. Choi bahkan menelponku lima belas menit sebelum kau datang. Dia tidak percaya kalau putra kesayangannya itu masuk dalam berita gosip murahan itu."

Donghae berdehem. "Umma, berita gosip yang kau sebut murahan itu tayang di stasiun televisi milik suamimu."

Mr. Cho memutar bola matanya. "Diamlah Hae," ketusnya. "Kenapa?" Mrs. Cho kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang terkekeh karena perkataan Donghae tadi.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Seperti yang umma tahu, aku tidak sedang dekat dengan siapapun. Kalau aku pergi dengan Hae oppa, semua orang akan menatapku prihatin karena tidak punya pasangan sementara Yong Hwa sudah bertunangan tepat di depan mataku. Kau tidak memikirkan nasib putrimu ini? Dia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya dimana?"

"Karena itulah aku tidak suka melihat kedekatanmu dengan Yong Hwa," sambar Mr. Cho.

"Astaga! Beritanya muncul lagi!" seru Donghae dengan heboh saat televisi mungil yang berada di sudut ruang makan tengah menayangkan berita tentang pesta pertunangan Jung Yong Hwa tadi malam. Dengan semangat, Donghae memperbesar volume suara televisi tersebut hingga Kyuhyun yakin satpam yang sedang berjaga di dekat pagar sana mendengar suara yeoja yang menjadi presenter berita gosip itu.

" _ **Para tamu undangan yang memakai pakaian gelap membuat Kedua sejoli yang sudah resmi bertunangan itu tampak berkilau. Sangat banyak tamu yang hadir, dan salah satu diantaranya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Putri bungsu dari pemilik**_ **Cho Group sekaligus mantan kekasih Jung Yong Hwa ini hadir bersama seorang pengusaha yang cukup sukses di usianya yang baru menginjak 24 tahun, awal april lalu. Namja itu bernama Choi Siwon.**

 _ **Dari informan yang dapat di percaya, Hotel tempat Jung Yong Hwa melangsungkan pertunangannya itu adalah milik Choi Siwon. Apakah benar? Mari kita lihat berita selengkapnya."**_

"Yeah! Mari kita lihat hasil wawancara yang berhasil membuatku mual karena banyaknya cinta yang beterbangan di udara selama wawancara berlangsung," ujar Donghae, menirukan gaya presenter gosip tersebut.

 _ **Siwon tersenyum formal. "Hotel ini milik ayahku. Aku hanya berusaha mengembangkannya menjadi lebih baik," jawabnya merendah. "Aku baru tahu beberapa hari yang lalu kalau Jung Yong Hwa akan melakukan pertunangannya di hotel ini. Tidak. Aku serius. Hal-hal seperti ini biasanya di atur oleh manejer hotel. Aku hanya memerhatikan detail keuangan yang ada di proposal. Bukankah begitu, Kyu?"**_

 _ **Tanpa melepas gandengannya pada lengan Siwon, Kyuhyun menjawab, "Yeah. Siwon memang baru tahu. Itupun juga karena aku yang memberitahunya. Lagipula, kalau Siwon menaruh perhatian penuh pada semua aset-asetnya, kapan namja itu bisa beristirahat? Lagipula dia punya orang-orang terpercaya yang memiliki kinerja tebaik."**_

"Siwon itu kaya raya. Dan apa gunanya mempekerjakan orang-orang kalau bukan untuk membantunya?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sinis. "Itukan yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa Donghae oppa cerewet sekali?

" _ **Lalu, bagaimana status hubungan Kyuhyun dengan namja yang memiliki beberapa hotel berbintang yang tersebar di penjuru dunia tersebut? Direktur Utama The Star Corp. ini dikabarkan juga pemilik Palamor Star—resort mewah yang ada di Hawaii dan villa yang tersebar di beberapa pantai di Amerika Serikat.**_

 _ **Tampaknya, semua hotel dan resort miliknya mempunyai nama yang selalu mengandung kata 'Star'. Seperti Altair Star yang ada di Los Angeles. Palamor Star. Bahkan nama The Star Hotel nyaris berada di setiap penjuru di dunia. Seperti di Korea, Washington, Canada, Jerman, New Zealand. Bahkan Asia! Tampaknya pria ini benar-benar kaya raya. Bukankah begitu?**_

 _ **Lalu, Kim Taeyeon juga mengaku pernah menyewa rumah pribadi Siwon yang ada di Auckland untuk syuting Video Klip lagunya yang bertajuk I." Presenter itu berdecak kagum. "Kyuhyun! You just find a rich man! Sebenarnya seberapa banyak aset yang dimiliki oleh Siwon?"**_

Donghae sukses melongo ketika mendengar Presenter goSIp tersebut menyebutkan aset-aset keluarga Choi secara garis besar. "Aku belum dengar yang ini," ujarnya tak percaya. Lalu dia menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa dia benar-benar sekaya itu? Resort disetiap pantai? Dan rumah di aUCKLAND? Astaga! Bahkan aku saja belum punya rumah di Seoul."

 _ **Siwon kembali terkekeh dengan sopan begitu mendengar pertanyaan wartawan tersebut. Bagaimana caranya mereka mendapatkan informasi itu dalam waktu cepat? Apakah namanya sudah masuk dalam daftar pencarian di**_ **google** _ **? "Seperti yang tadi kukatakan, semua itu milik keluargaku. Aku hanya berusaha menjadi anak yang baik. Membantu Ayahku menjalankan perusahaannya. Dia sudah cukup berumur dan ingin menghabiskan masa tuanya di Jepang bersama Ibuku. Jadi aku membantunya, karena kakakku tidak begitu tertarik dengan seluruh tetek bengek perusahan." Siwon kembali terkejut karena wartawan menyinggung tentang rumahnya yang ada di Aukland. Tempat Kim Taeyeon membuat Video klip lagunya. "Yeah. Benar. Kebetulan itu rumahku. Aku membelinya dua tahun yang lalu. Dan tidak lama setelahnya, Taeyeon melakukan syuting disana."**_

 _ **Kyuhyun memaksakan senyum mendengar pertanyaan wartawan itu. Sedikit saja lidah wartawan itu terpeleset, pertanyaan itu akan membuatnya seperti gadis yang suka mencari pria-pria kaya untuk dipacari. "Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Jauh sebelum dia seperti sekarang. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan aset-aset yang dimilikinya, karena bukan itulah alasanku berteman dengannya."**_

" _ **Tampaknya mereka memang telah mengenal cukup lama. Bahkan jauh sebelum Cho Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Jung Yong Hwa. Itu terlihat jelas dari tweet akun twitter milik Choi Siwon yang sangat jarang di perbarui. Tapi, apa benar mereka berdua hanya berteman seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan? Lalu bagaimana dengan foto-foto yang ada di akun instagram milik Siwon?"**_

Layar televisi menampilkan sebuah foto Kyuhyun dan Siwon empat bulan yang lalu saat malam tahun baru. Mereka tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan latar kembang api yang menakjubkan. Dibawah foto itu tertulis : _**Happy New Year! With my beautiful girl *smile**_

Donghae langsung menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun dengan semangat. "My beautiful girl, eh?"

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal ke arah kakaknya itu. Astaga! Apa yang di pikirkan Mrs. Cho ketika sedang mengandung Donghae? Lalu, bagaimana mungkin para wartawan itu juga mendapatkan instagram Siwon? Padahal Siwon tidak begitu eksis di sosial media tersebut.

Lalu foto tesebut berganti dengan foto saat Siwon ulang tahun awal bulan lalu. Di foto itu dia dan Siwon juga tersenyum ke arah kamera. Namun bedanya, tangan kirinya melingkari bahu Siwon dengan santai, dengan latar kamar tidur Siwon. Siwon sendiri memegang kue tart blue berry nya dengan tangan kanan. Di bawahnya ada tulisan : _**Thanks for a perfect surprise, Love!**_

Donghae tertawa. Keras-keras. Mengabaikan pelototan Mrs. Cho padanya. "Love?"

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menyambar remote televisi yang berada di genggaman Donghae, dan segera mematikan televisi itu. Yeah. Dia mengerti kenapa Mrs. Choi agak terganggu dengan berita itu. Presenter itu jelas-jelas membongkar habis-habisan semua aset keluarga yang di miliki oleh Siwon. Padahal meskipun sempat beberapa kali masuk majalah bisnis, penulis majalah itu tidak terlalu membesar-besarkan tentang hotel ataupun resort yang dimilik oleh Siwon.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa Mrs. Choi gelisah?" tanya Mrs. Cho.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lambat.

"Mereka memang kaya, tapi tidak perlu di sebar-luaskan seperti itu sampai-sampai seluruh Seoul tau kalau mereka memiliki aset sebanyak itu. Apa kau bisa memastikan sampai kapan nama Siwon akan di sebut-sebut dan wajahnya tayang di televisi? Dia pengusaha, Kyu. Bukan artis." Mrs. Cho menghela napas panjang. "Mrs. Choi tidak menyalahkanmu. Dia hanya terkejut karena berita tersebut. Bagaimanapun, Siwon membutuhkan konsentrasi untuk mengatur perusahaan miliknya. Iya, kan?"

Mr. Cho berdehem. Berusaha menghentikan istrinya yang terus memojokkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang salah karena mengajak Siwon muncul di depan televisi, tapi dia yakin Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud seperti itu. "Sudahlah yeobo. Lihat sisi baiknya, putri kita sudah tidak akan di kaitkan lagi setiap berita tentang Yong Hwa muncul ke permukaan. Lagipula, berita ini tidak akan bertahan lebih dari seminggu. Kyuhyun dan Siwon bukan selebriti. Warga sipil tidak akan begitu tertarik."

Mrs. Cho kembali menghela napas panjang. Dengan sarat kasih sayang, dia mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang tergerai. "Baiklah. Ayo kita sarapan."

oOoOoOoOo

"Jadi kau di omeli ahjumma karena merasa tidak enak pada ibuku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lesu. Dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menyandar di kepala ranjang, memastikan wajahnya masih masuk dalam camera. Yeah, seperti biasa penyakit Siwon kembali, sehingga mereka melakukan Video Call yang memakan biaya tidak sedikit. Padahal namja itu masih di apartemennya. "Tidak benar-benar mengomeli. Hanya mengingatkanku saja kalau kau adalah pengusaha. Bukan artis."

Siwon terkekeh, membuat gambarnya menjadi tidak fokus. "Umma juga mengomeliku tadi siang. Dia berteriak dengan keras, _Cho_ i _Siwon , kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!_ Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah umma saat itu."

Kyuhyun semakin mengerut. "Apa Choi ahjumma marah padaku?"

Siwon buru-buru menggeleng. "Aniya. Dia tidak marah padamu," ujarnya. Pada kenyataannya, sang umma memang tidak marah sama sekali pada Kyuhyun. ummanya itu hanya terkejut karena seluruh kekayaan mereka terpampang jelas di muka umum, dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan selama hidupnya. Bisnis mereka sedang berkembang dengan baik. Itu saja. Lagipula, itulah mengapa umma dan appanya memilih pindah ke Jepan. "Umma hanya kaget melihat wajahku muncul di televisi. Dia bahkan berkata sedikit lebih baik karena aku muncul denganmu. umma bilang, dia akan menguburku hidup-hidup kalau seandainya aku diberitakan dengan selebriti."

Kyuhyun sedikit lebih tenang mendengarnya. "Syukurlah. Aku merasa lebih tenang." Kyuhyun tersentak karena ponselnya mendengungkan bunyi bib. "Sebentar. Ada telepon masuk."

"Dari Changmin."

Wajah Siwon langsung berubah datar. "Oh."

"Bye!" putus Kyuhyun.

Setelah teleponnya dengan Siwon terputus, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Dia buru-buru mengangkatnya. Meskipun dia mulai _ilfeel_ dengan namja bernama Changmin, rasanya sangat tidak adil kalau dia tiba-tiba saja menghindari namja itu sementara Changmin tidak tahu kesalahannya. Mungkin nanti, dia butuh beberapa waktu sebelum benar-benar menjauh dari namja itu.

"Yeoboseo Changmin!"

"Yeobodeo Kyu," sapa Changmin tak kalah ceria. "Malam ini kau ada acara?"

"Tidak," aku Kyuhyun. "Sama sekali tidak. Kenapa?"

Changmin bergumam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Nanti malam adalah perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan temanku. Aku tidak punya pasangan, jadi... kau tahu kan...,"

"Oh," Kyuhyun langsung mengerti. Changmin ingin mengajaknya ke sana. "Tidak masalah. Dimana dan jam berapa?"

"Di Season's Bar. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 9, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Di usianya yang akan menginjak 24 tahun Februari nanti, Kyuhyun tidak begitu sering keluar rumah di atas jam 9 malam. Kalau dia keluar rumah jam 9, otomatis dia baru akan pulang begitu tengah malam tiba. Orang tuanya tidak pernah melarang, hanya dia saja yang tidak terlalu nyaman jika keluar cukup malam. Apalagi bersama namja. Berbeda dengan Siwon. Meskipun Siwon namja, tapi dia sudah mengenal namja itu nyaris selama 20 tahun. "Baiklah. _See you then_!"

Kyuhyun baru saja akan memikirkan baju apa yang akan di gunakannya saat malam nanti ketika ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Wajah lelap Siwon memenuhi layar ponselnya. Astaga! Dia selalu lupa menghapus foto pada kontak Siwon. Kali ini namja itu hanya menelepon biasa.

"Ya, Siwon?"

"Aku pikir kau belum selesai bicara dengannya," ucap Siwon.

"Kami hanya bicara sebentar." Kyuhyun memandangi kukunya yang sudah mulai panjang, tanpa warna apapun. Sebulanan ini dia belum ke salon. Dia baru ingat. "Dia mengajakku ke perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan temannya. Dia akan menjemputku sekitar pukul 9. Jadi, jangan datang ke rumahku atau menghubungiku. Mengerti?"

"Hmm," jawab Siwon. "Memangnya dimana tempatnya?"

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar di Season's Bar." Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya. "Aneh bukan?"

Siwon tidak menyahut. Season's Bar pukul 9 malam? Apa Changmin melakukan rencananya lebih awal? Bukankah namja itu bilang akhir april? Akhir april masih dua hari lagi. Atau jangan-jangan minggu terakhir di bulan maret? Tanggal 28 memang minggu terakhir di bulan maret. Meskipun akhir april adalah tanggal 30, tapi tanggal itu sudah jatuh pada minggu baru di bulan april.

"Siwon? Kau masih disana?"

Siwon tersadar. "Ya. Masih."

"Kupikir kau ketiduran atau bagaimana."

"Kyu, sudah dulu. Aku ingin istirahat. Semoga malammu menyenangkan!"

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya aneh begitu Siwon memutuskan panggilan sepihak. "Dia salah minum obat?"

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun menggandeng lengan Changmin dengan canggung ketika memasuki Season's Bar. Suasana Bar terbilang masih cukup sepi karena baru buka. Di pintu masuk Bar tertulis dengan jelas jam tutup dan buka Bar dengan dua lantai tersebut. Dia tidak pernah kesini. Bahkan bersama Siwon sekalipun. Namja itu memang suka minum, tapi di tempat yang jauh lebih mewah seperti _Blue Squirell club_. Selain keadaan disana lebih teratur, keamanannya juga terjamin.

"Kyu, kenalkan ini temanku Kai dan Seungri. Dan yeoja itu adalah kekasih mereka," ujar Changmin memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun bersalaman dengan mereka, dan rasa canggung itu semakin menguat. Dia tidak suka tatapan yang di tunjukkan teman-teman Changmin padanya. Seolah-olah dia sedang telanjang di depan namja itu. Dia melirik gadis yang berdiri di samping namja bernama kai itu. Kyuhyun sangat yakin kalau gadis itu masih pelajar dan jelas di bawah umur. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa masuk?

Selanjutnya, Changmin mengenalkannya pada temannya yang melakukan perayaan ulang tahun pernikahannya. Kedua pasangan itu tampak lebih baik dibandingkan kedua teman Changmin sebelumnya.

Satu jam berikutnya Kyuhyun habis dengan berbincang-bincang dengan kekasih Seungri yang cukup menyenangkan. Yeoja itu sedang kuliah di jurusan seni klasik. Yeoja bernama Seulgi itu tampaknya sangat tergila-gila dengan seni klasik, terlihat sangat jelas karena saat gadis itu bercerita matanya berbinar-binar.

"Aku penasaran. Benar-benar penasaran, jadi maaf jika kau tersinggung. Apakah kau Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang diberitakan itu?"

Dibandingkan tersinggung, Kyuhyun malah merasa pertanyaan itu lucu hingga membuatnya tertawa kecil. "Benar. Aku Kyuhyun mantan kekasih Jung Yong Hwa. Yang sejak tadi pagi selalu muncul di berita gosip manapun."

Grace tersenyum lembut. "Kurasa itu wajar, mengingat bagaimana kau dan Yong Hwa selama berpacaran. Kalian seolah tercipta untuk saling melengkapi."

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. "Kau fans Yong Hwa?"

Grace menggeleng. "Aku hanya suka lagunya. Itu saja. Tapi jika ada sebutan fans untuk Siwon, mungkin aku akan mendaftar."

Kyuhyun sukses melongo. "Mwo?"

Wajah Seulgi merona. "Abaikan kekayaannya yang berhasil membuat orang tidak dapat mengatupkan mulut. Dia termasuk paket lengkap."

"Paket lengkap?" Kyuhyun membeo.

"Yeah, dia tampan tentu saja. Senyumnya manis. Melihatnya selama wawancara dan postingannya di twitter maupun di instagram, dia pasti orang yang menyenangkan."

"Dia memang menyenangkan," ujar Kyuhyun. "Tapi lebih seringnya dia membuatku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding atau melompat dari jendela apartemennya yang berada di lantai 20."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia suka sekali menggodaku. Dalam segala hal."

Dan tiba-tiba Changmin muncul entah dari mana. Bar mulai ramai, dan Kyuhyun merasa semakin pusing melihatnya. "Seulgi, Seungri ingin bertemu denganmu."

Seulgi mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Seulgi, dan menerima sodoran gelas oleh Changmin dengan tidak yakin. Warna cairan di gelas itu kuning kecoklatan. Dia tidak pernah suka minum. Apapun. Kecuali soju yang ada di swalayan, yang kadar alkoholnya tidak terlalu tinggi seperti alkohol di tempat malam seperti sekarang ini. "Ini apa?"

"Minumlah," ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Saat itulah dia merasakan tenggorokannya seperti terbakar. _Damn it!_ Jelas minuman yang baru saja diminumnya memiliki kadar alkohol yang tinggi. Dia bisa kehilangan kesadaran kalau dia meminumnya sekali lagi. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak terlalu tahan dengan alkohol. Dan dia butuh pikiran yang segar jika ingin keluar dari tempat ini dalam keadaan utuh.

"Lagi, Kyu." Changmin kembali mengisi gelasnya.

Kyuhyun ingin menolak, tapi tubuhnya tidak dapat di ajak bekerja sama. Karena dengan santainya, tangannya sendiri kembali mengarahkan minuman itu kedalam mulutnya. Dan dia kembali menelan minuman terkutuk itu.

 _Dasar bajingan!_ Kyuhyun memaki dalam hati. Tampaknya Changmin tahu kalau dia tidak kuat minum, dan alarm bahaya di kepalanya berbunyi nyaring. Dia harus segera pergi. Atau setidaknya menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemputnya.

Saat itulah Kyuhyun sadar, kalau tasnya sudah tidak ada di atas pangkuannya. Samar-samar, dia melihat tas itu di tangan Changmin. Matanya berkunang-kunang, pikirannya berkabut, tapi telinganya masih berfungsi dengan benar. Cukup baik, mengingat indra lainnya sudah tidak dapat bekerja.

"Ayo, Kyu. Ikut aku." Changmin memapah Kyuhyun berdiri, dan membantunya berjalan melewati orang-orang yang saling berdesakan.

Kyuhyun merasakan matanya semakin berat, namun dia berusaha untuk terus sadar. Dia ingin menangis saat ini juga. Astaga! Apa yang akan Changmin lakukan padanya? Kyuhyun segera menemukan jawabannya saat dia mendapati dirinya sudah berada dalam ruangan yang lampunya lebih terang. Sebuah ruangan yang menyerupai kamar. Ada ranjang besar di tengah ruangan, dan dua _nightstand_ di kedua sisi kepala ranjang.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali ketika merasa tubuhnya terbaring di ranjang berseprai putih itu. Pikirannya semakin berkabut. Demi Tuhan! Harusnya dia tidak menerima ajakan Changmin malam ini.

Tepat ketika Kyuhyun merasa kesadarannya akan hilang, Changmin tiba-tiba muncul di atasnya. Nyaris menindihnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bernafsu. "Kyuhyun, kita akan membuat film panas yang akan menginspirasi banyak orang di luar sana. Jadi, mari lakukan dengan baik. Oke?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tajam—setajam yang dia bisa dengan matanya yang nyaris terpejam. Tepat saat dia yakin bisa melayangkan tendangan pada selangkangan Changmin, kegelapan menyelimutinya.

oOoOoOoOo

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^

Maaf tdi ada kesalahan jadi saya hapus dlu, eh abis di edit malah lupa di post lagi untung ada yg ngingetin. hehehe

Maaf klo masih ada typo.


	18. Chapter 18

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun ketika rasa mual menggerogoti perutnya. Belum lagi kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat yang terasa seperti akan pecah. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia menyibak selimut dan berlari ke sebuah pintu yang ada di sudut ruangan sebelah kirinya. Begitu tiba disana, dia langsung mengeluarkan semua hal yang membuat perutnya tidak nyaman, di kloset.

Butuh beberapa detik baginya, sebelum perutnya terasa normal. Setelah aksi muntahnya berakhir, tubuhnya terasa lemah, dan kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. Dia yakin dia bisa tidur di kamar mandi saat ini juga.

"Appo," gumam Kyuhyun saat denyut di kepalanya semakin parah. Rasanya seperti seseorang tengah membelah kepalanya menjadi dua bagian. "Ada apa denganku?"

Dalam sekejap, pikirannya yang berkabut langsung jernih sehingga dia bisa mengingat kejadian sebelum dia hilang kesadaran dengan baik. Dia pergi ke Season's Bar dengan Changmin. Bicara dengan Seulgi, lalu Changmin memberinya alkohol. Laki-laki itu membawanya ke kamar yang ada di lantai dua Season's Bar, dan kalimat yang di katakan laki-laki itu... Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding mengingat kejadian itu. Buru-buru Kyuhyun memperhatikan tubuhnya.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna ketika mendapati dress yang dia kenakan semalam sudah berganti dengan kemeja hitam kebesaran. Kemeja namja!

"Tidak mungkin!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan merasakan dorongan untuk menangis sangat kuat.

"Kyu! Kau dimana?!"

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya begitu mendengar suara itu. Suara Siwon! Apa namja itu menemukannya? "Siwon," panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya.

"Astaga! Kupikir kau pergi kemana—kenapa kau menangis?" Siwon langsung berjongkok di sisi Kyuhyun dan menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Changmin—namja brengsek itu hanya ingin meniduriku. Dia sudah meniduriku," isak Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengerutkan kening selama beberapa saat karena tidak mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun. Begitu dia tersadar, dia terkekeh. "Hei, dia tidak menidurimu. Jadi tidak usah menangis."

Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon, mengusap air matanya dan menatap Siwon serius. "Benarkah?"

Siwon menyeringai. "Kau tidak sadar, sekarang kau ada dimana?"

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Karena terlalu mual, pusing dan panik dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Rasanya dia seperti berada di kamar mandi apartemen Siwon. Benarkah? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Benar. Kau berada di apartemenku. Atau kalau kau lebih nyaman, anggap saja ini apartemen kita."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon bingung. Bukankah tadi malam dia ada di Bar?

"Nanti akan kuceritakan. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita keluar dari kamar mandi ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia berusaha berdiri, namun gagal karena tubuhnya kembali terhempas ke lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

Siwon berdecak. "Kalau Tuan Putri kelelahan, katakan saja pada Pangeran. Karena Pangeran akan dengan senang hati menggendongnya hingga ke tempat tidur."

Kyuhyun mencibir, namun tidak protes ketika Siwon menggendong tubuhnya. Reflek, dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon sementara namja itu membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Dia segera menyelimuti Kyuhyun hingga pinggang ketika paha gadis itu semakin terekspos karena kemejanya yang pendek. Dia pamit sebentar, untuk mengambilkan sarapan yang sudah dibuatnya 30 menit yang lalu. Begitu dia kembali ke kamar, dia mendapati Kyuhyun tengah memandang ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Menyuguhkan pemandangan langit pagi kota Seoul yang sangat cerah.

"Ini akan mengurangi rasa mualmu." Siwon menyerahkan secangkir teh pada Kyuhyun, yang di terima oleh gadis itu dengan patuh.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa menolongku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya lagi. "Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin kau tahu aku dalam keadaan bahaya? Aku bahkan tidak sempat menghubungimu sama sekali."

"Aku ingin bilang, karena kita berjodoh, jadi aku dapat merasakan ketakutanmu." Siwon tertawa ketika melihat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Tapi sayang sekali bukan itu alasannya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya, sementara kau sarapan."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Namun tidak membantah. Belum. Dia butuh penjelasan Siwon, dan berhubung dia bisa selamat karena namja itu, dia mungkin bisa menahan ucapan pedas dan tajamnya terhadap Siwon. Dengan wajah tersiksa, Kyuhyun menelan bubur buatan Siwon. " _So_?"

Siwon mengerutkan kening seolah berpikir. "Aku akan mulai dari awal," ujarnya.

Siwon pun menceritakan tentang dirinya yang pergi ke _Blue Squirell Club_ beberapa waktu lalu. Tepatnya saat dia tidak sengaja melihat Changmin dan kedua temannya, Kai dan Seungri. Menceritakan tentang bagaimana Changmin dan teman-temannya membahas tentang yeoja pilihan mereka yang mereka anggap masih perawan. Tentang inti dari permainan mereka sebenarnya. Tentang bagaimana Changmin akan menambah sepuluh juta won lagi jika Kyuhyun sudah bukan perawan.

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku?" protes Kyuhyun tidak terima. Bahkan dia merasa sakit kepalanya mendadak hilang sehingga dia bisa mencekik Siwon sampai laki-laki itu pingsan kehabisan napas.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tak setuju. "Kalau aku memberitahumu, permainan tidak akan seseru ini."

"Tidak seru katamu? Aku berpikir kalau hidupku akan berakhir tadi malam! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana takutnya aku? namja itu ingin meniduriku, sementara aku tidak punya kekuatan sama sekali untuk melawannya."

"Pada akhirnya, ksatria datang menyelamatkanmu, Sayang."

Kyuhyun mendengus, dan mendelik kesal. Ketika dia akan kembali memasukkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya, matanya menangkap memar yang ada di tangan kanan Siwon. "Tanganmu kenapa?"

Siwon ikut melihat tangannya yang terlihat memar dan sediki bengkak. Tanpa sadar, dia tersenyum lebar. "Makan dulu buburmu, baru aku akan menjawab."

Kyuhyun kembali memutar bola matanya. Astaga! Kalau dia melakukannya sekali lagi, bisa-bisa matanya tidak dapat kembali ke tempat semula.

"Aku memukulinya sampai dia tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan aku yakin, untuk bernapas saja Changmin pasti sudah kesusahan," jelas Siwon ketika Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan bubur buatannya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong itu di atas meja nakas yang ada disampingnya. "Lalu?"

"Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, aku menghantam 'adiknya' dengan lututku."

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar. Dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Siwon dengan 'adik' Changmin. Yeah, itu pembalasan yang pantas untuk laki-laki yang suka mempermainkan wanita dengan 'adiknya' itu. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku? Disana banyak kamar. Kau tidak mungkin asal menebak dan seberuntung itu."

Siwon kembali menunjukkan seringainya. Dia jadi teringat kejadian tadi malam, dan tidak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika semuanya berputar kembali di pikirannya.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **Flashback**_

Siwon menerobos keramaian Season's Bar di bagian pintu masuk. Keningnya mengernyit heran, bagaimana mungkin mereka menikmnati minuman-minuman itu sementara keadaan kacau balau seperti sekarang? Dia mengerti kenapa Changmin memilih tempat ini sebagai panggungnya. Karena pengunjung yang hadir tampak tidak peduli dengan yang lain karena penuh sesak. Tidak akan ada yang tertarik meskipun sosok itu menggiring yeoja mabuk sekalipun.

Siwon sudah ingin berangkat bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun. Mengekori mobil Changmin dari belakang, membuntutinya sampai membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar. Tapi niatnya gagal total karena Jiwon merengek minta di antarkan ke rumah sakit karena bayi keduanya, Yuri mendadak demam sedangkan Jason sedang lembur.

Setelah mengantarkan Jiwon dan kedua putrinya ke rumah sakit, Siwon segera memutar mobilnya menuju Season's Bar. Untung saja Jiwon memutuskan untuk pulang dengan taksi. Begitu tiba di dalam, dia melihat Changmin sedang memapah Kyuhyun yang sudah mabuk parah menuju lantai dua.

Siwon ingin sekali langsung menghampiri Changmin, namun dia tidak ingin membuat keributan. Kalaupun dia ingin mengikuti Changmin, tidak akan bisa karena di dekat tangga ada dua penjaga. Untuk naik ke lantai dua tampak pengunjung harus menunjukkan kunci kamar.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon segera menuju meja tempat memesan kamar. Dia menatap wanita yang bertugas disana dengan tajam. "Aku ingin tahu kamar Shim Changmin."

Wanita yang berusia akhir 20 tahunan itu. "tuan, kami tidak bisa—"

"namja itu membawa calon istriku. Kau tahu? Namanya Kyuhyun. Changmin datang bersamanya malam ini, dan sekarang dia sedang mengajak istriku ke dalam salah satu kamar sialan kalian."

Wanita itu menatap Siwon syok.

"Kau tidak percaya? Atau kau tidak menonton televisi seharian ini?"

Wajah wanita itu berkerut bingung. Dan detik selanjutnya wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. "Anda?"

"Ya, aku Choi Siwon dan gadis yang dibawa Changmin itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun." Siwon kembali menekan ketidaksabarannya. "Sekarang, beritahu aku dimana kamar pesanan Changmin, dan beri aku salah satu kunci agar aku bisa kesana. Cepat!"

Ketika wanita itu masih memikirkan permintaan Siwon, Siwon langsung meradang. "Brengsek! Cepat berikan kunci sialan itu dan nomor kamarnya sebelum aku habis kesabaran! Aku bisa membeli tempat ini, dan setelah itu aku akan memecat kalian semua kalau sesuatu terjadi pada calon istriku!"

Dengan tangan gemetaran, wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Siwon dan berkata dengan pelan, "2025."

Dengan terburu-buru, Siwon menuju lantai dua, sambil mengangkat kunci kamarnya dengan jelas agar penjaga itu bisa melihat kalau dia punya kunci. Tidak memikirkan yang lain lagi, Siwon menggedor pintu itu dengan heboh.

"Haish! Bukan aku sudah bilang tidak ingin di ganggu—" ucapan Changmin terputus karena pukulan Siwon sudah bersarang di wajahnya.

"Enyahlah kau ke neraka, dasar bajingan!"

 _ **Flashback end**_

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah wanita yang kau bentak itu," komentar Kyuhyun. Setelah itu dia menyesap tehnya. "Tapi, astaga! Apa perlu kau berkoar-koar kalau aku calon istrimu? Kalau disana ada netizen bagaimana? Kau ingin membuat masalah tambah rumit?"

Giliran Siwon yang memutar bola matanya. "Menurutmu aku bisa tenang sementara aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri kalau kau sedang di giring Changmin menuju neraka?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tidak mendebat Siwon lagi. Dia baru akan membaringkan tubuhnya ketika ingatan lain menyambarnya bagai cambuk. "Tunggu!"

Siwon yang sudah berada di ambang pintu, kembali menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Ada apa lagi? Lebih kau istirahat."

"Kemana dressku? Kenapa aku memakai kemejamu, hah?!"

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya. Menimbang-nimbang, haruskah dia jawab atau lebih baik kabur sebelum nyawanya melayang?

"Aku butuh jawaban!"

" _Well_ , sewaktu membawamu ke mobilku, kau sempat muntah sekali. Muntahan itu mengenai dressmu." Siwon mundur selangkah. "Kupikir, kau pasti tidak nyaman tidur dengan pakaian kotor, begitupun aku yang tidur di sampingmu." Siwon mundur selangkah lagi. "Jadi kau tahu—"

"YAKK!" jerit Kyuhyun begitu tahu apa yang akan Siwon katakan selanjutnya. Wajahnya berubah gelap. Dia langsung menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kau mengganti dressku dengan kemejamu?!"

" _Well_ , ya."

"YA TUHAN!" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam. "Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk mengganti pakaianku hah?!" Meskipun kesal, Kyuhyun tidak dapat mencegah semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Oh my! Bukankah itu berarti Siwon sudah melihat tubuhnya? Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan horor.

Siwon buru-buru menggeleng. "Dengar, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku benar-benar hanya mengganti pakaianmu! Tidak lebih! Aku pastikan tanganku tidak menjelajah kemana-mana." Siwon menelan ludahnya susah payah."Aku bersumpah."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya padamu sementara aku tidak ingat?!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Astaga Kyuhyun! Aku tidak sebejat itu!" seru Siwon. Kehabisan akal untuk menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun. "Kalau aku memang bajingan, kau pasti akan bangun tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhmu pagi ini!"

Kyuhyun mengatupkan mulutnya yang sudah siap untuk kembali menyerang Siwon ketika mendengar ucapan namja itu. _Akan bangun tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhku?_ Kyuhyun semakin yakin kalau pipinya bertambah merah.

"Apa kau tahu melakukan itu sangat berat bagiku?" tanya Siwon dengan suara pelan. "Maksudku, demi Tuhan! Mana ada namja diluar sana yang rela menggantikan pakaian seorang yeoja yang sedang pingsan tanpa menyentuh wanita itu sama sekali?! Mereka pasti tidak normal. Kau tahu?!"

"Jadi kau tidak nomal?" tanya Kyuhyun santai.

Mata Siwon melotot sempurna. "Tentu saja aku normal!"

"Lalu bagaimana mungkin aku bisa yakin kau tidak menyentuhku?"

Siwon mendengus keras. "Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku ingin menjagamu, Sialan!"

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Siwon memakinya. Tapi dia lebih terkejut pada fakta bahwa Siwon ingin menjaganya. "Kau tidak bercanda?"

Siwon menghela napas pelan. Lelah. "Sudahlah! Aku lelah berdebat denganmu. Istirahatlah!"

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum lebar begitu Siwon menutup pintu kamar dari luar. Astaga! Kenapa sikap Siwon manis sekali? Pikirnya. "Ommo!" mata Kyuhyun melebar. "Apa aku baru saja mengatakan kalau sikap Siwon manis sekali?!"

oOoOoOoOo

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, menikmati angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Berdiri di ujung balkon yang berada dilantai 25 membuatnya merasakan hembusan angin yang lebih kencang. Di bawah sana, jalanan masih ramai meskipun sudah hampir tengah malam. Seoul tidak pernah benar-benar tidur. Hawa di penghujung musim panas kali ini mulai terasa sejuk. Tampaknya musim gugur akan tiba sebentar lagi. Musim kesukaannya.

Delapan bulan sudah berlalu semenjak pesta pertunangan Yong Hwa dan Ahra. Semuanya berjalan dengan normal seperti biasa. Pemberitaan tentangnya dan Siwon hanya bertahan sekitar tiga hari, sebelum di gantikan oleh artis-artis lain. Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali tingkah Siwon yang agak sedikit memalukan karena tiba-tiba saja _followers_ pada akun twitter dan instagramnya bertambah dengan pesat, membuatnya bertingkah konyol layaknya anak _middle school._ Sedangkan Changmin, namja itu hilang seperti di telan bumi. Dia tidak pernah bertemu namja itu lagi sejak delapan bulan lalu.

"Hei, lihat ini!"

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan malas, dan mendapati Siwon tengah berdiri di ambang pintu balkon sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya. "Apa?"

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan akun twitternya. "Yeoja ini mengucapkan selamat malam padaku," kekeh Siwon. "Aku yakin dia masih _High School_."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak punya pekerjaan sampai membaca semua _mention_ yang mereka kirimkan padamu?"

Siwon kembali terkekeh. "Ini menghibur. Kau tidak tahu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu karena aku sudah tidak pernah membuka twitterku lagi semenjak enam bulan yang lalu," ucapnya malas-malasan. Ketika angin kembali berhembus dan semakin kencang, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke apartemen, dan bergelung di depan sofa.

Siwon menghampiri kemudian setelah namja itu memastikan pintu balkon terkunci. "Sayang sekali," cibir Siwon. "Dan kau pasti tidak tahu kalau sudah ada fanbase tentang kita berdua di twitter. _Wonkyu Shippers_."

Kyuhyun langsung mendelik. "Apa-apaan itu?"

Siwon berdecak. "Bahkan _followers_ -nya sampai ribuan. Aku tidak tahu siapa _owner_ akun itu."

Kyuhyun buru-buru melihat layar ponsel Siwon, dan melotot sempurna setelahnya. "Astaga!"

"Mereka ini keren sekali kan?" Siwon tertawa. "Lihat, ini foto ketika kita sedang di bioskop bersama yeoja berambut blonde itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Jessica," sahut Kyuhyun. Dia ingat kejadian itu. Saat itu sedang akhir pekan. Jadi dia dan Siwon memutuskan untuk menonton film di bioskop. Ketika sedang menunggu penayangan film pilihan mereka, tiba-tiba dua orang yeoja menghampiri mereka berdua dan meminta foto bersama. Astaga! Dia bahkan bukan artis. Tapi akibat pelototan dan injakan tepat di kaki oleh Siwon, dia akhirnya setuju.

" _ **Senang sekali karena bisa berfoto dengan mereka. Wonkyu lucu sekali."**_ Siwon membacakan apa yang ditulis oleh akun itu. "Akun ini me- _retweet_ langsung dari akun Jessica. Lihat, banyak komentar."

"Wonkyu?"

"Siwon-Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. "Ya Tuhan."

Siwon terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. "Keren, bukan?"

"Menjijikkan menurutku," balas Kyuhyun sambil menguap lebar. "Sudahlah aku ingin tidur."

"Aku masih mau membaca ini," balas Siwon. "Selamat malam, Sayang."

oOoOoOoOo

Suasana apartemen Siwon di penghujung sore itu terasa sedikit lebih tentram dari hari-hari lainnya. Biasanya, dia akan berteriak-teriak untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk enyah dari sofa agar yeoja itu segera pergi mandi. Supaya mereka tiba lebih awal di restoran terenak di dekat apartemen sehingga masih ada meja yang tersisa. Kemudian, yeoja itu akan balas meneriakinya, memakinya dengan macam-macam kalimat karena berani menganggu waktu menonton yeoja itu. Lima menit selanjutnya mereka akan saling berteriak, sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah. Bukan karena yeoja itu ingin membiarkannya menang dari argumen itu, tapi karena yeoja itu mulai kelaparan.

Malam ini, dia sibuk berkutat di dapur untuk memasak makan malam mereka, sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan televisi layar datarnya di ruang duduk menyaksikan episode terakhir dari serial drama yang selama ini di tontonnya. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan asyik mengunyah keripik kentangnya sementara matanya tak lepas sedikitpun dari televisi. Meskipun sudah mengemil seperti itu, jangan harap Kyuhyun akan mengurangi jatah makan malamnya. Yeoja itu benar-benar ajaib.

Kyuhyun mengatupkan mulutnya ketika melihat sang tokoh utama namja merentangkan spanduk sepanjang sepuluh meter itu begitu dia sudah tiba di puncak bukit. Dia memegang sisi yang kanan, sedangkan sisi kiri dipegangi oleh sahabatnya. Rain, sang tokoh utama tersenyum ke arah _handycam_ yang di pegang oleh sahabatnya yang lain dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Selain aksinya mendaki bukit yang luar biasa, Kyuhyun juga terpesona pada kalimat yang tertera di spanduk itu. _Will you marry me, Kim Taehee?_ (Efek nonton TROS ada Rain hehehe)

"Astaga," desah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon melihat mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Dia melihat ke layar televisi dan mendapati sang tokoh utama sedang berlutut di depan yeojanya. Melamar. "Ya ampun. Itu lamaran biasa," komentar Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Hei, kau tidak lihat sebelumnya," protes Kyuhyun. "Sebelum ini, Rain memutar video ketika dia sampai di puncak gunung dan merentang spanduk yang bertulisan 'Will you marry me, Kim Taehee?'. Itu romantis sekali. Kalau seandainya Taehee adalah aku, aku akan langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir lagi. Kau tahu betapa susahnya _hiking_ itu?!"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. " _Well_ , itu bukan hobiku sama sekali." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo makan malam."

Kyuhyun menyantap daging panggang buatan Siwon dengan nikmat. Diantara masakan Siwon, dia paling suka _steak_ buatan namja itu. Bahkan dia lebih menyukainya dibanding restoran manapun. _Steak_ buatan Siwon punya cita rasa tersendiri dan tidak ada yang bisa menyainginya. Sayang sekali Siwon jarang memasak, sehingga dia juga jarang mencicipin _steak_ buatan Siwon.

"Kyu," panggil Siwon.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeka bibirnya dengan tisu. Lalu dia pun menyesap _wine_ , dan berdecak puas setelahnya. Angin musim gugur yang berhembus dari pintu balkon yang terbuka, _steak_ , dan _wine_ adalah kombinasi yang membuat malamnya menjadi sempurna. _Astaga! Aku bisa mimpi indah malam ini_ , batin Kyuhyun menjerit kesenangan.

"Hanya ingin memanggilmu saja," balas Siwon sambil kembali menyuap potongan _steak_ nya. _Steak_ miliknya masih tersisa seperempat, sedangkan punya Kyuhyun sudah lenyap. Berpindah tempat ke dalam perut yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Berhubung aku baru saja memakan _steak_ buatanmu yang sangat lezat ini, aku tidak akan berkomentar tajam."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar, menampilkan gedung-gedung pencakar langit kota Seoul saat malam hari. Dengan lampu dimana-mana, membuatnya terlihat seperti bintang-bintang di langit malam. Pikirannya masih di penuhi oleh adegan-adegan di eposide terakhir serial drama yang tadi di tontonnya. Rain benar-benar pria idaman. Dia begitu memuja Taehee, meskipun mereka baru mengenal selama setengah tahun.

"Siwon, apa yang membuat seorang pria yakin akan wanita pilihannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku teringat serial drama tadi. Rain dan Taehee baru saling mengenal selama enam bulan. Tapi, Rain langsung melamarnya, dan Taehee juga langsung menerimanya. Lupakan fakta bahwa cara lamaran Rain yang sangat keren itu, mereka baru saling mengenal."

"Mungkin itu yang di sebut jodoh." Siwon mengedikkan bahunya. "Seperti yang pernah kau katakan, jari kelingking manusia sudah terikat dengan benang merah yang tak kasat mata, yang akan menghubungkannya dengan pasangannya."

"Well, aku memang pernah bilang begitu. Aku percaya pada konsep jodoh, tapi bagaimana kita bisa yakin kalau orang itu adalah jodoh kita?"

"Orang-orang selalu bilang, kau akan tahu," ujar Siwon. "Tapi kalau dari sisiku, cobalah bayangkan bagaimana kalau seandainya orang itu tidak ada? Apa kau bisa bahagia? Atau mungkin, ketika kau sedang membayangkan sosok dimasa depan yang akan menemani hidupmu, siapa yang akan muncul?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon jail. "Jadi, siapa yeoja muncul ketika kau memikirkan masa depanmu? Siapa orang yang bisa membuatmu tidak bahagia kalau sosok itu menghilang?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun mendengus keras ketika Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah bercerita padaku siapa cinta pertamu, siapa kekasihmu, bahkan temanmu saja aku tidak tahu. Astaga! Kita sudah berapa lama saling mengenal?"

"Kau kenal Kangin. Dia teman kuliahku," jawab Siwon santai.

"Aku hanya tau namanya. Tidak lebih. Bahkan nama keluarganya, aku juga tidak tahu." Kyuhyun menggoyangkan gelasnya sebelum akhirnya kembali menyesap _wine_. "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta? Maksudku pada yeoja, bukan pada sesama jenis."

"Maksudmu aku tidak normal?" protes Siwon, kemudian ide jail terlitas di pikirannya. "Atau kau ingin bukti? Kita bisa membuktikannya di kamar."

Kyuhyun langsung melempar lap tangan yang ada di dekatnya ke wajah Siwon. "Yak! Seriuslah sedikit. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan nasib percintaanmu. Selama ini aku selalu mengadu padamu. Kekasihku selingkuh, kekasihku sangat kasar, bla bla bla."

"Yeah, aku sampai mual mendengarnya, tapi kau terus bercerita." Siwon mengamini.

Kyuhyun mendelik sebentar, sebelum kembali menatap Siwon dengan penuh tuntutan.

Siwon mendorong piringnya ke tengah dan mulai bercerita, " _Well_ , aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pertama kali saat tahun terakhir di _middle school_. Dia temanku. Yeah, seperti alasan sepele lainnya, karena dia cantik."

"Lalu? Setelah itu siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengintrogasiku ya?"

"Jawab saja," ketus Kyuhyun.

"Dia teman _High School_."

Mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat. "Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya? Kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta saat itu?"

"Kau tidak terlalu peka pada sekelilingmu," balas Siwon ambigu. "Aku pernah membaca kutipan : _There comes a time when you meet someone and you want to make them smile for the rest of your life_. Dan aku rasa, aku sudah menemukan orang itu."

Kyuhyun bergidik ketika Siwon menatapnya dengan intens. Dia merasakan lidahnya kelu. Dia belum pernah secanggung ini karena ditatap Siwon. Lagi pula, apa maksud namja itu menatapnya sedemikian lekat? "Well, itu artinya kau sudah bertemu jodohmu," komentar Kyuhyun pelan.

" _I wish_."

"Jadi siapa yeoja yang kena kutuk karena sudah dicintai olehmu?" Kyuhyun merasakan suaranya terdengar agak tajam, dan dia sedikit berdebar menunggu jawaban Siwon. Dia benar-benar penasaran siapa wanita itu.

Siwon hanya terkekeh, dan menyesap wine-nya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun sama sekali.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam yang hanya dibalas namja itu dengan cengiran. Hah! Kalau dia kecelakaan dan langsung tewas di tempat, dia akan jadi arwah penasaran. _What the..._

oOoOoOoOo

"Ya Tuhan!" teriak Kyuhyun putus asa.

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja kopi di samping sofa tempatnya duduk sekarang. Layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan serial drama pun tidak di gubrisnya sama sekali. Dia mengacak rambutnya kesal, dan mengumpat keras setelahnya.

"Ani. Aku tidak akan tanya dimana bajingan itu berada," omel Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau menelponku, jangan harap aku mau mengangkatnya!"

Sudah sebulan lebih Siwon menghilang tanpa jejak. Terakhir dia bertemu namja itu adalah ketika mereka makan malam bersama dan Siwon bercerita tentang yeoja yang disukainya. Lusanya namja itu langsung hilang. Dia sudah menunggu sampai tengah malam di apartemen namja itu, tapi Siwon tak kunjung pulang. Besoknya ketika dia bangun pagi hari, sisi disebelahnya tetap rapi, tanda tidak ada yang meniduri sama sekali.

Pertama dia mengabaikannya karena berpikir kalau namja itu mungkin hanya sedang keluar kota untuk mengecek hotelnya atau bahkan mungkin sedang menginap di rumah, tapi dia tidak melihat mobil Siwon disana. Bahkan kedua mobilnya pun tidak ada di parkiran apartemen.

Minggu pertama, Kyuhyun masih tidak peduli. Minggu kedua, Kyuhyun mulai penasaran, namun masih belum menghubungi Siwon. Sudah cukup dia tampak memalukan ketika protes karena namja itu tidak menghubunginya selama seminggu padahal Siwon menginap di rumah yang berada tepat di seberang rumahnya sendiri. Dan dia juga tidak ingin semakin malu, sehingga tidak bertanya pada Ariana. Minggu ketiga, Kyuhyun menyerah dan mengirim pesan pada namja itu.

 **Kau dimana, brengsek?**

Hingga berjam-jam berikutnya, Siwon tak kunjung membalasnya sampai jam mengajarnya habis. Sedang malas melakukan apa-apa, dan tidak ada siapapun di ruang guru selain dirinya, membuatnya nyaris mati karena bosan, Kyuhyun kembali membuka akun _twitter_ nya. Dan matanya langsung melotot begitu akun Siwon muncul di _TimeLine_ -nya. Jelas _tweet_ itu baru dua menit yang lalu.

 **Hey you! Bogoshipoyo**

 **2 minutes ago**

Kyuhyun buru-buru membalas tweet Siwon dengan kesal.

 **Siapa yang kau rindukan, dasar menyebalkan?! " SiwonChoi: Hey You! Bogoshipoyo"**

 **Silahkan baca kata ketiga dari pertanyaanmu " KyuhyunCho: Siapa yang kau rindukan, dasar menyebalkan?!**

Kyuhyun sukses memaki dengan keras saat membaca balasan tweet Siwon. Untung saja saat itu tidak ada orang sama sekali di ruang guru. Kalau ada salah satu staff yang mendengarnya, nasib pekerjaannya bisa tamat. Lalu setelah tweet itu Siwon menghilang, sampai hari ini.

"Ini kan hari ulang tahunku? Tidak bisakah namja itu mengucapkannya sebentar? Aku bahkan tidak akan peduli kalau dia tidak muncul-muncul sampai dua tahun kedepan!"

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil ponselnya begitu benda itu berdering, dan wajahnya semakin kusut saat tahu yang menelepon adalah Amber. Sahabatnya itu sudah bermukim di Seoul sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dengan malas, Kyuhyun mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?" sahut Kyuhyun malas.

"Semangatlah sedikit. Ini ulang tahunmu!"

"Ini ulang tahun terburuk sepanjang hidupku!" balas Kyuhyun setengah menjerit.

Kyuhyun serius. Tidak pernah di hari ulang tahun moodnya seburuk ini. Appanya pergi ke China tiga hari yang lalu, Donghae terbang ke Canada bersama asistennya, dan Siwon menghilang. Hanya sang umma yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya tepat saat tengah malam, secara langsung. Ryeowook menghubunginya tadi pagi, dan Eunhyuk satu jam setelahnya.

"Jangan begitu. Ini masih dua jam sebelum siang. Mungkin saja ada kejutan untukmu sebentar lagi atau mungkin nanti malam." Amber menenangkan. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Festival di taman waktu itu masih ada. Mungkin kau ingin di ramal lagi?"

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang ramalan itu."

Kyuhyun bahkan masih ingat wajah menyebalkan peramal itu. Dia masih yakin kalau peramal itu adalah bocah-bocah high school, karena biasanya memang high school tertentu yang membuat festival disana. Peramal itu bilang, dia akan menikah tahun depan dengan namja yang sangat dekat dengannya, dan akan melahirkan empat orang anak. Hah! Namja yang sangat dekat dengannya? Donghae? Yang benar saja! Donghae kan kakaknya!

"Ayo mulai pikirkan dengan siapa kau akan menikah tahun depan? Siwon? Kibum? Yong Hwa? Ah, aku tidak ingat nama-nama mantan kekasihmu." Amber bergumam. "Atau mungkin Donghae? Bagaimana kalau kalian bukan saudara kandung? Lalu Mrs. Cho memutuskan untuk menikahkan kalian berdua?"

"Tidak lucu, Amber. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau itu sampai terjadi."

Kyuhyun memutuskan teleponnya satu menit kemudian. Dia tidak kaget ketika masih banyak _mention_ yang masuk ke akun _twitter_ -nya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Dia sengaja tetap mengaktifkan akun _twitter_ nya untuk memantau _twitter_ milik Siwon. Tadi pagi saat dia cek, _tweet_ terakhir namja itu adalah dua minggu yang lalu. Tepatnya saat namja itu merayunya sementara dia benar-benar sedang kesal. Masih banyak juga remaja-remaja penghuni _high school_ yang membalas _tweet_ Siwon tersebut dan dengan santainya juga memasukkan akun _twitter_ nya kedalam _tweet_ mereka.

"Tersenyumlah, Kyu. Ini hari istimewamu," ujar Mrs. Cho sambil menyodorkan segelas jus padanya.

Kyuhyun langsung meminumnya dalam beberapa teguk, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja di sampingnya. "Aku sedang kesal."

Mrs. Cho terkekeh. "Astaga, kau ini sudah 24 tahun. Kenapa masih kekanakan? Bukankah nanti sore appa dan Donghae akan pulang? Lalu malamnya kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu. Mrs & Mr. Choi akan berangkat satu jam lagi dari Jepang, Jiwon hanya tinggal di depan. Apa yang kau kesalkan? Siwon?"

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Kalau dia sampai tidak muncul nanti malam, aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya begitu kami kembali bertemu."

Mes. Cho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian sedang bertengkar? Umma juga bingung melihatmu selama sebulan ini tidak menginap di tempatnya."

"Dia menghilang, Umma. Satu bulan lebih! Dia tidak memberitahuku sama sekali kemana dia pergi, tidak mengabariku, bahkan pesanku juga tidak di balasnya! Memangnya dia sesibuk apa?! Bahkan di hari ulang tahunku pun dia tidak mengucapkan selamat sama sekali!" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Lalu buat apa aku menginap di apartemennya? Aku tidak akan sudi membersihkan apartemennya itu sementara dia tidak mengabariku sama sekali. Masa bodoh kalau apartemen itu penuh debu. Atau mungkin aku akan kesana nanti sore, membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan meninggalkannya begitu saja! Sepertinya itu ide bagus. Dan semoga orang-orang mengambil semua barang-barangnya itu!"

Mrs. Cho menatap Kyuhyun syok. Terkadang dia berpikir, bagaimana bisa dia punya putri yang mulutnya setajam itu? Yeah, tapi bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun tetap putrinya. Kyuhyun memang punya lidah setajam pisau, tapi hal itu hanya di tunjukkan pada orang-orang terdekatnya. "Sekarang umma semakain yakin kalau kau dan Siwon punya hubungan yang lebih dari persahabatan. Benar, kan?"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Apa maksud umma? Kami berpacaran begitu? Yang benar saja, umma!"

"Lalu apa? Kalau kau bukan kekasihnya, kenapa kau seheboh ini hanya karena dia tidak menghubungimu?"

"Umma, dia sudah tidak menghubungiku selama sebulan," ralat Kyuhyun dengan wajah protes.

"Kau merindukannya, kan?"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya. "Matahari akan terbit dari utara kalau aku sampai merindukan namja menyebalkan itu."

Mrs. Cho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun yang keras kepala. "Kyu, umma juga pernah muda. Umma pernah merindukan seseorang tapi tidak mau mengakuinya. Persis sepertimu sekarang."

"Lalu, Umma, kenapa aku harus merindukan Siwon? Dia tidak seistimewa itu untuk kurindukan."

Mrs. Cho kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja Siwon istimewa," ucap Mrs. Cho. "Karena kau mencintainya."

"Mwo?"

"Ya ampun. Kau sudah berapa kali berpacaran? Kenapa hal sesederhana ini saja kau tidak tahu?" Mrs. Cho berdecak. "Yeah. Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Cintamu pada mantan-mantan kekasihmu mungkin tidak sampai seperempatnya dari cintamu pada Siwon."

"Umma, aku tidak mencintai Siwon!"

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Mrs. Cho retoris. "Kau jelas jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin sejak lama. Atau jangan-jangan dia cinta pertamamu? Kau tidak pernah memikirkannya sama sekali karena kau sudah terlalu lama bersamanya. Menganggapnya sahabatmu."

"Dia memang sabahatku."

"Memang." Mrs. Cho mengangguk setuju. "Tapi kau jelas mencintainya. Umma melihat sendiri saat kau cemas memikirkan kado untuk ulang tahun Siwon. Kau cemas sendiri saat mengenalkan pacar pertamamu padanya. Takut kalau Siwon tidak menyukai. Atau ketika kau membeli pakaian, kau juga akan memikirkan pendapat Siwon. Apa Siwon akan suka bajumu? Bagaimana kalau Siwon tidak menyukainya?" Mrs. Cho mengusap kepala Kyuhyun penuh sayang. "Mengaku atau tidak, kau selalu memikirkan Siwon. Dalam kau bertindak, saat kau ingin membeli sesuatu, dalam segala hal. Umma bahkan masih ingat ketika kau menunjukkan gaun yang akan kau pakai saat _prom_ pada Siwon, dan namja itu bilang gaun itu tidak cocok untukmu. Dan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku langsung mengajak Siwon ke Mall sore harinya untuk membeli gaun baru," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Benar. Padahal kau sangat menyukai gaun itu." Mrs. Cho mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun, begitu melihat wajah putrinya masih sedikit syok. "Terkadang, seseorang memang tidak peka pada perasaannya sendiri sehingga harus disadarkan oleh orang lain."

Benarkah itu? Apa dia benar-benar menyukai Siwon? Ah, tidak. Apa dia benar-benar mencintai Siwon? _Astaga! Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkannya sama sekali_ , batin Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Kyuhyun langsung memegang kedua pipinya. Tiba-tiba, pikirannya tersengat sesuatu. "Tapi dia sudah menyukai yeoja lain."

Mrs. Cho menatap Kyuhyun penasaran. "Benarkah? Siapa yeoja itu?"

"Dia tidak bilang."

"Bagaimana kalau yeoja yang dimaksud Siwon adalah kau?" goda Mrs. Cho.

Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas. "Jangan bercanda, umma!"

"Kau tahu, firasat seorang Ibu tidak pernah salah."

"Firasat apa?"

Mrs. Cho hanya tertawa dan segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih penasaran.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa orang-orang suka sekali membuatku penasaran," gerutunya.

Kyuhyun menyambar ponselnya yang berkedip. Ada pemberitahuan dari akun _twitter_ nya.

 **SiwonCho menandai anda dalam sebuah foto**

"Foto apa?"

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun menekan pemberitahuan yang muncul itu, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Mata Kyuhyun melotot sempurna ketika melihat nama Siwon tertera disana. Berusaha setenang mungkin, Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Apa ini Kyuhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Aku Kangin. Siwon mengalami kecelakaan, dan aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa. Cepatlah datang!" ujar namja bernama Kangin itu dengan panik.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya seperti disiram dengan air es. "Kecelakaan?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Siapa yang kecelakaan, Kyu?" tanya Mrs. Cho kaget.

"Dimana rumah sakitnya?" Kyuhyun menggigit kukunya cemas.

"Banff Hospital. 224 Street, Banff Avenue. Kanada."

"KANADA?!"

 **oOoOoOoOo**

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

"Siapa yang kecelakaan?" tanya Mrs. Cho lagi begitu Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan panggilannya.

"Siwon," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Mrs. Cho membekap mulutnya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kangin bilang Siwon sedang ditangani oleh dokter." Kyuhyun meniup tangannya yang bergetar hebat. "Umma, bisakah kau menghubungi ajhussi dan ajhumma Choi? Katakan pada mereka kalau Siwon kecelakaan, dan mereka harus kesana secepatnya. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya pada mereka."

"Baiklah," ujar Mrs. Cho. "Apa dia benar-benar di Kanada?"

"Aku tahu tidak tahu, tapi kita harus percaya pada Kangin, kan?"

"Apa yang harus umma katakan pada ?" tanya Lisa sementara dia menghubungi Mrs. Cho.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Mengingat apa yang di katakan Kangin. Laki-laki itu sangat panik dan ucapannya berantakan. "Kangin bilang, Siwon jatuh dan kepalanya terbentur dan tidak sadarkan diri."

"Kau yakin ini tidak main-main?"

"Aku tidak tahu, umma," jawab Kyuhyun, nyaris menangis lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Bahkan kakinya juga tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya.

"Mrs. Choi ingin bicara denganmu." menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun yang matanya sudah memerah.

"Halo, ajhumma?" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya begitu mendengar rentetan kalimat Mrs. Choi di ujung sana. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang di lakukannya di sana. Kami sudah tidak berkomunikasi selama satu bulan."

"Oke," desah Mrs. Choi. "Apa benar alamat yang kau kirimkan?"

"Ya, begitu yang kuterima dari Kangin."

"Baiklah, katakan pada Kangin untuk menjaga Siwon. Aku dan suamiku akan segera berangkat. 20 menit lagi, jetnya akan tiba. Aku ingin bersiap-siap..."

"Ajhumma, aku ikut," potong Kyuhyun. "Meskipun Kangin bilang Siwon hanya jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri, aku tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin sesederhana itu, kan? Aku tidak bisa... maksudku, aku ingin melihatnya... kau tahu?"

Mrs. Choi menghela napas. "Ajhumma mengerti, Sayang," ujar lembut. "Aku akan menghubungi pihak bandara. Begitu kau tiba disana, masuk lewat pintu utama. Disana ada seseorang yang akan menunggumu."

"Baiklah," ujar Kyuhyun. "Apa aku perlu katakan pada Jiwon eonni?"

"Biar aku yang menghubunginya," kata Mrs. Cho. "Bersiap-siaplah."

Begitu Mrs. Choi memutuskan teleponnya, Kyuhyun kembali menyerahkan ponsel ummanya. Dan dia pun berlari menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun mengambil pakaiannya sembarangan. Memasukkan beberapa syal, dan dua buah sweater. Ketika Kyuhyun selesai menutup ranselnya, Mrs. Cho masuk ke kamarnya.

"umma sudah menghubungi taksi."

Kyuhyun memeluk Mrs. Cho. "Gomawo umma."

mengusap punggung Kyuhyun selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya. "Umma yakin Siwon baik-baik saja."

"Aku berharap begitu."

"Ini ponselmu. Tidak henti-hentinya berbunyi dari tadi."

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya. Menggeser layarnya untuk membuka kunci. Ketika dia melihat layar ponselnya, Kyuhyun langsung lemas, sehingga dia terduduk di ranjang.

Layar ponselnya menampilkan akun twitternya, lebih tepatnya foto yang di tandai Siwon padanya lima belas menit yang lalu. Di foto itu, Siwon memakai jaket, Knit hat—topi rajut cokelat yang senada dengan syalnya. Siwon memegang karton yang berukuran satu meter. Di karton tersebut ada kalimat, Saengil Chukkae Nae Sarang Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan kalimat itu yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Melainkan latar belakang tempat foto itu di ambil. Puncak bukit!

Itu jelas sekali puncak bukit, dan Siwon tidak mungkin punya waktu untuk mengedit foto hanya untuk membuatnya senang. Namja itu pasti lebih suka melakukannya secara langsung. Bukankah Siwon bilang dia tidak suka hiking?

"Astaga! Apa yang dipikirkan namja itu?!" ujar Kyuhyun tak habis pikir.

oOoOoOoOo

"Geureyo," ujar Kyuhyun, dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas jinjingnya.

Baru saja Kangin kembali menghubunginya, mengatakan kalau Siwon sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Hal itu sempat membuat Kyuhyun meradang karena Kangin tidak menyebutnya dari awal. Dia mulai memikirkan seberapa parahnya keadaan Siwon sampai membuat namja itu kritis. Kangin bilang, dia tidak ingin membuat semua orang panik, sehingga tidak begitu menceritakan keadaan Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok mobil yang sedang melaju menuju Banff. Setidaknya sekarang dia sedikit lebih tenang. Siwon sudah melewati masa kritisnya meskipun masih belum sadar. Itu hal yang patut di syukuri.

Penerbangannya ke Kanada, tepatnya ke Calgary memakan waktu sepuluh jam. Jauh lebih cepat di bandingkan menggunakan pesawat biasa. Yeah, Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut ketika petugas bandara itu mengatakan kalau dia akan terbang menggunakan pesawat pribadi keluarga Choi. Yeah, dengan hotel, villa dan resort sebanyak itu, dia seharusnya tidak heran kalau keluarga Choi memiliki pesawat pribadi. Lagipula, Mr & Mrs. Choi akan berangkat dari Jepang menggunakan jet.

Pesawat pribadi milik Mr. Cho tersebut berukuran kecil, karena hanya bisa menampung 30 orang penumpang. Tempat duduknya nyaman, dan pramugari nya tak kalah ramah dibanding dengan pramugari pesawat sebuah maskapai.

Begitu mendarat di bandara Calgary International Airport, Kyuhyun segera keluar dan kembali terkejut karena sudah ada yang menunggunya. Jelas orang itu menunggunya, karena namja yang berumur akhir 20-an itu memegang papan nama yang bertuliskan namanya secara lengkap, dan namja itulah yang sedang mengendari mobil yang saat ini di tumpanginya.

"Apakah masih lama?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sekitar setengah jam lagi," jawabnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Perjalanan menuju Banff lebih lama dari perkiraannya. Setengah jam lagi mereka akan sampai, itu artinya, perjalanan darat dari Calgary menuju Banff memakan waktu hampir dua jam. Astaga! Kenapa pesawat pribadi Choi tidak mendarat di Banff saja?

"Banff tidak punya bandara, dan memang hanya jalur darat yang bisa mencapainya," ujar namja tersebut, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Apa wajahnya terlalu menggambarkan apa yang dipikirkannya?

Kalau dia tidak dalam keadaan cemas seperti sekarang, dia pasti akan menikmati jalanan yang dilaluinya. Jalan yang dia laluli di apit oleh bukit-bukit yang ditutupi oleh pohon-pohon yang daunya berwarna cokelat kemerahan. Warna khas musim gugur.

"Terima kasih sudah menjemputku di bandara..."

"Minho," ujar laki-laki itu ketika Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya.

"Ya, Minho. Terima kasih."

Minho tersenyum lewat kaca spion tengah, dan mengangguk. "Sama-sama, Nona."

Minho pun menceritakan kronologis kenapa dia bisa menjemput Kyuhyun di Bandara. Minho bilang, Mrs. Choi menghubungi Manager The Star hotel di Calgary dan Manager hotel itu pun memintanya untuk menjemput seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun di bandara.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak percaya Mrs. Choi begitu perhatian padanya. Dia mengerti Mrs. Choi sangat panik, tapi wanita itu masih saja memikirkannya. Dan apa yang sudah di lakukannya? Bukankah Siwon kecelakaan karena dia?

"Mereka juga punya hotel di Calgary?" tanya Kyuhyun, berusaha menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya.

Minho mengangkat bahunya. "Kudengar baru berjalan empat tahun."

"Kau dengar?"

"Yeah. Aku baru bekerja satu tahun," jawabnya. "Seniorku bilang, tuan muda sendiri yang meresmikannya."

"Tuan muda?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Siwon. Tuan Siwon."

Begitu nama Siwon di sebut, Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Dan sepanjang sisa perjalanan, Kyuhyun tidak bersuara sama sekali.

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun bertemu Kangin di depan rumah sakit. Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu Kangin, dan dia tidak berniat bertanya bagaimana Kangin bisa mengenal dirinya. namja itu berambut gelap, sedikit lebih besar dari Siwon, tampan, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya sampai tertarik.

Kangin membawanya ke lantai sepuluh—lantai teratas, mengikuti lorong dan sampai di ujung, hingga mereka sampai di depan ruangan VIP. Yah, Siwon tidak mungkin di tempatkan di ruangan biasa. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat keluarga Choi keluar dari ruangan itu. Kenapa mereka lebih dulu tiba dibanding dirinya?

"Ajhumma!"

Keluarga Choi langsung bergantian memeluk Kyuhyun. Mata Mrs. Choi memerah karena sehabis menangis, begitupun Jiwon. Mr. Vhoi tampak lebih tegar, berusaha menguatkan kedua wanitanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Siwon?"

"Dia belum sadar," jawab Mr. Choi. "Masuklah, kami akan menemui dokter."

"Bagaimana kalau kau dan Jiwon yang menemui dokter itu?" tawar Mrs. Choi. "Aku ingin bersama Siwon."

mencium kening istrinya. "Tentu saja," ujarnya pelan. "Kajja Jiwon."

Begitu memasuki ruang perawatan Siwon, Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut hingga membuat langkahnya berhenti mendadak. Tubuh Siwon di penuhi oleh selang-selang yang dia tidak tahu apa fungsinya. Alat pendeteksi jantung yang berada di samping tempat Siwon berbaring, tampak menunjukkan garis tidak beraturan, menandakan Siwon masih hidup. Kepala Siwon di perban, tangan kanannya di bebat, ada memar di sudut mata kiri namja itu, dan masih banyak memar lain yang tersembunyi. Kyuhyun yakin itu.

Mrs. Choi duduk di samping ranjang Siwon dan menggenggam tangannya erat. "Siwon kehilangan banyak darah karena luka di kepalanya. Rusuknya memar, dan tangannya terkilir," ujar Mrs. Choi. "Kangin bilang begitu."

Kyuhyun berdiri di samping Mrs. Choi dengan ragu.

"Kangin bilang, mereka sedang menuruni bukit. Sudah berada di kaki bukit saat Siwon terpeleset hingga berguling-guling ke bawah karena jalanan yang miring." mengusap air matanya. "Yang kami tahu, dia ingin mengecek hotel di Calgary, karena menurutnya ada sedikit masalah internal. Dia bahkan tidak hoby hiking dan sama sekali belum pernah melakukannya."

Kyuhyun segera berlutut di hadapan Mrs. Choi dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Mianhae ajhumma."

"Kyu?" Mrs. Choi terkejut.

"Siwon hiking karena aku," isak Kyuhyun. "Dia hiking karena ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Mrs. Choi benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Namun dia tidak merasakan gejolak kemarahan sedikitpun. Dan dia bisa mengurangi kadar kemarahannya pada Siwon karena kecelakaannya ini. Setidaknya dia sekarang tahu, alasan Siwon hiking adalah Kyuhyun. Seorang namja pasti akan berusaha untuk membuat yeojanya bahagia. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia bisa apa selain mendukung semua hal yang dilakukan Siwon? "Aniyo. Itu bukan salahmu," kata Mrs. Choi. "Bangunlah."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kalau saja aku tidak membicarakan adegan hiking di serial drama yang ku tonton, Siwon pasti tidak akan melakukannya. Dia tidak akan kecelakaan."

Mrs. Choi bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Kyuhyun ikut bersama hingga mereka berhadapan. "Siwon hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia, jadi jangan rusak semua ini dengan rasa bersalahmu." Mrs. Choi menghela napas. "Lagipula, ini sudah jalan-Nya. Tidak peduli dimanapun Siwon berada, dia pasti akan kecelakaan. Dan hiking hanyalah salah satu dari sekian cara." Mrs. Choi tersenyum tulus. Senyum tulus pertamanya dalam beberapa jam. "Selalu ada alasan untuk setiap kejadian."

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun mengirim pesan pada ummanya, mengatakan kalau dia sudah tiba sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, dan tidak akan pulang malam ini ke Seoul. Sang umma memakluminya dengan baik dan masih sempatnya menggodanya dengan mengatakan kalimat seperti tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya begitu, atau kira-kira begitulah yang di katakan ummanya.

Sudah hampir jam delapan malam, dan Siwon masih belum sadar. Dokter beberapa kali mengecek keadaan Siwon, memeriksa kantong darah, infus juga selang oksigen di hidung Siwon. Kyuhyun sendirian di ruangan Siwon karena Mrs. Choi dan Mr. Choi pulang ke penginapan untuk beristirahat sementara Kangin dan Jiwon sedang membeli makanan. Malam ini mereka bertiga akan menjaga Siwon, dan baru keesokan harinya digantikan oleh Mr & Mrs. Choi.

"Pabbo," maki Kyuhyun pelan. Dia menatap Siwon lurus-lurus. Semenjak siang, baru kali ini dia benar-benar bicara pada sosok Siwon yang masih belum siuman. Mrs. Choi tak henti-hentinya bicara meskipun Siwon tidak merespon sama sekali. "Dokter bilang tidak ada masalah serius kecuali kau nyaris kehabisan darah. Jadi kenapa kau belum bangun juga?" Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. "Seharusnya ini menjadi ulang tahunku yang terbaik karena aksi heroikmu mendaki bukit. Tapi kenapa kau harus merusaknya di saat terakhir? Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai benar-benar tiba dibawah baru meng-upload foto itu? Kenapa kau suka sekali melambungkanku setinggi langit lalu melepaskanku begitu saja ke bumi?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha menghalau air matanya. "Well, aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku benar-benar berharap agar kau cepat sadar. Dengar sialan, kalau kau ingin hidup, cepatlah sadar sebelum batas kesabaranku habis. Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan ketika kesabaranku sudah mencapai titik akhir? Aku akan mencabut selang-selang ini dari tubuhmu dan mengirimmu ke nereka dalam waktu cepat!" Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Aku tidak mau hidup dalam ketidakpastian. Untuk apa menunggu begitu lama, memberi harapan terlalu banyak lalu pada akhirnya kau akan pergi juga? Jadi putuskan dengan cepat. Kau ingin hidup atau tidak? Kau tahu benar batas kesabaranku sangat tipis."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya mendengus keras. Tidak ada suara apapun di ruangan itu kecuali suara mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung milik Siwon. "Aku benar-benar sudah gila karena bicara pada orang tidak sadarkan diri sepertimu."

Dengan satu sentakan kuat, Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dia butuh udara segar detik itu juga sebelum dia benar-benar menjadi tidak waras. Dan tepat ketika dia memegang gagang pintu, suara di belakang tubuhnya membuatnya membeku.

"Hei,"

Meskipun serak, Kyuhyun benar-benar yakin itu suara Siwon. Dengan perlahan dia membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati Siwon tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Apa butuh waktu selama itu untuk bicara denganku?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak mengerti, tapi dia masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Dia masih terlalu terkejut dan membuat otaknya mendadak blank. Seharusnya dia segera memanggil dokter, tapi dia tidak melakukannya sama sekali.

"Aku berusaha memilih secepat yang aku bisa." Siwon menarik napas dengan susah payah. "Syukurlah karena kau belum memulai mencabuti selang-selang di tubuhku dan mengirimku ke neraka."

Ini tidak benar, batin Kyuhyun. Buru-buru dia menghampiri ranjang Siwon dan menekan tombol yang ada di dinding tepat di atas kepala Siwon. "Tutup mulutmu sampai dokter memastikan kau boleh bicara," ujar Kyuhyun tajam. Meskipun begitu dia tetap tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini hanya karena mendengar suara Siwon.

Siwon kembali menarik napas, dan merasakan rusuknya berdenyut saat melakukannya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun tepat di manik mata. "Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Kyu."

oOoOoO

***TBC***

Baper dengerin single baru babykyu tapi lebih baper lagi karna udh resmi ditinggal wamil. T_T

#GoodByeForNow #WeWillWaitingForYou #SeeYou2YearsLater

#KeepHealth #SaranghaeChoKyuhyun 3

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

-KYUHYUN-

Aku memandangi wajah Siwon yang tengah terlelap dengan tenang. Namja itu baru saja tidur setelah makan malam dan minum obat setelahnya. Dokter memang menganjurkan namja itu untuk banyak beristirahat. Seharian tadi Siwon di jaga oleh ajhussi & ajhumma Choi dan saat sore, aku menggantikannya bersama Kangin dan Jiwon.

Selama tiga hari ke depan aku akan tetap di Banff, karena aku sudah minta izin pada sekolah dengan alasan sakit. Lusa aku akan kembali ke Seoul bersama dengan Choi ajhussi dan Kangin. Choi ajhumma dan Jiwon eonni tetap tinggal untuk menjaga Siwon selama empat hari berikutnya. Siwon benar-benar harus istirahat selama seminggu di rumah sakit agar dokter dapat memantau keadaannya. Jika sudah lebih baik, Siwon diizinkan pulang ke Seoul, meskipun masih harus istirahat lagi di rumah selama seminggu penuh.

Wajah Siwon terlihat damai, meskipun sesekali namja itu akan mengerutkan kening seolah kesakitan. Rusuk Siwon membentur sesuatu hingga menyebabkan memar, dan hal itu membuatnya kesusahan saat menarik napas. Dokter bersyukur benturan itu tidak terlalu keras hingga tidak mengganggu organ vitalnya.

Meskipun tidak pernah mengakuinya selama ini, aku tahu Siwon termasuk dalam kategori tampan. Hidung namja itu mancung, alisnya tebal, rahangnya kokoh, bibirnya penuh, dan matanya indah. Tapi yang paling aku sukai darinya adalah kakinya. Well, kedengarannya memang tidak masuk akal. Disaat orang lain sibuk memerhatikan wajah namja yang baru di temuinya, aku akan memandangi kaki namja itu. Lalu aku akan membandingkan kaki namja itu dengan kaki milik Siwon.

Mungkin aku memang menyukai Siwon, sehingga sering tanpa sadar membanding namja yang sedang kukencani dengannya. Lagipula, jika aku tidak menyukainya, bagaimana mungkin aku masih bertahan disampingnya sampai sekarang? Aku juga yakin sekali aku menyayanginya. Sebagai sahabat, sebagai teman. Siwon sangat berarti bagiku karena kami sudah bersama sejak kecil. Tapi, cinta? Aku tidak yakin.

"Hai!"

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Jiwon eonnie tengah tersenyum lebar sambil membawa kantong di tangan kirinya. Yeah, ketika aku sedang menyuapi Siwon makan, Jiwon dan Kangin pergi keluar mencari makan malam untuk kami bertiga. Lalu dimana sekarang namja itu?

"Kangin sedang menelepon," jelas Jiwon tanpa di minta. "Sepertinya dia menyuruh seseorang untuk menggantikannya selama tiga hari ke depan di kantornya."

Aku mengangguk paham sambil menerima burger yang di sodorkan Jiwon eonnie. "Bagaimana kabar anak-anakmu?"

"Mereka baik. Dan Cho ajhumma sangat senang karena aku menitipkan mereka padanya." Jiwon eonnie tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu juga umma mu."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku memang harus melakukannya setelah membuat Siwon seperti ini."

Jiwon mendelik tak suka. "Aku yakin umma sudah membahas masalah ini," ujarnya. "Kecelakaan ini bukan salahmu. Tapi, kalau memang butuh orang untuk disalahkan, salahkan saja Siwon."

"Mwo?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Jiwon mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Kalau dia lebih berhati-hati, dia pasti tidak akan terpeleset dan berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit ini."

Aku benar-benar takjub dengan pola pikir Jiwon eonnie. Lalu selanjutnya kami tidak saling bicara karena sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Aku sangat kagum dengan hubungan kalian berdua," ujar Jiwon memecah keheningan.

Aku membuang bungkus burgerku ke dalam kantong kosong, dan menyeka bibirku dengan tisu. "Kagum?" tanyaku tak yakin dengan pemilihan kata yang digunakan Jiwon eonnie.

Jiwon mengulas senyum. "Kalian saling menjaga satu sama lain," ujarnya. "Dan yang terpenting, kalian selalu berusaha untuk saling membahagiakan, meskipun itu tanpa kalian sadari, meskipun itu hanya dalam hal-hal sederhana."

Aku menatap Jiwon eonnie tanpa berkedip. "Kami tidak begitu," komentarku.

Jiwon menggeleng. "Meskipun kalian saling mengumpat setiap hari, semua orang bisa melihat betapa dekatnya hubungan kalian."

"Kami bersahabat."

Jiwon kembali menggeleng. "Aku percaya hubungan kalian jauh di atas itu," ujarnya. "Aku bahkan sangat yakin kalau kalian berdua saling mencintai."

Aku terkekeh. "Eonnie salah."

Jiwon mengerjap. "Salah?" Lagi-lagi dia menggeleng. "Aku memang tidak begitu yakin padamu, tapi aku tahu benar kalau Siwon sangat mencintaimu."

"Jangan bercanda, eonnie."

Jiwon menggenggam tanganku. "Siwon memang tidak bercerita padaku tentang siapa yang dia sukai saat ini. Tapi, aku tahu siapa gadis itu. Semua orang tahu." Jiwon menarik napas. "When a girl is in love, no body knows it except the girl, but when a boy is in love everybody knows except the girl."

"So what does it mean?" tanyaku malas. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari Jiwon eonnie.

Jiwon menghela napas. "He loves you! Can you see it? Just look at his eyes, Kyu." Dan Jiwon pun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Siwon. "Aku tidak berhak memberitahumu sejak kapan dia merasakannya. Yang pasti cintanya tidak sedangkal yang kau kira."

Aku terdiam.

"Menurutmu, kenapa dia melakukan semua ini? Kenapa dia bahkan rela mendaki gunung hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, padahal dia tidak pernah melakukannya sama sekali?"

"Karena aku sahabatnya."

Jiwon tersenyum. "Bahkan ada batas-batas tertentu yang tidak dapat di lakukan oleh seorang sahabat padamu," ujarnya.

Aku menatap Jiwon eonnie tanpa berkedip. Kenapa percakapan ini membuatku semakin pusing? Siwon mencintaiku? Kenapa Jiwon eonnie yakin sekali? Itu sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Terimalah fakta bahwa Siwon mencintaimu. Jangan pikirkan, biarkan hatimu yang memutuskannya." Jiwon bangkit dari duduknya. Dia mengumpulkan sampah makanan kami dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tepat sebelum menutup pintu dari luar, Jiwon berkata, "Sometimes you have to stop thinking so much and just go where your heart takes you."

oOoOoOoOo

Sore itu aku mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Siwon menuju taman rumah sakit. Keadaan Siwon sedikit lebih baik, sehingga dokter sudah memperbolehkannya bangun dari tempat tidur meskipun masih harus menggunakan kursi roda. Malam nanti aku akan pulang bersama dengan Choi ajhussi. Kangin sudah lebih dulu pulang kemarin karena perusahaannya benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Aku pun berhenti di dekat tempat duduk yang terbuat dari beton, namun diukir sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai kayu. Siwon sendiri duduk disampingku, di atas kursi rodanya.

Cuaca sore itu semakin dingin, dan banyak pohon yang sudah kehilangan daunnya karena berguguran. Warna cokelat dimana-mana, dan jalanan ditutupi oleh dedaunan kering. Musim yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Siwon.

"Well, kalau aku belum sembuh, aku tidak akan duduk disini sekarang," jawabku ketus.

Selama dua hari belakangan, aku memang tidak menemani Siwon di rumah sakit dengan alasan sakit. Padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah aku takut bila bertemu dengannya. Aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa setelah semua hal yang dikatakan oleh Jiwon eonnie. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menatap Siwon tanpa teringat fakta bahwa namja itu mencintaiku?

Siwon terkekeh. "Kau sudah lihat foto yang kutandai padamu?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Tentu saja sudah."

"Kau suka?" tanya Siwon. "Ah ya, aku belum mengucapkannya secara langsung. Meskipun ulang tahunmu sudah lewat, tapi selamat ulang tahun, Kyu."

Aku mendengus. "Mana kadoku?"

Siwon mendelik. "Aku sudah mendaki gunung untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, dan kau masih minta kado?"

"Tentu saja," balasku. "Itu kan hanya ucapan selamat."

"Tapi bagiku, itu sudah kado," ujar Siwon tak terima. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana komentar-komentar pada foto itu? Kau membacanya? Selama tiga hari ini aku bahkan belum menyentuh ponselku sama sekali."

Aku menatap Siwon tak percaya. "Astaga! Kau itu berguling-guling di sepanjang kaki bukit dan kau malah memikirkan komentar di foto yang kau upload? Kau ini benar-benar!" Kemudian aku berkata, "Kebanyakan komentar disana dari gadis-gadis yang baru beranjak remaja. Mereka bilang kau romantis, cute, sweet, pria idaman bla bla bla. Mereka benar-benar berlebihan."

"Berlebihan bagaimana? Akui aja, aku memang romantis."

"Cih!"

Siwon berdehem. "Jiwon noona sudah menceritakannya padaku."

Aku langsung menatap Siwon. Kaget. Tapi namja itu malah memandangi matahari yang bersembunyi di balik awan.

"Yang dia katakan benar." Siwon menarik napas. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengatakannya dalam situasi seperti sekarang, tapi aku memang mencintaimu."

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari Siwon begitu merasakan wajahku memerah. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Jiwon eonnie, tapi mendengar kalimat itu langsung dari bibir Siwon sendiri membuatku tidak dapat berkutik. Wajahku memerah, lidahku kelu dan jantungku berdebar. Tunggu, apa aku baru saja mengatakan jantungku berdebar? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Tapi, jantungku benar-benar berdebar. Astaga! "Sejak kapan?" tanyaku susah payah.

Tubuh Siwon menegang. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," ujarnya cepat.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di depan wanita yang kucintai."

Aku tersendak ludahku sendiri, membuatku batuk-batuk. Astaga! Tidak bisakah Siwon mengucapkan sesuatu dengan lebih... normal sehingga tidak membuatku salah tingkah? Bahkan wajahku rasanya semakin panas. "Tapi, Siwon, kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama bagaimana mungkin kau—"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai sahabat," potong Siwon. "Kalau kau lebih peka pada sekelilingmu, mungkin kau akan tahu—lupakan saja!"

Aku melirik Siwon. Namja itu tampak menggaruk tengkuknya. Begitu namja menatapku, aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa saat ini kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanyaku balik.

Siwon mengangkat bahu. "Kita sudah tidak saling bicara selama sebulan, jadi aku tidak tahu."

Aku mendelik. Ucapan Siwon seolah-olah mengatakan kalau alasan mereka tidak saling bicara selama sebulan adalah salahku. "Yang tidak pernah menghubungiku siapa? Kenapa seolah-olah kau menyalahkanku atas apa yang terjadi? Aku mengirimmu pesan tapi kau tidak pernah membalasnya!" Akhirnya aku mengatakan juga hal yang tersangkut di tenggorokanku selama sebulan ini.

Siwon menatapku kaget. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

"Tidak? Kau menyalahkanku secara tidak langsung!"

Siwon mendesah. "Baik. Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar sibuk. Masalah hotel juga persiapan untuk hiking," jelasnya. "Jadi, siapa teman kencanmu?"

"Tidak ada," jawabku pelan.

"Tidak ada?" tanya Siwon tak yakin. "Setelah dengan Changmin, kau tidak berkencan dengan siapapun?"

"Tidak." Aku menarik napas. "Aku tidak berniat untuk berkencan, berpacaran atau punya hubungan dengan siapapun selama beberapa waktu yang akan datang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sinis. "Aku muak mendapati hubunganku dengan setiap namja tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik. Bahkan semenjak aku mulai berpacaran. Mereka menuntutku ini itu seolah aku boneka, mereka berselingkuh dengan wanita lain karena aku tidak pernah melayani mereka di tempat tidur. Dan yang terakhir, menjadikan keperawananku sebagai taruhan." Aku memijat kepalaku yang berdenyut. "Aku lelah menangis untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia. Aku lelah jatuh cinta karena semua itu hanya membuatku sakit."

"Kalau begitu, berkencanlah denganku."

Aku langsung menatap Siwon. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kyu." Siwon menatapku serius. "Aku hanya ingin kau memberiku kesempatan seperti namja yang dulu sempat kau kencani. Lupakan fakta kalau kita sudah mengenal dari kecil. Anggap saja kita bertemu disuatu tempat, dan aku tertarik padamu lalu akupun mengajakmu berkencan."

"Ini tidak mudah, Siwon." Aku menggeleng. "Sudah cukup aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku. Jangan membuatnya bertambah kacau dengan mengajakku berkencan."

"Berarti kau tidak adil."

"Ini bukan masalah keadilan," balasku tak terima.

"Tentu saja ini masalah keadilan," ujar Siwon. "Aku tertarik padamu seperti mantan kekasihmu dulu. Dulu kau memberi mereka kesempatan, tapi tidak denganku. Tidak bisakah kali ini aku bersikap egois?"

"Siwon," ujarku lelah. "Tidakkah kau mengerti? Jika kita berkencan dan itu tidak berakhir dengan baik, hubungan kita tidak bisa kembali seperti semula. Aku tidak hanya kehilangan teman kencanku, tapi juga teman baikku. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."

"Everything is only just inside your head. Stop worrying, Kyu. Just breath, and have faith that everything will work out for the best." Siwon menatapku lekat. "Jika nanti pada akhirnya memang tidak berjalan baik, kau hanya akan kehilangan teman kencanmu. Kita akan kembali seperti semula, dan aku akan tetap menjadi teman terbaikmu. Aku berjanji."

oOoOoOoOo

Aku duduk dengan nyaman di salah satu kursi pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Choi. Choi ajhussi duduk di kursi di seberangku, dan dia langsung memejamkan mata begitu duduk di sana. Kami baru saja terbang selama sepuluh menit dan aku tidak bisa memejamkan mata sama sekali. Pikiranku masih penuh dengan ucapan Siwon tadi sore. Bisa-bisanya namja itu mengajakku kencan.

Aku membuka tas tanganku untuk mengambil I-pod, namun urung karena melihat kotak persegi di dalam sana dan berbungkus kado. Aku reflek tersenyum. Pasti Siwon. Aku menariknya keluar dan kembali tersenyum ketika melihat tulisan tangan Siwon di kartu ucapan.

Saengil chukkae, Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku selalu mendo'akan yang terbaik untukmu.

-Siwon

Aku membukanya dan terkejut ketika mendapati isinya adalah iPod Touch keluaran terbaru. Bahkan iPod ini belum beredar di pasaran. Astaga! Bagaimana Siwon bisa mendapatkannya?

Aku mengecek isinya dan hanya ada satu video yang berjudul Two Person. Aku memasang earphone dan memutar video tersebut. Begitu video tersebut di putar, aku kembali terkejut. Itu video Siwon. Namja itu sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil memegang gitar dan rumput di sekitarnya di tutupi oleh daun-daun kering berwarna kecokelatan.

"Saengil chukkae, Kyu. Ini kado untukmu. iPod ini juga lagu yang akan kunyanyikan. Lagu ini khusus aku ciptakan untukmu," ujar Siwon sambil menatap ke kamera. "Semoga kau suka!"

jichin haruga gago dalbich arae

 _Setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan_

지친 하루가가고 달빛아래

du saram hanaui geurimja nun

 _di bawah sinar bulan, dua orang menjadi satu bayangan_

두 사람하나의 그림자눈

gameumyeon jabhil deut aryeonhan

 _sebuah kebahagian yang ingin dicapai_

감으면 잡힐듯 아련한

haengbogi ajig jeogi itneunde

 _samar-samar masih di sana_

행복이 아직저기 있는데

sangcheo ibeun maeumeun neoui

 _Meski hatiku yang terluka ini_

상처 입은마음은 너의

kkum majeo geuneureul deuriwodo

 _menebar bayang-bayang ke dalam impimu_

꿈마저 그늘을드리워도

gieog haejwo apeudorog sarang

 _Harap ingat bahwa seseorang_

기억해줘 아프도록사랑

haneun sarami gyeote itdaneun geol

 _mencintaimu hingga terluka, ada di sampingmu_

하는 사람이곁에 있다는걸

ttaeroneuni giri meolgeman boyeodo

 _Meskipun jalan ini terasa panjang_

때로는 이길이 멀게만보여도

seogeulpeun maeume nunmuri heulleodo

 _meskipun kau menangis karena sedih_

서글픈 마음에눈물이 흘러도

modeun iri chueogi doel ttaekkaji

 _Hingga semua ini menjadi kenangan_

모든 일이추억이 될때까지

uri du saram seoroui shwil goshidoe eo juri

 _Mari kita menjadi peristirahatan satu sama lain_

우리 두 사람 서로의쉴 곳이되어주리

neowa hamkke georeul ttae

 _saat aku berjalan denganmu_

너와 함께걸을 때

eodiro gaya halji giri boiji anheul ttae

 _saat aku tidak bisa melihat kemana aku harus pergi atau aku harus melangkah_

어디로 가야 할지길이 보이지않을 때

gieog halge neo hana maneuro

 _Aku akan ingat dunia hari itu_

기억할게 너하나만으로 눈이

nuni bushi deon geu narui sesangeul

 _ketika semuanya terpesona padamu_

눈이 부시던 그날의 세상을

yeojeonhi seotulgo tto bujog hajiman

 _Aku masih canggung dan penuh kekurangan tetapi_

여전히 서툴고또 부족하지만

eonje kkajina ne gyeote isseulge

 _aku akan berada disisimu_

언제까지나 네곁에 있을게

kamkamhan bam gireul ilhgo hemaedo

 _Dimalam yang gelap, bahkan jika kita tersesat dan menggembara_

캄캄한 밤길을 잃고헤매도

uri du saram seoroui deung buridoe eo juri

 _mari saling menjadi cahaya satu sama lain_

우리 두사람 서로의 등불이 되어주리

meon hutnal mujigae jeo neomeoe

 _Di hari mendatang, meski_

먼 훗날무지개 저 너머에

uriga chatdeon kkum geogi eobtda haedo

 _mimpi kita tak terwujud_

우리가 찾던 꿈 거기 없다 해도

geudaewa na hamkke bonaeneun jigeumi

 _untuk tidak melewati pelangi_

그대와 나 함께 보내는 지금 이

shigan deuri naegen geuboda

 _waktu yang dihabiskan bersamamu_

시간들이 내겐 그보다

deo sojunghan geol

 _lebih berharga bagiku_

더 소중한 걸

ttaeroneuni giri meolgeman boyeodo

 _Meskipun jalan ini terasa panjang_

때로는 이 길이 멀게만 보여도

seogeulpeun maeume nunmuri heulleodo

 _meskipun kau menangis karena sedih_

서글픈 마음에 눈물이 흘러도

modeun iri chueogi doel ttaekkaji

 _Hingga semua ini menjadi kenangan_

모든 일이 추억이 될 때까지

uri du saram seoroui shwil goshidoe eo juri

 _Mari kita menjadi peristirahatan satu sama lain_

yeojeonhi seotulgo tto bujog hajiman

 _Aku masih canggung dan penuh kekurangan tetapi_

여전히 서툴고 또 부족하지만

eonje kkajina ne gyeote isseulge

 _aku akan berada disisimu_

언제까지나 네 곁에 있을게

mojin baram tto dashi bureo wado uri

 _meskipun angin kejam kembali bertiup_

모진 바람 또 다시 불어와도 우리

du saram jeo geochin seworeul jina gari

 _kita akan menghindarinya bersama_

두 사람 저 거친 세월을 지나가리

Aku sukses tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum selama video tersebut di putar. Lagu itu benar-benar menakjubkan dan nyaris membuatku menangis karena kalimat-kalimat disana. Siwon... apa namja itu sudah mencintaiku sejak lama? Apa benar aku tidak sepeka itu?

Dan sepanjang sisa perjalanan menuju Seoul, aku terus memutar video itu dan memutuskan lagu itu adalah lagu favoritku sepanjang masa.

Aku akan mencoba. Mencoba untuk mengikuti alur yang ada tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan segalanya. Pada akhirnya, aku akan menemukan jawabannya. Tidak peduli meskipun itu buruk, yang penting aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang aku bisa.

Begitu menginjakkan kakiku di bandara, aku segera mengaktifkan ponselku. Aku masuk ke akun twitterku dan men-tweet sebuah kalimat dan menandai nama Siwon. Aku tidak peduli kapan namja itu akan membacanya. Yang pasti, aku tidak seberani itu untuk mengirim pesan langsung padanya.

I will SiwonChoi

58 seconds ago

Ketika akan masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah di sediakan Choi ajhussi, ponselku bergetar. Pemberitahuan bahwa ada sebuah tweet tentangku. Dengan jantung berdebar, aku membukanya.

And I will do the best to make you fall KyuhyunCho

5 seconds ago

Ommo! Aku harus menyembunyikan wajahku dimana?!

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

Memasuki bulan November, dan suhu semakin menurun membuat suasana menjadi hangat, khas musim gugur. Pohon-pohon dinaungi oleh daun yang berwarna kecoklatan. Dan semakin banyak orang-orang yang memilih untuk berjalan kaki agar bisa menikmati musim gugur tersebut.

Sudah dua minggu dia tidak bertemu dengan Siwon karena namja itu masih menetap di Canada untuk pengobatan tangannya. Seharusnya namja itu sudah pulang satu minggu sebelumnya, namun karena kecerobohan Siwon sendiri tangannya yang terkilir kembali bermasalah. Bisa-bisanya namja itu membenturkan tangannya yang luka itu pada pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku benar-benar akan mati bosan disini," ujar Siwon dengan nada dramatis.

Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang akan habis dan dia akan kembali mengajar. "Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap meneleponku," balas Kyuhyun santai.

"Aku serius, Kyu," sungut Siwon. "Suatu anugrah umma membolehkanku memegang ponsel sejak dua hari yang lalu."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau tidak membenturkan tangan kananmu pada pintu, kau tidak akan mati kebosanan disana. Itu salahmu sendiri, jadi terima saja!"

Siwon mendesah. "Aku terpeleset karena lantai kamar mandi itu licin sekali. Aku terhuyung ke depan dan tanganku membentur pintu dengan keras. Kau pikir aku tidak waras, membenturkan tanganku dengan sengaja?"

"Mungkin saja," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara polos.

Siwon berdecak. "Baby, kau tahu kenapa aku sampai terpeleset?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan jangan panggil aku baby," balas Kyuhyun ketus. Dengan cepat dia melarikan tangan kanannya ke pipi. Berharap wajahnya tidak memerah. Demi Tuhan, sekarang dia benar-benar seperti remaja yang baru saja berkencan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku terlalu senang karena akan pulang ke Seoul sehingga aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya," sungut Siwon, mengabaikan protes Kyuhyun. "Akhirnya aku malah semakin lama di tempat ini."

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut sama sekali.

"Tapi tenang saja, besok malam aku akan pulang dan siangnya kita bisa berkencan," ujar Siwon semangat. "Tanganku benar-benar sudah membaik. Dokter bilang aku sudah bisa mengemudikan mobil. Menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Kau pulang besok?" tanya Kyuhyun syok.

"Ne. Waeyo?" tanya Siwon. "Kau sudah tidak sabar ingin berjumpa denganku?"

"Cih!" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Jangan terlalu bermimpi."

Siwon tertawa keras. "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Kyuhyun kembali mendengus. "Tidak mudah membuatku jatuh cinta, arrayo?"

"Jeongmal? Itu malah terdengar semakin menarik," balas Siwon santai. "Tampaknya aku benar-benar harus mengerahkan semua pesonaku, ne?"

"Terserah," ketus Kyuhyun. Setelah itu terdengar bel berbunyi dengan nyaring. "Waktumu habis. Aku tutup—"

"Tunggu!" cegat Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Pasrah. "Apa lagi?"

"Fighting, baby!"

Kyuhyun melotot sempurna. "Yak pabo—" Kyuhyun segera menghentikan umpatannya begitu beberapa kepala menoleh kepadanya. Dengan wajah memerah Kyuhyun meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ketika Kyuhyun menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, bunyi _tut..tut..tut_ menyambutnya. _Dasar bajingan kurang ajar!_ Maki Kyuhyun dalam hati. _Kenapa dia suka sekali menggodaku?!_

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga sambil melilitkan syal pada lehernya. Dia terkejut karena Siwon sudah berada di ruang keluarga bersama dengan appa, umma, serta Donghae. Padahal belum sampai satu menit yang lalu Siwon mengirimnya pesan kalau namja itu akan menuju rumahnya. Rasanya tidak mungkin Siwon dari apartemen.

Siwon menoleh padanya, dan langsung tersenyum lebar. Namja itu segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak perlu heran ketika Siwon menghampirinya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Bogoshipoyo."

Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Siwon sekilas dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon. "Nado," balasnya tanpa sadar. Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa diperkirakan sama sekali dan dia baru menyadari maksud kalimat yang dia ucapkan ketika melihat seringai Siwon.

"Apa kau baru saja bilang 'nado'?"

Kyuhyun mendelik, dan segera melewati Siwon, menuju keluarganya yang sedang duduk santai, menyaksikan adegannya dan Siwon barusan. "Aku akan makan siang dengan Siwon hari ini," ujarnya cepat, sebelum Donghae berhasil membuka mulut besarnya yang hanya akan berkomentar yang tidak-tidak.

Siwon berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, menghadap keluarga yeoja itu. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Siwon sengit, seolah berkata _apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan, pabbo?_

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. "Melupakan fakta bahwa kita sudah mengenal sekian lama, aku ingin mengenalkan diriku lagi." Siwon menarik napas. Dia harus memulai semuanya dengan sebaik mungkin. "Choi Siwon imnida. Aku sedang berkencan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan aku harap kalian tidak keberatan."

Mr. Cho menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang nyaris terpesona, seolah-olah Siwon baru saja meyelamatkan dunia dari bencana besar. "Oh, tentu saja kami tidak keberatan," ujarnya semangat. Sudah lama sekali dia menunggu hal ini terjadi. Tapi Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya kecewa karena berkencan dengan namja lain. "Kalau kalian bisa, makan malamlah disini."

"Appa," sungut Kyuhyun.

Mrs. Cho mengibaskan tangan, menahan Kyuhyun agar tidak membantah. "Anggap saja sebagai kepulangan Siwon dari Canada, juga untuk kesembuhannya. Umma akan menelepon Mrs. Choi juga Mr. Choi sebentar lagi." Mrs. Cho menoleh pada Siwon. "Mereka masih di Jepang, bukan?"

"Mereka masih disini selama beberapa hari ke depan," jawab Siwon.

" _Well_ , sebaiknya kalian segera pergi sebelum umma berubah pikiran dan memaksa kalian makan siang dirumah dan kencan kalian batal," komentar Donghae. "Kalian tidak ingin itu terjadi, kan?"

Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri memukul bagian belakang kepala Donghae sebelum akhirnya keluar dari rumah sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Sedangkan Siwon mengikutinya dengan lebih santai.

"Akhirnya terjadi juga," ujar Mr. Cho sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah menunggu sekian lama untuk hari ini."

Mrs. Cho mengangguk setuju. "Aku bahkan nyaris meminta Mrs. Choi untuk memaksa mereka berdua bertunangan," ujarnya. "Mereka berdua benar-benar membuatku putus asa."

Donghae tertawa mendengar komentar orang tuanya. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang gemas melihat hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. "Yang satu terlalu takut untuk memulai, dan satu lagi terlalu takut untuk memahami perasaannya sendiri. Benar-benar seperti orang bodoh."

"Bukankah cinta memang begitu?" Mrs. Cho tersenyum pada Donghae. "Lalu kau, kapan akan mengenalkan wanitamu pada kami?"

oOoOoOoOo

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" protes Kyuhyun setelah mobil yang di kendarai Siwon meninggalkan rumahnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya, kenapa Siwon memakai mobil Jason, bukan mobilnya sendiri. Tapi dia masih terganggu karena perkataan Siwon pada keluarganya beberapa saat lalu.

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sekilas dan mengoper _persneling_. Dan teringat kedua mobilnya yang dia titipkan di rumah Kangin. Yeah, dia hanya tidak yakin meninggalkan mobilnya di apartemen selama sebulan sementara dia pergi ke luar negeri. Setidaknya, jika dirumah Kangin, supirnya bisa memanaskan mesinnya setiap pagi.

Sebaiknya dia nanti meminta tolong pada Kangin untuk mengantar mobilnya kembali ke apartemen. Sahabatnya itu pasti akan mengomel tentang kenapa-tidak-kau-jemput-sendiri-dasar-bajingan. Dan satu yang pasti, umpatan Kangin tidak kalah menakjubkannya di bandingkan Kyuhyun. Meskipun begitu, pada akhirnya, Kangin akan menyuruh dua orang dari sekian banyak supirnya untuk mengantarkan mobilnya ke apartemen. Terkadang, dia memang sedikit keterlaluan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Yak!"

"Mwo?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. "Kata-katamu tadi, dasar bajingan!"

Siwon memandang jalanan di depannya yang terlihat sepi, lalu dengan secepat kilat dia mencuri ciuman di bibir Kyuhyun hingga membuat yeoja itu berteriak. Siwon tertawa melihatnya, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku pernah bilang, aku akan mencium bibirmu setiap kau mengumpat. Ingat?"

"Cih!" Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopannya menyeka bibirnya dengan tisu, dan melempar tisu itu pada wajah Siwon.

Siwon kembali tertawa. "Kata-kataku tadi? Ketika minta izin pada keluargamu?" Ketika Kyuhyun hanya diam, Siwon kembali berkata, "Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Minta izin pada mereka, artinya kencan kita serius."

"Aku memang serius," tandas Siwon. "Memangnya kencan tidak serius itu seperti apa?"

"Ya seperti..." Kyuhyun kebingungan memilih kata-katanya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini. Mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu tidak pernah meminta izin pada orangtuanya. Dan apa yang dilakukan Siwon tadi membuatnya terkesan. Benar-benar terkesan, tapi dia tidak ingin Siwon mengetahuinya dan malah berakhir dengan menyalahkan sikap Siwon. "Yang penting tidak seperti yang kau lakukan," ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Siwon mengangkat bahu. "Dalam kamusku, aku harus minta izin pada keluarganya jika ingin mengajak putrinya berkencan. Entah itu serius atau tidak," ujarnya. "Lagipula, aku sudah cukup dewasa, jadi kenapa tidak mulai memikirkan segala sesuatunya dengan serius?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Yeah. Aku setuju pada kalimatmu yang terakhir."

" _Well_ , kau juga setuju menjalani kencan yang serius denganku?"

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Aku tidak berpatokan pada sesuatu yang direncanakan. Aku hanya akan menjalaninya tanpa memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Dan lihat bagaimana nanti hasilnya."

"Jadi, kau tidak setuju?"

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Aku akan menjalaninya saja. _Okay_?"

Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Well, bagiku, kencan serius ini hanya akan berakhir pada satu tujuan."

"Apa?"

"Pernikahan."

"Hah!" Kyuhyun mendengus keras, dan menatap Siwon tak terima. "Dengar ya, Sobat, Aku, kau, dan pernikahan tidak bisa di gabungkan dalam satu kalimat! Jangan menginginkan yang tidak-tidak," ujar Kyuhyun berapi-api.

Siwon hanya tersenyum. _Well, kita lihat saja nanti, Nona Keras Kepala. Pada akhirnya, air laut akan berhasil mengikis karang, bukan?_

oOoOoOoOo

Mereka makan siang di Belgia Cafe. Yeah, meskipun Kyuhyun menyadari kalau ternyata lidahnya tidak begitu sesuai dengan makanan Belgia. Dan dia terpaksa menghabiskan pesanannya karena Siwon mengingatkannya dengan ucapannya sendiri beberapa bulan yang lalu saat dia mengajak Siwon untuk wisata kuliner. Ingatan Siwon benar-benar mengerikan.

Adakah pria yang mengajak yeoja yang dia kencani dengan serius ke taman hiburan? Ada. _Dan orang itu sedang berjalan di sampingku saat ini_ , batin Kyuhyun gemas.

Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya memaki di dalam hati sejak mobil Jason yang dipinjam Siwon berhenti di parkiran taman hiburan. Lalu, Siwon dengan santainya melenggang keluar setelah mengatakan 'kajja' tanpa repot-repot membukakan pintu untuknya. Hal itu membuatnya semakin keki karena Siwon berhasil memenuhi syarat kencannya yang pertama. Dan meskipun taman hiburan itu sedang ramai, Siwon tampak sangat tidak peduli padanya. Bahkan menggenggam tangannya saja tidak. Hal itu kembali membuat Siwon lulus syarat kedua. Setelah satu jam mereka meninggalkan rumah, Siwon tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat tersinggung sama sekali.

 _Ini rekor. Rekor terbaik_ , batin Kyuhyun tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon berhasil memenuhi ketiga syarat kencannya dengan sempurna? Bahkan semua mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu hanya bisa memenuhi satu syarat, yaitu tidak menyinggung perasaannya selama satu jam pertama. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh," komentar Kyuhyun, saat mereka tengah mengantre untuk naik _roller coaster_.

"Aneh?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti. Dia sibuk memperbaiki rambutnya yang diterpa angin.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau membukakan pintu mobil saat aku akan keluar?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun selama sepersekian detik, lalu dia tersenyum lebar ketika mengerti pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dengan santai, dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. "Ah, jadi itu yang membuat wajahmu cemberut?"

Kyuhyun meluncurkan tatapan tajam andalannya.

Siwon terkekeh. Menyerahkan uang pada kasir, menerima tiket yang diberikan dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Bahkan setelah duduk di manis di atas roller coaster itu, dia tetap tidak menjawab.

"Tempat ini ramai, dan kau tidak repot-repot memegang tanganku. Kalau kita terpisah bagaimana? Kau tidak tahu tempat ini sangat luas?!"

Siwon terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Terkadang Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa di tebak sama sekali.

"Kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali, dasar brengsek!" Ketus Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat mendorong kepala Siwon saat namja itu hendak menciumnya. "Dengar ya, ini mulutku. Aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu sesuka hatiku. Dan kau tidak bisa mencium bibirku seenaknya, namja mesum!"

Siwon menggeleng. "Kau tidak pernah suka jika teman kencanmu membukakan pintu mobil untukmu karena menurutmu itu seperti adegan di serial tv murahan yang kau tonton. Kau juga tidak suka jika teman kencanmu menyentuh tubuhmu saat kencan pertama kalian. Kau juga benci jika mereka membuatmu tersinggung dalam satu jam pertama kencan." Siwon menarik napas. "Lalu kenapa aku harus melakukan semua hal yang kau benci?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tanpa berkedip. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak pernah mengatakan syarat kencannya pada siapapun. Bahkan menulisnya pun tidak. Jadi bagaimana mungkin Siwon bisa tahu? Apa Siwon benar-benar memahaminya sedalam itu?

"Apa yang kukatakan salah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak percaya kau memahamiku sedalam itu."

Siwon tersenyum ringan. Duduk dengan nyaman saat pengaman mulai dipasang. "Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau benar-benar mempertimbangkan ucapanku tentang kencan yang serius," ujarnya. "Karena, aku memang mencintai dan memahamimu sedalam itu."

oOoOoOoOo

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

Kyuhyun menghabiskan hari itu dengan bermalas-malasan di kamarnya. Kedua orang tuanya baru saja pergi ke undangan makan dari relasi bisnis ayahnya. Donghae dan Yoona—teman kencannya selama setahun belakangan—memilih pergi menonton konser. Tidak ada siapapun di rumah, tidak ada acara televisi yang menarik, sehingga dia berakhir di kasur bersama psp kesayangannya. Lagi pula, Siwon sedang di luar negeri sehingga dia malas bermalam di apartemen namja itu.

 _Bib_!

Kyuhyun menyambar ponselnya yang berdengung, membuka pemberitahuan dari twitter dan sukses tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

 **SiwonChoi**

 **Morning~**

 **Ps. Jeongmal bogoshipo KyuhyunCho**

 **1 minute ago**

"Jadi di Tokyo masih pagi," gumam Kyuhyun. Sejak seminggu yang lalu Siwon memang pergi ke Tokyo untuk urusan bisnisnya dan sampai hari ini, namja itu sama sekali tidak memberitahunya kapan dia akan pulang. Sambil menyeringai, Kyuhyun mengetikkan balasan untuk tweet Siwon barusan.

 **KyuhyunCho**

 **Cih! SiwonChoi**

 **59 seconds ago**

Hubungannya dan Siwon berjalan lancar, dan anehnya dia merasa nyaman melaluinya selama—hampir sebulan. Mereka berdebat, tentu saja. Tapi penyebab semua perdebatan itu adalah dirinya. Siwon akan mengiriminya pesan, mengucapkan selamat makan siang atau sebagainya dan dia hanya akan membalas ok, bahkan tidak membalasnya sama sekali. Lalu Siwon akan memulai meluncurkan kata-kata manisnya, yang akan dia balas dengan kalimat sejenis _simpan-saja-rayuanmu-untuk-yeoja-lain- otak-mesum._

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat komentar-komentar yang mulai bermunculan pada tweet-nya dan Siwon beberapa saat lalu. Pada saat Siwon meng- _upload_ foto kencan mereka di instagram, foto mereka tengah duduk di taman hiburan dengan latar belakang _roller coaster_ , dan Siwon menuliskan kalimat _'Finally, our first date!'_ , para kumpulan remaja yang menamai diri mereka Wonkyu Shippers itu benar-benar menggila.

Mereka semua mengucapkan selamat padanya dan Siwon. Dan semenjak hari itu, rasanya semakin banyak saja remaja-remaja yang bergabung dalam _club_ itu, terbukti dari semakin meningkatnya r _etweet_ hingga balasan-balasan pada _tweet_ -nya juga _tweet_ Siwon. Dan yang paling membuatnya tak habis pikir, dia dan Siwon bahkan bukan artis! Tapi mereka tampaknya sangat tertarik dengan semua hal yang dia maupun Siwon lakukan.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat ponselnya berdering. Setelah memastikan wajahnya terlihat normal—tidak lagi tersenyum seperti orang bodoh— dia menerima _video call_ dari Siwon tersebut.

"Selamat Pagi!"

Kyuhyun mencibir. " _Good evening_!"

Siwon tertawa, hingga membuat kamera ponselnya tidak fokus. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang berusaha memindahkan Korea ke daerah tropis, karena aku sudah bosan dengan empat musim yang menjemukan ini," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat manis.

Siwon kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Kapan yeoja ini akan berhenti membuatnya terpesona? "Memindahkan Korea?"

"Memangnya kau tidak lihat aku sedang berbaring?!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan mata menyipit.

" _Ne_. Aku juga bisa melihat kalau kau belum mandi." Siwon menyeringai. "Sejak pagi, kah?"

"Sialan! Apakah ada Fanny eonnie disampingmu?" protes Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku masih di kamar hotel. Jadi bagaimana mungkin ada Tifanny disampingku? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku harus membuang wajahku kemana, kalau dia sampai tahu kalau seharian ini aku belum mandi?!" ketusnya. "Kau tidak bisa menjatuhkan harga diriku di depan sekretarismu!"

Siwon terbahak-bahak. _well_ , bagaimana mungkin dia masih menyukai Kyuhyun padahal yeoja itu belum mandi seharian? "Kau tidak boleh membuang wajahmu, karena itulah yang paling kusukai darimu. Terutama bibirmu."

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Dasar mesum! Singkirkan semua itu dari otakmu! Bahkan disana masih pagi, tapi kau sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak!"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Setidaknya aku memikirkan bibirmu. Bukan bibir yeoja lain."

Kyuhyun semakin mendelik.

"Baiklah. Simpan tatapan tajammu, Nona Pemalas," ujar Siwon mengalah.

"Nona Pemalas, katamu?" protes Kyuhyun. "Dengar ya, Tuan Mesum Yang Terhormat, jika anda tidak keberatan, saya akan menutup telepon ini, karena ucapan anda sama sekali tidak penting."

Siwon tersenyum ringan. "Aku merindukanmu. Itu saja."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Siwon. Membaca tweet namja itu saja sudah membuatnya kalang kabut, dan sekarang Siwon mengucapkannya secara langsung di depan wajahnya. Astaga! Apa yang harus dia lakukan sebelum membuat malu dirinya sendiri?

Siwon mengulum senyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat menggemaskan. Wajah yeoja itu bersemu, namun Kyuhyun berusaha keras agar membuatnya terlihat normal. Meskipun sedikit kecewa karena yeoja itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, setidaknya dia sudah melihat wajah Kyuhyun hari ini. " _Well_ , aku pergi dulu. Aku ada pertemuan pagi ini. Bye!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku. " _Well_ , bye!"

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan, dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia tahu dirinya keterlaluan. Seharusnya dia bilang kalau dia juga merindukan Siwon, sehingga namja itu tidak kecewa. Disana masih pagi, dan dia sudah membuat mood Siwon memburuk.

Tapi, dia tidak bisa memperlakukan Siwon sama seperti dia memperlakukan mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu. Karena Siwon berbeda dari mereka semua. Dia bisa mengumbar kalimat 'saranghae', atau 'bogoshipo' pada Yong Hwa saat mereka masih berpacaran, karena dia tidak benar-benar menyukai namja itu. Dia mengucapkannya hanya karena sudah terbiasa, tanpa melibatkan perasaan. Sedangkan untuk Siwon? Mendengar namja itu mengatakan rindu padanya secara langsung saja sudah membuatnya salah tingkah, lalu bagaimana dia bisa membalas ucapan namja itu sementara dia sibuk menenangkan debar jantungnya?

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun kembali mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di akun twitternya.

 **KyuhyunCho**

 **Nado. Fighting! SiwonChoi**

 **Now**

oOoOoOoOo

"Annyeong!"

Kyuhyun melambai ke kamera sambil tersenyum. "Annyeong Si Kyung oppa!"

Minggu sore itu, Kyuhyun duduk di sofa empuk di teras belakang rumahnya. Ber-skype ria dengan sahabatnya sekaligus penyanyi ballad terkenal di dunia, Sung Si Kyung, ditemani dengan cokelat hangat. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja dia ingin berbicara dengan Sung Si Kyung. Dan dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya karena seharian itu Si Kyung tidak punya kegiatan sama sekali.

"Oppa punya album baru?"

Si Kyung terkekeh. "Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya."

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Bahkan padaku?"

"Well, baiklah. Rilis musim semi tahun depan."

"Jinjayo?"teriak Kyuhyun. "Jeongmal?"

Si Kyung mengangguk, dan kembali tertawa melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Ada _Fan Meeting_ seperti tahun lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia masih sedikit kesal karena tidak bisa hadir di acara perilisan album Si Kyung tahun lalu secara langsung karena dia bekerja, dan dia masih _stuck_ bersama Yong Hwa. Yong Hwa benar-benar tidak suka pada Si Kyung, entah apa alasannya. Meskipun Si Kyung mengirimkan album yang sudah di tanda tanganinya secara cuma-cuma, tetap saja berbeda jika dia berada di acara perilisan tersebut. "Aku akan datang! Oppa lihat saja."

"Pastikan kau datang dengan teman kencanmu, _arra_?" Si Kyung mengerlingkan matanya. "Jadi kenapa aku malah mengetahui berita heboh itu dari postingan foto Siwon di instagram?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum minta maaf. "Lalu aku harus memberitahu oppa bagaimana? Pasti aneh sekali jika tiba-tiba aku menghubungi oppa lalu mengatakan : Si Kyung oppa. Aku sedang berkencan dengan si otak mesum. Ah, maksudku Siwon."

Si Kyung meringis. "Otak mesum?"

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangan. "Kemesumannya tidak dapat tertolong lagi."

Si Kyung tersenyum. Namja itu tampak berikir keras. Seolah ingin berkata sesuatu, namun terlihat ragu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

Si Kyung menarik napas. "Well, sebenarnya Siwon sudah bercerita padaku saat dia pertama kali akan mengajakmu kencan. Saat dia memberimu kado ulang tahun."

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "Mwo?!"

"Yeah, semacam cerita sesama namja." Si Kyung mengangkat bahu. "Begini, aku tidak bisa menjamin, tapi aku pastikan Siwon bukan baru mencintaimu. Aku yakin sudah sejak lama sekali."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melukainya, oke?" Si Kyung berdehem. "Aku tahu kemana Siwon akan membawa kencan kalian. Pernikahan. Bukan semua namja bisa membuat rencana seperti itu, apalagi diusia 24 tahun. Kebanyakan dari kami –kaum namja, masih ingin bebas diusia ini," ujarnya. "Jadi, jika kau tidak serius, atau tidak mencoba untuk menyukainya, lebih baik hentikan sekarang. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Oppa sudah seperti appanya. Oppa tahu?"

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin dia terluka. Dia sahabatku."

Kyuhyun sukses mendelik. "Oppa pikir dia bukan sahabatku?"

Si Kyung menjentikkan jari. "Nah, disana letak permasalahan pertama."

"Hah?!"

"Kau menganggapnya sebagai sahabat," jelas Si Kyung. "Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Bagaimana kalau kau _stuck_ dengan kenyataan kalau Siwon adalah sahabatmu, sehingga kau tidak berusaha sama sekali untuk menyukainya, tidak menatapnya sebagai seorang pria."

Kyuhyun mendesah. Lalu mengibaskan tangan. "Begini, lebih baik oppa tidak perlu berpikir keras tentang perasaanku karena pada akhirnya, perasaanku ini tidak akan melukai siapapun."

Mata Si Kyung melebar. "Kau sudah menyukainya? Jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahan dengan kalimat-kalimatnya yang beracun itu?"

Si Kyung memajukan wajahnya, hingga memenuhi layar laptop Kyuhyun. "APA KATAMU?!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum polos. "Memangnya aku bilang apa?"

"Tadi kau bilang—"

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa," ujar Kyuhyun tak acuh, lalu menyeruput cokelatnya. Puas melihat wajah Si Kyung yang kebingungan. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening ketika Si Kyung tertawa kecil dan mengedipkan mata padanya. "Waeyo?!"

"Hai Siwon!" sapa Si Kyung ceria.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Dia menolehkan kepala, dan sukses terdiam ketika dia mencium pipi Siwon. Kyuhyun melotot sempurna. "KAU?!"

Si Kyung tertawa keras. "Ya ampun, kalian lucu sekali!"

"Seharusnya kau mencium di tempat yang tepat," ujar Siwon.

Kyuhyun segera membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika Siwon memajukan wajah. "Jangan berharap bisa menciumku sebelum kau menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa ada di Korea, bukannya Tokyo," ujarnya dengan mulut terbungkam.

Siwon tertawa, melirik laptop dan mendapati Si Kyung tidak memutuskan transmisinya. Seolah menjadi penonton yang baik. Tapi cengiran di wajah itu tidak akan bisa menipu Siwon sama sekali. "Well, kejutan!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Itu tidak menjelaskan apapun."

"Aku berangkat kemarin sore, sengaja tidak memberitahumu karena aku ingin memberi kejutan," jelas Siwon sambil melirik bibir Kyuhyun. "Bukankah yeoja suka diberi kejutan?"

"Cih! Pantas saja sejak kemarin kau tidak menghubu—" ucapan Kyuhyun terbungkam karena ciuman Siwon. Kyuhyun nyaris mengerang saat Siwon memperdalam ciumannya. Dengan akal sehat yang sudah tercerai berai, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh. Dengan wajah memerah, Kyuhyun menatap laptop dan syok karena Si Kyung belum memutuskan transmisi. "Si Kyung oppa, kau—"

Si Kyung menahan tawanya. "Aku mendapatkan foto ciuman kalian," ujarnya dengan cengiran puas. "Suatu saat, aku akan menggunakan ini untuk memeras kalian!" dan dia pun tertawa keras.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal. "Jangan macam-macam!"

Si Kyung menyeringai. "Ah, aku mendadak merindukan kekasihku. Ingin menciumnya. Bye!"

Bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun sempat melontarkan jutaan caci makinya, Si Kyung sudah memutuskan transmisi, membuat layar laptopnya menampilkan _Background_ -nya yang merupakan fotonya dan Siwon di depan menara eiffel dua tahun yang lalu saat pernikahan Eunhyuk. Untuk meluapkan kekesalannya, dia menatap Siwon. "Kau tidak bisa menciumku begitu saja!"

Siwon terkekeh. "Sayang, tentu saja aku bisa," balasnya. Tidak mempedulikan kekesalan Kyuhyun. "Nah, untuk meredakan kemarahanmu, aku punya oleh-oleh."

Kyuhyun mematikan laptopnya dan menatap Siwon dengan mata berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Siwon mengangguk. Dia pun mengeluarkan sepasang baju berwarna putih dari _paper bag_ , dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kaos _couple_?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Aku akan menyumpalkan baju ini ke mulutmu kalau bacaan dia kaos ini adalah I love Tokyo."

Siwon menyeringai. "Kau akan terkejut."

Kyuhyun membuka lipatan kaos itu, dan sukses tidak dapat mengatupkan mulutnya. Di tengah-tengah kaos putih itu terdapat dua kata dengan tinta merah.

MRS. MESUM.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Siwon sudah berlari ke dalam rumah. "AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DASAR NAMJA SIALAN!"

 **oOoOoOoOo**

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	24. Chapter 24 & 25

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

Dua hari setelah tahun baru, Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya terjebak di dalam rumah karena salju turun dengan derasnya hingga menutupi kap mobil, membuat semua orang tidak bisa keluar rumah. Tampaknya musim dingin kali ini menjadi semakin parah saja. Padahal ini masih di bulan Januari, entah bagaimana pada saat puncaknya nanti, pada bulan Februari mendatang.

Semua aktivitas benar-benar lumpuh total, dan yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan hanyalah menatap butiran salju yang terus berjatuhan dari jendela kamarnya. Appa dan ummanya serta Donghae sedang berkumpul di ruang duduk, menikmati hari libur, sedangkan dia memilih diam di kamar. Menunggu kabar seseorang, yang sudah tiga hari belakangan tidak menghubunginya sama sekali.

Yeah. Orang itu adalah Siwon. Dia semakin menyadari betapa sibuknya Siwon semenjak hubungan mereka tidak lagi sebatas sahabat. Namja itu menjalani rapat yang berbeda di setiap jamnya. Jamuan makan malam, yang sering kali ditolak namja itu, dan pada akhirnya akan di hadiri oleh wakil direkturnya.

Seperti saat ini, sejak seminggu yang lalu Siwon sudah terbang ke Eropa, padahal masih dalam musim liburan, sehingga dia melewati natal dan tahun baru tanpa namja itu. Dia kecewa tentu saja. Dan sekarang, masalah yang lebih rumit adalah, dia merindukan namja itu, khawatir karena Siwon tidak mengabarinya sama sekali, tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk menghubungi namja itu lebih dulu.

Dia jatuh cinta pada Siwon? Tentu saja. Setiap hari dia selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, benarkah yang dia rasakan? Lalu pada akhirnya, dia sampai pada satu titik dimana, kalau dia sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada Siwon.

Sejak awal dia sudah tahu bahwa apa yang dia rasakan pada Siwon sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu. Dulu dia hanya sebatas menyukai teman kencannya. Suka memandangi wajah mereka, atau cara mereka berjalan, dan akan langsung merasa _ilfeel_ saat pasangannya melakukan kesalahan, meskipun itu hanya karena rambut pasangannya berantakan.

Sedangkan pada Siwon? Dia mencintai namja itu. Menerima namja itu, sifat baiknya, maupun kelakukannya yang diluar akal sehat, yang sering kali membuatnya habis kesabaran. Mungkin perasaannya sudah sejak lama, seperti kata-kata orang terdekatnya dan dia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Jadi, ketika perasaan itu tersentuh sedikit, dia langsung berkembang pesat, dan terus bertambah sekian harinya, meskipun yang dilakukan Siwon selalu membuatnya marah.

Setelah merengut ke arah ponselnya, karena benda itu tak kunjung berdering, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melihat akun twitternya. Matanya melebar ketika melihat akun Siwon. Namja itu baru saja mengupload sebuah foto ke instagram dan membagikannya ke twitter.

Kyuhyun buru-buru berpindah ke aplikasi instagramnya, dan merengut ketika melihat foto yang di upload Siwon. Foto itu menampilkan wajah Siwon yang sedang memejamkan mata dengan Eiffle sebagai latarnya yang terlihat salju dimana-mana. Siwon menulis keterangan di foto itu dan sukses tersenyum setelahnya.

 _ **Wish you were here. Like 3 years ago. Remember? Miss you CKH.**_

Ah, tentu saja dia masih mengingatnya. Tiga tahun yang dimaksud Siwon adalah kali pertama mereka terbang ke Paris saat menghadiri pesta pernikahan Eunhyuk. Dan omong-omong soal Eunhyuk, sahabatnya itu sudah menetap di Seoul, sejak awal Desember lalu karena suaminya di pindah tugaskan. Membuat mereka lebih sering bertemu. Bahkan tahun baru kemarin Kyuhyun melewatinya bersama Eunhyuk dan Amber –yang kebetulan berkunjung— disalah satu club, dan suami Eunhyuk juga tidak masalah mereka berdua menculik Eunhyuk untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun bangkit dari kasurnya yang nyaman, mengambil foto halamannya yang tertutupi salju, dan menguploadnya ke instagram. Dia menulis kalimat sambil terkekeh kecil. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lakukannya.

 _ **Miss you too CSW.**_

Dia tertawa keras setelah tak lama kemudian ponselnya mulai berdengung, berulang-ulang. Para remaja-remaja yang menjadi stalkernya berlomba-lomba untuk menyukai dan mengirimkan komentar pada foto yang baru saja di uploadnya. Bahkan ada komentar yang mengatakan kalau dia lebih pantas bersama Siwon, dan mengucap syukur karena dia sudah tidak berhubungan dengan Yong Hwa. Hingga mengatakan kenapa dia bisa berpacaran dengan Yong Hwa padahal ada namja manis seperti Siwon di dunia.

"Aku juga barus sadar kalau dia manis, dasar bocah," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

Bicara soal manis, Kyuhyun mengingat kelakuan Siwon beberapa hari sebelum keberangkatan Siwon ke Eropa.

 _ **Flashback**_

Kyuhyun menyambar ponselnya dan mulai membuka aplikasi twitternya. Malam sudah sangat larut, bahkan bisa dikatakan sudah dini hari, mengingat sudah pukul 2. Tapi matanya belum mengantuk sama sekali. Dia terlalu asyik mengetik laporan tahunan sampai tidak sadar kalau waktu tidurnya sudah lewat dan kantuk itu sudah hilang.

Dan sekarang dia kebingungan sendiri karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Semua orang sudah tidur, dan lagipula dia sedang menginap di rumah. Bukannya di apartemen Siwon. Kalau di apartemen namja itu, Kyuhyun pasti sudah menonton dari tadi dan dengan demikian matanya akan lelah dan segera tertidur.

Dikamarnya tidak ada televisi sama sekali, karena ummanya melarang. Sang umma bilang, kamarnya sudah terlalu penuh karena lemari koleksi novel dan kaset gamenya tanpa harus ditambah dengan televisi dan 'teman-temannya'. Sedangkan di tempat Siwon? Namja itu benar-benar suka membuang uang. Di ruang duduknya sudah ada satu set home teater, dan kamar tidurnya juga tidak mau ketinggalan. Barang yang sama, merk yang sama, diruang yang berbeda, namun masih satu atap. Baginya, itu benar-benar pemborosan, meskipun kadang dia sangat menyukainya, karena jika dia ingin menonton, dia tidak perlu repot-repot ke ruang duduk.

Kyuhyun masuk kesebuah akun yang suka mengajukan pertanyaan. Meskipun kekanakan, Kyuhyun suka menjawab pertanyaan itu meskipun tidak mempostingnya sama sekali, hanya menjawab untuk dirinya sendiri. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah pertanyaan beberapa jam yang lalu.

 **DailyQuestion**

 **Apa yang kau inginkan saat ini?**

Kyuhyun buru-buru mengetikkan balasan, karena dia benar-benar menginginkannya.

 **ChoKyuhyun**

 **Cokelat panas " DailyQuestion Apa yang kau inginkan saat ini"**

Setelah mengetikkan balasan itu, Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas, karena matanya mulai mengantuk. Dia nyaris saja sampai ke alam tidur saat ponselnya yang berada di nakas berdering keras. Kyuhyun mengerang sambil meraba-raba nakas, mencari posisi ponselnya dengan mata terpejam.

 _Siapa orang gila yang menghubungiku selarut ini?_ Batin Kyuhyun gemas.

Tanpa membuka matanya sama sekali, Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Yeoboseo?" ujarnya dengan suara serak.

"Kau sudah tidur? Aku di depan pintu rumahmu."

Mata Kyuhyun sukses terbuka lebar ketika mendengar suara di seberang sana. "Apa katamu?"

"Aku di luar. Cepatlah turun, diluar sangat dingin!"

Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya ke ranjang, dan segara berlari menuju ruang depan. Benar saja, Siwon berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, dengan senyum lebar, tubuh menggigil dan tangan namja itu menenteng sebuah...

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tak percaya. "Ayo masuk!" Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon masuk, dan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ketika melihat satpam rumahnya menatapnya dan Siwon penuh minat. "Kau pikir, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

"Kau bilang, kau sangat menginginkan cokelat panas. Jadi, berhubung aku belum tidur, aku mengabulkan keinginanmu," ujar Siwon dengan santainya.

Kyuhyun melarikan jari-jarinya ke rambut dan menariknya sekuat tenaga. "Ya Tuhan," desisnya.

Jadi, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahan untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada namja itu? Pada setiap hal yang dilakukannya?

 _ **Flashback End**_

oOoOoOoOo

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar ketika ponselnya berbunyi pelan. Ada chat baru dari Siwon.

 **Siwon :** _ **Gomawo**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan membalas dengan datar.

 **Kyuhyun : Untuk apa** _ **?**_

 **Siwon :** _ **Karna merindukanku, baby.**_

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah drama Siwon. Bingung harus membalas apa, Kyuhyun hanya membacanya. Dan tak lama kemudian, chat Siwon kembali masuk.

 **Siwon :** _ **hanya dibaca? Aku ingin mati**_

 **Kyuhyun : Aku akan pesta sebulan penuh kalau kau benar-benar meninggal**

 **Siwon : Ah, aku tahu hal yang tersembunyi dibalik kalimat kejam itu**

 **Kyuhyun : Mwoya?**

 **Siwon : Kau akan menangisi kepergianku hingga matamu bengkak dan memutuskan untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada namja lain**

 **Kyuhyun : Ha ha ha. Khayalan yang bagus Choi.**

 **Siwon : :***

Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya sembarangan. Begitu saja dan dia sudah kalah dalam debat bersama Siwon. Namja itu hanya mengirimnya _emoticon_ dan dia sudah kelabakan sendiri.

 **Kyuhyun : Perjalanan bisninsmu masih lama?**

 **Siwon : hmm... Besok aku akan ke Praha. Lalu ke Berlin, Spanyol? Entahlah. Aku tidak ingat. Lalu ke New Zealand**

 **Kyuhyun : Astaga! Kau benar-benar punya hotel di seluruh dunia?**

 **Siwon : Yeah. Jadi kau tidak perlu mencemaskan kehidupan anak-anak kita kelak, karena aku dapat memastikan mereka, hingga anak dan cucu-cucu mereka akan hidup dengan nyaman**

 **Kyuhyun : Cih!**

 **Siwon : *laugh* Kenapa? Pesta ulang tahun Cho ajhussi awal Maret? Aku akan pulang**

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat chat Siwon yang baru masuk. Kenapa namja itu selalu tahu yang dia pikirkan tanpa bertanya sama sekali?

 **Siwon : Kyu? Aku serius. Aku akan pulang, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas**

Dan satu kenyataanpun melanda Kyuhyun. Berarti namja itu tidak akan pulang sampai perayaan ulang tahun ayahnya?

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun menyesap wine yang baru saja diambilnya dari pramusaji yang terus berlalu lalang mengelilingi ruangan. Memastikan semua orang mendapatkan apa yang diperlukan. Dia tidak begitu heran karena perayaan ulang tahun ayahnya kali ini terbilang cukup besar-besaran mengingat appanya memasuki usia 50 tahun.

Mereka merayakannya di hotel milik Siwon, di salah satu ballroom mewahnya, namun tidak begitu luas. Ayahnya bilang hanya 100 undangan, dan itu berarti mencapai 200 orang bahkan mungkin lebih mengingat mereka pasti membawa pasangan. Undangan itu adalah orang-orang penting yang bekerja sama dengan ayahnya. Dan seharusnya dia juga tidak begitu heran melihat wartawan dimana-mana.

Pusing melihat lautan manusia yang menurut Kyuhyun semakin ramai, Kyuhyun menghampiri meja, dimana appa dan ummanya serta Donghae berada. Di meja itu juga ada ayah dan Ibu Siwon. Sedangkan namja itu entah dimana. Bahkan Siwon tidak memberinya kepastian tentang kepulangannya dari Spanyol.

"Dimana Siwon?" tanya Mrs. Cho.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan kembali menyesap wine nya. "Mungkin pesawatnya kehabisan bahan bakar, dan terjatuh di bermuda" balas Kyuhyun dengan kejamnya.

Mrs. Cho melotot pada putrinya itu. Di hadapan mereka ada orang tua Siwon, dan Kyuhyun berbicara dengan seenak perutnya sendiri. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Kyuhyun."

Mrs. Choi malah terlihat santai ketika Mrs. Cho melontarkan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf padanya.

"Kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, kau akan melajang seumur hidup," ujar Donghae gemas. "Dasar bodoh!"

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Kenapa oppa bicara begitu?!"

"Memangnya ada yang mau menikahi yeoja bar-bar sepertimu?" Donghae terkekeh. "Lebih baik kau berdoa saja, selama Siwon keluar negeri otaknya tidak kembali ke tempatnya semula sehingga dia tidak memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Jadi maksud oppa, Siwon memilih bersamaku karena otaknya bermasalah?!" protes Kyuhyun tak terima.

" _Bingo_!"

Wajah Kyuhyun sukses kusut selama acara itu berlangsung. Sampai Mr. Cho meniup lilinnya, dan memberikannya pada Mrs. Cho, lalu memberikan sambutan yang saat ini tengah berlangsung, Siwon tak kunjung muncul. Sudah dua jam sejak para tamu berdatangan dan namja itu masih belum muncul. Dia bertepuk tangan setelah Ayahnya selesai memberi sambutan yang diakhiri dengan mencium bibir Ibunya dengan mesra. Saat itulah Kyuhyun menyadari kehadiran seseorang disampingnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Sangat tepat waktu, Choi."

Siwon terkekeh. "Pesawatku _Delay_ , apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar alasan Siwon. "Alasan yang tidak bermutu karena aku tahu kau melakukan perjalanan bisnis dengan pesawat pribadimu."

Siwon kembali mengumbar senyum. Sebelum Kyuhyun kembali mengomel, dia segera menarik yeoja itu kedalam pelukannya. Dia benar-benar merindukan Kyuhyun. Terlalu merindukan yeoja itu sampai dia tidak bisa melontarkan rayuan mautnya seperti biasa. Karena melihat yeoja itu secara langsung sudah membuatnya lupa akan segala hal. Sebulan kemarin merupakan bulan terburuk dalam hidupnya. Dan malam ini dia akan menebusnya.

Tidak memedulikan beberapa wartawan yang sedang mengambil gambar mereka, Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas, membuat yeoja itu mendelik padanya. Dia terselamatkan dari amukan Kyuhyun saat Mr & Mrs. Cho tiba dihadapan mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Cho ajhussi," ujar Siwon sambil memeluk Mr. Cho.

Mr. Cho menepuk pundak Siwon, dan tersenyum menatap namja itu. "Kau baru tiba?"

Siwon kembali duduk di bangkunya dan mengangguk. "Aku bahkan mengganti pakaian beberapa saat sebelum mendarat," jelasnya sambil tertawa.

"Jam berapa pesawatmu ke New Zealand berangkat?" tanya Mrs. Choi. Sedikit khawatir melihat wajah Siwon yang lebih kurus dari terakhir yang dia lihat.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Nyaris tidak bisa menghilangkan nada protes dalam suaranya.

Siwon terkekeh. "Yeah, jadwalku ternyata lebih banyak dari yang kusangka," ujarnya. "Aku akan di luar negeri selama dua atau tiga bulan lagi."

"Selama itu?" dan kali ini Kyuhyun nyaris merengek. Ini benar-benar memalukan, batin Kyuhyun saat mendengar suaranya sendiri.

"Ini semacam kunjungan rutin." Siwon menatap sang appa. "Appa biasanya melakukan hal ini sekali dalam tiga tahun. Memastikan keadaan hotel baik-baik saja." Siwon mengalihkan pandangan pada Donghae yang sudah selesai mengucapkan kata-kata selamat pada Mr. Cho, dan sekarang gilirannya. "Perhatikan aku baik-baik," bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun dan mencuri kesempatan dengan mengecup pipi yeoja itu.

"Cih! Kenapa aku harus memperhatikan namja yang akan meninggalkanku?!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Keluarga Cho & Choi yang mendengar gerutuan itu hanya bisa saling pandang dan terkekeh kecil.

Siwon naik ke panggung yang berdiri di sebuah sisi ruangan. Para tamu duduk di meja yang di sediakan dan beberapa ada yang berdiri di dekatn meja prasmanan. Dan wartawan ada dimana-mana. Apa yang dia lakukan kali ini pasti akan menjadi berita hangat selama beberapa hari kedepan. Mengingat wajah Kyuhyun yang akan kesal, tiba-tiba membuatnya tersenyum.

"Well, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Cho ajhussi. Namja yang sudah kuanggap ayahku sendiri," ujar Siwon. "Bukan. Bukan karena saat ini aku mengencani putrinya." Ruangan itu dipenuhi gelak tawa dan kamera-kamera wartawan terfokus padanya juga sesekali mengambil gambar Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan syok. Mungkin tidak percaya dia akan mengatakan hal itu pada semua orang. "Karena aku harus segera kebandara beberapa saat lagi, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Jadi, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Cho ajhussi-ku tercinta. Aku merubah satu kata pada lagu ini untuk menyesuaikannya dengan keadaan. S _o, here I go_."

Kyuhyun melarikan tangannya ke mulut begitu intro lagu mulai berputar. Tidak mungkin, pikirannya menolak percaya.

 **Sir, I'm a bit nervous**

' **bout being here today**

 **Still not real sure what I'm going to say**

 **So bare with me please**

 **If I take up too much of your time**

 **See in this box is a ring for your youngest**

 **She's my everything and all that I know is**

 **It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side**

 **Very soon I'm hoping that I**

 **Can marry your daughter, and make her my wife**

 **I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life**

 **And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah**

 **I'm gonna marry your princess, and make her my queen**

 **She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen**

 **Can't wait to smile ,when she walks down the isle**

 **On the arms of her father**

 **On the day that I marry your daughter**

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Terlalu terpaku dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon. Bukan karena suara namja itu yang masih mempesona, melainkan karena lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh namja itu, dan kotak berwarna biru safir yang ada di genggamannya.

 **Can't wait to smile ,when she walks down the isle**

 **On the arms of her father**

 **On the day that I marry your daughter**

Para tamu pun bertepuk tangan setelah Siwon mengakhiri lagunya. Kilauan kamera mengikuti langkah kaki Siwon yang terus menuju tempat Kyuhyun. MC untuk acara ulang tahun Mr. Cho pun berusaha mengambil alih suasana agar acara tetap berjalan seperti yang sudah di rencanakan meskipun tampaknya tidak berhasil. Semua orang tengah terfokus pada Siwon yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" omel Kyuhyun dengan rahang terkatub. Kyuhyun sudah yakin wajahnya memerah karena pandangan semua orang terarah padanya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia nyaris saja mengumpat saat ponselnya bergetar. Dia mengedarkan pandangan dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Tifanny. Sekretarisnya itu menunjuk jam tangan dengan raut wajah bersalah.

Dia harus segera ke bandara. Dia memang berangkat dengan pesawat pribadinya, dan hal itu membuatnya bisa terbang kapan saja. Tapi masalahnya, jika dia mengulur waktu, dia akan tiba terlambat di New Zealand, dan semua jadwalnya akan berantakan.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya dengan canggung pada tangan Siwon yang terulur. Dan cincin itupun melingkari jari manisnya dengan sempurna.

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun ketika yeoja itu mendongak. Memberinya kecupan-kecupan ringan, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya yang membungkuk. "Pikirkan baik-baik selama aku di luar negeri," bisiknya. "Aku harus pergi."

Siwon berusaha menuju pintu keluar dibantu oleh petugas keamanan karena wartawan mengerubungi Siwon seperti semut mengerubungi gula. Dan saat beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai pintu, Siwon berbalik. Mendapati Kyuhyun masih menatapnya.

"Dan Kyu, Saranghae!" teriak Siwon, mengalahkan suara MC, hingga membuat ruangan kembali heboh.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan air mata pertamanya meluncur dengan mulus di pipinya. Nado saranghae _, Siwon_.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 _ **"Apa benar, Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan melangsungkan pernikahan di The Star Hotel, akhir tahun ini?"**_

 _ **Mr. Cho tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak tahu," ujarnya. "Siwon masih berada di luar negeri sampai setengah atau satu bulan lagi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Jadi kami belum membicarakan masalah pernikahan sama sekali."**_

 _ **"Dari kabar yang beredar, Kyuhyun tidak akan mengundang Yong Hwa. Benar begitu?"**_

Kyuhyun segera mematikan televisi di hadapannya, dan melempar remote-nya ke atas nakas. Sejak lamaran Siwon di pesta ulang tahun Ayahnya bulan lalu, mendadak segala berita tentangnya dan Siwon menjadi menarik minat para penonton. Selama dua minggu tanpa henti, berita berita gosip hanya membahas tentang lamaran Siwon padanya, tentang kedekatan mereka, dan hal hal remeh lainnya. Bahkan wartawan-wartawan gosip itu dengan semangatnya mencari orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Mewancarai mereka satu persatu, bertanya tentang hubungannya dan Siwon. Seolah-olah, dia dan Siwon adalah artis papan atas.

Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak terlalu nyaman keluar rumah. Dia sudah tidak bisa senyaman dulu, karena orang-orang akan mulai menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya seolah dia teroris yang menakutkan. Dan sebagian orang-orang—kebanyak remaja—tak malu-malu untuk meminta tanda tangan dan berfoto dengannya.

Apalagi rasanya, antifans-nya semakin bertambah saja. Ketika dia berpacaran dengan Yong Hwa dulu, sebagian fans Yong Hwa tidak mendukung hubungan mereka, mangatainya yeoja materialistis, mencari ketenaran lewat Yong Hwa dan lain-lain. Dan belakangan ini, semakin ramai saja caci maki pengguna _twitter_ yang mampir ke _mention_ -nya. Intinya mengatakan bahwa dia hanya mencari namja kaya.

 _Aku bahkan sudah cukup kaya tanpa harus berpacaran dengan Yong Hwa atau menikah dengan Siwon_ , batin Kyuhyun gemas di suatu hari. Bukan dia yang mengejar namja itu, tapi mereka yang mengejarnya. Seperti dia peduli saja dengan kekayaan Yong Hwa ataupun Siwon. Kalau dia memang mencari namja kaya, seharusnya dia terbang ke London dan menggoda pangeran William, sehingga namja itu mencampakan Kate dan dia pun menjadi ratu.

Berita yang baru saja di lihatnya adalah hasil wawancara dengan appanya dua malam yang lalu, ketika appa dan ummanya menghadiri acara lelang amal di pusat kota. Seperti yang sudah dia katakan, berita yang terkait tentangnya dan Siwon selalu berhasil menarik minat wartawan. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak melihat dimana hal menariknya. Dan saat tengah malam seperti sekarang ini, stasiun televisi itu masih menayangkan gosip.

Sambil mendesah, Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju balkon apartemen. Yeah. Dia sedang di apartemen Siwon. Semenjak tragedi lamaran itu, para wartawan dengan rajin berkunjung ke rumahnya, sehingga untuk menghindarinya dia mengungsi ke apartemen Siwon. Lagipula, para wartawan-wartawan itu tidak tahu apartemen Siwon sama sekali. Karena mereka berpikir Siwon tetap tinggal di seberang rumahnya.

Angin malam menerpanya dengan kuat, namun tak membuat Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam. Dengan santai, dia duduk di kursi malas yang di balkon dan menekuk kedua lututnya. Musim semi sudah datang minggu lalu, tapi hawa musim dingin masih terasa pekat, nyaris membuatnya menggigil.

Kyuhyun melirik ponselnya putus asa. Siwon masih belum menghubunginya. Sudah tiga minggu tanpa ada kabar sama sekali. Tidak ada tweet maupun foto baru di instagram Siwon. Terakhir foto yang di upload Siwon adalah foto saat namja itu memasangkan cincin di jarinya. Entah dari mana Siwon mendapatkannya, dan itu sudah sebulan yang lalu.

Satu minggu setelah hari lamaran, mereka masih berkomunikasi, meskipun hanya sebatas saling menyapa karena perbedaan waktu yang signifikan. Terakhir mereka saling mengirim chat adalah saat Siwon mengatakan akan segera pergi ke Australia. Dan semenjak itu, boom! Siwon mendadak hilang.

Nomor namja itu tidak bisa dihubungi, dan chatnya tidak pernah terkirim. Meskipun berpindah-pindah negara, Siwon tidak mengganti nomornya sama sekali, Sebelum pergi, biasanya namja itu selalu mengatur mode nomornya sehingga tetap bisa digunakan di negara manapun dia berada.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan saat ponsel di tangannya bergetar. Nomor tidak dikenal, namun dia segera menggeser layar untuk mengangkat panggilan internasional itu.

"Siwon?"

"Hei," balas Siwon dengan suara yang terdengar santai.

Kyuhyun mendadak kesal karena mendengar nada bicara Siwon, seolah-olah mereka tidak berkomunikasi baru kemarin sore. "Suaramu terdengar sangat santai. Padahal sejauh yang aku ingat, sudah tiga minggu berlalu tanpa ada kabar sama sekali. Darimu."

Siwon terkekeh kecil. "Maafkan aku. Ponselku tercebur kolam renang, dan aku tidak sempat memperbaikinya ataupun membeli yang baru. Bahkan sekarang aku meminjam ponsel Fanny."

"Kapan ponselmu rusak?"

"Sejak terakhir kali kita bicara. Atau mungkin beberapa hari setelahnya, aku tidak begitu ingat."

"Dalam waktu tiga minggu kau bahkan tidak sempat untuk membeli ponsel baru? Astaga." Kyuhyun berdecak kagum. "Kau memang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan atau sibuk dengan hal lain, hm?"

"Kyu, aku tidak suka nada bicaramu," ujar Siwon mengingatkan. Kyuhyun selalu menggunakan nada santai saat dia menuduh seseorang, dan itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan, dibandingkan dengan nada menuntut sekalipun.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Well, aku juga tidak suka nada bicaramu yang terkesan sangat santai, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun."

"Memang tidak terjadi sesuatu, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. "Kau tidak menghubungiku selama tiga minggu, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang penting menurutmu?! _Great_!"

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu, aku benar-benar sibuk—"

"Sibuk?" potong Kyuhyun kesal. "Biasanya, sesibuk apapun seseorang tetap saja ponsel itu benda penting. Jadi bagaimana mungkin kau bisa hidup tiga minggu belakangan ini tanpa ada ponsel? Alasanmu tidak masuk akal!"

"Tidak masuk akal?" protes Siwon. "Lalu apa alasan yang menurutmu masuk akal?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Hati-hati dengan apa yang kau pikirkan Kyu," desis Siwon saat menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Dia terlalu mengenal yeoja itu, bahkan sampai bisa tahu seluk beluk pikiran Kyuhyun. Dan mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat ini membuatnya sangat kesal. "Aku tidak suka."

"Lalu menurutmu, apa yang akan aku pikirkan saat orang yang melamarku pergi keluar negeri, tidak bisa di hubungi selama tiga minggu, selain dia melakukan kencan panas dengan yeoja disana?!"

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, Kyu!"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Bahkan mantan-mantan kekasihku dulu tidak repot-repot pergi keluar negeri untuk melakukannya. Mereka melakukan hal itu tepat di depan wajahku!"

"Aku bukan mereka!"

"Kenapa bukan? Kalian sama-sama namja." Kyuhyun mendengus. "Atau kau bukan namja?"

"Kyuhyun!" bentak Siwon habis kesabaran. "Bisakah kau tidak menyebalkan sebentar saja?"

"Mwo?!"

"Aku terlalu sibuk menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat oleh karyawanku, sehingga untuk bercukur saja aku tidak sempat. Apalagi membeli ponsel. Dan yang lebih tidak mungkin lagi adalah aku melakukan kencan panas dengan yeoja disini!" Siwon menghela napas panjang. "Aku memaafkanmu karena sudah menuduhku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Karena mungkin saja otakmu terjatuh disuatu tempat atau mungkin kau melakukan operasi pengangkatan otak kemarin malam. Tapi—"

Kyuhyun benar-benar syok mendengar rentetan kalimat Siwon. "Otakku terjatuh disuatu tempat, katamu?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, merasakan matanya memanas. Air matanya bisa tumpah kapan saja. Bahkan saat bicara, suaranya bergetar, "Dengarkan aku, bajingan! Kau—"

"Kau yang harus mendengarkanku, sialan!" balas Siwon tak kalah keras. "Menurutmu lamaranku hanya main-main sehingga aku dengan mudahnya berpaling dengan yeoja lain begitu tidak berada di dekatmu?! Apa kau memandangku sebegitu rendahnya?! _For your information_ , nona Cho, aku bukan bagian dari mantan-mantan kekasihmu yang terkutuk!" Siwon tertawa. Sinis. "Apa kau percaya padaku? Apa kau _pernah_ percaya padaku? Karena kalau tidak, kita punya masalah yang serius."

"Kau bertanya masalah kepercayaan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Dengan kasar, dia mengusap air matanya yang mulai menetes. "Jangan bahas masalah kepercayaan padaku kalau kau tidak mengutamakan komunikasi, dasar bajingan!"

Siwon terkejut mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang bergetar. "Hei—"

"Shut your fucking mouth and use your fucking brain, bastard!"

oOoOoOoOo

Siwon langsung mendengus begitu Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilan mereka. Dengan kesal, dia membanting ponsel Tiffany ke meja dan mengacak rambutnya putus asa. Disaat-saat seperti ini, kenapa mereka malah bertengkar? Ini pertengkaran pertama mereka, dan rasanya sangat tidak enak. Baru kali ini dia lepas kendali dan ikut-ikut emosi seperti Kyuhyun. Biasanya disaat Kyuhyun mulai panas, dia akan berbicara dengan tenang, meredakan emosi Kyuhyun dan pertengkaran itu terelakkan. Tapi sekarang, dia tidak bisa menghindarinya.

Terjadi masalah pada hotelnya di Melbourne. Sehingga dia memusatkan fokusnya pada masalah itu, berusaha mencari jalan keluar, tanpa perlu diketahui oleh ayahnya. Karena dia sedikit lebih lama di Australia, dia meminta bantuan wakilnya untuk mengunjungi hotelnya di Asia tenggara. Dan masalah hotel ini baru saja selesai, sehingga dia segera menghubungi Kyuhyun. Namun yang terjadi malah sesuatu yang tidak disangkanya sama sekali. Dia bisa saja menghindari pertengkaran tadi, tapi semuanya kacau balau saat Kyuhyun mulai menuduhnya bermain yeoja lain disini.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat suara Kyuhyun yang bergetar saat yeoja itu memakinya habis-habisan.

"Apa kau menyimpan nomor Eunhyuk?" tanya Siwon saat Bella duduk di hadapannya, sekembalinya yeoja itu dari toilet.

"Eunhyuk?" Bella mengerutkan kening. "Lee Hyukjae? Sahabatmu yang menelepon tempo hari?"

Siwon mengangguk. Dan mulai mengecek panggilan masuk di ponsel Bella. Eunhyuk memang sempat menghubunginya dua hari yang lalu, bercerita panjang lebar, tentang Kyuhyun yang menginap di rumahnya. Dan dia tidak perlu bertanya dari mana Eunhyuk mendapatkan nomor Tiffany. Siwon segera menghubungi sebuah nomor yang dia yakini adalah nomor sahabatnya. Panggilan itu baru diangkat pada dering keempat. "Hyuk?"

"Hm? nuguseyo?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara mengantuk.

"Aku Siwon."

"Astaga Siwon! Kau sedang dimana, hah?!" omel Eunhyuk. "Kalau kau tidak di Seoul, aku beritahu sesuatu. Sekarang pukul satu malam, dan aku baru tidur beberapa menit!"

Siwon meringis mendengar bentakan Eunhyuk. "Aku minta maaf karena mengganggu tidurmu, tapi aku sangat butuh bantuanmu saat ini."

"Butuh bantuanku pada pukul satu malam? Yang benar saja!"

"Aku ingin kau menghubungi Kyuhyun. Memastikan dia tidak melakukan hal hal aneh."

"Kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. "Kalian bertengkar?"

"Yeah. Aku rasa begitu."

"Baiklah!" ujar Eunhyuk semangat. Berbanding terbalik dengan nada suaranya saat mengangkat telepon. "Aku akan memastikan calon istrimu itu dalam keadaan aman. Annyeong!"

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun masih sesenggukan, dan sesekali menyeka ingusnya dengan tisu dan melemparnya begitu saja ke ujung balkon. Sudah nyaris pukul 3 dan dia masih belum mengantuk. Seharusnya, setelah selama itu menangis, dia kehabisan tenaga dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Matanya segar bugar, dan dia sendiri cemas kalau dia tidak akan tidur sampai fajar menyingsing.

Sejak Eunhyuk datang dua jam yang lalu, mereka tetap duduk di balkon. Eunhyuk sudah memaksanya untuk ke kamar, tapi dia tidak mau sama sekali. Bahkan dia juga menolak jaket yang di tawarkan sahabatnya itu. Eunhyuk hanya diam ketika dia menangis meraung seperti istri kehilangan suami.

Well, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa tepatnya dia menangis. Mungkin karena tadi adalah pertama kalinya Siwon benar-benar marah padanya. Bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi sebagai kekasih. Namja itu juga memakinya. Dan pertanyaan Siwon tentang kepercayaan juga sangat menyinggungnya. Memangnya Siwon pikir, dia akan menerima ajakan kencan namja itu kalau dia tidak percaya? Kalau dia tidak percaya sama sekali pada Siwon, hubungan mereka tidak akan sampai sejauh ini!

"Kau boleh menyebutku jahat, tapi aku senang kalian bertengkar," ujar Eunhyuk dengan santainya.

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam. "Mwo?!"

Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Ne, dimataku, hubungan kalian nyaris sempurna. Kau tipikal orang yang meledak-ledak, sedangkan Siwon memiliki pembawaan yang tenang. Sehingga kalian saling menyeimbangkan. Kau, bisa kukatakan selalu membuat masalah dan Siwon dengan besar hati menyelesaikannya. Seperti air panas yang digabungkan dengan air dingin, akan menghasilkan air hangat. Menentramkan," jelasnya. "Dimataku kalian seperti itu."

Kyuhyun sukses melongo mendengar penjabaran Eunhyuk. Apakah filosofi itu efek obrolan dini hari? Batin Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya.

"Dan melihat kalian bertengkar malam ini, aku merasa bahagia karena itu artinya kalian manusia." Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya. "Kalian juga melakukan kesalahan. Sehingga aku bisa menekan rasa iriku karena kesempurnaan hubungan yang kalian miliki."

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan _kau-sedang-mabuk-atau-sudah-tidak-waras?_

Eunhyuk tertawa keras-keras melihat tatapan yang ditujukan Kyuhyun padanya. Dalam kondisi apapun, Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa. Bukan hanya karena kalimat yang dilontarkan yeoja itu, tapi kadang hanya dengan tatapannya.

"Siwon yang salah, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Eunhyuk selesai tertawa.

"Kau tahu, aku bukan pemberi solusi yang baik," aku Eunhyuk. "Kau ingin komentarku? Akan kuberikan, tapi jangan kesal mendengar apapun yang kuucapkan. Dan jangan berharap kau bisa menemukan solusi setelah mendengar komentarku."

"Lalu apa gunanya kau disini, hah?!" protes Kyuhyun tak terima.

Eunhyuk mengulum senyum. "Siwon tidak menghubungimu selama tiga minggu mungkin karena dia memang sibuk. Dia bilang ada masalah di hotelnya, kan? Bisa saja itu masalah yang rumit, sehingga dia benar-benar terfokus kesana. Kau tidak salah karena sudah mencurigainya, tapi sepertinya Siwon tipikal orang yang tidak suka dicurigai. Dia ingin kepercayaanmu sepenuhnya. Karena itulah dia menanyaimu masalah kepercayaan. Lalu yang Siwon tidak tahu, komunikasi adalah prioritasmu. Tapi baginya, saling percaya sudah cukup tanpa perlu harus saling komunikasi. Bagi Siwon, prioritasnya adalah kepercayaan." Eunhyuk berdehem ketika merasakan mulutnya kering. Buru-buru dia mengambil soda yang ada di meja yang memisahkannya dan Kyuhyun. Dia belum pernah jadi penasehat cinta siapapun, dan rasanya cukup menyenangkan. Mungkin dikehidupan yang akan datang, disaat dia dilahirkan kembali dia akan menjadi psikolog. "Pada akhirnya, kalian harus saling minta maaf. Dan menjelaskan apa yang menjadi prioritas kalian. Kalian mungkin terlalu lelah dan mudah terbawa emosi."

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf padanya," cetus Kyuhyun.

"Kata-katamu keterlaluan." Eunhyuk melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah cemberut. "Shut your fucking mouth—astaga Kyuhyun! Kau ini yeoja! Kenapa bicaramu kasar sekali, hah?!" protes Eunhyuk. "Kenapa makianmu semakin bertambah saja?! Dulu kau hanya mengatakan kata-kata makian, dan sekarang kau melontarkan satu kalimat makian. Kau benar-benar!"

Kyuhyun mendelik protes. "Selama makian tidak membuatku mati, aku akan selalu melakukannya. Dan jangan hanya menasehatiku! Siwon juga mengataiku sialan. Bisa kau bayangkan itu?! Bisa-bisanya dia memaki seorang yeoja!"

"Kau bukan yeoja." Eunhyuk geleng-geleng kepala. "Kau namja yang terjebak ditubuh yeoja mengingat hobimu memaki orang lain!"

Kyuhyun memasang raut wajah terluka. "Teganya kau," ujarnya dramatis. Bahkan sekarang suasana hatinya sudah membaik. Meskipun tampaknya sebelum tidur dia harus mengompres matanya. Untung saja besok masih hari Minggu.

"Ah, aku penasaran. Apa benar kalian sudah mencetak undangan?"

Kyuhyun meneguk sodanya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan kening berkerut. "Undangan? Undangan apa?"

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya. "Undangan pernikahanmu dan Siwon."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Dia sedang diluar negeri, Eunhyuk. Kami bahkan belum membahas masalah pernikahan itu dengan serius. Seolah-olah lamaran bulan lalu hanya angin lewat."

Eunhyuk langsung duduk tegak. "Kau belum menjawab lamaran Siwon?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Tentu saja belum," ujar Kyuhyun dengan santainya. "Dia memberiku waktu berpikir selama dia di luar negeri. Jadi kenapa aku harus menjawabnya sementara dia belum kembali?!"

Eunhyuk menjentikkan jarinya. "Mungkin itulah penyebab Siwon membahas masalah kepercayaan," ujarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun serius. "Siwon bertanya padamu, apa kau percaya padanya, benar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ini semacam mencari pembuktian. Dia ingin tahu jawaban lamaran yang dia ajukan. Kalau kau percaya padanya, kau pasti akan menanggapi lamaran Siwon dengan serius. Mungkin yang dia inginkan adalah kau langsung menjawab saat itu juga."

"Dia langsung pergi setelah memasangkan cincin padaku," balas Kyuhyun. "Lagipula, kalau dia ingin jawaban langsung, kenapa memberiku waktu untuk berpikir—"

"Ego namja, Kyu." Eunhyuk mendengus. "Mungkin tidak pada saat itu langsung karena dia harus ke bandara. Tapi, bukankah kau bisa meneleponnya, atau mungkin memberi kode padanya kalau kau menerima lamarannya? Bukannya meng-upload foto kesepuluh jarimu yang baru diberi kuteks tanpa ada cincin sama sekali di jari manisnya."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Eunhyuk menyindir foto yang dia upload dua hari setelah lamaran Siwon ke twitternya. Foto itu diambil oleh pegawai salon langganannya, tak lama setelah ke sepuluh jari tangannya di beri pewarna kuku. Kebetulan saja saat itu dia tidak memakai cincin yang diberikan Siwon. Ratusan komentar langsung mengisi foto tersebut dan malamnya dia segara menghapus foto itu sebelum hal-hal yang tidak dia ingin terjadi. Tapi dia tidak menyangka Siwon sempat melihat foto itu, karena besoknya ketika mereka saling bicara lewat telepon, Siwon tidak menyinggung masalah foto itu sama sekali.

"Mungkin dia masih berpikiran positif, menganggap kau lupa memakai cincinnya. Lalu ketika kau tidak juga memberi tanda-tanda, dia sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa kau menolak lamarannya." Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya malas untuk membeli ponsel baru. Memberi dirinya sendiri waktu menerima kenyataan, sebelum akhirnya kembali bisa menghadapimu."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Seolah-olah dia akan mati saja kalau aku menolak lamarannya."

"Memang." Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Seluruh dunia tahu seberapa besar cintanya padamu. Tidak sepertimu. Hanya menyimpan perasaanmu sendiri."

Kyuhyun merasa tertohok di tempat yang tepat.

Ketika melihat Kyuhyun tak berkutik, mata Eunhyuk melebar. "Kau bahkan belum mengatakan kau juga mencintainya? Sampai saat ini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berteriak dengan kesal. "Astaga, Kyuhyun! Sepertinya kau benar-benar baru saja melakukan operasi pengangkatan otak! Ya Tuhan Yang Maha Kasih! Terkutuklah ciptaanmu ini," omelnya sambil melirik Kyuhyun tajam.

oOoOoOoOo

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur hotel yang empuk. Matahari baru terbenam beberapa saat lalu di Bangkok, dan cuacanya benar-benar panas diluar sana. Dia baru saja tiba di hotel beberapa saat lalu, dan penerbangannya kali ini tidak memakai pesawat pribadinya membuat tubuhnya terasa remuk. Besok dia akan mulai mengecek keadaan hotel.

Tepat ketika matanya akan terpejam, Siwon teringat file yang dijanjikan padanya, yang akan dikirimkan lewat email. Dengan malas, dia menyeret tubuh mengambil Ipad, begitu sudah mendapatkannya, dia kembali berbaring. Memeriksa email masuk. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat email baru dari Kyuhyun. Dikirim lima jam yang lalu.

Di bawah email Kyuhyun adalah email dari wakilnya. Tapi dia lebih tertarik pada email yang berupa lampiran yang dikirim Kyuhyun. Dengan hati berdebar, Siwon membuka email Kyuhyun. Mendownload lampiran Kyuhyun yang ternyata berupa video.

Mata Siwon menyipit ketika menyadari video itu di ambil di kamar apartemennya. Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang, hanya bagian samping tubuhnya yang terlihat karena yeoja itu tidak menatap kamera sama sekali, dan yeoja itu terlihat memegang gitar. Tak lama setelah dia menakan tombol _play_ , lantunan intro mulai terdengar dan suara lembut Kyuhyun membiusnya.

 _ **My love everytime I'm thinking about you**_

 _ **My life is you. I miss you**_

 _ **I believe my dream will come true**_

 _ **Geudaewa isseul ttaen nae ma-eumkkaji da deulkyeobeorigo maneunji**_

 _ **geo-ure bichin nae moseubeul bomyeon nae ma-eumi da boyeo**_

 _ **Bogoshipttaneun nae ane yaegiga teongmitkkaji na-oryeohago**_

 _ **chamaboryeogo jamshi saenggakhamyeon nan eoneusae marangeol**_

 _ **I wanna hold your hands**_

 _ **(everytime I'm thinking about you)**_

 _ **I wanna kiss to your lips (nae ma-eum gadeukhi)**_

 _ **I wanna fall in love with you**_

 _ **It must be beautiful lovely day**_

Siwon benar-benar terpaku selama beberapa saat. Tidak percaya bahwa hari ini akan datang juga. Hari dimana Kyuhyun mengatakan cinta padanya. Buru-buru, dia merogoh ponsel barunya di dalam saku celananya dan menghubungi Tifanny tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar Ipad sama sekali.

 _ **Saranghandaneun yaegineun jeoldaero seodureumyeon an dweneungeoji**_

 _ **nae mami gabyeopkke bo-iji ankil weonhaedo nan eoneusae**_

 _ **I wanna hold your hands**_

 _ **(everytime I'm thinking about you)**_

 _ **I wanna kiss to your lips (Let me love you baby)**_

 _ **I wanna fall in love with you**_

 _ **It must be beautiful lovely day**_

 _ **Nae sarang geudaereul wihaeseo sesang eodirado**_

 _ **naega hamkke hal su itttamyeon**_

 _ **my love for you my everything**_

 _ **geudaemaneul wihae**_

 _ **Geudae nunbicheun eonjena nareul bureuji**_

 _ **michiji haengbogi neukkyeojineun kkumman gateun geunyeo**_

 _ **na jamjari-e geudae moseup geuryeo neoreul neukkyeo**_

 _ **ijeneun naemam geudae-ege jeonhaejigil barae**_

 _ **nae bore seuchineun baramgyeote**_

 _ **na ttodashi mudeuk geudaereul tteo-ollijyo**_

 _ **geudae-ui gyeote keodaran namuga dwe-eo**_

 _ **haneul arae maju anja geudaereul jikilgeyo**_

 _ **nareul mideojweoyo**_

 _ **I wanna hold your hands**_

 _ **(I wanna hold your hands)**_

 _ **I wanna kiss to your lips**_

 _ **(I wanna kiss to your lips)**_

 _ **I wanna fall in love with you**_

 _ **it must be beautiful lovely day**_

 _ **it must be beautiful lovely day**_

Siwon langsung menarik napas begitu Tifanny mengangkat teleponnya. "Fanny, pesankan tiket tercepat malam ini ke Seoul. Aku harus pulang!"

oOoOoOoOo

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	25. Chapter 26 & 27

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap jam tangannya dengan resah. Jam mengajarnya sudah habis. Seharusnya dia sudah bisa pulang, tapi kakinya terlalu berat menuju apartemen. Takut kalau apa yang di carinya tidak ada disana.

Tanpa sadar dia kembali mengusap jari manis di tangan kirinya, tempat cincin yang diberikan Siwon berada. Namun sekarang cincin itu tidak di sana. Bukan karena dia lupa memakainya, melainkan dia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan cincin itu sekarang. Dengan bodohnya, dia baru sadar cincin itu tidak ada di jarinya ketika dia sedang menyeka tangannya setelah makan siang. Dan itu adalah satu jam yang lalu.

 _Aku tidak mungkin menghilangkannya, bukan?_ Batin Kyuhyun mulai panik.

Kalau ingatannya tidak bermasalah, tadi malam dia masih mengenakan cincin itu, karena Eunhyuk menggodanya. Eunhyuk bilang dia pasti sangat bahagia memakai cincin yang di berikan Siwon tersebut, dan dia tersenyum sambil mengusap cincinnya. Dia tidak mungkin menjatuhkan cincin itu ketika mandi. Lagi pula, rasanya dia juga tidak membuka cincin ketika mandi, jadi mustahil cincin itu tertinggal.

 _Apa Siwon akan memaafkanku kalau dia sampai tahu cincin yang diberikannya hilang?_

Kyuhyun sudah mengirim Eunhyuk pesan beberapa saat lalu. Bertanya apakah sahabatnya itu menemukan cincin di apartemen, dan Eunhyuk bilang tidak sama sekali. Semenjak sabtu dini hari lalu, Eunhyuk ikut menginap di apartemen Siwon, karena kebetulan suaminya sedang keluar kota.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk memikirkan apakah sebaiknya dia pulang ke apartemen, atau pergi ke toko perhiasan dan mulai mencari cincin yang sama persis dengan cincin yang diberikan Siwon saat ponselnya bergetar.

"Ya Eunhyuk? Kau menemukan cincinnya?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar menghilangkannya?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya dengan cemas. "Bagaimana kalau Siwon tahu?"

"Dia sedang di luar negeri, jadi dia tidak akan tahu kecuali kau memberi tahunya," tukas Kyuhyun tajam.

"Calm down, Kyu." Eunhyuk berdehem. "Bukan aku yang menghilangkannya, jadi jangan menyerangku."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Nyaris menangis. "Jadi, ada apa meneleponku?"

"Bukankah kau sudah selesai mengajar?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat."

"Suatu tempat?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga. "Kau tidak ingin bertemu selingkuhanmu, kan?"

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Hei! Suamiku sudah sempurna, jadi kenapa aku harus mencari namja lain, hah?!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "Baiklah. Kau masih di apartemen? Aku akan menjemputmu kesana."

Eunhyuk berdehem pelan. "Well, sebenarnya aku sudah berada di depan gedung sekolah tempatmu mengajar."

"Astaga!"

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk yang duduk di hadapannya dengan curiga. Sahabatnya itu minta ditemani ke sebuah cafe yang berada di depan High School mereka dulu. Memang, cafe itu adalah tempat _hangout_ favorit mereka—dia, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Siwon dan Kibum—saat masih bersekolah disana.

Setelah memesan sebuah minuman yang tak lain hanyalah lemon tea, bahkan Eunhyuk tidak menghabiskannya sama sekali, yeoja itu mengajaknya pindah ke tempat lain. Dan mereka pun mendekam di Steak House selama hampir satu jam. Eunhyuk memesan beberapa menu, namun hanya memakan dua sendok di setiap piring yang ada. Kyuhyun nyaris saja mengomel ketika akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menghabiskan tenderloin, dan mengabaikan tiga pesanannya lain.

"Kau sedang hamil?" tanya Kyuhyun sangsi.

Eunhyuk mendongak dari makanannya. "Aniyo," ujarnya. "Suamiku selalu memakai pengaman setiap kali melakukannya."

Kyuhyun mencibir jijik. "Aku tidak mau dengar bagian itu."

Eunhyuk tertawa. "Well, pekerjaan suamiku masih mengharuskannya untuk berpindah-pindah. Dan dia tidak ingin anak kami menjalani suasana yang berbeda terlalu sering. Mungkin akhir tahun ini kami baru akan fokus pada penciptaan penerus kami."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dan menatap Eunhyuk kesal. "Tolong gunakan bahasa lembut yang bisa diterima telingaku," ujarnya sarkastik.

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Lihat siapa yang bicara," gerutunya. "Orang yang tidak bisa melewati harinya tanpa adanya kata makian sama sekali."

Mengabaikan sindiran Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela besar di sampingnya. Menyuguhkan pemandangan langit kota Seoul yang sore itu terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Langit seolah di lukis dengan warna kuning, oranye dan awan-awan berpendar di sekitar matahari yang mulai bergerak turun.

"Ayo kita ke taman hiburan," ujar Eunhyuk dengan santainya.

"Mwo?!"

"Ayolah, Kyu," bujuknya. "Kita sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Jadi kabulkan permintaanku. Jebal?"

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa bagaimana?!" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau bahkan sudah menetap di Korea sejak awal tahun. Sudah hampir tiga bulan. Kau ini benar-benar!"

Eunhyuk menunjukkan wajah memelas. "Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar hamil? Kau mau mengabulkan permintaan bayiku?"

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. "Cih! Bukankah kau bilang suamimu selalu memakai pengaman? Jadi kau tidak mungkin hamil!"

Eunhyuk memanggil pelayan, membayar pesanannya dan segera menyeret Kyuhyun menuju parkiran. "Ppali! Antar aku kesana," ujarnya tegas. "Aku ingin melihat matahari tenggelam dari atas bianglala."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini sudah lupa berapa usiamu?!" omelnya, namun dia tetap masuk dan duduk di belakang kemudi.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan malas di belakang Eunhyuk. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun, sahabatnya itu tampak sangat bersemangat menuju atraksi bianglala. Tidak banyak pengunjung di sore itu. Ini masih awal minggu, masih senin! Hari sibuk di dunia, jadi tidak mungkin orang-orang bertebaran di taman hiburan. Kecuali mereka tidak punya kegiatan sama sekali.

Kebanyak pengunjung adalah anak sekolah. High school maupun middle school. Terlihat dari seragam yang mereka kenakan.

 _Yeah, mungkin mereka sedang kencan_ , batin Kyuhyun.

Mendadak dia teringat kencan pertamanya bersama Siwon yang juga di taman hiburan. Benar-benar tidak normal sama sekali. Lihat? Hanya anak sekolahan yang berkencan di taman hiburan! Sejauh yang dia ingat, Siwon punya hotel di penjuru dunia, tapi namja itu malah memilih taman hiburan sebagai tempat kencan. Sulit di percaya!

Berusaha tidak cemberut, Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu sisi bianglala yang berbentuk kotak persegi itu. Eunhyuk duduk di hadapannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar mengurut dada karena kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Bahkan semenjak menginjakkan kaki di taman hiburan ini, yeoja itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Tepat saat pintu bianglala itu akan menutup, Eunhyuk melompat keluar, meninggalkannya sendirian dan benda itu pun mulai bergerak.

"YAK! Eunhyuk, kau yeoja sialan!" makinya keras sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah melambai dengan semangat ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menghubungi sahabatnya itu. Bahkan dia mulai mempertanyakan status sahabat yang disandang Eunhyuk. Pada dering pertama, Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat dan terdengar tawanya yang menyebalkan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu begitu aku berhasil keluar dari bianglala sialan ini!" bentak Kyuhyun. "Aku akan memotong tubuhmu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil! Memberikan potongan bokongmu yang sangat kau banggakan itu pada buaya kelaparan, dan menebarkan sisa tubuhmu yang lain di seluruh penjuru rumahmu! Kau dengar itu, dasar sahabat kurang ajar?!"

Eunhyuk semakin tertawa mendengar makian yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun padanya. Bahkan ancaman yang dilontarkan yeoja itu tidak membuatnya gentar sama sekali.

Kyuhyun menatap tubuh Eunhyuk yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya, tapi dia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas kebahagian di wajah sahabatnya itu. "Kau mengerjaiku?! Demi Tuhan! Ini bukan April mop!"

Eunhyuk terkekeh kecil, sebelum akhirnya berusaha menguasi dirinya. "Lebih baik kau tenang, dan menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas sana. Matahari mulai tenggelam!"

"Aku tidak butuh melihat matahari tenggelam dari bianglala menyebalkan ini!"

Eunhyuk kembali tertawa, dan segera memutuskan sambungan.

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya tajam. Kalau matanya bisa mengeluarkan laser, ponselnya pasti sudah hangus terbakar.

Berusaha menenangkan diri, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah barat. Matahari semakin menurun, seolah tenggelam di balik gedung-gedung pencakar langit kota Seoul. Well, pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya lupa akan kekesalan pada Eunhyuk. Warna langit semakin indah.

Kyuhyun mengabadikan momen itu ke dalam sebuah foto, dan meng- _upload_ nya ke _instagram_ , dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat disana.

 **Wherever you are, I always miss you.**

Tepat setelah fotonya tersebut ter-upload, ponselnya bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk, dan itu dari Siwon. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun langsung mengulum senyum. Dia baru saja memikirkan namja itu, dengan kebetulan Siwon meneleponnya. Apa Siwon sudah menerima video yang dia kirimkan? Dan mendadak saja, dia kembali teringat akan cincinnya yang hilang.

"Yeoboseo?" sapa Kyuhyun ragu.

"Yeoboseo," balas Siwon. "Kau sedang dimana?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Kyuhyun terdorong kedepan karena bianglala tersebut berhenti mendadak. Dengan cemas, Kyuhyun melihat ke bawah namun dia tidak melihat apapun selain kegelapan. Melihat keadaan sekitar, tampaknya dia sedang berada di puncak ketika kerusakan ini terjadi. Gedung-gedung lain di sekitar sana baik-baik saja. Lampu menyala terang, tapi kenapa taman hiburan ini gelap?! Apa listriknya rusak? Dan yang hal terburuknya, dia terjebak! _Aku benar-benar akan membunuh Eunhyuk karena ini!_ Batin Kyuhyun penuh tekad.

"Kyu? Kau sedang dimana?"

Kyuhyun tersadar saat suara Siwon terdengar di telinganya. "Aku terjebak di bianglala, kau tahu?! Ini akan menjadi hari terakhir aku menginjakkan kakiku di taman hiburan!"

Siwon terkekeh.

"Dimana letak lucunya, Choi Siwon?!" tanya Kyuhyun, nyaris membentak. "Bagiku, ini tidak lucu sama sekali!"

"Arraseo, mianhae." Siwon berdehem. "Bisakah kau melihat ke bawah?"

Meski bingung, Kyuhyun tetap menuruti permintaan Siwon dan melihat ke bawah. Dan dia pun terpana.

Dibawah sana, lampu sudah kembali menyala. Siwon berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan padanya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terpesona. Melainkan karena sebuah spanduk sepanjang 10 m yang bertuliskan kalimat **"Will** y **ou marry me, Kyu?"**

"So?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, meskipun Siwon tidak dapat melihatnya. "Aku bersedia," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Siwon. Alih-alih bahagia seperti namja lain ketika lamarannya di terima, namja itu malah bertanya dengan nada tak percaya. "Well, biar aku beritahu sesuatu," ujar Siwon sambil terus mendongak ke arah Kyuhyun. "Aku tipikal orang yang selalu ingin mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh dari orang lain, sangat tersinggung bila di curigai, terkadang aku bisa sangat menyebalkan karena lupa memberi kabar, karena sibuk bekerja. Aku mungkin juga mendengkur ketika tidur. Wajah bangun tidurku mungkin juga tidak begitu menarik. Selain kekayaan orang tuaku, aku bahkan tidak punya apa-apa." Siwon menarik napas. "Setelah mendengar kekuranganku yang tadi kusebutkan, bahkan mungkin masih banyak kelakuan minusku yang lainnya, apa kau masih mau menikah denganku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengusap air matanya. "Tentu saja, dasar bodoh!"

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit di sekitarnya. Jendela gedung-gedung itu seperti papan catur, karena tidak semua jendela yang lampunya menyala. Di bawah sana, jalanan masih ramai oleh kendaraan, meskipun mulai tengah malam. Bahkan orang-orang yang berjalan kakipun tidak kalah ramainya. Keberadaan apartemen Siwon yang nyaris di pusat kota membuat jalanan di sekitarnya tidak pernah sepi.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Siwon berhasil menarik Sung Si Kyung untuk menyaksikan lamaran mereka. Untung saja Siwon sudah memblokir pengunjung sehingga besok wajahnya dan Siwon tidak akan muncul sebagai berita utama di televisi. Lamaran itu terasa lebih privat karena hanya ada mereka dan sahabat mereka.

Setelah lamaran itu, mereka berempat berpesta di Blue Squirell. Merayakan kebahagian mereka. Acara mereka berakhir satu jam yang lalu karena Si Kyung harus segera kembali. Menyiapkan perilisan album barunya bulan depan.

Begitu tiba di apartemen, Kyuhyun segera mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya dan sekarang, disini lah dia. Duduk di kursi malas yang berada di balkon apartemen. Bukannya mengantuk karena dia sibuk seharian, matanya malah segar bugar. Mungkinkah karena dia terlalu bahagia sehingga kantukpun tidak ingin mengganggunya?

Kyuhyun benar-benar masih tidak percaya bahwa Siwon menyiapkan semua itu untuknya. Eunhyuk adalah pelaku yang mengambil cincinnya ketika masih tertidur, dan dia dengan bodohnya tidak sadar sama sekali. Dan tingkah aneh Eunhyuk yang mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat tadi, cafe di depan high school mereka, steak house, hanyalah untuk mengulur waktu hingga matahari nyaris tenggelam.

"Soda?"

Kyuhyun tersadar dan menerima soda yang disodorkan Siwon padanya. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum ketika melihat cincinnya sudah berada ditempatnya semula.

"Kenapa tersenyum?" tanya Siwon heran. Dia pun duduk di kursi malas disamping Kyuhyun.

"Aku pikir, aku menghilangkan cincin ini." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku bahkan sudah berniat untuk membeli cincin yang sama persis dengan cincin ini jika Eunhyuk tidak menghubungiku."

"Aku akan tahu cincin yang kau beli itu adalah palsu."

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

Siwon mengulurkan tangan, memberi kode pada Kyuhyun untuk melepas cincin itu. Setelah cincin itu ada di tangannya, dia menunjuk lingkaran bagian dalam cincin tersebut. "Kau lihat ini? Di dalamnya ada tulisan Wonkyu."

Kyuhyun merebut cincin itu dari tangan Siwon dan memperhatikan tulisan yang dimaksud namja itu. "Merepotkan saja," komentar Kyuhyun.

Siwon terkekeh, lalu menatap ke depan sambil meminum sodanya.

Kyuhyun ikut meminum sodanya, dan menatap langit malam yang ditaburi bintang. Rasanya bintang-bintang itu semakin banyak saja, pikir Kyuhyun. "Siwon?"

"Hmm?" sahut Siwon tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Dia tengah memejamkan mata karena tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan. Mungkin dia bisa tertidur sebentar lagi. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu sehari lebih dari Thailand, membuat tubuhnya benar-benar remuk. Bahkan sebelumnya dia baru saja terbang dari Australia. Namun selama perjalanan dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Dia tiba di Korea sekitar pukul 10 pagi, dan diapun mulai mengatur semuanya. Cukup aneh karena dia tidak terserang jeltlag sama sekali.

"Kau tertidur?"

Siwon berdehem dan membuka matanya. "Nyaris saja."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita istirahat."

Siwon menggeleng. "Kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Aku minta maaf soal makianku ketika terakhir kali kita bicara," ujar Kyuhyun. Minta maaf bukan hal yang mudah. Walaupun jika kau memang melakukan kesalahan itu.

Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ne, aku juga minta maaf," katanya. "Tapi, bisakah kau mengurangi hobimu memaki orang lain? Terutama aku."

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Aku memakimu juga bukan tanpa alasan," balasnya kesal. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka punya istri yang suka melontarkan makian? Sayang sekali, itu sudah satu paket denganku. Kau harus menerimanya kalau kau ingin menikah denganku."

Siwon berdecak dan menatap Kyuhyun prihatin. "Tenanglah sedikit, oke? Aku hanya tidak ingin umma mendengar makian spektakulermu itu. Karena kalau itu terjadi, aku khawatir kau akan di coret dari calon menantu potensialnya."

"Mwo?! Calon menantu potensial bagaima—Oh." Kyuhyun berdehem dan merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Oh."

Siwon menyeringai. "Yeah. Oh."

"Kenapa kau melamarku lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya. "Bukankah saat ulang tahun appa kau sudah melamarku?"

"Saat ulang tahun paman Cho, aku melamarmu lewat ayahmu," ujar Siwon. "Dan tadi adalah lamaran yang sebenarnya. Lagipula, bukankah kau ingin di lamar di taman hiburan? Aku mengabulkan keinginanmu. Dulu kau juga ingin ada seseorang yang rela mendaki gunung

untukmu gara-gara serial drama. Aku juga melakukannya." Siwon mengerling ke arah Kyuhyun yang dibalas yeoja itu dengan tatapan mau muntah. "Apa aku masih kurang sempurna untuk menjadi suamimu?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dan mendengus keras. "Astaga! Kapan aku bilang kalau aku ingin di lamar di taman hiburan, hah?! Aku juga tidak pernah bilang kalau aku ingin seseorang mendaki untukku. Kau sudah mabuk?!"

"Well, untuk hiking kau memang tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. Kau hanya iri pada Rain, tapi untuk menyenangkanmu aku melakukannya," ujarnya. "Aku tidak bohong tentang lamaran. Saat kita di middle school, tahun kedua seingatku. Kau bilang, kelak ketika kau sudah besar, kau ingin di lamar di taman hiburan. Kau di atas bianglala dan kekasihmu di bawah, merentangkan spanduk yang bertuliskan would you marry me."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sangsi. Samar-samar dia mengingat kalau dia memang mengatakan itu pada Siwon. Astaga! Itukan hanya ucapan tidak penting seorang bocah? Bagaimana mungkin namja itu masih mengingatnya? "Itu sudah lama sekali. Kenapa kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu," jawab Siwon cepat.

Kyuhyun kembali mendengus. "Benar-benar alasan yang sangat meyakinkan. Selamat, anda berhasil memenangkan hadiah utama sebesar satu juta dollar!" Kyuhyun buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar. Dia harus segara menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik selimut.

Siwon tertawa dan buru-buru menyusul Kyuhyun. Dia mengunci pintu balkon, dan begitu tiba di kamar, Kyuhyun sudah mengubur dirinya dibalik selimut. Dia berbaring di samping Kyuhyun, dan menyibak selimut yang membungkus Kyuhyun dalam sekali sentakan. "Hei, aku ingin dengar secara langsung."

"Dengar apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tak mengerti.

" _Three words_?"

" _I love you_ ," ujarnya cepat.

"Aku tidak dengar."

"I love you," ulang Kyuhyun, kali ini lebih lambat dan terucap dengan jelas.

"Kau bicara apa, hah? Aku tidak dengar apapun." Siwon merengut.

"Aku bisa muntah jika mengatakannya lagi."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip. Menunggu yeoja itu kembali mengatakannya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Seperti nyanyian dari surga.

"Astaga! Kau ini tuli atau bagaimana hah?!" protes Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang mulai memuncak. "Aku mencintaimu, sialan!"

Dan Siwon tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi.

oOoOoOoOo

Mempersiapkan pernikahan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Meskipun beberapa hal tidak perlu dipermasalahkan, seperti gedung, makanan dan dekorasi, itu tidak membuat hal yang tersisa terasa mudah. Mereka berdebat cukup lama tentang gaun yang akan dipakainya untuk pemberkatan, lalu gaun untuk pesta setelahnya. Dan itu mereka lakukan tepat di depan wajah si desainer terkenal pilihan Siwon.

Siwon memberi saran—nyaris memaksa—gaun untuk pemeberkatannya setidaknya memiliki panjang tujuh sampai sepuluh meter untuk bagian belakangnya. Menurut Siwon, Kyuhyun terlihat mengagumkan jika memakai gaun seperti itu. Dan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar melontarkan makian karena ide gila Siwon tersebut hingga membuat desainer itu tersentak. Dan pada akhirnya, Siwon menerima pilihan Kyuhyun. Ekor gaun pilihannya hanya memiliki panjang lima meter tanpa banyak payet-payet hingga membuat gaunnya berat. Itu pun setelah dia mengatakan dengan ketus kalimat yang kira-kira berbunyi : lebih baik Siwon menikah saja dengan yeoja lain kalau tidak menerima gaun pilihannya. Lagi-lagi dia membuat desainer itu melotot tak percaya.

Siwon berkeras bahwa mereka akan memisahkan acara pemberkataan dan pesta perayaan. Pemberkataan hanya akan di hadiri oleh kerabat dan teman-teman terdekat, paling tidak namja itu bilang 100-150 undangan. Lalu untuk pesta perayaan, akan dilakukan di hari yang sama dengan pemberkataan, dimulai sejak pukul 7 malam sampai batas waktu yang belum mereka diskusikan. Acara itu terbuka untuk umum, dan calon suaminya itu dengan santainya akan mengundang sekitar 2000 hingga 3000 undangan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun ingin pingsan.

"Kau pasti sudah gila," omel Kyuhyun saat Siwon tidak berusaha mengurangi daftar undangannya sama sekali.

Mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa ruang duduk. Berdiskusi cukup hebat tentang jumlah undangan untuk pesta perayaan pernikahan mereka. Televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara gosip tentang pernikahan merekapun tidak di gubris sama sekali. Meskipun tidak terlalu sering, beberapa acara gosip menayangkan berita tentang acara pernikahan mereka yang akan di langsungkan tiga bulan lagi.

Semuanya nyaris aman, kecuali undangan. Mereka sudah menentukan desainnya, hanya masalah jumlah undangan yang masih dipertanyakan. Memangnya mereka artis? Anak presiden atau anggota kerajaan? Kenapa harus mengundang orang sebanyak itu?

"Daftar tamuku hanya 150 orang. Dan kau akan mengundang 1.850 orang lagi?" Kyuhyun mendengus keras. "Kau yakin kenalanmu sebanyak itu? Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius. Paling tidak, aku akan mengundang seluruh manejer hotel, pengelola villa, pengelola resort, rekan bisnis, pemilik saham, teman kuliah, kenalan lainnya, teman dari temanku yang dikenalkan padaku. Lalu—"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyuruh Siwon berhenti. "Maaf, aku lupa, aku akan menikah dengan siapa," ujar Kyuhyun, nyaris menggerutu. "Pemilik hotel yang nyaris berada di seluruh dunia, belum termasuk resort, juga villa. Benar. Aku akan menikah dengan bajingan kaya raya."

Siwon tersenyum. "Mungkin kau bisa mengganti kata bajingan menjadi namja tampan," ralatnya. "Namja tampan kaya raya. Kedengarannya sangat bagus."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara seperti orang muntah, dan menyerah soal jumlah undangan. Selama apapun mereka berdebat, bahkan mungkin sampai besok, Siwon pasti tidak akan mengurangi jumlah tamunya. "Terserah," balas Kyuhyun akhirnya, dan menyambar ponsel Siwon.

Dengan santai, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya, dan meluruskan kakinya diatas paha Siwon. Mengabaikan tatapan syok Siwon, dia pun mulai memeriksa media sosial milik Siwon hingga chat namja itu. Dia bukannya tidak percaya pada Siwon, hanya penasaran apa saja yang di lakukan Siwon dengan ponsel barunya itu. Meskipun sudah tiga bulan memilikinya, Kyuhyun tetap menganggap ponsel Siwon tersebut masih dalam suasana baru.

Siwon banyak tergabung dalam grup chat, yang tampaknya dari teman-teman dekatnya semasa kuliah maupun SHS. Bahkan namja itu tidak repot-repot menghapus chat lama. Beberapa pembicaraan di grup menyinggung tentang pernikahan Siwon dengannya. Di grup _high school_ , sebagian mengatakan senang akhirnya mereka menikah karena selama ini tampak seperti orang yang menjalani hubungan tanpa status.

"Hubungan tanpa status apanya," komentar Kyuhyun. "Kita bersahabat. Bukankah begitu?"

Siwon mengalihkan pandanganya dari Ipad, menatap Kyuhyun tidak setuju. "Aku tidak merasa bersahabat denganmu," balasnya santai. "Aku terus menempel padamu karena aku menyukaimu."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Ya Tuhan." Hanya itu yang di ucapkannya.

Siwon terkekeh pelan dan kembali berkutat pada laporan yang dikirimkan oleh manajernya.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan jarahannya memeriksa _mention_ di _twitter_ Siwon. Kyuhyun akhirnya tahu Siwon menon-aktifkan notifikasi pada akun twitternya sehingga tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun yang masuk. Tetapi kenyataannya, masih banyak yang mengirim mention pada calon suaminya itu—agak aneh menyebut Siwon sebagai calon suami, tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun menyukainya. Bahkan sebuah mention baru masuk beberapa detik yang lalu.

 **StellaKim**

 **Selamat malam, Siwon! Kau semakin tampan saja**

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, menangkup pipi Siwon dengan tangan kanannya hingga membuat namja itu menoleh padanya. Rambut Siwon acak-acakkan—sangat—bahkan namja itu tidak bersisir sama sekali setelah mandi. Ada cikal bakal kumis karena namja itu tidak bercukur sejak kemarin, kaos hitam yang di kenakannya lusuh dan warnanya nyaris memudar karena terlalu sering di kenakan.

Jadi dimana fakta kalimat 'kau semakin tampan saja' itu? Batin Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Sambil mendengus, dia mendorong wajah Siwon dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. "Semakin tampan apanya," omel Kyuhyun dengan suara keras.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Dia meletakkan Ipadnya di meja—urusannya dengan laporan sudah selesai—lalu menggoyang kaki Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan. "Kau bicara apa?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam tidak jelas, dan kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

Dalam sekejap mata, ponsel itu sudah berpindah ke tangan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mengerang keras. Siwon mengangguk ketika melihat apa yang di tekuni Kyuhyun, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia mengerti maksud dari komentar Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu.

"Kembalikan," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada memerintah.

"Nona, ini ponselku. Kenapa aku harus mengembalikannya?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah polos.

Kyuhyun mencibir dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi.

Siwon mengulum senyum. Dia membuka aplikasi _camera_ pada ponselnya. Tanpa kentara, dia menggeser duduknya hingga berdempetan dengan Kyuhyun. Mengatur posisi wajahnya hingga begitu nanti Kyuhyun menoleh, yeoja itu akan langsung mencium pipinya. Setelah di rasa pas, Siwon mengangkat ponselnya, memastikan wajahnya dan Kyuhyun masuk dalam jangkauan kamera. "Kyu," panggilnya, dan Kyuhyun pun menoleh. Mencium pipinya dan dia segera mengabadikan momen itu dalam kameranya.

Kyuhyun memukul lengan Siwon karena kesal. Bisa-bisanya namja itu mengerjainya. Siwon hanya terkekeh dan tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin gencar memukulinya.

"Aku belum mendapat ciuman sepanjang hari ini," bela Siwon.

Kyuhyun mencubit lengan Siwon dengan gemas. "Omong kosong!" bentaknya. "Aku bahkan terpaksa menciummu supaya kau mengambil ponselku yang kau sembunyikan di atas lemari tadi siang!"

Siwon tersenyum polos, sebelum Kyuhyun kembali mengomel dia menunjuk ponsel Kyuhyun yang berkedip. "Ponselmu."

Kyuhyun memelototi Siwon sebelum akhirnya mengambil ponselnya. Dia melirik Siwon curiga karena namja itu baru saja mengirimkan _mention_ pada akun _twitter_ nya. Sambil menduga-duga, Kyuhyun menekan pemberitahuan itu dan merasakan kekesalannya langsung meningkat tajam setelah melihat apa yang di lakukan Siwon.

Namja itu ternyata mengambil foto ketika dia dengan tidak sengaja mencium pipi Siwon, dan memasukkannya ke twitter, sebagai balasan dari tweet StellaKim sebelumnya. Siwon menulis,

 **SiwonChoi**

 **Hei StellaKim tidak hanya semakin tampan, aku juga semakin bahagia karena KyuhyunCho**

 **A few minutes ago**

"Apa dosaku sampai harus memiliki calon suamimu sepertimu, hah?!"

Siwon mengerlingkan matanya dengan nakal. "Dan perbuatan baik apa yang sudah aku lakukan sampai memiliki calon istri sepertimu, Kyuhyun sayang?"

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa mengumbar senyumnya pada orang-orang yang tidak di kenalnya sama sekali. Siwon—entah kepalanya terbentur dimana—mendadak mengajaknya menghadiri jamuan makan malam yang di adakan oleh rekan bisnisnya. Namja itu bahkan mengatakannya di hadapan appa juga ummanya sehingga dia tidak bisa mengutarakan berbagai alasan untuk menolak. Padahal biasanya Siwon tidak berminat sama sekali dengan acara seperti ini dan menyuruh manajernya yang menghadirinya.

"Mr. Jang, ini Kyuhyun. Tunanganku."

Kyuhyun menjabat namja paruh baya berambut sewarna jagung itu sambil tersenyum. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

Namja itu tersenyum hangat. "Aku harap aku menerima undangan pernikahan kalian," ujarnya.

"Tentu saja," ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan segera mengirimkannya begitu undangan itu selesai di cetak."

Siwon dan namja itu berbasa-basi selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Mr. Jang permisi pergi karena di panggil oleh kenalannya.

"Aku cukup dekat dengannya," ujar Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Mereka kembali mengelilingi ruangan itu dan Siwon tidak melewatkan satu orangpun untuk mengenalkannya. Hanya segelintir orang dari sekian banyak yang dia sukai. Entah Siwon menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi Kyuhyun merasa kebanyakan dari orang-orang itu memakai topeng. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya malah tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan aksi menjilatnya. Yeah, mungkin begitulah dunia bisnis atau dunia kelas atas.

"Mr. Choi, senang bertemu denganmu," sapa seorang namja paruh baya berperawakan gendut. Perut buncitnya benar-benar terlihat jelas, dan kepalanya nyaris botak. Meskipun namja itu tersenyum, senyumnya tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Terlihat sedikit culas. "Aku tidak tahu kau akan hadir."

Siwon tersenyum, menjabat tangan namja itu. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Mr. Kwon."

Mr. Kwon melirik Kyuhyun dengan sinis. "Wah, kau membawa calon istrimu?" namja itu kembali tersenyum. "Belakangan ini aku sering melihat kalian berdua di televisi."

 _Memangnya kenapa kalau kami sering muncul di televisi? Membuatmu rugi, Pak Tua?_ , batin Kyuhyun gemas. Demi kesopanan, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Ne, dia Cho Kyuhyun," ujar Siwon sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Mengusapnya perlahan. Dia tahu Kyuhyun tersinggung dengan ucapan Mr. Kwon.

Kyuhyun menjabat tangan namja itu malas-malasan, dan tersenyum tipis. Bahkan nyaris tidak seperti tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Nah, perkenalkan. Ini putri tunggalku. Kwon Yuri." Connelly menatap putrinya penuh sayang. "Aku yakin kau sudah kenal dengannya," ujarnya pada Siwon.

Siwon terlihat kaget, namun dia tetap tersenyum. "Yuri. Kejutan."

Yuri tersenyum lebar, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik karena gigi putih yeoja itu. Tidak masalah memutihkan gigi, tapi gigi yeoja itu nyaris seputih kertas, dengan lipstik merah darah di bibirnya membuat wajahnya tampak menyeramkan. Astaga! Haruskah giginya seputih itu? Batin Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu," ujar Yuri dingin.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati dia ditinggalkan bersama Yuri. Dengan panik Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia melihat Siwon tengah berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa namja di seberang ruangan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kapan namja itu pergi dan sekarang dia malah terjebak dengan yeoja si gigi putih. "Maaf?"

Yuri mengibaskan rambut hitamnya dengan elegan, memperlihatkan anting-antingnya—yang menurut Kyuhyun pasti sangat berat. "Yeah. Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Secara langsung."

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Dia tidak melihat fakta kenapa dia harus bertemu secara langsung dengan yeoja itu.

Yuri menatap Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah. "Meskipun ayahmu pemilik stasiun televisi, kau tidak terlihat berkelas sama sekali. Kau seorang guru, bukan? Ya Tuhan! Apa tidak ada profesi lain yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Jika tatapannya bisa membunuh orang, Yuri pasti sudah terkapar di lantai dengan keadaan tak bernyawa. Mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, dan yeoja itu sudah mengibarkan bendera perang. "Sejauh yang kuingat, apapun profesiku, itu bukan urusanmu sama sekali. Aku kan tidak makan dari uangmu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Dia bahkan memberikan pujian pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil tidak mengumpat.

Yuri menyeringai. Tidak terlihat tersinggung sama sekali dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, atau mungkin hanya pura-pura tidak mendengarkannya. "Kau bahkan lebih pendek dari yang terlihat. Tubuhmu tidak ideal, dadamu seperti anak _Middle School_. Hah! Apa yang dilihat Siwon darimu?"

Ucapan itu sukses membuat senyum Kyuhyun lenyap. Dia mencengkram dompet malamnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk memaki yeoja di hadapannya. _Well_ , Yuri boleh

terlihat berkelas, glamor dan sebagainya, tapi mulut yeoja itu lebih menjijikkan dari gelandangan.

"Nona-nona." Siwon muncul sambil tersenyum dan langsung berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Dia mendapati wajah Kyuhyun sangat keruh, bahkan Siwon yakin yeoja itu dapat meledak dalam beberapa detik ke depan.

Kyuhyun langsung mendengus keras begitu wajah Yuri langsung berubah 180 derajat. Yeoja itu menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada Siwon. _Benar-benar manusia rendahan_ , batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun benar-benar orang yang menyenangkan," ujar Yuri sambil terkekeh kecil. "Aku merasa langsung akrab dengannya."

Dengan terang-terangan, Kyuhyun menatap horor pada Yuri, seolah-olah yeoja itu baru saja berbicara menggunakan bahasa hewan.

Siwon menyadari tatapan yang di tunjukkan Kyuhyun dan segera mengambil alih. " _Well_ , Yuri, aku ingin mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada yang lain." Sambil merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun, dia berkata, "Sampai bertemu lagi."

oOoOoOoOo

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa punya kenalan seperti dia, hah?!" sembur Kyuhyun begitu mereka memasuki apartemen.

Kyuhyun sudah menunggu selama dua jam untuk melontarkan seluruh pikirannya. Dia terpaksa bersabar menahan keinginannya karena tidak mungkin dia mengomel bahkan mungkin sampai memaki di jamuan makan malam itu, bukan hanya dia yang akan malu, Siwon juga pasti kena getahnya.

"Dia teman semasa kuliah," ujar Siwon.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sudut kasur dan membuka high heelsnya lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Sambil menghentakkan kaki, dia berjalan menuju meja rias yang bisa memantulkan bayangannya sampai pinggang. "Dia bilang aku pendek, tubuhku tidak ideal dan dadaku seperti milik anak _middle school_. Jadi apa yang kau lihat dariku?" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Semuanya tidak selalu tentang fisik, kan? Lagipula aku yakin dadanya hasil operasi! Apa bagusnya punya dada sebesar itu?!"

Siwon mengabaikan omelan Kyuhyun, dan berkonsentrasi membuka dasinya. Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh mengingat Kyuhyun berkoar-koar tentang dada Yuri di dekatnya. Demi Tuhan, dia namja normal dan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Bagaimana kalau sebuah gambaran muncul di benaknya? "Bukannya aku tidak mau mendengarkan ocehanmu," potong Siwon saat Kyuhyun masih berkoar-koar tentang hal yang sama. "Tapi, bisakah kau tidak menyinggung masalah dada Yuri atau dadamu sendiri?"

Kyuhyun melotot dan langsung menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Nah. Kau mengerti, kan?" Siwon tersenyum lega. "Aku ini normal."

"Kau sudah melewati batas normal, sehingga mencapai zona mesum!" Kyuhyun mencibir. Dia menggeser tubuh Siwon yang berdiri di dekat lemari, mengambil pakaian gantinya dan segera berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dengan pakaian santai dan segera melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Siwon juga sudah berganti pakaian dan ikut menyusul Kyuhyun. Dengan santai, dia menarik yeoja itu mendekat hingga kepala Kyuhyun berbaring di atas dadanya dan kedua lengannya mengurung Kyuhyun dengan posesif.

"Tidak usah sok romantis," cibir Kyuhyun. "Biasanya juga kau memunggungiku."

Siwon tertawa hingga tubuhnya bergetar. "Hei, jadilah yeoja normal selama beberapa saat. Merusak suasana saja."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Well_ , kau pernah tidur dengan Yuri?"

"Tidak," jawab Siwon. "Kenapa?"

"Sikapnya seperti seolah-olah kau meninggalkan ranjangnya lalu naik ke ranjangku."

Siwon kembali tertawa. "Sejauh yang aku ingat, aku tidak pernah naik ke ranjangnya. Jadi tidak bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan ranjangnya itu? Dan satu lagi. Bukan aku yang naik ke ranjangmu. Tapi kau yang naik ke ranjangku."

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Siwon dan memukul kepala namja itu dengan keras. "Menghinaku tidak akan membuat hidupmu tenang, sobat."

"Tidak usah pedulikan dia."

"Tidak usah pedulikan bagaimana?" protes Kyuhyun. "Dia menghinaku fisikku terang-terangan. Bahkan dia juga menghina pekerjaanku. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan keduanya? Aku seorang guru dan menurutku, fisikku baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun mendesah, dan menyesali dirinya karena tidak sempat mencakar wajah Yuri ketika ada kesempatan. "Seharusnya aku langsung memakinya begitu racun pertama keluar dari mulutnya itu!"

"Sayang, kau tidak perlu semenyeramkan itu," ujar Siwon. Dia kembali menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Asal kau tahu, gigi yeoja itu lebih menyeramkan." Dan Kyuhyun pun bergidik ketika teringat senyuman Yuri.

Siwon mengusap pundak Kyuhyun. "Seperti yang kau katakan. Semuanya tidak selalu tentang fisik."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Aku bohong kalau bilang aku tidak tertarik pada fisikmu. Aku suka wajahmu. Menurutku tubuhmu memang baik-baik saja, dan dadamu tidak seperti milik siswi _middle school_." Siwon tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. "Tapi, di atas itu semua, aku lebih menyukai _dirimu_. Bukan fisikmu, tapi _dirimu_. Kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun bisa saja berkata dengan pongah : Tentu saja aku mengerti. Menurutmu aku bodoh? Tapi, karena suasana tidak memungkinkan dan Siwon pasti akan membunuhnya jika berkata begitu, akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Lagipula, kata-kata Siwon cukup membuatnya melayang hingga beberapa meter dari permukaan tanah. "Siwon?"

"Hm?"

Katakan. Tidak. Katakan. Tidak. Katakan? Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sangat konyol karena untuk mengatakan _saranghae_ pada Siwon saja, dia sangat malu. Padahal dulu dia mengatakan kalimat itu sesantai mengucapkan makian.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon dengan suara parau. Tampaknya namja itu mulai mengantuk.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin mengatakan itu saja."

Siwon terkekeh. "Aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu," balasnya sambil mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	26. Chapter 28

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

oOoOoOo

 **Sebulan sebelum pernikahan.**

"Selamat malam!"

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat senyum lebar Siwon. Dia menggeser tubuhnya dari pintu, memberi ruang sehingga Siwon bisa masuk lalu kembali menutupnya.

Dia hanya sendirian dirumah karena 30 menit yang lalu kedua orang tuanya serta Donghae terbang ke Jepang. Ayahnya bilang ada rekan bisnisnya yang meninggal, jadi mereka semua pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Tidak benar-benar sendiri, mengingat di gerbang ada satpam juga ada dua orang asisten rumah tangga yang kemungkinan saat ini mendekam di ruangannya sendiri.

Begitu Siwon tahu kabar ini, namja itu langsung meneleponnya. Memaksanya untuk ke apartemen. Tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar malas pergi kemanapun apalagi harus dia yang menyetir. Akhirnya namja itu mengalah dan datang ke rumahnya.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyentuh sofa tempat Siwon duduk, namja itu berkata dengan ringan, "Bersiaplah. Kita makan malam di luar."

"Aku sudah makan," balas Kyuhyun dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Dia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin pergi kemanapun. Termasuk kalau Siwon berniat menyeretnya untuk melihat konser Si Kyung.

"Tapi aku belum makan."

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak peduli. Memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar televisi.

"Astaga," keluh Siwon. "Tunanganmu belum makan, dan kau hanya mengatakan'lalu'?"

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Kalau kau belum makan, pergilah ke belakang. Minta tolong buatkan makanan pada Shin ajhumma," ujarnya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin kemanapun. Aku serius."

"Baiklah," putus Siwon. "Aku keluar sebentar. Kau tidak perlu mengunci pintunya."

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Benar-benar tidak menaruh perhatian pada Siwon sepenuhnya. Pada dasarnya Siwon tidak melakukan kesalahan ataupun mereka tidak sedang bertengkar. Hanya saja _mood_ nya sedang jelek karena dia baru saja datang bulan. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, entah karena alasan apa, hari pertama tamu bulanannya datang, _mood_ nya memburuk seketika di tambah lagi perutnya sakit minta ampun. Jadi siapapun yang berani mencari masalah, dia pasti akan melibas orang itu sampai mati.

 _Seharusnya aku menyuruh Hae oppa sebelum pergi untuk memesan pizza sialan itu_ , batin Kyuhyun kesal.

Semenjak di high school, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa satu-satunya hal yang dapat menyelamatkan _mood_ buruknya saat datang bulan adalah Pizza. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa potong, suasana hatinya akan membaik. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak ingin menelepon untuk memesan pizza itu. Dia hanya ingin orang lain yang melakukannya.

 _Mungkin aku memang seaneh itu,_ pikirnya.

Dengan malas, Kyuhyun berbaring di sofa dengan posisi menelungkup. Setidaknya dengan posisi seperti itu, sakit perutnya tidak akan begitu terasa. Dia nyaris berada di alam mimpi saat mencium aroma itu. Aroma pizza. Bahkan kalaupun dia tertidur, dia pasti akan langsung terbangun jika mencium aromanya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dan langsung disuguhi sekotak pizza ukuran medium dengan toping seafod kesukaannya. "Ya Tuhan," gumam Kyuhyun sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kau bisa menciumku lalu mengucapkan terima kasih," balas Siwon sambil menyeringai.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Siwon. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera menghambur dan mencium Siwon dalam-dalam. Namun, saat Siwon berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka dia buru-buru mendorong namja itu sambil menyeringai. "Kau tidak seberuntung itu, bung."

Siwon mendesah. "Kau memang sangat mahir menghancurkan suasana," ujarnya. Namun tak urung juga dia tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menyantap pizza pesanannya dengan nikmat. Bahkan saat dia masih terpesona, yeoja itu sudah mengambil potongan kedua. "Hei, bukan kau yang belum makan disini," protes Siwon.

"Terima kasih banyak," ujar Kyuhyun sembarangan. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kalau kau ingin makan, kau bisa minta Shin ajhumma untuk buatkan sesuatu."

"Aku sudah makan."

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Sambil menunggu pesanan pizza, aku makan dirumah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Baguslah," ujarnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kelaparan, lalu menyusahkanku."

Selama beberapa menit berikutnya, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan berkonsentrasi pada pizzanya. Namun, karena Siwon sudah berbaik hati memesankan pizza itu untuknya—tanpa dia minta sama sekali—dia pun memberikan satu potongan terakhir untuk namja itu. Kyuhyun membuang kotaknya ke tempat sampah, lalu mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Setelah itu, dia kembali bergelung di sofa, di depan televisi.

"Kenapa kau memesan pizza?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Bukan begitu," balas Kyuhyun. "Yah, dari sekian banyak menu, kau memilih pizza."

"Kau sedang datang bulan, kan?" tanya Siwon tanpa basa-basi.

Kyuhyun segera mendongak. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Apakah ada darah di celanaku?" tanya Kyuhyun panik dan buru-buru berdiri. Dia melihat bagian belakang tubuhnya dengan susah payah, namun dia tidak melihat bercak darah sama sekali.

"Duduklah." Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun sehingga yeoja itu kembali duduk di sampingnya. "Tidak ada darah sama sekali."

"Ini memalukan. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang datang bulan?"

Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Kita tidak sedang bertengkar tapi suasana hatimu sangat buruk. Apalagi yang kupikirkan selain itu?" Siwon mengangkat bahu. "Seingatku, _mood_ mu selalu memburuk saat kau datang bulan."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon penuh haru. Tidak pernah ada orang sebelum ini, bahkan mungkin di masa yang akan datang, yang bisa memahaminya seperti Siwon. Bahkan dulu dia selalu bertengkar dengan Yonh Hwa atau mantan kekasihnya yang lain saat tamu bulanannya datang. Mereka tidak mengerti, bahkan setelah dia menjelaskannya bahwa _mood_ nya memang selalu memburuk di hari pertama datang bulan. Tapi Siwon tidak melakukannya.

"Dan, kalau-kalau ingatanku tidak salah, pizza selalu berhasil mengembalikan suasana hatimu seperti semula."

Kyuhyun mencium Siwon sekilas. Dan memeluk namja itu erat. "Terima kasih."

" _Anytime, Babe_." Siwon balas memeluk Kyuhyun.

oOoOoOoOo

"Wah, kejutan!"

Kyuhyun mendongak, dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan tatapan merendahkan milik Yuri.

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai makan malam di restoran terbaik yang ada di The Star Hotel. Beberapa saat setelah makan, dia pamit pada Siwon karena ingin ke toilet. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat bertemu dengan Yuri disana. Seharian ini semuanya berjalan baik, bahkan nyaris terasa sempurna jika dia tidak bertemu dengan Yuri di toilet itu.

Berusaha mengabaikannya, Kyuhyun kembali mencuci tangannya dengan air yang mengalir.

"Kau tidak mungkin melupakanku, kan Kyuyun?"

Kyuhyun menutup kran, dan menatap Yuri malas-malasan. " _Well_ , kau Yuri. Rekan bisnis serta teman kuliah Siwon."

Yuri bersedekap. "Hanya sebatas itu?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Tidak ingatkah kau pada Taecyeon?"

"Taecyeon?"

"Tampaknya kau benar-benar lupa, eh?" Yuri mendengus. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengingatkanmu kembali. Kau berpacaran dengan Ok Taecyeon saat tahun kedua high school. Kau berpacaran dengannya padahal kau tahu bahwa dia punya kekasih di sekolah lain. Kau merebut Taecyeon dari yeoja itu. Saat yeoja itu memintamu untuk melepaskannya kau berkata dengan santai bukan salahmu jika christian meninggalkan yeoja itu."

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar perkataan Yuri. Benar. Yang di katakan Yuri adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak scene dalam hidupnya. Itu terjadi sudah lama sekali. Dan seingatnya yeoja yang di maksud yeoja itu bukan Yuri, tapi dia memang tidak begitu ingat, bahkan rasanya dia juga tidak tahu nama yeoja itu.

"Yeoja itu adalah aku," ujarnya dingin.

 _Tidak mungkin_ , batin Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin saat itu aku tidak bisa membalasmu," ujarnya. "Dan aku cukup bahagia pada akhirnya kau juga di campakkan olehnya demi yeoja lain. Tapi itu tidak membuat perasaanku membaik. Aku mencintai Teacyeon, dan kau merebutnya dariku. Dan menurutmu itu bukan salahmu? Hah!"

"Memang bukan salahku, kan?" Kyuhyun menatap Yuri tajam. "Kalau Teacyeon cukup mencintaimu, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan berbalik memilihku."

Mata Yuri membara karena emosi. Saat Kyuhyun berlalu di sampingnya, dia bertanya dengan santai. "Kau mencintai Siwon, bukan?"

Kyuhyun berhenti mendadak, namun tidak berbalik untuk menatap Yuri.

"Tentu saja kau mencintainya." Yuri menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Kau mencintainya sehingga cukup yakin menikah dengan namja itu."

Kyuhyun ingin berbalik dan menanyakan maksud perkataan Yuri, tapi dia tidak akan memuaskan wanita itu. Sehingga yang dia lakukan adalah terus berjalan tanpa repot-repot berbalik lagi. Begitu tiba di mejanya, wajahnya pasti sangat keruh karena Siwon bertanya padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sambil terus berdiri, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon erat. "Kau mencintaiku, bukan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Siwon dengan kening berkerut. "Waegeure?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menarik tangan Siwon pelan. "Ayo kita pulang."

Perjalanan pulang terasa lambat. Kyuhyun hanya diam, sibuk memikirkan semua perkataan Yuri. Pikirannya menolak semua kemungkinan yang akan dilakukan oleh Yuri. Tapi hatinya tahu dengan jelas bahwa wanita itu pasti akan berusaha untuk merebut Siwon darinya. Entah bagaimanapun caranya.

 _Siwon mencintaiku, kan?_ Kyuhyun meyakinkan hatinya sendiri. Seharusnya perkataan Yuri tidak perlu dia pedulikan. Tapi tetap saja hatinya cemas. Takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ternyata cinta namja itu tidak cukup besar untuknya.

Dengan pikiran tak menentu, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dalam lift yang akan mengantarkannya pada lantai apartemen Siwon berada. Dia mengetikkan beberapa kata, dan begitu pintu lift terbuka dia buru-buru keluar.

 **KyuhyunCho**

 **Be sure to catch me, because I'm falling for you SiwonChoi**

Siwon berhenti dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berbunyi. Dia membuka pemberitahuan yang muncul di layar ponselnya dan tertegun. Dia mendongak dari layar dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berusaha memasukkan password pada panel kunci.

Tanpa suara, dia menarik yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya. Meskipun sudah memperkirakannya, dia tetap terkejut saat mendengar isak tangis Kyuhyun. Sambil terus mengelus punggung yeoja itu, Siwon hanya bisa menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya berjalan sangat sempurna. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, dia selalu bahagia—menurutnya—dan terasa terlalu bahagia. Namja yang mencintainya, pernikahan, lalu pekerjaannya yang juga tidak menimbulkan masalah besar. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu memikirkan semua itu, tapi bukankah hidup itu tidak selalu tentang kebahagiaan? Mungkin hanya perasaannya. Mungkin karena kata-kata Yuri sehingga pikirannya mulai terganggu. Cemas kalau-kalau kebahagiaan itu direnggut darinya.

Sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, Kyuhyun sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Siwon. Hari ini akhir pekan, dan kebetulan mereka berdua ada janji temu dengan desainer untuk fitting baju pengantin pukul sepuluh nanti. Jadi dia datang lebih awal ke apartemen calon suaminya itu, karena tampaknya Siwon belum bangun. Aneh menurutnya karena biasanya Siwon selalu bangun pagi. Itu terbukti ketika teleponnya yang puluhan kali tidak di angkat sejak dia baru bangun. Mungkin namja itu kelelahan karena Siwon masih berada di bar ketika pukul dua dini hari untuk merayakan kerja sama dengan beberapa klien.

Kyuhyun tengah memasukkan kode apartemen pada panel ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan malas, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan mengangkat panggilan dari oppanya itu.

"Wae oppa? Aku bahkan baru sampai di apartemen Siwon." Kyuhyun langsung mengomel sebelum Donghae sempat mengucapkan salam.

Dia berhasil masuk ke dalam apartemen Siwon, dan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah karena apartemen itu masih gelap. Tirai-tirai yang menutupi jendela yang berada di sisi kiri masih tertutup rapat. Hanya ada cahaya remang-remang yang berasal dari cahaya matahari yang berusaha menembus tirai.

"Ne, kalau kau nanti pulang, belikan aku es krim juga coklat."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku bahkan baru sampai di apartemen Siwon. Dan kau sudah menitipkan sesuatu jika aku pulang," omelnya. "Kenapa oppa tidak meneleponku nanti saja? Ketika aku akan pulang?"

"Aku takut lupa, jadi aku katakan sekarang," balas Donghae riang.

"Minimarket hanya satu blok jauhnya dari rumah." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar setelah dia menyibak seluruh tirai yang menutupi jendela di ruang duduk. "Oppa beli saja sendiri."

Kyuhyun mendorong pintu kamar hingga terbuka, dan detik selanjutnya yang dia dengar adalah jeritannya sendiri. Kedua tubuh yang sedang saling memeluk di atas tempat tidur itu terlihat terperanjat karena jeritannya barusan. Bahkan selimut yang ada pun tidak begitu menolong untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

"Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi?" diseberang sana Donghae memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan yang sama terus menerus.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilan dengan Donghae, dan hanya bisa terpaku ketika Siwon mulai bangun dari tidurnya. "Siwon," panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara serak. Bahkan dia sudah tidak bisa melihat wajah Siwon dengan jelas, karena pandangannya kabur oleh air mata.

Siwon berhasil mendapatkan fokusnya dan terkejut mendapati Yuri yang—tanpa busana—tidur disampingnya. Lalu dia menoleh ke depan, tatapan terluka Kyuhyun langsung mencambuknya. "Kyu, ini tidak seperti—"

"Oh, hai Kyuhyun," potong Yuri. Dia menatap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai lebar. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku pergi lebih awal, jadi kau tidak akan melihat ini, tapi kami sangat kelelahan."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon penuh harap. "Katakan kalau dia bohong," pintanya. Dia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, ketika air matanya terus menetes.

"Aku tidak bisa." Siwon merenggut rambutnya. Dia benar-benar kacau saat ini. kepalanya benar-benar pusing, dan semua hal yang terjadi setelah dia mabuk tampak buram. "Aku tidak ingat," akunya. Lebih baik dia jujur dari pada mengemukakan pembelaan, karena pasti Kyuhyun tidak akan mempercayainya dengan mudah.

" _Well_ , sayang sekali karena aku mengingat semuanya," kata Yuri memperkeruh suasana. "Siwon benar-benar punya stamina yang bagus—"

"DIAM YURI!" bentak Siwon.

"Tadi malam kau tidak bilang begitu." Yuri mengibaskan rambutnya. "Kau bahkan sangat suka desahanku."

"CUKUP!" Kyuhyun habis kesabaran. "Tutup mulutmu yeoja sialan!"

"Yeoja sialan?" Yuri menaikkan alis. " _Well_ , ini apartemen Siwon. Bukan apartemenku. Jika aku yeoja sialan seperti yang kau katakan, seharusnya kami berada di apartemenku. Jadi—"

"Hentikan," ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Dia tahu apa yang akan di katakan Yuri selanjutnya.

"Mengutip kata-katamu," lanjut Yuri santai. "Kalau Siwon cukup mencintaimu, dia tidak akan tidur denganku sementara kalian berdua tengah mempersiapkan pernikahan."

Kata-kata Yuri benar-benar menohoknya, lalu tatapannya beralih pada Siwon. Berharap namja itu akan melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki atau membantah semua perkataan Yuri. Namun Siwon hanya terdiam dan menatapnya penuh permohonan maaf.

oOoOoOoOo

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya diam ketika Kyuhyun terus menangis di hadapan mereka. Bahkan sudah hampir dua jam, dan tangis yeoja itu tak kunjung berhenti. Kyuhyun akan sesenggukan selama beberapa saat dan detik selanjutnya dia kembali menangis histeris.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak percaya, ini akhir dari semua mimpi indahnya. Orang yang paling dia harapkan kesetiaannya, ternyata adalah orang yang sama dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu. Demi Tuhan, mereka akan menikah kurang dari sebulan lagi, dan Siwon tidur dengan Yuri.

Apakah semua namja menganggap seks adalah kebutuhan dasar? Lalu, kenapa selama ini Siwon bersikap seolah-olah tidak masalah kalau mereka tidak melakukan seks? Kenapa namja itu seperti menjaganya, menghormati pilihannya tidak ada seks sebelum pernikahan kalau ternyata pada akhirnya namja itu memilih tidur dengan wanita lain? Dari pada dia harus menderita mimpi buruk ini, tidak masalah jika dia harus melanggar janjinya sendiri. Asalkan Siwon tidak tidur dengan wanita lain. Dia akan berusaha melakukan apapun.

Dia mencintai Siwon. Sangat. Dan perasaannya semakin terasa sesak mengingat fakta itu. Dia pikir, Siwon adalah orang yang tepat, yang akan _menangkapnya_ saat dia _jatuh_. Tapi semuanya hancur lebur begitu dia memasuki kamar Siwon.

"Astaga, Kyu! Berhentilah menangis!" bentak Donghae akhirnya. Tidak tahan melihat dan mendengar tangis Kyuhyun yang sarat akan kepedihan. "Kalau kau tidak berhenti, aku akan pergi ke apartemennya, dan membunuh namja itu dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Kyuhyun segera berhenti menangis, dan menggeleng pada Donghae. "Jangan. Kumohon."

Donghae mendengus. "Sudah dua jam Kyu, dan bajingan itu masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya," geramnya. "Aku mulai mempertanyakan seluruh kalimat cinta yang selama ini dia lontarkan! Meskipun aku menyukainya, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerima kalau dia menyakiti adikku!"

"Wah!" Eunhyuk berdecak kagum pada Donghae dan mendapat pelototan dari namja itu.

"Kalau dia masih tidak muncul dalam satu jam ke depan, aku akan menelepon Choi ajhumma, dan membatalkan pernikahan kalian! Ah tidak." Donghae berhenti bicara. "Kalian akan tetap meneruskan persiapan pernikahan ini. Aku yakin Siwon tidak akan menceritakan masalah ini pada keluarganya."

"Lalu?" tanya Eunhyuk karena Donghae berhenti bicara.

"Tepat sehari sebelum pernikahan, aku akan membatalkan pernikahan kalian secara resmi. Kalau perlu aku akan mengadakan konfrensi pers, dan membongkar perselingkuhannya saat itu. Yeah. Itu ide yang bagus."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tak percaya, dan dia kembali menangis. Bahkan beberapa saat yang lalu Donghae memaki pegawai butik yang menghubungi Kyuhyun perihal janji temu mereka. Kakaknya itu mengomel panjang lebar, padahal inti yang sebenarnya dalah Kyuhyun tidak akan fitting baju pengantin dalam waktu dekat.

Eunhyuk mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun sementara yeoja itu terus menangis terisak. "Sudahlah, Kyu," ujarnya. "Mungkin saja Siwon sedang mencari bukti untuk mematahkan kata-kata Yuri."

"Setidaknya dia mengucapkan maaf atau apapun," isaknya.

"Aku benar-benar heran." Donghae kembali mengomel. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang, dan kekesalannya itu tidak akan hilang sebelum dia berhasil menghajar Siwon sampai babak belur. "Seharusnya yang kau lakukan tadi adalah memaki Siwon dengan ribuan stok makianmu yang spektakuler itu! Bukannya malah meninggalkan namja itu dan menangis meraung disini! Kau tampak menyedihkan, Kyuhyun!"

"Aku tidak bisa membencinya oppa. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan, aku tetap tidak bisa walaupun hanya memaki kelakuannya." Kyuhyun terisak keras. "Aku hanya kecewa—"

"Omong kosong! Itu omong kosong!" teriak Donghae. "Apa bedanya Siwon dengan Yong Hwa? Kau bahkan memaki-maki Yong Hwa sampai namja itu tidak sanggup membalasnya! Kenapa kau harus terlihat lemah di depan Siwon?! Kemana dirimu yang dulu?!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan terus menangis.

Akhirnya, Eunhyuk yang buka suara. "Mereka berdua berbeda jauh. Ketika Yong Hwa tidur dengan wanita lain, harga dirinya yang terluka. Harganya dirinya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Yong Hwa tidak tahan dengan prinsipnya dan memilih tidur dengan asistennya sendiri. Tapi Siwon," ucap Eunhyuk menggantung. "Dia mencintai namja itu. Sangat. Dan ketika kenyataan ini menamparnya, bukan harga dirinya yang terluka. Tapi hatinya."

oOoOoOoOo

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	27. Chapter 29

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun berjalan malas di samping Eunhyuk. Setengah jam yang lalu, dia selesai mengajar dan sahabatnya itu langsung menyeretnya ke cafe, sebuah tempat yang baru di buka beberapa hari yang lalu. Tempat itu nyaman, interiornya dibuat seperti rumah pedesaan yang hangat. Meskipun begitu, hal tersebut tidak mengubah moodnya yang sudah memburuk tiga hari belakangan, terhitung dari dia mendapati Yuri tanpa busana di atas ranjang Siwon. Hah! Bahkan bajingan itu belum mencoba menghubunginya sama sekali.

"Bajingan?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan hidungnya.

Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa dia baru saja menyuarakan pikirannya keras-keras.

Tanpa menjawab kebingungan Eunhyuk, dia segera duduk di dekat jendela lebar yang mengarah pada jalanan di depan.

"Maksudmu Siwon?" Eunhyuk bertanya lagi setelah dia duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Apa masuk akal kalau aku mengharapkan telepon dari Yuri?"

Eunhyuk berdecak. "Ya ampun, Kyu. Simpanlah taringmu sebentar," sungutnya. "Yeah, meskipun lumayan ada perubahan mengingat kau sudah tidak meraung-raung lagi. Bagus kalau kau mempertahankan emosimu seperti ini. Bagus. Pertahankan!"

Kyuhyun mendelik namun tidak berkomentar. Dia sudah cukup lelah mengatur anak didiknya, dan tidak perlu di tambah dengan perdebatan tidak penting dengan Eunhyuk. Lagipula, kenapa Eunhyuk selalu mengekorinya belakangan ini? "Seharusnya kau di apartemen, menunggu suamimu pulang."

Eunhyuk mengibaskan tangan. "Dia lembur. Dia sudah mengabariku tadi," jawabnya. "Well, aku akan memesan. Kau mau apa?"

"Terserah," balasnya tak acuh.

"Aku akan pesankan Siwon untukmu."

"Ha ha. Lucu Eunhyuk." Kyuhyun tertawa hambar.

Kyuhyun menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, dan memperhatikan keramaian di luar sana. Seharusnya Siwon sudah menghubunginya. Seperti yang dilakukan Yong Hwa ketika dia mendapati namja itu tidur dengan asistennya. Namja itu menghubunginya tanpa henti, berharap bisa memberikan penjelasan padanya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Siwon? namja itu bilang mencintainya, bahkan mengajaknya menikah, tapi dia bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Setidaknya ucapkan maaf, meskipun itu tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Apa Siwon sama brengseknya dengan namja lain?

 _Tentu saja_ , jawab pikirannya. _Dia tidak akan tidur dengan yeoja lain sementara kalian berdua mempersiapkan pernikahan, kalau dia namja baik-baik._

 _Bisa saja Siwon di jebak_ , balas hatinya. _Siwon mencintaimu. Dia tidak akan tidur begitu saja dengan Yuri._

 _Di jebak?_ Suara di pikirannya terdengar sinis. _Kalau begitu, seharusnya Siwon sudah memberikan penjelasan. Bukannya menghilang. Bukankah begitu?_

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya putus asa. Dia mendongak begitu menyadari ada yang duduk di hadapanya. Dia baru saja akan mngomel pada Eunhyuk karena sahabatnya itu lama sekali, ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya bukan Eunhyuk sama sekali. Melainkan Yuri.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, dan menatap Yuri. "Kau ini stalker-ku atau bagaimana?" tanyanya sinis. "Kenapa kau selalu berada di tempat yang sama denganku?"

"Kau tampak menyedihkan," balas Yuri. "Apa kabar perasaanmu?"

"Wah, kau orang yang perhatian ternyata." Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Tapi sayang sekali, aku tetap membencimu."

Yuri mendengus keras.

"Hati-hati dengan dengusanmu, Nona." Kyuhyun menatap kukunya. Seolah lebih tertarik dengan warna kukunya saat itu. "Kau terdengar seperti kuda."

Yuri menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Berharap bisa mengunyah Kyuhyun dengan tatapannya itu.

Kyuhyun lebih mengabaikan Yuri. Dia bukan wanita yang menyedihkan. Setidaknya bukan di depan Yuri. Dia tidak akan membuat harga dirinya semakin jatuh jika Yuri bisa melihat kesedihannya meskipun hanya sedetik.

"Aku berharap hubunganmu dan Siwon baik-baik saja," ucap Yuri manis. "Itu hanya... well, bagaimana aku harus menyebutnya? One night stand? Hanya satu malam. Kami hanya bersenang-senang. Aku bahkan tidak bermaksud merebut Siwon darimu."

Mata Kyuhyun berkilat tajam. Benarkah? Yuri pasti mengenal dirinya dengan baik. Bahwa dia tidak akan memaafkan pengkhianatan. Kyuhyun berusaha keras agar tangannya tidak melayang dan menampar pipi Yuri. Akhirnya, dia mengambil tisu, dan membuat kedua tangannya sibuk dengan benda itu. "Terima kasih sekali lagi." Kyuhyun berdehem. Berusaha keras agar suaranya terdengar santai. "Kau sangat baik padaku. Menanyakan kabar perasaanku, dan menegaskan kalau kau bahkan tidak berniat merebut Siwon dariku." Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Dan seperti harapanmu, hubunganku dan Siwon baik-baik saja. Lagi-lagi seperti yang kau katakan, itu hanya satu malam. Hanya bersenang-senang. Lalu kenapa aku harus memikirkannya? Well, mungkin aku terkejut pada awalnya. Tingkahku mungkin memalukan." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, semuanya sudah jelas, dan sekarang kau repot-repot mendatangiku, menegaskan apa yang terjadi." Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, sehingga jaraknya dan Yuri menipis. "Apa kau pikir dirimu begitu penting? Yuri, kau tidak sepenting itu sampai-sampai bisa membuat pernikahanku dan Siwon gagal. Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Siwon malam itu, tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Mereka saling tatap selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Eunhyuk datang dengan hebohnya, membuat Yuri terkesiap. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Yuri segera bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari cafe itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan _Cappuccino Ice_ dan sepotong _cheese cake_ yang di letakaan di atas piring kecil pada Kyuhyun.

"Yuri," jawab Kyuhyun pendek.

"Siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya. Dan dia semakin melongo ketika melihat Kyuhyun membuang sedotan yang ada pada gelas _cappuccino_ nya dan langsung meneguk _cappuccino_ itu dari bibir gelas. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, setengah gelas sudah tandas. "Kyu?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas _cappuccino_ nya di meja-nyaris membanting sebenarnya-membuat beberapa orang di sekitar menoleh. Alih-alih menggunakan garpu yang sudah di sediakan, Kyuhyun mengambil potongan _cheese cake_ itu dengan tangannya dan langsung menggigitnya dengan ukuran besar.

Eunhyuk berusaha menebalkan muka karena tingkah Kyuhyun. Beberapa orang tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Mungkin sebaiknya setelah ini dia membawa Kyuhyun ke psikiater.

"Brengsek," maki Kyuhyun setelah dia menelan _cheese cake_ dengan bantuan _cappuccino_ nya. "Eunhyuk. Pecahkan gelas ini dan gunakan pecahannya untuk menggorok leherku!"

Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri. Kyuhyun semakin tidak waras.

"Harusnya tadi aku menampar wanita jalang itu! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali?" cetus Kyuhyun tajam, dan beberapa orang kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Dia menyambar gelas _cappuccino_ nya, dan mendapati minumannya sudah habis, hanya menyisakan beberapa es kristal. " _Cappuccino_ sialan!"

Eunhyuk berdehem. Memberanikan diri untuk berkata pada Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

oOoOoOoOo

"Dasar jalang!"

Kyuhyun kembali meninju samsak di hadapannya. Samsak itu milik Donghae, di gantung di beranda belakang rumah. Dia jarang sekali menggunakan benda itu, hanya pada saat tertentu. Tidak seperti Siwon yang akan menyetel lagu keras-keras dan bertingkah layaknya vokalis band rock terkenal saat sedang kesal, Kyuhyun lebih memilih meninju samsak itu untuk pelampiasan emosinya. Itu menyenangkan. Seolah-olah dia sedang meninju wajah orang-orang yang membuatnya kesal.

"Hanya bersenang-senang, katamu?" Kyuhyun kembali meninju samsak itu dengan keras. Meskipun sudah membalut tangannya dengan kain, tetap saja tangannya terasa sakit. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia harus melakukan ini sampai emosinya mereda, meskipun nantinya dia akan terkapar kelelahan. "Bagaimana mungkin aku baik-baik saja setelah kau meniduri calon suamiku?! Dan sekarang, namja yang mengaku mencintaiku itu hilang entah kemana! Benar-benar hidup yang sempurna!"

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"Dasar bajingan brengsek sialan!" Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat memukuli samsak itu. Kyuhyun mengangkat kakinya, dan menendang samsak hingga benda itu terdorong ke depan. Tepat saat dia berbalik, tubuhnya dihantam keras oleh samsak yang berayun-akibat tendangannya tadi-membuatnya langsung tersungkur di lantai.

"Omo, Kyuhyun!" Cho umma berseru. "Gwenchana?"

Kyuhyun mendesah. Menyelipkan poninya yang terjuntai ke belakang telinga. "Ne gwenchana," jawabnya. Dia bangkit dan duduk di sofa putih di dekat pintu. Setelah meluruskan kakinya di atas meja, dia memejamkan mata, berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berusaha mengelak saat dia merasakan sang umma menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajah hingga tubuhnya. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku menelepon Choi ajhumma."

Mrs. Cho menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menatap Kyuhyun meskipun putrinya itu tetap memejamkan mata. "Waeyo?"

"Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Siwon." Bahkan saat memejamkan matapun Kyuhyun bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Kenapa rasanya selalu sakit setiap dia mengingat kejadian itu?

"Setelah kalian berdua mempersiapkan semuanya sejauh ini?" tanya Mrs. Cho tak percaya. "Tiga minggu dari tanggal yang sudah kalian tetapkan? Apa menurutmu pernikahan itu main-main, Kyuhyun?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya pertanyaan itu umma ajukan pada Siwon," balas Kyuhyun dingin.

Mrs. Cho menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah hendak bangkit. "Apa dia melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Mrs. Cho. "Umma bukannya tidak tahu kalau tiga hari belakangan ini matamu selalu sembab seperti orang yang menangis semalaman."

Kyuhyun kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa, menatap taman belakang rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Bukan masalah besar." Tanpa sadar dia menyeringai. "Aku hanya menemukannya tidur dengan wanita lain di apartemennya. Di tempat tidur yang... seharusnya hanya kami berdua yang pernah tidur di ranjang itu!"

Mrs. Cho hanya diam, tidak memberi komentar. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu penyebab wajah murung Kyuhyun. Donghae menceritakan padanya dengan sumpah serapah yang tertuju pada Siwon. Dia bukannya ingin membuat Kyuhyun kembali bersedih karena harus mengingat hal itu, hanya berharap bisa mengurangi beban putrinya itu. Mungkin juga bisa membuka pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Kami memang tidak pernah membicarakannya, tapi harusnya Siwon mengerti bahwa aku tidak suka kalau ada yeoja lain menginjak apartemen itu, apalagi sampai tidur di ranjangnya!" Kyuhyun menarik napas, "Itu memang apartemen yang dia beli dengan uangnya sendiri, dan dia berhak membawa siapapun kesana. Tapi aku calon istrinya, bukan? Kami akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi, dan dia membawa yeoja lain ke apartemen itu dan menidurinya di ranjang yang selama ini aku tiduri! Apa menurut umma aku masih bisa menikah dengan namja seperti dia?"

"Apa kalian sudah saling bicara?"

"Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kami bicarakan? Semuanya sudah jelas. Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri," ketus Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat! Mataku baik-baik saja."

Mrs. Cho mendesah. "Kau mungkin tidak salah lihat karena matamu baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa kenyataan yang sebenarnya, tidak selalu seperti yang kau lihat?" Mrs. Cho menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "Kau menemukan Siwon dan wanita lain di atas ranjang, tanpa pakaian, dan kau berpikir bahwa mereka telah berhubungan seks malam sebelumnya. Benar?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau kenyataannya mereka tidak melakukan apapun?" Ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, Mrs. Cho meneruskan. "Bagaimana kalau Siwon di jebak oleh wanita itu, membuat seolah-olah mereka baru saja melewati malam yang panjang bersama-sama?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam. Seolah ummanya baru saja berbicara dengan bahasa asing yang tidak di mengertinya.

"Siwon mencintaimu. Sangat. Semua orang bisa melihatnya. Jadi tidak mungkin dia tiba-tiba tidur dengan wanita lain sementara pernikahan kalian tinggal hitungan minggu. Itu bukan gayanya sama sekali." Mrs. Cho meletakkan handuk yang dia gunakan untuk menyeka keringat Kyuhyun di atas meja. "Kalau Siwon berhenti mencintaimu-dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi-dia akan berterus terang. Bukannya meniduri wanita lain di apartemennya sendiri."

Kata-kata ummanya mulai meresap ke dalam pikirannya. Apa yang dikatakan ummanya cukup masuk akal. Yuri yang ternyata teman kuliah Siwon tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Lalu wanita itu dengan terang-terangan membencinya, dan terkuaklah penyebabnya ketika Yuri mengatakan tentang masa lalu mereka. Ketika dia berpacaran dengan Taecyeon yang ternyata sudah berpacaran dengan Yuri sebelumnya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. ummanya benar. Kenapa dia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya. Yuri pasti sengaja menjebak Siwon, agar pernikahannya dan Siwon berantakan dan dia patah hati. Well, dia memang patah hati, tapi syukurlah dia belum membuka mulut pada siapapun tentang keputusannya untuk membatalkan pernikahan. Beruntung otaknya berjalan dengan baik sore tadi saat bertemu dengan Yuri di Coffee. Alih-alih membentak, menampar atau bersiteru dengan Yuri, dia malah bersikap santai seolah-olah kejadian tempo hari bukan masalah.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Yuri pasti kecewa karena yang dia inginkan tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Tapi, "Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Mrs. Cho dengan sedih. Kesenangannya barusan lenyap entah kemana. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku pasti tidak bisa menatap Siwon seperti biasa, sebelum kekacauan ini terjadi."

"Kau bisa. Karena," Mrs. Cho mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun. "kalau mereka benar-benar melakukannya, apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan selain memberi kesempatan kedua pada Siwon?"

Mata Kyuhyun langsung menajam. "Kesempatan kedua?" Tanpa sadar dia mendengus. "Umma, aku punya mantan kekasih yang mungkin sama banyaknya dengan usiaku sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memberi kesempatan kedua pada salah satu dari semua. Bahkan ketika Yong Hwa si artis itu nyaris bersujud di kakiku, aku tetap menolaknya. Lalu kenapa aku harus memberi hak istimewa pada Siwon? Karena kami akan menikah sebentar lagi? Umma tahu itu omong kosong!"

Mrs. Cho-nyaris-tersentak saat mendengar Kyuhyun menyumpah. Well, dia tahu mulut gadisnya itu sangat berbisa, tapi Kyuhyun selalu berusaha untuk mengontrol perkataan di hadapannya. "Kau masih mencintai Siwon, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan menatap sang umma kesal. "Apa menurut umma aku sebegitu bodohnya? Kenapa aku masih mencintai namja yang sudah menyakitiku?"

"Sayang, kau tidak tampak menyedihkan hanya karena masih mencintai Siwon," ujar Mrs. Cho lembut. "Ketika pikiran dan hatimu berseberangan, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan? Dengarkan kata hatimu. Because your heart never lies." Saat Kyuhyun tidak membantah kata-katanya, Mrs. Cho kembali melanjutkan, "Kau tahu satu hal? Yang terbaik hanya akan datang satu kali, dan kau harus menerima baik dan buruknya hal itu. Jadi jangan melepasnya untuk alasan apapun. Seperti balon yang terlepas dari genggamanmu, kau tidak akan pernah menggapainya lagi begitu sudah terbang ke angkasa."

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun mencoba bertahan dengan teori yang di kemukakan ummanya padanya kemarin. Bahwa Siwon tidak tahu apa-apa dan di jebak oleh Yuri seolah-olah mereka telah bercinta. Tapi semua keyakinannya itu langsung menguap begitu melihat Siwon berdiri disamping mobilnya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Bukan kemunculan Siwon yang membuat amarahnya kembali berkobar. Melainkan penampilan namja itu saat muncul di hadapannya. Wajah Siwon terlihat cerah. Tidak tampak kurang tidur sama sekali. Bahkan tampaknya bercukur dengan rajin, karena wajahnya benar-benar terlihat bersih. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya. Yang itu berarti hanya dia sendiri yang menderita selama seminggu ini. Bahkan dia sudah kehilangan dua kilo berat tubuhnya. Benar-benar menjengkelkan!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kita perlu bicara," balas Siwon tenang.

"Setelah seminggu berlalu dan kau baru merasa kita perlu bicara hari ini?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam. "Persetan denganmu!"

"Aku punya alasan karena harus menghilang selama seminggu ini," ujar Siwon. Tidak gentar melihat tatapan yang diberikan Kyuhyun sama sekali. "Aku pikir bukan waktu yang tepat berbicara denganmu saat kejadian itu, begitupun beberapa hari berikutnya karena kau pasti emosi dan tidak akan mendengarkan penjelasanku sama sekali. Lagipula, kau juga tidak akan percaya begitu saja pembelaanku tanpa ada bukti."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Wah, kau benar-benar memahamiku. Sayang sekali, aku tidak peduli! Bukti apa lagi yang harus kulihat? Keberadaan kau dan Yuri sedang telanjang di atas tempat tidur sudah cukup bagiku."

"Apa kau percaya yang kau lihat begitu saja?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kalau begitu, kau bodoh. Kau melihat apa yang seharusnya diperlihatkan padamu. Padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu."

Kyuhyun memikirkan kalimat makian yang akan dialontarkan untuk kalimat Siwon barusan, tapi dia mengurungkan niat ketika banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. Terutama siswa-siswi sekolah dasar yang baru saja berhamburan dari kelasnya masing-masing. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun hanya berkata, "Minggir."

"Tidak sebelum kau setuju untuk berbicara denganku."

"Minggir," ulang Kyuhyun dengan suara naik satu oktaf.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah," putus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun maju beberapa langkah hingga jaraknya dengan Siwon menipis. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Siwon sama sekali, Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di pundak Siwon. Sebelum namja itu sempat menebak apa yang akan dia lakukan, dia sudah mengangkat lututnya dan menghantamkannya pada selangkangan Siwon.

"Damn!" geram Siwon sambil tersungkur di tanah dengan posisi tangan berada di tengah tengah tubuhnya. "Kau-" Siwon tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena bagian tubuhnya yang terkena hantaman Kyuhyun berdenyut hebat.

"Aku sudah bilang minggir," ujar Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

Siwon masih berlutut di dekat mobil Kyuhyun ketika gadis itu masuk ke mobil dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Dia buru-buru bangkit, mengabaikan nyeri di tubuhnya. "Tunggu. Tunggu-sebentar." Siwon kehabisan napas. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyerang bagian tubuhnya yang itu sebelumnya. Sambil mengulurkan flashdisk, Siwon berkata, "Ini. Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Lalu kau bisa putuskan percaya padaku atau tidak sama sekali."

"Kenapa harus?"

Siwon nyaris membenturkan kepalanya sendiri pada pintu mobil Kyuhyun karena gadis itu sangat keras kepala. "Karena aku butuh kau percaya padaku."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon selama beberapa detik. Sedikit tersentuh karena Siwon mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan penuh penekanan. Dia nyaris saja keluar dari mobil, lalu menghambur ke dalam pelukan Siwon dan mengatakan betapa dia sangat merindukan namja itu. Pada detik-detik terakhir, akal sehatnya mengambil alih. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kyuhyun menginjak gas kuat-kuat.

Begitu tiba dirumah 30 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun langsung menuju teras belakang. Dia meletakkan tas nya dengan serampangan di atas meja, dan tanpa membalut tangannya sama sekali, dia mulai meninju samsak. Lima belas menit selanjutnya, Kyuhyun sudah terkapar di lantai dengan buku-buku tangan yang kemerahan, kemungkinan terburuk besok pagi pasti akan berubah menjadi memar.

"Ya ampun, Kyuhyun. Seharusnya kau membalut tanganmu dulu sebelum berkelahi dengan samsak itu."

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar kepanikan Mrs. Cho karena melihat kondisi tangannya. Dia mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang dan menyeka keringat di pelipisnya dengan lengan blazernya membuat Mrs. Cho menarik napas kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mrs. Cho sambil menuntun Kyuhyun menuju sofa putih.

"Aku bertemu dengan Siwon sebelum pulang," ujar Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak karena Mrs. Cho menghilang ke dalam rumah. Tampaknya mengambil obat-obatan untuk mengobati tangannya.

"Lalu?" tanya Mrs. Cho setelah berada di samping Kyuhyun. Dan mulai mengobati tangan putrinya itu.

"Hanya itu saja," ujar Kyuhyun. Tidak berniat menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Setelah Mrs. Cho selesai mengobati tangannya, Kyuhyun berkata, "Bisa umma tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Mrs. Cho menatap Kyuhyun tak yakin namun tetap menuruti permintaannya. Tanpa berkata-kata, dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mulai menyalakan laptopnya.

Setelah laptopnya menyala, Kyuhyun mulai mengakses flashdisk yang di berikan Siwon. Hanya ada satu video. Dengan perasaan tidak enak, Kyuhyun menekan tombol play dan video itupun mulai berputar.

Kyuhyun tidak yakin dirinya merasa terkejut atau malah menerima begitu saja sata Yuri muncul di layar laptopnya. Wanita itu tampak memapah Siwon sebelum akhirnya membaringkan namja itu di atas tempat tidur. Saat itulah Kyuhyun sadar itu adalah apartemen Siwon dan tampaknya Yuri sengaja merekam kejadian tersebut dengan handycam atau kamera-dia tidak peduli-. Dari posisinya benda itu di letakkan di hadapan tempat tidur sehingga memberi akses penuh pada tempat tidur itu sendiri.

Yuri tidak menatap kamera sama sekali, tapi dia berkata, "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal, Kyu. Aku akan membuat hidupmu berantakan dengan mengacaukan pernikahanmu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini hubunganmu selalu berakhir karena kekasihmu berselingkuh? Hah!" Yuri mulai naik ke tempat tidur. "Begitu selesai disini, aku akan memotong bagian awal video ini dan segera mengirimkannya padamu! Kita lihat saja apa kau masih tersenyum lebar padaku!"

Yuri duduk di paha Siwon, menarik tubuh Siwon hingga menjadi duduk dan mencium namja itu dengan ganas. Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut dan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selama beberapa detik. Ketika dia tersadar, Yuri sudah mulai meraba-raba tubuh Siwon, dan tangannya berakhir di tengkuknya, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun merasakan matanya memanas. "Brengsek!"

Kyuhyun ingin mematikan video itu tapi tangannya terlalu kaku untuk dapat bergerak. Matanya melebar saat Siwon mulai membalas ciuman Yuri tak kalah ganas membuat Yuri mengerang cukup keras hingga Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya. Kyuhyun merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur karena air mata yang bertumpuk di pelupuk matanya, tapi dia masih bisa melihat cukup jelas saat Siwon menurunkan kepalanya ke leher Yuri sementara tangannya juga bergerak turun menuju dada wanita itu.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan terisak keras. Apa yang di pikirkan sampai-sampai dengan bodohnya dia membuka file itu? Suara erangan dari video itu semakin keras, membuatnya ingin membuang laptop itu ke halaman rumahnya.

"Kyu."

Tubuh Kyuhyun membeku. Dia mengusap air matanya cepat-cepat dan menoleh ke arah pintu, namun tidak ada Siwon sama sekali. Kyuhyun nyaris saja mengira dirinya berhalusinasi ketika suara desahan itu kembali terdengar.

"Kyuhyun."

Tubuh Kyuhyun membeku. Apa tadi dia berpikir suara desahan? Mata Kyuhyun kembali tertuju pada layar laptop. Meskipun merasakan hatinya semakin nyeri saat menyaksikan Siwon tengah menciumi leher Yuri, Kyuhyun tetap memerhatikannya tanpa berkedip. Tangan Siwon kembali bergerak di dada Yuri saat namja itu mengerang cukup keras.

"Astaga, Kyuhyun. Kau-" Siwon kembali mencium Yuri.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Kyuhyun memundurkan video itu beberapa detik. Ingin memastikan kalau pendengarannya tidak salah sama sekali. Dan pendengarnnya memang baik-baik saja. Siwon memang menyebut namanya. Dan Kyuhyun pun merasa beban yang menghimpit dadanya selama seminggu ini langsung terangkat dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sudah tidak memedulikan video di depannya. Terakhir yang dia lihat, tubuh Yuri menegang dan wanita itu menampar Siwon keras-keras.

"Demi Tuhan," gumam Kyuhyun setelah tawanya mereda. Siwon benar-benar keterlaluan jika dia melihatnya dari sudut pandang Yuri. Bagaimana mungkin namja itu mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali sementara tangannya sedang berada di dada Yuri? Jika dia adalah Yuri, mungkin dia sudah membunuh Siwon saat itu juga. Dan Kyuhyun kembali terbahak mengingat tubuh kaku Yuri. Wanita itu benar-benar mendapatkan balasan yang sangat menyakitkan!

Kyuhyun mencari ponselnya di dalam tas. Begitu sudah menemukannya, dia segera menghubungi Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun tidak terkejut ketika Siwon langsung mengangkatnya pada dering pertama.

"Halo, Kyu?"

"Kau benar-benar bajingan!"

Bukannya marah karena Kyuhyun menyumpahinya, Siwon malah terbahak-bahak. Itu sebuah pertanda bahwa Kyuhyun sudah melihat file yang dia berikan. Sebuah pertanda bahwa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. "Well, Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar.

oOoOoOo

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	28. Chapter 30

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

oOoOoOo

 **oOoOoOo**

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan video itu?"

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman.

Beberapa detik setelah Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya, dia segera berlari ke rumah yeoja itu, karena dia memang sengaja berada di rumah Jiwon. Dia menemukan Kyuhyun di beranda belakang, duduk berselonjor sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati angin musim gugur bulan Oktober. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak membuka matanya ketika dia duduk di hadapan yeoja itu. Entah karena yeoja itu tertidur atau malah masih malas melihat wajahnya. Akhirnya, dia menghabiskan waktu dengan memandangi wajah yeoja yang sudah dia rindukan selama seminggu belakangan ini.

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangan. "Kau tahu, Won? Aku tidak bisa telepati. Jadi jelaskan dengan bahasa yang bisa kumengerti."

Siwon terkekeh pelan.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun dari apartemennya seminggu yang lalu, dia langsung memberondong Yuri dengan pertanyaan. Dia bahkan tidak ingat bertemu yeoja itu dimana, lalu tiba-tiba saja begitu dia bangun yeoja itu ada di ranjangnya dalam keadaan telanjang—keadaan dirinya juga begitu—.

Terakhir yang dia ingat, dia masih berada di bar dengan beberapa klien juga stafnya untuk merayakan kerja sama mereka. Dia masih cukup sadar saat itu karena dia sempat mengirimkan pesan pada Kyuhyun, mengatakan bahwa dia belum pulang. Tapi setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia ingat. Mungkin beberapa saat setelah dia meminum air mineral yang baru saja di berikan pelayan padanya.

Kepalanya sangat pusing, tapi dia masih sempat mengusir Yuri dengan kasar agar segera keluar dari kamar juga apartemennya. Hal selanjutnya yang dia lakukan adalah tidur.

Siwon bangun beberapa jam kemudian. Dengan kepala lebih jernih, dan dia bisa mengingat sebagian dan hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum dia kembali tertidur. Yang paling mengusiknya adalah wajah terluka milik tunangannya. Hal yang pertama dia lakukan adalah mandi. Lalu membuka seprainya, memasukkannya ke dalam kantong sampah. Dia tidak berniat menghubungi Kyuhyun sama sekali, karena tidak ingin hubungan mereka bertambah buruk. Dia sangat kenal yeoja itu, dan apapun yang dia katakan saat Kyuhyun emosi tidak akan didengar sama sekali.

Saat pikirannya benar-benar telah jernih, Siwon mengingat dengan jelas bahwa dia sama sekali tidak melakukan seks dengan Yuri. Well, dia memang mencium yeoja itu dengan membabi buta, bahkan tangannya juga menggerayangi tubuh Yuri. Tapi demi Tuhan, dia pikir saat itu yeoja yang dia cium adalah Kyuhyun. Dia mengira dirinya bermimpi—terkutuklah dia!—karena dia sering bermimpi melakukan hal itu dengan Kyuhyun. Dan dia juga mengingat Yuri merekam kelakuan bejat mereka dengan handycam. Jadi dia berusaha meminta file itu dari Yuri sebelum yeoja itu menghapusnya karena pada intinya video itu tidak berguna sama sekali bagi Yuri. Tapi bukti penting baginya.

Butuh waktu seminggu untuk membuat Yuri mau menyerahkan file itu padanya. Pada saat pertama kali dia meminta, yeoja itu mengatakan dengan santainya bahwa dia sudah menghapus videonya. Namun Siwon tidak percaya begitu saja. Dan keberuntungannya datang begitu saja. Dia sedang rapat dengan salah seorang klien ketika klien itu dengan santainya berkata bahwa Perusahaan Kwon sedang mengalami masalah keuangan.

Siwon pun menyuruh Tifanny untuk membuktikan kabar itu. Saat Tifanny mengonfirmasi bahwa memang benar adanya, dia kembali mengajak Yuri bertemu. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung berkata akan memutuskan kontrak kerja dengan ayahnya kalau Yuri tidak memberikan file itu padanya. Tentu saja yeoja itu hanya tertawa seolah-olah Siwon baru saja melontarkan lelucon. Dengan santai, Siwon melempar beberapa bukti yang berhasil di dapatkan Tifanny ke hadapan Yuri. Penjualan beberapa properti, peminjaman pada bank.

"Kau benar-benar bekerja keras," komentar Kyuhyun, tapi tidak terdengar kagum sama sekali.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Kyuhyun sudah membuka mulutnya, ingin membalas kata-kata Siwon, namun dia kembali menutupnya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia baru berkata sama berdecak, "Bagaimana mungkin kau menyebut namaku berkali-kali sementara tanganmu menggerayangi tubuh Yuri? Kau benar-benar mabuk atau bagaimana?!"

"Well, yeah. Aku pikir aku sedang bermimpi," jawab Siwon. "Dan aku melihatmu."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak mengerti.

Siwon berdehem dan berusaha menjelaskan dengan hati-hati, "Begini, kau tahu kan, terkadang kami para pria sering 'bermimpi' dengan yeoja. Dan yeoja itu biasanya yeoja yang kami inginkan."

Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya, dan ketika penjelasan Siwon dapat di cerna pikirannya, dia langsung menjerit, "Kau menjadikanku objek dalam mimpi kotormu?!"

"Itu mimpi indah," gumam Siwon nyaris berbisik. Dapat di pastikan Kyuhyun tidak dapat mendengarnya. "Well, tentu saja aku tidak memimpikan hal itu setiap hari!" Siwon berusaha membela diri.

Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Siwon dengan horor. "Tapi?"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Aku tahu ada kata 'tapi' setelah kalimatmu itu," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara mencicit.

"Well, yeah." Siwon meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Haruskah dia melakukan ini? Tapi ketika melihat tatapan Kyuhyun tak beralih darinya sedikitpun, akhirnya dia berbicara dengan susah payah, "Tapi setiap bermimpi, yeoja itu selalu kau."

Kyuhyun kembali menjerit keras. "Selalu katamu? Dasar otak mesum! Yak!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan memukul kepala Siwon dengan bantal sofa bertubi-tubi hingga Siwon berteriak minta ampun.

"Aku namja normal, Kyu!" seru Siwon tak terima. "Kalau aku memimpikan Donghae, kau baru boleh marah."

Kyuhyun mendelik, dan mendorong kepala Siwon untuk terakhir kalinya. "Tutup mulutmu, dan jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi!"

"Kau yang bertanya," sungut Siwon sambil merapikan rambutnya yang kusut karena ulah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam selama beberapa menit. Siwon ingin menanyakan, memastikan lebih tepatnya. Apakah Kyuhyun sudah memaafkannya, apakah hubungan mereka sudah baik-baik saja. "Apa kita baik-baik saja sekarang?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon santai. "Apa sebelumnya kita bertengkar?"

Siwon menghembuskan napas lega. Kalau Kyuhyun bersikap bahwa yang terjadi seminggu belakangan tidak ada sama sekali, dia juga bisa. Dan itu akan lebih baik bagi mereka berdua. "Aku sedang mengurus penjualan apartemen."

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan cepat. "Mwo? Wae?"

"Dulu aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, saat kau pertama kali menginap di apartemen, bahwa aku tidak akan membawa yeoja lain masuk kesana."

"Benarkah?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Tapi aku telah melanggar janjiku sendiri. Dan aku rasa kau juga tidak akan nyaman berada disana."

"Kau tidak perlu menjualnya," ujar Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak membawa siapapun kesana. Yuri masuk sendiri, bukan? Jadi kau tidak melanggar janjimu."

Siwon tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Mungkin yeoja itu ada benarnya. "Kau tidak keberatan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tak yakin. "Well, aku hanya ingin kau mengganti ranjang di kamar tidur. Itu saja," ujarnya.

Siwon mengangguk. "So, can I get a hug?" tanyanya. "Tunggu, kenapa dengan tanganmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, dia membungkukkan tubuhnya, memeluk Siwon yang masih duduk di sofa. "Bogoshipo Siwon," bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Dan ketika merasakan Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya, Kyuhyun merasa semuanya sudah baik-baik saja.

oOoOoOoOo

Seminggu sebelum pernikahan, Kyuhyun terjebak di dapur rumahnya bersama jIWON dalam rangka membuat kue kering kesukaan Siwon. Dia benar-benar tidak berbakat sama sekali dalam urusan memasak dan ummanya memaksa agar dia setidaknya bisa melakukan sedikit hal di dapur. Padahal baginya membuat kue sama sekali tidak bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kategori 'sedikit hal' yang dimaksud ummanya itu.

Setengah jam yang lalu, Mrs. Cho memutuskan untuk pergi dari dapur karena ada acara dengan teman-temannya. Meninggalkannya berdua dengan Jiwon. Well bertiga karena ada Sunny yang sibuk berlarian ke sana kemari. Setelah memasukkan kue keringnya ke dalam oven, Kyuhyun segera berselonjor di lantai dapur.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti akan kepanikan ummanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tetangga dari salah seorang teman ummanya baru saja menceraikan istrinya karena istrinya itu tidak bisa memasak sama sekali. Well, menurutnya itu benar-benar omong kosong! Itu artinya Namja itu tidak mencintai istrinya, kan? Tidak bisa memasak itu benar-benar masalah sepele, demi Tuhan!

Sang umma juga mendadak takut kalau Siwon tiba-tiba menceraikannya suatu saat. Padahal ummanya sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Siwon sangat mencintainya, jadi tidak mungkin namja itu meninggalkannya hanya karena dia tidak bisa memasak. Dan ummanya berkeras meskipun Siwon mencintainya, dia setidaknya berusaha mencegah hal-hal buruk agar tidak terjadi kemudian hari.

"Kue kering kesukaan Siwon juga ada dimanapun," komentar Kyuhyun. "Tinggal ke supermarket, lalu membelinya. Kenapa harus repot-repot membuatnya seperti ini?"

"Karena buatan sendiri itu lebih enak."Kyuhyun mendelik pada Jiwon. Kesal karena kakak Siwon itu tidak sependapat dengannya. "Pada akhirnya eonni juga harus ke supermarket untuk membeli tepung, telur dan bahan-bahan lainnya. Lalu pulang ke rumah dan membuat kue itu. Nah dari pada membuang-buang waktu, lebih baik beli saja kuenya di supermarket dan begitu tiba dirumah kita semua bisa langsung memakan kue sialan itu."

"Yeah. Pikiranmu tidak ada femininnya sama sekali."

"Dan aku bangga karenanya," balas Kyuhyun puas.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi halus yang berasal dari oven, pertanda bahwa kuenya sudah matang. Tanpa ada semangat sama sekali, Kyuhyun memakai sarung tangan anti panas dan mengeluarkan loyang itu dari oven. Meskipun tidak mengharapkan hasil yang sempurna, tapi Kyuhyun tetap melongo ketika melihat kue keringnya terlihat kehitaman di bagian bawah, dan ada beberapa potong yang pecah.

"Ini tidak benar," putus Kyuhyun.

Jiwon yang berdiri disampingnya juga tersentak kaget karena melihat kue hasil buatan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyambar kertas yang berisi langkah-langkah membuat kue kering yang diberikan Jiwon tadi. Dia sudah mengikuti semuanya dengan benar, tapi kenapa hasilnya tidak memuaskan sama sekali

Hah! Kenapa pula dia harus kecewa? Ini membuktika kalau dia memang tidak berbakat sama sekali dalam masak-memasak dan semoga umma berhenti menyuruhnya memasuki dapur lagi.

"Astaga!" Donghae tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan mereka berdua, dengan setelan kantornya yang berwarna abu-abu. Namja itu menyampirkan jasnya di lengan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambil potongan kue buatan Kyuhyun yang terburuk. "Aku rasa kue mainan buatan Sunny masih lebih bagus dari ini," komentarnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Tidak usah menghinaku karena oppa juga buta sama sekali dengan otomotif!"

Donghae balas mendelik pada adiknya itu. Dia baru akan membalas kata-kata Kyuhyun ketika terdengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya dan tak lama kemudian sosok itu muncul.

"Apa neraka baru saja membeku?" tanya Siwon heran. Berbanding terbalik dengan Donghae, Siwon masih memakai setelannya dengan lengkap. Bahkan simpul dasinya masih rapi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jiwon heran.

"Aku pikir begitu, mengingat Cho Kyuhyun berada di dapur dan tampaknya baru saja menyelesaikan kue pertamanya." Siwon mengangkat bahu dengan santai. "Well, meskipun hasilnya tidak bisa dimakan sama sekali."

Kyuhyun mendesah, dan membanting loyang di hadapannya dengan kesal hingga ketiga orang di hadapannya tersentak kaget. "Cukup!" Dia membuang semua kue yang ada di loyang itu ke tempat cuci piring dan melempar loyang itu setelahnya. "Berhenti menghinaku sebelum kalian semua aku kirim ke neraka, agar kalian tahu bahwa neraka belum membeku sama sekali!"

Setelah menatap ketiga orang yang ada diruangan itu dengan tajam, Kyuhyun memutuskan menuju beranda belakang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa putih yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Hei. Hei. Hei," panggil Siwon sambil mengikuti Kyuhyun. "Aku minta maaf, Ne?" Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak membalas ucapannya bahkan menatapnya sama sekali, Siwon tetap memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapan yeoja itu. "Miahae," ulang Siwon.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf darimu, mengerti?" balas Kyuhyun tajam. Tepat ketika Siwon akan membuka mulut, Kyuhyun kembali berujar, "Dengar sialan, aku ingin membuat perjanjian pra-nikah."

Mata Siwon membulat sempurna. "Mwo?" tanyanya tak yakin. "Perjanjian Pra-Nikah?"

"Ne. Jadi sebaiknya besok kau menghubungi Jiyoung agar dia bisa menulis perjanjian ini," tukas Kyuhyun. "Aku juga akan menghubungi pengacaraku sendiri."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak main-main!" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam. "Pertama, kau tidak boleh menyuruhku memasak—dan demi Tuhan—aku tidak akan pernah menginjak dapur sialan itu lagi untuk memasak, membuat kue atau apapun! Kedua, jika aku mendapatimu selingkuh dengan yeoja lain selama masih terikat pernikahan denganku, aku akan membunuh selingkuhanmu dan memutilasi tubuhmu hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil! Ketiga, atas pembunuhan yang telah kulakukan, aku harus mendapat kekebalan hukum. Tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang boleh menangkap apalagi membuatku terkurung di penjara, karena aku tidak bersalah sama sekali."

Siwon mengangkat tangan. "Wow. Wow. Tahan, Kyu," ujarnya sambil mengulum senyum. Dia pikir Kyuhyun akan mengatakan syarat yang berhubungan dengan aset-asetnya seperti hotel, villa dan yang lainnya. Yeoja itu benar-benar tidak dapat di tebak. "Kau melakukan pembunuhan berencana dengan korban dua orang, tapi kau ingin mendapatkan kekebalan hukum? Kau pikir keluargaku akan diam saja setelah kau memutilasiku hingga—apa istilahnya?—menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat. Ketika melihat bibir Siwon berkedut menahan tawa, emosi Kyuhyun kembali berkobar. "Apa menurutmu ini lucu?"

"Jiyoung pasti akan tertawa sampai sakit perut jika mendengar semua yang kau katakan," balas Siwon dan sedetik kemudian, tawanya meledak.

Kyuhyun merengut saat Siwon masih tertawa di hadapannya. Apa menurut Siwon ini lucu? Dia hanya mencoba segala cara agar namja itu tidak melenceng dan meninggalkannya. Karena, kalau sampai Siwon benar-benar meninggalkannya demi yeoja lain dia akan hancur. Alih-alih membunuh Siwon, dia pasti lebih memilih melompat dari jembatan penyebrangan hingga dia langsung tewas.

Siwon berdehem ketika dia sudah dapat mengendalikan diri. Ditambah lagi saat ini wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar kusut hingga dia merasa kasihan. Yeoja itu masih belum sepenuhnya yakin pada dirinya, bahwa dia tidak akan berpaling. Mungkin dimasa depan mereka akan bertengkar hebat hingga Kyuhyun tidak mau bicara padanya, siapa yang tahu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, dia tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun demi apapun

"Setuju," ujar Siwon akhirnya.

"Dan apa syaratmu?"

" _Just believe,"_ ujar Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun. " _That I will never leave._ "

oOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

***TBC***

Thanks for R&R ^_^


	29. Chapter 31

FF ini milik TaniaMs, saya hanya meremake dari cerita aslinya.

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Etc.

Happy reading

.

.

oOoOoOo

Kyuhyun menatap pantulannya di depan cermin. Bayangan disana terlihat sempurna. Make-up yang menghiasi wajahnya tidak berlebihan namun membentuk kontur wajahnya dengan baik. Tulang pipinya sedikit lebih menonjol, hidungnya terlihat lebih mancung, dan bibirnya di sapu dengan lipstik warna pink lembut. Meskipun begitu, raut cemas disana tidak dapat ditutupi sama sekali.

 _Apalagi yang kau takutkan, Kyu?_ Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Undangan sudah tersebar. Makanan dan minuman pasti sudah disediakan disana, tempat pemberkatan juga sudah beres. Gaun pengantinnya juga baik-baik saja, dan dia mengenakkannya dengan nyaman saat ini.

Well, tidak begitu nyaman mengingat slepp—ekor gaun—mencapai delapan meter. Entah kapan Siwon membicarakan itu dengan sang desainer karena seingatnya keputusannya jatuh pada angka lima. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Di hari terakhir fitting dia tidak terlalu peduli karena kepalanya sakit akibat kurang tidur. Dan barulah tiga puluh menit yang lalu, saat asisten desainer merentangkan sleep itu dia menganga lebar.

"Tenang Kyu," ujar Kyuhyun pada cermin. "Siwon SANGAT mencintaimu. Dengan huruf kapital pada kata 'sangat'. Jadi dia tidak akan lari sebelum pemeberkatan." Kyuhyun menarik napas. "Kalaupun dia kabur, kau bisa membunuhnya tanpa takut harus masuk penjara sama sekali."

"Cemas, huh?" Eunhyuk muncul disampingnya. Disusul detik selanjutnya oleh Amber sehingga sekarang ada bayangan mereka bertiga di cermin. "Just relax, Kyu."

"Apa aku tampak memalukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau gila?" balas Wero. "You look so perfect!"

Kyuhyun ingin mengusap wajahnya, namun dia urungkan karena dia memakai sluier—kudung—yang menutupi wajahnya. "Apakah ramai di luar sana?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari 400 tamu undangan?"

"Benar juga," keluh Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian salah seorang agen pernikahan memasuki ruangan dan mengatakan bahwa sudah saatnya Kyuhyun masuk. Dan Kyuhyun merasakan kakinya bergetar, dan tangannya mendadak dingin.

"Hyuk, apakah kecemasanku ini normal?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Eunhyk cepat. "Kami keluar dulu, agar bisa melihat momen saat appamu menyerahkan tanganmu pada Siwon. Itu pasti keren sekali!"

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun berusaha tidak menunduk saat dia mulai memasuki Ballroom hotel yang sudah di sulap menjadi, well, taman kota di musim semi kalau dia menyebutnya. Ada bunga dimana-mana dan ruangan di dominasi oleh warna hijau dan putih. Bahkan di lorong yang saat ini dia lalui di apit oleh bunga-bunga yang disusun dalam pot yang menarik.

Saat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, matanya bertemu dengan mata Siwon. Namja itu tersenyum padanya, dan Kyuhyun merasakan kecemasannya sedari tadi langsung menguap entah kemana. Digantikan dengan jantungnya yang mendadak berdegup kencang. Orang-orang disekitarnya terlihat memburam, karena fokusnya hanya pada Siwon. Bahkan suara-suara yang tadinya sangat keras, berubah menjadi gumam-gumaman kecil tidak penting.

Ketika Kyuhyun tersadar, dia sudah berhadapan dengan Siwon, dengan kedua tangannya berada dalam genggaman laki-laki itu. Dia mendengar pendeta berbicara, tapi dia tidak menangkap dengan jelas apa yang sedang dibicarakan olehnya. Dia, masih terlalu fokus pada Siwon. Masih tidak percaya, bahwa akhirnya dia dan Siwon bisa sampai pada tahap ini tanpa rintangan yang berarti.

" _I, Choi Siwon, take you, Cho Kyuhyun to be my wedded wife, to have adn to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, and here to I pledge you my faithfulness._ "

Kyuhyun sudah menekankan pada dirinya sendiri sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, bahwa di hari pernikahannya ini, dia tidak akan meneteskan air mata. Dia tidak akan menangis lalu mengacaukan wedding vow yang sudah di hafalnya. Namun, semua harapannya gagal total saat mendengar Siwon mengucapkan hal itu padanya. Bahkan ketika mengucapkan sumpahnya sendiri, Kyuhyun tersendat-sendat meskipun akhirnya dia berhasil menyelesaikannya.

Meskipun pandangannya buram karena air mata, dia masih bisa melihat tatapan Siwon yang sedang tertuju padanya. Bukan jenis tatapan yang membuatnya jengkel, melainkan tatapan lembut yang membuat kakinya semakin bergetar. Entah mana yang harus dia syukuri, Siwon menatapnya penuh tawa terpendam atau tatapan lembut seperti sekarang. Well, mungkin lebih baik yang kedua. Karena kalau sampai namja itu menatapnya sambil menahan tawa, dia yakin acara sakral yang sedang khidmat itu akan berubah jadi gelak tawa akibat dia menendang selangkangan Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyadari dirinya baru saja melamun saat tiba-tiba wajah Siwon sudah berada di depan wajahnya. Hanya berjarak sekian senti. Dia bahkan yakin kalau bibirnya dan bibir Siwon sudah bersentuhan.

Ketika Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengingat-ingat kapan dia melakukan pertukaran cincin, Siwon sudah menciumnya dalam-dalam. Dengan gerakan refleks, tangannya menyambar lengan Siwon sebagai pegangan karena kakinya benar-benar sudah lemas. Dia tidak ingin tampak memalukan jika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya mabruk akibat di cium oleh suaminya. Ah, rasanya menyenangkan dan ada sedikit rasa geli yang menggelitik perutnya saat menyebut Siwon sebagai suaminya. Namun begitulah adanya, kan?

Sebaiknya dia menarik kembali kata-kata dulu, tentang dia, Siwon dan pernikahan tidak bisa digabungkan dalam satu kalimat. Namun sekarang, malah rasanya sangat aneh jika ketiga kata itu tidak berada dalam kalimat yang sama.

Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan pernikahan adalah tiga kata terbaik dan seharusnya memang berada dalam satu kalimat.

oOoOoOoOo

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Protes Kyuhyun tak terima saat Siwon menutup matanya dengan kain hitam hingga dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain kegelapan.

Tepat pada pukul dua dini hari, pesta perayaan pernikahan mereka berakhir. Siwon benar-benar memilih EO yang terbaik. Semuanya berjalan lancar dan tepat waktu sehingga tidak satupun acara yang kacau.

Acara pemberkatan mereka dan sedikit makan setelahnya berlangsung selama tiga jam. Mereka punya waktu istirahat selama dua jam sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan acara pesta perayaan yang juga di lakukan di The Star Hotel. Bahkan dalam jeda dua jam itu dia tidak benar-benar bicara pada Siwon, karena dia langsung berendam. Lalu selanjutnya dia kembali di make-up untuk pesta perayaan dan memakai gaun baru.

Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya kebas karena terlalu banyak tersenyum. Dia tidak yakin semua orang yang datang itu berjumlah dua ribu, tapi mereka semua benar-benar banyak. Mereka berjalan kesana-kemari, menjumpai kenalan-kenalan Siwon yang tiada habisnya. Dia bahkan heran kenapa Siwon bisa mengingat nama mereka semua.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tidak ingin kabur dari ballroom itu adalah Super Junior. Kyuhyun tidak percaya bahwa Siwon benar-benar mengundang boyband kesukaannya itu. Padahal sebelumnya namja itu berkeras bahwa dia tidak akan bisa berada satu ruangan dengan Andrew Choi tanpa berusaha membunuh visual Super Junior tersebut. Dia dengan lugas memberitahu kalau dia sangat menyukai Andrew Choi dan Siwon langsung meledak-ledak.

Setelah acara resepsi itu selesai, Kyuhyun kembali mandi, untuk membersihkan dirinya sekaligus untuk menghilangkan penat yang menggerogoti tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Dia pikir, dia sudah bisa bertemu dengan kasur di salah satu kamar terbaik hotel dan baru bangun keesokan siangnya. Namun, ketika melihat Siwon muncul di kamar hotel yang dijadikan ruang ganti, dia merasa belum saatnya.

Dan benar saja, Siwon membawanya keluar dari hotel sementara keluarga mereka pasti masih berada di hotel itu.

"Lepaskan penutup mata sialan ini," omel Kyuhyun. Berusaha melepas penutup matanya namun Siwon menahannya.

"Rileks, _baby_." Siwon mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Bahkan gadis itu belum sempat mengeringkan rambutnya saat dia dengan semena-mena mengajak Kyuhyun pergi. Bukan berarti Kyuhyun tidak berdandan. Gadis itu memakai dress selutut berwarna hitam yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun masih sempat menyapukan bedak, juga lip gloss pada bibirnya.

" _Baby_ ," ulang Kyuhyun dengan dengusan. "Aku tidak butuh kejutan apapun saat ini. Aku hanya ingin kasur yang nyaman agar aku bisa tidur sampai besok siang."

"Nado," ujar Siwon, "tapi, tempatnya bukan hotel."

Kyuhyun hanya menurut saat Siwon menuntunnya keluar dari mobil. Dia sudah cukup lelah, jadi dia berhenti bertanya pada Siwon kemana namja itu akan membawanya. Lalu dia merasa memasuki lift saat terdengar bunyi denting kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian lift berhenti dan mereka keluar dari sana. Tidak butuh waktu lama saat akhirnya mereka berhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah," jawab Siwon smabil tersenyum lebar. Dia berjalan ke belakang Kyuhyun dan membuka penutup mata yang menutupi mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menatap Siwon yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. Di hadapannya saat ini adalah pintu apartemen bernomor 1013. Pintu apartemen Siwon. Jadi namja itu membawanya ke apartemen?

"Apa kau berharap akan melewatkan malam pengantinmu di kamar hotel, Kyu?"

"Mollayo," ujar Kyuhyun. Karena dia juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang diharapkannya.

"Well, aku tidak." Siwon mengangkat bahunya tak yakin. "Apartemen ini terlalu berharga bagiku. Kita nyaris melewati semuanya disini. Meskipun kita tidak disini saat aku mengajakmu kencan. Meskipun bukan disini juga aku melamarmu. Tapi, kita akan memulai hidup baru sebagai suami-istri disini." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun balas menatap Siwon dan tersenyum. "Setuju," ujarnya.

Siwon menekan password dan pintu apartemen pun terbuka. Dia maju beberapa langkah hingga berada di dalam apartemen, lalu berbalik mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. " _Welcome to Our Apartment, Baby_."

oOoOoOoOo

***END***

Akhirnya selesai juga. Jeongmal kamsahamnida untuk yang sudah review FF REMAKE ini dari awal sampai akhir. #BOW ^_^


End file.
